Izuku Midoriya: el Jinchuuriki de Kurama
by GM10
Summary: Naruto muere al igual que Sasuke en su ultima pelea, Kurama (es mujer y le cambie el nombre) viaja a otra dimensión gracias a Hagoromo para continuar su legado. Llega al mundo héroe en el tiempo que Izuku era un bebe y decide que sera su Jinchuuriki. El peli verde tendra un harem. Entren si les interesa el fic. (Subo cuando puedo)
1. Capitulo 0 (1): Prologo

**Izuku Midoriya: el Jinchuuriki de Kurama**

* * *

Hola gente, bueno este es mi primer fic y la verdad tenía ganas de hacer esto porque me parecía divertido; aparte de que había algunas teorías que quería probar y ver pero como nadie las hacía me decidí por hacerlas yo mismo. No tengo planeado cuantos capítulos va a tener esto pero eso también es si les gusta.

También tengo otros fics en mente que serian como un crossover de My Hero Academia con Naruto (si…otra vez, soy bastante fan de estos dos Shonen, serán como 3 fics mas o menos), Dragon Ball Z (o Super, veré cual es mejor), y a lo mejor Sonic el Erizo.

Como sea, espero y disfruten esta historia pero no esperen que lo suba tan seguido, los dejo con mi fic; chaito ;D

* * *

 **YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE BOKU NO HERO ACADEMIA (My Hero Academia) Y NARUTO  
**

* * *

 **Capitulo 0: Prologo**

Tristeza, desesperación, culpa, impotencia…

Era lo que se podían ver en esos ojos, aquellos ojos color rojo carmesí sangre que antes solo desprendían una furia indescriptible, ahora eran nada más que una mezcla de emociones debido a lo que estaba presenciando.

Un zorro enorme; de pelaje naranja casi oscuro, ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas, con 9 colas ondeantes detrás de esta bestia; veía como enfrente de su presencia, yacían 2 jóvenes encima de unas rocas destruidas; aunque estos dos no podían verlo; dichas rocas tenían formas de manos y parecían que sus dedos mayor e índice estaban unidos y formaban una especie de seña de paz.

En lo que sería la mano izquierda, había un joven tirado en el suelo, de unos 17 años. Pelo negro como la oscuridad que tenía mechones que llegaban hasta el mentón, su ojo derecho era tenía el mismo color que su pelo, su ojo izquierdo en cambio era purpura con lo que parecían ser círculos alrededor de su iris, de piel clara. De una altura de unos 1,68 m.

Tiene una camisa gris de mangas cortas pero con una cremallera medio abierta, pantalones azules oscuros, con sandalias y atado a su cintura lleva un especie de cinturón de color purpura claro.

 _ **(N/A: Perdón si no entienden mucho como van pero no soy de describir a la gente, soy novato sorry :p )**_

Este era Sasuke Uchiha, el último superviviente del casi extinto clan Uchiha, portador del Mangekyo Sharingan y del Rinnegan –o como otros los conocen: "Ojos de los Seis Caminos"-, considerado antes como un ninja desertor, hermano del difunto Itachi Uchiha, y uno de las personas en tomar gran importancia en la 4ta Guerra Mundial Ninja.

A su lado; en la roca que tendría que ser la mano derecha; estaba otro joven de unos 17 años también. Cabello rubio alborotado de punta, ojos azules que podrían compararse con el mismo cielo, lo que destacaba de el eran 3 marcas que tenía en las mejillas que lo hacían ver como si tuviera bigotes de zorro o algo por el estilo. De piel algo bronceada. Con una altura de unos 1,66 m.

Su ropa era algo llamativo, un chándal de combinación de naranja y negro; solo que ahora estaba destruida, dejando solo su armadura algo rota. Sus pantalones naranjas también tenían unos cuantos raspones.

Este de aquí era Naruto Uzumaki, hijo del Cuarto Hokage y de la Kunoichi más fuerte del mundo:"El Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha" Minato Namikaze, y "La Habanera Sangrienta" Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto en su aldea se lo considera como "El Ninja Cabeza Hueca Hiperactivo Nroº1" y también como "El Héroe de Konoha."

Ahora también es conocido por ser "El Héroe de la 4ta Guerra Ninja" debido a su gran ayuda durante dicha guerra.

Pero ahora mismo, estos chicos compartían una similitud: Ambos perdieron un brazo, mientras en donde deberían estar sus brazos (en el caso de Sasuke el izquierdo, y en el de Naruto el derecho) hay un montón de sangre que dé la impresión de tener forma de brazos que en la punta, ambas sangres se unen.

Se preguntaran:" ¿Qué es lo que paso?"

Pues este es el resultado, del choque de sus mejores técnicas cargados más allá de sus límites. Luego de que ambos ataques chocaran, hubo una gran luz, seguido de una enorme explosión que se llevo a todo el lugar en el que alguna vez fue conocido como "El Valle del Fin."

Aquí tenemos el final de la batalla de las reencarnaciones de antiguas deidades, personas que ya han fallecido, pero que siguen apareciendo con el paso del tiempo; con otros nombres pero con personalidades casi iguales a sus antecesores. Este es el final del siglo de batallas interminables entre Ashura **Ō** tsutsuki e Indra **Ō** tsutsuki.

Aunque muchos desearían que no acabara de esta manera.

Ambos jóvenes perdieron mucha sangre por sus heridas, pero al final de todo, volvieron a reconciliarse como viejos amigos. Ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros aceptaban la muerte, sin ninguna señal de temor. Pero muy en el fondo deseaban poder haber hecho más, cumplir sus sueños y expectativas cuando sea Hokage, sin romper la promesa que se hizo el mismo de no morir hasta lograrlo (en el caso de Naruto); o poder encontrar el perdón de todos, sobre todo de "ella" y pedirle estar juntos toda la vida, ver como es el mundo y que piensa de sí mismo (por parte de Sasuke). Ambos de verdad no querían morir, no por temor, si no porque no podrían lograr lo que ambos se propusieron.

Pero esto era algo de lo que no tenían control.

Dentro de la mente del rubio, se podía ver al enorme zorro llorando, al ver que la segunda persona más importante en su vida se iba y no podía hacer nada. El era la persona más agradable con la que pasar el rato aunque él no la pudiera ver, ella veía todos los líos y problemas que hacia; todas las bromas que les hizo a la aldea y a sus habitantes. Todas las veces en las que en la noche el lloraba preguntándose: "¿Dónde están mis padres, quienes eran?". Las veces en las que el aun no sabía el motivo del porque el solo que lo vieran caminar o respirar, lo miraran con ojos de odio y desprecio; como algo que jamás debió haber existido.

Las veces en las que después de que lo rechazaran o casi mataban, el después sonreía con ojos que miraban al futuro; ignorando todas las contras que recibía por parte de todos; les aseguraba con su vida y gritaba: "¡NO ME IMPORTAN LO QUE DIGAN DE MI, PORQUE YO SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI, EL PROXIMO HOKAGE, UN HOKAGE QUE SOBREPASARA A LOS ANTERIORES Y LOS PROTEGERA A TODOS CON UNA SONRISA EN LA CARA!"

Incluso cuando ella lo trataba de quebrar de sus ideales y decisiones, el mismo dijo que si dudaba de si mismo sería el fin y que de alguna forma traería a su amigo de vuelta a casa y acabaría con la guerra. Todo con una confianza imposible de ignorar, pero lo que dijo a continuación fue lo que más la hizo verlo de otra manera:

" _ **Algún día, me gustaría borrar ese odio que hay en ti…"**_

Jamás nadie, en mucho tiempo aparte de su abuelo, se había preocupado por alguien como ella. Sabe las veces que lo hizo sufrir y lo que tuvo que sufrir por su culpa, pero aquí estaba el, diciendo que quiere ser amigos y sacar la soledad y odio que yacía en su ser.

-" _ **Naruto Uzumaki**_ … **"-** pensó.

Tal vez, solo tal vez, ya no sufriría la soledad y odio que ella pasó anteriormente.

Pero la vida es bastante cruel, ya habían logrado acabar la guerra y encontrar la Paz que todos buscaban, había conseguido traer a su amigo de vuelta…pero a qué costo.

A costo de su vida…- **"** _ **No es justo**_ **…"-**

- **"…no…no es…*sniff*no es…*sniff*n-n-no es…*hic*¡no es justoooooo!"** -Grito, grito como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- **"¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué tengo que volver a perder a alguien querido?!"** \- Kurama en estos momentos descargaba toda su impotencia y frustración contra todo el espacio mental, sabía que no haría nada…nada milagroso, nada que lo pudiera traer de vuelta. Solo quería desahogarse.

Explosiones tras explosiones, vientos furiosos que no tenían comparación, esto era lo que se veía en la mente de Naruto; su amiga (aunque él no lo descubrió) hecho un desastre de emociones, en un modo similar al de una bestia que perdió a su familia.

La vida era bastante cruel…

-"¿K-kurama…?"-… o tal vez…

- **"¿Naruto…?"** \- Debía confirmar si seguía vivo aun, ella _quería_ que esté vivo.

-"Kurama, ¿estás bien?"- Aun tenía un par de lagrimas en su rostro, pero poco a poco, giro su cabeza hasta ver debajo al mismo joven echado en la roca, solo que aquí el no parece tan herido y su brazo derecho _estaba_ en su lugar, dado que aquí era su espacio mental y hacia lo que se le antoje.

- **"Naruto… aun… aun sigues vivo…"** \- Nuevas lágrimas salían de esos ojos rojos que ya no eran rojos solo por su naturaleza, sino más bien por andar llorando un buen rato.

-"Kurama ya no llores, estoy aquí, aun no me fui."- Respondió con una sonrisa algo triste.

En ese instante un tornado de fuego pasó alrededor del zorro, envolviéndola por completo. Y cuando se disipo el fuego ya no había un enorme zorro de nueve colas, no, ahora había una hermosa chica de unos 18 años; de cabello largo que terminaba en sus caderas con color anaranjado casi llegando al rojo, ojos con la pupila rasgada de color carmesí rubí, de una figura digna de una diosa con buenas curvas y grandes pechos, con un par de orejas del mismo color de su cabello en la parte de arriba de su cabeza.

Con un kimono de color naranja que le llegaba a los pies, con diseños de zorros en la parte de delante de color rojo, mientras que en la parte de atrás tenía un kanji que decía "Kyubi" mientras que debajo de ese había unas 9 ondas unidas a la palabra que daban la impresión de nueve colas ondeantes.

Naruto shockeado de ver como de un momento a otro su compañero se volvía una chica con cuerpo de diosa en frente suyo, y que encima esta corra hacia él y lo empuje en un fuerte abrazo, ella con su cabeza en su pecho mientras él; aún con la confusión; la conforta pasando una mano en su espalda mientras la abraza también diciendo en susurros "Todo está bien".

Naruto podrá ser un idiota, un cabeza hueca hiperactivo, alguien que no entienda bien a las mujeres, que le teme a fantasmas, salvo a su propia aldea del ataque de Nagato y sus "Caminos del Dolor" haciendo que este recapacite, alguien que pudo lograr que varias personas consumidas en el odio y soledad cambien su forman de ser así logrando la Paz Mundial Ninja… en fin podrá ser muchas cosas y creer bastantes cosas, uno creería que este joven ya ha visto todo de todo.

Lo que no se esperaba de verdad era que su "compañero", "el" poderoso Zorro de las Nueve Colas que aterrorizo aldeas en varios continentes, el mismo demonio que estaba sellado en el… fuera una chica.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sip, de seguro ya empezaron las alucinaciones por parte de la falta de sangre, porque no hay modo alguno que de un momento a otro un tornado de fuego rodee al zorro y que después salga una hermosura con cuerpo de diosa con los mismos ojos y con marcas en sus mejillas que la hacían compararse a un zorro y también con orejas de zorro en su cabeza. Definitivamente no había manera que sea real.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A no ser claro que dicha diosa empiece a correr hacia Naruto y lo empiece abrasar como si fuese algo que podría evitar el fin del mundo otra vez.

Tardo un momento en decidir qué hacer, realmente esto lo tomo con la guardia baja, pero luego de pensarlo decidió tranquilizarla al ver que seguía llorando en su pecho.

-"Todo está bien, está bien, estoy aquí."- Palmeo un poco su espalda aun respondiendo el abrazo, se veía mal, a él no le gustaba que alguien así de hermosa este llorando. Dejo que pasen unos segundos antes de volver a llamarle la atención.

-"Kurama, tranquila, ya puedes hablar, estoy bien."- Mintió, él mismo se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba hecho una mierda, pero lo hizo solo para que su amiga se tranquilice y pueda hablar tranquilamente.

- **"Naruto no mientas"-** Ella levanta el rostro mirándolo directamente, se notaban las marcas de lagrimas aun **-"¿es qué acaso no viste como estas ahora? No entiendo cómo sigues aquí, pero *Sniff* me alegra poder verte de nuevo."** \- Volvió a abrazarlo, apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. No iba dejarlo ir. _**"De ninguna manera lo soltare."**_

Él lo único que hizo es reírse un poco y volver a calmarla, aun le quería hacer unas preguntas, pero eso mejor para después.

Luego de un rato el decidió hablar.

-"Kurama, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste que eras mujer?"- Debió sonar como la pregunta más estúpida que se le pudo haber ocurrido, pero en ese momento quería aclarar sus dudas de una buena vez.

- **"B-b-bueno p-p-pues, yo, v-e-era-a-as…"** \- No sabía cómo explicarle, no encontraba las palabras correctas, además de que estaba hecha un desastre de pensamientos y emociones.

-"La verdad siempre creí que eras varón por la voz gruesa y profunda, aparte de que te quejabas como un viejo-"*PUM* Se escucho un fuerte ruido sordo, ¿la razón? Kurama tenía un puño enterrado en su cabeza, así haciéndole un gran chichón-"AYAYAYAYAYAYYYYY, ¡¿POR QUÉ LO HICISTE?!"- Pobre Naruto, ni con los avisos de Jiraiya o Tsunade se salva de algunos golpes, porque no entiende que cuando a una mujer se le dice vieja: A) es porque el que lo dijo tiene deseos suicidas, B) el tipo es increíblemente estúpido o inocente, o C) simplemente le importa un carajo con quien habla y solo piensa en sí mismo.

- **"¡ERES UN IDIOTA, SI TENIA LA VOZ RONCA ERA POR LA FORMA EN LA QUE ESTABA, POR SUPUESTO QUE ALGO GRANDE NECESITA VOZ DE ENORME FIRMEZA; Y NO VUELVAS A DECIR QUE ME PARECÍA A UN VIEJO!"-** Le respondió ella con una vena palpitante en su mano y con un aura que desprendía muerte si decía otra cosa más.

-"Bueno ya~~, sabes que siempre soy así, digo cosas sin pensar a veces."- Le responde sobándose, mientras, el chichón en la cabeza.

Kurama se calmo un poco luego de eso, pero eso no quitaba la pregunta de cómo es que Naruto aun no está muerto. Pensó en la respuesta pero creyó que mejor le responde sus dudas antes que nada.

- **"Veras Naruto, lo que ocurre es que desde que fui sellada en la primer Jinchuuriki; la esposa del Primer Hokage; siempre fui confundida con ser del genero opuesto. Eso me molestaba al principio, pero pensé en lo que ocurriría si se enteraran de que era mujer; siempre me subestimarían, y eso no lo soportaba. Solo porque sea mujer no significa que seré más débil, desde entonces me hice la promesa de jamás contarle a ningún humano en el que estuviera sellada, o cuando estaba libre."** \- Kurama le explico, con un poco de molestia al saber que la mayoría de los ninja pensaban que las kunoichi eran débiles, incluso las miraban como simples objetos.

Naruto entendió un poco lo que dijo, a él también lo miraban antes de una forma en la que el describía como: "Modo Super Idiota y Confiado."

- **"Bueno basta de mi, ahora hablemos de ti Naruto. ¿Cómo sigues aquí? Tu brazo derecho está destrozado sin mencionar que perdiste la mitad, y además estás perdiendo mucha sangre y te queda una cantidad minúscula de chakra."** \- Aquí se puso un poco más seria. Si de algún modo ella conseguía recuperarlo poco a poco hasta que llegue la ayuda, existe la posibilidad de que sobreviva.

-"Creo que yo puedo responderte eso Kurama."- Hablo una nueva voz, esta era mucho más profunda y más vieja, y emanaba ese aire de sabiduría.

Kurama vio detrás de ella y al instante que lo hizo, volvió a correr para empujar a la persona en un fuerte abrazo.

Ese era Hagoromo **Ō** tsutsuki, o mejor conocido como: "El Sabio de los Seis Caminos." Considerado un Dios para cualquier ninja.

 _ **(N/A: No voy a describir a Hagoromo porque no quiero, aparte de que muchos de ustedes querrán que le siga con esto de una buena vez.)**_

- **"¡Viejo!"** \- Hagoromo recibió gustoso el abrazo de quien consideraba una de sus hijas, el vio lo que estaba pasando anteriormente por lo que sabía que preguntaría muchas cosas. Pero aun así quiere volver a sentirse como un padre nuevamente, un padre que no vio a sus hijos e hijas desde mucho tiempo.

-"Hola Kurama, veo que estabas hablando un poco con Naruto. ¿Estás mejor ahora?- Le pregunto mientras salían de su abrazo. Ella afirmo con la cabeza, sonriendo mientras Naruto desde atrás miraba con nostalgia, le recordaba las veces que se encontró con su padre y la primera vez que conoció a su madre.

- **"¿Pero Viejo qué hace aquí? Pensé que se había quedado sin chakra y volvió al otro mundo."** \- Pregunto algo confundida y preocupada. Para que sus dos personas estuvieran aquí luego de los eventos ocurridos, debe haber algo de lo que querrán hablar.

-"Eso te lo responderé yo Kurama."- Esta vez fue Naruto quien hablo. Su rostro se notaba serio, pero la forma que lo dijo fue como si estuviera triste por lo que iba a decir. Kurama lo mira y no deja de tener ese sentimiento de que lo siguiente que ella escuche no le va a gustar, para nada.

-"Veras Kurama; la primera vez que conocí al Viejo Super Sabio; le pedí luego de que me diera un poco de su poder, que si en algún momento llegara a morir, o si en mi batalla final contra Sasuke moríamos ambos, sellara una cantidad no muy grande de nuestros chakra en ti. La razón de esto es porque yo sabía que esta guerra y mi combate contra Sasuke tenían cantidades enormes de oportunidades para que yo muera."-

-"Ahora mismo estoy vivo aun gracias a eso, pero poco a poco estoy muriendo al igual que Sasuke."- Todo eso que decía solo hería más a la Bijuu, el aun seguía muriendo pero había algo de esto que no entendía.

- **"Naruto, ¿por qué-?"** \- Fue interrumpida por el de nuevo, solo que su rostro se ilumino un poco con una pequeña sonrisa.

-"Kurama, la razón de esto es porque no quiero que sufras de nuevo como paso cuando estuvo Madara. Sé que ahora alcanzamos la paz, pero siempre va a haber alguien en las sombras acechando, esperando el momento perfecto para arruinarlo todo. Lo que quiero es que continúes con mi camino ninja, pero no conmigo, sino con alguien más. Alguien quien necesite ayuda cuando este en problemas, quiero que le enseñes al próximo Jinchuuriki las cosas fundamentales de un Shinobi. Transmite las aventuras que pasamos tú y yo cuando aun no éramos amigos, las lecciones que tuve que aprender para ser quien soy ahora. Quiero que transmitas nuestro legado a la próxima generación."-

-"Yo no podre seguir contigo, como sabrás estoy muriendo, pero las pequeñas cantidades de chakra sellados en ti serán cuando la persona este en serios aprietos. Aparte de que si de algún modo algo se sale de control, nosotros interferiremos."- Todo eso lo dijo con un rostro que entonaba felicidad y esperanza, pero a la vez era tristeza y decepción. Puede que ya no siga aquí para ver el mañana pero que le cumplan su última voluntad, era algo que lo ayudaría a descansar en paz.

- **"¡NO! ¡No quiero, después de lo que pasamos hasta ahora, después de ver que estabas vivo aun!, ¿¡y ahora vienes y me dices que quieres que continúe sin ti!?"** \- Kurama le grito, ahora volvía a llorar, ¿y cómo no hacerlo? La persona con la que más se divirtió en su vida está a punto de morir y él quiere que ella siga adelante.

Naruto en ese instante la abraza, sabe que es duro aceptar la realidad de los hechos, pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacer. En eso él le sigue hablando:

-"Kurama, sé muy bien que esto te duele más que a mí, pero ya no puedo hacer nada; estoy perdiendo mucha sangre y apenas puedo mantenerme aquí. Solo te pido por favor que me cumplas esta última voluntad."- Ya en estos momentos a Naruto se le escapa una lágrima traicionera, que se desliza desde su mejilla hasta su mentón y cae en el hombro de Kurama, quien seguía con sus ojos húmedos; señal de que volvería a llorar.

- **"¿Pero qué después? Eres con quien más me divertí estos años y aunque no fue mucho, fueron los momentos más felices de mi vida. Por favor no me dejes…*Sniff* No quiero estar sola de nuevo…*Sniff*"** \- Ella lo abrazo con más fuerza, quería que hubiera otra manera de estar juntos pero no se le ocurría nada, solo no quería que se vuelva a quedar sola.

En eso él rompe el abrazo un momento, mientras ella lo mira confundida. Después el tiempo parece detenerse, pues ahora él le daba un tierno beso en la frente; eso pareció calmarla de nuevo, aunque se sonrojo un poco por la acción repentina. Él la mira de nuevo con una sonrisa en la cara para seguir hablando.

-"No estarás sola, recuerda que yo y el Viejo estaremos siempre aquí-"- Apunto con su dedo al lugar donde estaba su corazón -"Mientras no nos olvides, jamás te dejaremos sola. También está la posibilidad de que tu próximo compañero sea igual de guapo que yo."- Eso último lo dijo en tono sarcástico mientras se reía. Ella rió un poco por la broma, le encantaba cuando el sonreía y reía.

-"Kurama quiero que recuerdes esto, yo siempre; tal vez no física pero espiritualmente; estaré contigo. Cuidándote como la hermana que siempre quise tener."- Lo dijo mientras acariciaba su cabeza; tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que sus orejas eran bastante suaves, tanto que tenía un conflicto interno ahora entre seguir acariciándolas por más tiempo o dejarlas de una vez.

Ella solo lo miro, acaba de admitir que él la vio como parte de una familia que jamás llego a tener en su vida hasta ahora. Le alegro el corazón el saber eso, tal vez pueda cumplirle su deseo después de todo.

Hagoromo seguía observando la escena frente suyo, en ningún momento quiso interrumpir pues era algo importante de lo que su hija tenía que enfrentar. Sonrió luego de ver que parecía aceptar, luego volvió a mirar a Naruto mientras pensaba.

-" _Naruto Uzumaki, eres alguien muy especial, no solo con una fuerte voluntad sino también con un corazón muy bondadoso. Cambiaste la vida de no solo aliados y gente en su soledad, sino también la de enemigos que no veían más allá de sí mismos o con propósitos incorrectos. Fuiste capaz de sacar el odio que había en los Bijuu y trajiste la paz al mundo entero, sin mencionar que en ningún momento quisiste matar a alguien quien considerabas tu hermano. Me entristece saber que ya no estarás aquí luego, pero al menos no dejare que tu legado sea en vano."-_ Con en eso en mente, el sabio se acerco a los dos jóvenes para poder hablar.

-"Bueno Kurama, lo que haremos será algo interesante, pues tu próximo compañero no será de este mundo. Nosotros iremos a otro lugar, otra dimensión si lo quieres así. No podrás venir a tu hogar así que será un viaje de ida sin retorno por el jutsu que realizare, el cual gasta mucho chakra. Antes de irnos, ¿quieres dar algunas últimas palabras a tu hermano?"- Le pregunto a la joven la cual asintió con la cabeza antes de voltearse a ver a Naruto, el cual parecía que estaba por llorar por la manera que mordía sus labios y sus ojos se humedecían más.

- **"Naruto… a pesar de que se que no seguirás a mi lado quiero que sepas que me alegra haber estado contigo, jamás lo supiste pero me preocupaste desde el inicio cuando estabas a punto de morir a causa de tu aldea en la época que eras un niño. No quise aceptar el hecho de que me preocupara alguien como tú, seguía pensando en las mil y un maneras de escapar de tu cuerpo para poder destruir Konoha, pero al ver como tú no devolvías ese odio hacia todos y aun sonreías por lo ocurrido con tu voluntad de cumplir tu sueño, no sé porque pero empecé a creer en tus palabras. Nunca vi a alguien así de fuerte en voluntad, la mayoría solo se suicidaría si llegaran a estar en tus zapatos. Me parecías alguien bastante genial aunque no lo admitiera."** -

- **"Solo quiero decir, gracias por nunca rendirte, por salvarme a mí y a mis hermanos, por haberte preocupado por mí. Jamás te olvidare, Naruto tu siempre serás mi hermano."** \- Ambos jóvenes tenían lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos con cada palabra que uno decía y el otro escuchaba. Luego de eso ambos se dieron otro fuerte abrazo que parecía durar una eternidad.

Cuando ambos se dejaron de abrazar Naruto miro al Sabio quien solo sonrió y cerró los ojos para luego abrirlos y hacer unas señas de manos a una velocidad exageradamente veloz. Cuando termino con las señas se abrió un portal que a través de él no se veía nada.

Naruto miro a Kurama por última vez antes de irse, antes de que este empiece a brillar en esferas de luz que se desvanecían en el aire.

-"Bueno…parece que hasta aquí llegue…"- Volvió a mirar a Kurama quien solo podía sonreír tristemente al verlo desvanecerse –"Oye, quiero que hagas una última cosa por mí."- Ella solo lo vio confundida y este sonrió alegremente por lo que iba a decir –"Quisiera saber, si te gustaría que tu nombre cambie a Karumi, creo que te queda; aparte me parece que es un lindo nombre."- Este solo sonrió más cuando vio que ella le respondió con una sonrisa y un "Sí" de parte de ella.

-"Viejo Super Sabio, asegúrese de que su próximo compañero no sea un pervertido, si llego a enterarme de eso yo personalmente y de algún modo u otro iré por usted y lo destrozare lenta y dolorosamente."- Le dijo al Sabio con una sonrisa muy dulce pero con un aura que emanaba terror, cosa que hizo que Hagoromo tragara saliva mientras sudor frío caía por su frente. Karumi al ver esto solo rió un poco con una gota de sudor cayendo por su sien al ver como Naruto aun en sus últimas demostró una actitud de hermano protector con ella.

El rubio solo volvió a mirar a Karumi para dedicarle otra sonrisa y hablarle por lo que sería la última vez –"Karumi, sé que no pude ser tu amigo cuando era joven y que fui bastante rudo contigo a veces, pero de algo estoy seguro; estos momentos que pase contigo no los voy a olvidar, solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y que no te olvidare. Cuídate mucho hermanita."- En este punto el rubio estaba flotando mientras más esferas salían de él, hasta tal punto que una esfera pequeña quedo en el aire y avanzo hasta Karumi, para luego dirigirse a su pecho y entrar en ella.

Karumi bajo la mirada pero sonrió al saber que no estaría sola, no mientras ella no lo olvidara al igual que él tampoco lo hará. Volteo su mirada al portal con determinación en sus ojos.

- **"Viejo, antes de irme, quiero saber si sus chakras están sellados ya en mi."** \- Le pregunto a Hagoromo el cual asintió con la cabeza – **"Bien. Solo pido otra cosa, cuando decida entrenarlo, dame la capacidad para sacar el sello que tendrá mi Jinchuuriki; así podre hablar con el fácilmente y ayudarlo con sus entrenamientos. También quisiera pedirte que me des lo básico para entrenamiento ninja como kunais, shurikens, papeles bomba, etc.; y por ultimo desearía tener el pergamino para poder hacer el contrato con el clan de los lobos, tengo fe que pueda usar sus fuerzas para poder entrenar y combatir contra el enemigo."** \- Hagoromo ante esto solo sonrió más al saber que su hija estaba depositando mucha fe en su próximo contenedor, por lo que simplemente con su bastón toco la frente de Karumi para ver una pequeña luz y después responderle.

-"Karumi, lo que me pediste ya está hecho, lo único que tienes que hacer es pensar en el objeto que deseas traer y hacer los sellos para realizar el **Jutsu de Invocación**."- Le dijo eso mientras se movía quedando al lado derecho de ella mirando también el portal.

-"¿Estás lista?"- Pregunto mirándola a los ojos, ella lo volvió a mirar con mucha determinación y fuego en sus ojos, dando un sí con la cabeza antes de mirar de nuevo al portal y caminar hacia él, cruzándolo y después de un momento este se cierre.

Aquí es donde se acabo todo, donde el ninja más fuerte y bondadoso de todos cayó. Muerto, pero con una sonrisa en la cara al igual que su amigo, yacía Naruto Uzumaki; el joven que logro traer paz al Mundo Ninja, el único que fue capaz de cambiar los corazones de las personas.

Muchos luego de que se acabara el efecto del Tsukuyomi Infinito se alegraron por saber que la guerra acabo y habían ganado. Todos se preguntaban donde estaban sus héroes, pues no los encontraban en ninguna parte.

Luego de que Kakashi despertara, les dijo a todos que lo sigan, pues tenía una corazonada de saber donde estarían; y así fue, solo que el lugar estaba irreconocible, todos los que veían esto se preguntaba que causo tal destrucción.

Cuando llegaron a lo que quedaba del Valle del Fin vieron que las estatuas de Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju estaban destruidas. Se acercaron al borde del valle para mirar abajo, y lo que vieron se les quedara grabado en sus memorias para siempre.

Ahí abajo, encima de las manos que daban la señal de unión después de un combate, yacían los cuerpos de Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha. Ambos sonrientes por haber tenido la posibilidad de volver a traer de nuevo su amistad.

Todos los que vieron esto solo tenían una cosa en mente, luego de las reparaciones con ayuda de todas las aldeas, volverían al mismo lugar para cambiar el nombre de Valle del Fin, para luego llamarse Valle de la Unión.

Mientras que uno podía ver las estatuas de Naruto a la derecha y Sasuke a la izquierda, uniendo sus manos con la señal de unión luego de una batalla, una que ambos jamás olvidarían ni muertos.

 **Dimensión Héroe: 12 pm. Cerca de la Prefectura de Shizuoka**

Karumi y Hagoromo habían llegado una dimensión, una muy diferente al Mundo Ninja. Su tecnología parecía mucho más avanzada que la que tenían ellos, aunque esto no era lo que atrajo su atención.

Parece ser que en este mundo hay personas con habilidades únicas, cada una diferente a la otra. Algunas parecían emanar fuego de su ser, otras podían crecer hasta ser igual o más grande que los edificios de allí, otros podían tener el cuerpo con extrañas mutaciones, y así seguía la lista con una cantidad enorme de habilidades.

Descubrieron que esas habilidades se llaman "Individualidades" o también se llamaban "Koseis" el cual no todas las personas poseían, pues había gente que era bastante normal y no tenían ningún rastro de Individualidad en ellas.

Karumi había decidido ir a ver a un hospital para ver cómo era que atendían ahí. Luego de entrar y ver sin problemas (dado que ella y Hagoromo permanecían invisibles para todos) pudo ver a una señora de pelo verde, junto a su esposo quien era pelinegro, con su bebe recién nacido que tenía una combinación de color en su pelo; un poco de verde y negro oscuro. Karumi al ver al bebe sintió algo extraño, ella podía sentir algo familiar viniendo de él pero no sabía que, también sentía que parecía prometer grandes cosas para el futuro. Por lo que tomo su decisión.

Le pidió a Hagoromo que la sellara en ese bebe, podía sentir potencial a explotar dentro de él. Hagoromo solo lo hizo y antes de hacerlo le dijo que después de hacerlo él se ira de nuevo al más allá del Mundo Ninja, pero que vendrá a verla cuando pueda. Esto solo la alegro al saber que su viejo la vendrá a visitar, así que con un abrazo y un adiós Hagoromo sello a Karumi en el recién nacido.

" _Chico, por lo que puedo sentir, serás alguien muy especial. Diría que hasta te pareces a Naruto, solo espero que puedas cuidarte y cuidar a mi hija. Hasta entonces, nos veremos luego."_

Luego de que el sabio termine con el sellado, aparecieron las marcas de sellado en la pancita del bebe, esto fue notado por los padres, preocupándose en el acto por una marca con cosas extrañas en el estomago de su hijo, pero se calmaron al ver que desapareció. Pensando que fue una alucinación volvieron a hablar tranquilamente mientras el bebe dormía plácidamente al lado de su madre.

Hagoromo se fue elevando en el cielo antes de dar una última mirada a este extraño mundo para luego dar un comentario:

-"Puede que no sepa casi nada de este mundo, sus habitantes, sus seres, sus formas de vivir; pero hay algo que no puedo negar, este mundo es hermoso, igual al mundo Shinobi."- Dicho esto, se elevo en el cielo nocturno para desaparecer por un buen tiempo.

 **Salto en el tiempo: 13 años después y 11 meses antes de los eventos de Izuku y All Might**

El tiempo pasó. Aquel bebe de hace 13 años ahora era un joven de altura de unos 1,66 m, con su cabello y ojos verdes, con 4 pecas debajo de sus ojos dándole un aspecto infantil. Ahora mismo estaba regresando a su hogar luego del colegio y las burlas, más los acosos, que soporto.

Verán, en esta sociedad donde el 80% de la población humana nace con un don especial, están destinados a trabajar como futuros héroes para la comunidad. La mayoría no sabe aun él por qué de la aparición de estas "Individualidades" pero mientras más pasaba el tiempo, más se fue alejando el sentido de buscar la respuesta.

Aunque no todo es color de rosa y felicidad, pues también existen personas cuyos propósitos van contra las leyes, usando sus poderes ilegalmente y poniendo en peligro a bastantes personas. Los villanos.

Aquí entran los Héroes, así como las historias de un comic, el héroe derrota al villano y salva a todos, o el villano esta por ganar pero el héroe da vuelta la situación salvando a los que puede.

Parecerá algo justo este mundo pero no lo es.

Y eso es algo que nuestro protagonista aprendió a la edad de 4 años.

Midoriya Izuku es un gran aspirante a ser un Héroe como su ídolo All Might, es su sueño más preciado y no quiere detenerse hasta lograrlo.

Pero para su mala fortuna, nuestro amigo fue diagnosticado como un "Normal"; alguien quien no posee ningún tipo de Individualidad; sus sueños parecían venirse abajo, pero él quiso seguir insistiendo en ser un héroe. Pensó que su madre lo apoyaría, que le dijera "Aun puedes convertirte en héroe". Pero obtuvo todo lo contrario.

 **Flashback**

 _-"Mamá… no importa los problemas en el que este… él los salva con una sonrisa en los labios…"-_ En estos momentos vemos a un Izuku de 4 años frente a su PC viendo un video de All Might, mientras le hablaba a su madre.

Esta solamente giro poco a poco a verlo, pero no pudo evitar unas lágrimas que cayeron de sus ojos al verlo de esa manera.

 _-"Los héroes son tan geniales… ¿Crees que pueda… convertirme en uno?"-_ El pequeño Izuku miro a su madre con esperanza a su voz y sonriéndole de una manera en la que esperaba un sí, mientras empezaban a humedecerle los ojos.

Su madre solo quebró en llanto y se acerco velozmente a su hijo para abrazarlo.

 _-"¡Lo siento Izuku, lo siento tanto!"-_ Esas palabras solo hicieron llorar más a Izuku mientras era abrasado por su madre, no era lo que quería escuchar. Su padre solo estaba fuera de la habitación de su hijo, apretando sus manos tan fuerte que empezaron a salir pequeños flujos de sangre.

Le frustraba y le dolía ver a su hijo así, sabía que el ser héroe como su ídolo lo era todo para él, y ahora ir a ver al doctor para solo que este le diga que jamás será un héroe le afecto demasiado. Solo esperaba que siga siendo feliz aun siendo un Normal.

Aunque el destino tenía preparado otros planes, desde que todos se enteraron de que Izuku jamás poseería una individualidad sus amigos empezaron a alejarse de él. Su "mejor amigo" Katsuki Bakugou o como él lo llama Katchan paso de ser alguien a quien seguir a ser su matón Nro. 1º de la escuela. Siempre burlándose de el por ser alguien que sueña en ser un héroe aun sin Individualidad. Una piedra en el camino como dice el.

Y con el pasar del tiempo las cosas iban empeorando, pues sus bulleadores eran cada vez más, nadie creía en él; estaba solo. Pero jamás desistió en su objetivo de ser héroe, quería lograrlo a toda costa.

Por eso también el estuvo recolectando información de todos los héroes posibles y de los que el encontraba como alucinantes. Todo lo anotaba y memorizaba en sus cuadernos de notas el cual eran varios pues había encontrado una especie de hobby, el cual era estudiar las habilidades de los héroes e ir tomando apuntes de lo que veía. ¡Ya iba en su cuaderno nro. 13!

 **Fin del Flashback**

Nos volvemos a enfocar en el presente donde Izuku ahora está en su cuarto el cual está lleno de mercadería de All Might por ser el héroe Nro. 1 y también el Símbolo de la Paz, y a vista de cualquiera esta parecería ser la habitación de un nerd súper fan.

Izuku ya había cenado; teniendo el mismo interrogatorio de siempre el cual era si le habían molestado en la escuela, el cual era negado por el ya que no quería preocupar demasiado a sus padres; ahora estaba acomodando sus apuntes, ya había hecho sus deberes escolares y se preparaba para ir dormir.

Dando un último vistazo a sus apuntes antes de ir al mundo de los sueños, nuestro peli verde tuvo un pensamiento que se le vino encima.

-" _Tal vez tengan razón, quizá debería dejar mi sueño infantil de una vez y ver la realidad; pero quiero demostrarles a todos que incluso alguien como yo puede ser un héroe también…"-_ pensó mientras poco a poco cerraba sus ojos para dormirse profundamente.

Lo que nuestro prota no sabía era de la existencia de una peli naranja que estaba sellada en su interior. Ella lo vio crecer y vio como era su vida en este mundo.

Lo admitió, el chico era especial, más de lo que creía. Tal vez era alguien tímido pero su voluntad de no querer renunciar a su sueño le hacía recordar a cierto rubio hiperactivo. El sufrió lo mismo que estaba sufriendo Izuku ahora, las similitudes eran muchas.

Por lo que esa noche decidió darle un empujoncito de apoyo para poder lograrlo. Esa noche Izuku conocería a quien sería una de las mejores amigas y compañeras que jamás pudo haber tenido hasta ahora. Solo que esperaría un poco para decirle que es mujer, por lo que se presentaría en su forma de zorro.

 **Paisaje Mental de Izuku**

Nuestro peli verde estaba confundido, de un momento a otro estaba a punto de dormir en su cama y ahora aparece en lo que es una especie de alcantarilla.

El lugar daba miedo pues solo podía ver oscuridad a lo lejos, después de un rato de observar vio una especie de camino que emanaba luz roja.

Decidió seguirlo para ver a donde llevaba, si iba a estar un rato aquí al menos quería encontrar respuestas.

Siguió el sendero mientras podía observar que la alcantarilla de a poco se iba agrandando más. Un sentimiento peculiar entro en su cuerpo, como si alguien lo estuviera llamando al final de ese raro sendero.

Continuo caminando hasta que el extraño camino rojo dejo de verse, pensó si sería buena idea seguir pero la curiosidad y la extraña sensación le ganaron a su inseguridad, por lo que siguió adelante.

Más y más eco se podría escuchar con su andar, debido a que el lugar parecía inundado, pues había agua que le llegaba hasta encima de los pies; aunque no es algo que le preocupe.

Camino un poco más hasta detenerse con asombro al ver lo que tenía enfrente de él. Había enormes barrotes de hierro que se extendían hacia los costados de la sala. En medio de los barrotes había un papel que decía "Sello" en el centro.

Empezó a cuestionarse si fue buena idea haber seguido aquel sentimiento, también el saber del por qué una enorme jaula.

En eso pudo ver algo dentro de ella, veía como de apoco un ojo enorme de color rojo se iba abriendo. Retrocedió un poco por seguridad y temor.

Vio como después el ojo se elevaba y la oscuridad empezaba a desvanecerse dejando expuesto a tal colosal figura que tenía en frente suyo.

Un zorro. Un enorme zorro color naranja, lo curioso de este es que detrás de él no tiene una cola, sino nueve. Todas moviéndose en diferentes direcciones detrás de él.

Karumi al ver a Izuku solo sonrió por encontrarlo, dando resultado a que nuestro amigo vea como el zorro le mostraba una hilera de colmillos afilados en su boca, asustándolo bastante pensando que le haría algo malo.

Sin embargo jamás espero lo que haría dicho zorro a continuación.

- **"Jeh, me alegra saber que mi contenedor al fin haya decidido visitarme. Empezaba a aburrirme y pensar que tendría que tomar su cuerpo un momento para poder hablar."** \- Hablo Karumi con su voz ronca, haciéndole creer que era del género masculino, y teniendo el resultado que ella esperaba.

Izuku solo quedo viendo lo que acababa de presenciar, un zorro enorme de 9 colas acababa de hablarle. Esto ya parecía sacado de una película de ficción, por lo que solo atino a responderle con un simple –"¿Qué?"- mientras su cara mostraba total confusión y asombro.

Karumi al verlo recordó las veces en la que de niño él ponía esa cara cuando no entendía algo, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo en no mostrarle de una vez que era mujer e ir corriendo y abrazarlo mientras apretaba sus mejillas. No ayudaba que con esa acción y las pecas lo hacían ver lindo, parecía tan inocente. Pero se mantuvo firme, aun no era el momento.

- **"Tranquilo Izuku, no voy a hacerte daño, créeme. He visto todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora. Solamente quiero hablar contigo."** \- Lo calmo antes de que entre en pánico, de seguro tendría muchas dudas sobre quién o qué es, qué hace aquí y demás, por lo que decidió dejarlo hablar.

-"¿¡EEEEEEEEH!? ¿¡Sabes quién soy, pero quién eres tú!? ¿¡Por qué estás aquí!? ¿¡Qué es este lugar!? ¿¡En donde estoy!? ¿¡Estoy muerto!? ¿¡Acaso morí hace mucho tiempo sin que me diera cuenta!? ¿¡ACASO-¡?" - **"¡YA CALLATE Y CALMATE DE UNA VEZ!"** \- Okey, tal vez debió hablar ella primero a dejar que reaccione. Izuku al escuchar cómo le pidió *ejem ordeno* silencio rápidamente se tapo la boca con ambas manos sin quitar la mirada del ser delante suyo.

Karumi miro de nuevo al chico el cual seguía con sus manos en su boca. Luego de eso se calmo y le pregunto al chico - **"¿Ya te calmaste?"** \- recibiendo un sí con la cabeza de parte de él.

- **"Bien, escucha, antes que nada perdóname por gritarte pero me pareció la única forma de sacarte de ese mini pánico en el que entrabas. De seguro tendrás muchas preguntas ahora, pero te las responderé luego."** -

- **"Déjame presentarme bien, mi nombre es Kurama y soy un Bijuu; o si mejor lo prefieres el termino `Zorro Demonio de las Nueve Colas´; el por qué del que este yo aquí es algo que tomara tiempo decirte. Así que si tienes algo que preguntar puedes hacerlo ahora."** \- Dicho esto ella espero a que Izuku le responda.

-"Ah…bueno, esto es algo incomodo. N-n-normalmente me tendría que presentar ante la gente, pero como dijiste que ya viste mi vida entera supongo que no lo necesitare por ahora. Primero que todo, sí, tengo muchas preguntas; ¿así que podrías decirme en donde estamos? Más específicamente, ¿en dónde estoy?"- Le pregunto con nerviosismo evidente en su voz, mientras temblaba un poco. No todos los días te encuentras con un zorro enorme que habla.

- **"Bueno Izuku, ahora mismo estamos en tu paisaje mental. Y si preguntas el cómo pues es simple, yo decidí llamarte para poder hablar; no te preocupes, aun sigues en tu habitación durmiendo. Sobre eso, tienes que cambiar ya algo ahí, cuando dije que vi tu vida me refiero a TODA tú vida. A lo mejor y luego de esto te ayudo a buscar otras cosas que te puedan interesar."** \- Izuku al escuchar eso solo bajo la cabeza apenado y con un rubor evidente en sus mejillas. Sus padres ya le habían hecho un comentario así antes pero escucharlo de alguien más le avergonzaba mucho, más si dicha persona ya lo conoce y él jamás se dio cuenta.

-"Ehhh…sí. Perdón si eso molesta un poco, creo que debo controlar un poco mi fanatismo hacia All Might."- Lo dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano mientras la mira sonriendo -"Okey, lo siguiente que quisiera saber es, ¿el por qué estás aquí? Si realmente viste lo que me paso hasta ahora entonces debe haber algún propósito detrás de esto, ¿no?"- Cuestiono a la bijuu, surgió esa idea de que algo grande estaba detrás de esto; mientras que esta solamente le asintió antes de volver a hablarle.

- **"Así es chico, pero déjame decirte que es una historia bastante larga, así que espero que entiendas y no vayas a ir preguntando cada diez segundos."** \- Karumi miro como el chico asintió antes de que esta prosiga de nuevo - **"Bien, primero que todo, esto empezó hace mucho tiempo en mi dimensión…"** \- Y así ella siguió contándole sobre la historia de cómo su padre Hagoromo y su hermano enfrentaban al Diez Colas, sobre los inicios del mundo ninja, sobre sus hermanos y hermana _**(N/A: Aquí hare que Matatabi sea mujer por si se preguntan quién es la hermana)**_ junto a su padre Hagoromo, como este antes de irse les pidió que sean libres y felices aunque no se encuentren en mucho tiempo.

La historia de los clanes Senju y Uchiha, de cómo "él" fue manipulado por Madara Uchiha y sellado en su primer Jinchuuriki quien resulto ser Mito Uzumaki la esposa de Hashirama Senju; el primer Hokage y explicando que es un Jinchuuriki y los títulos de Kage en las Naciones Elementales; como fue sellada después en otra humana llamada Kushina Uzumaki.

Como varios años adelante alguien haciéndose pasar por Madara logro liberarla de su contenedor y controlarla para destruir la Aldea de la Hoja. Como su Cuarto Hokage Minato Namikaze y la Cabeza de Tomate; así la llamaba a ella; se sacrificaron para salvar a su recién nacido hijo… Naruto Uzumaki.

Los siguientes momentos empezó a relatar la dura vida del chico, sobre como todos pensaban que era su reencarnación, sobre como todos intentaban matarlo diciendo que terminarían lo que el Cuarto inició.

Como casi nadie en la aldea se preocupaba por él; solo un par de personas que eran los jefes de un restaurante de Ramen, un Chuunin como su profesor aunque este último era bastante estricto con el por ser quien poseía las notas más bajas (Karumi le explico las posiciones ninjas en las aldeas de que el Gennin era el de menor rango y así hasta llegar a Hokage que es el líder de la aldea) y el Tercer Hokage a quien consideraba su abuelo; las veces que se pregunto si sus padres lo querían o si estaban vivos.

En fin, le conto todo lo que el rubio vivió, desde sus aventuras hasta sus desventuras, sus logros y fracasos, sus buenos y malos momentos, y de cómo se convirtió en un héroe para todos en su mundo y el haber recuperado por fin la amistad con el Uchiha.

Ella tenía los ojos húmedos al contar la historia del rubio y al recordarlo, pero se había prometido a sí misma no llorar de tristeza por él.

Izuku solo se quedo inmóvil a lo que escucho, el ser enfrente suyo era alguien a quien respetar, además de venir de otra dimensión. Se maravillo al conocer las habilidades de los ninjas y de sus historias, aunque si le daban algo de temor por cómo eran. También sintió algo, una especie de conexión con él ninja rubio, puede que él no haya crecido junto a sus padres como pasa con Izuku; pero su forma de vivir, la manera en la que tuvo que aguantar toda esa carga emocional y seguir adelante para cumplir su sueño, de algún modo Izuku creyó que ambos podrían haber sido hermanos si se conocieran. Tal vez no de sangre pero si de alma. Se veía a el mismo cuando Karumi le conto como todos no creían en su sueño, que por ser un fracasado jamás llegaría a nada; pero escucharla decir que era él quien al final rescataba a todos y fue quien puso un alto a la guerra consiguiendo así la paz que su maestro tanto deseaba, realmente tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo.

Aunque se entristeció al saber que murió al final, su sueño jamás se pudo cumplir pero el aun así murió sonriendo que cumplió una promesa de su amiga, una promesa en la que más de uno se hubiera rendido después de un día.

Sin embargo también noto lo mucho que Naruto significaba para "Kurama", pues se refería a él como un mocoso problemático pero bastante agradable, además que en sus últimos momentos le confesó que fue como el hermano que jamás tuvo.

Sonrió al saber que había gente como él en alguna parte allá afuera en el mundo, tal vez si podría convertirse en héroe si daba lo mejor de sí y no se rendía.

- **"Bueno Izuku, como sabrás, Naruto y yo hemos pasado por muchas cosas; pero eso no es a lo que quiero llegar"** \- Izuku volvió a estar confundido por lo que estaba diciendo Karumi ahora pero después recordó esa sospecha que tuvo anteriormente, así que espero a que termine de hablar – **"Veras, antes de que Naruto se vaya al más allá él me dijo que quería que le cumpla su última voluntad. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cuál podría ser con todo lo que te explique hasta ahora?"** \- Karumi espero a que Izuku resolviera la incógnita que le dio indirectamente.

El peli verde puso un dedo un su boca mientras su mano estaba debajo de su mentón. ¿Cuál sería el último deseo de Naruto que quería que Kurama cumpla? Empezó a divagar en sus recuerdos de hace un momento y su cabeza de repente sintió como un **`click´** hacia dentro.

Recordó como "Kurama" le explicaba el significado de Jinchuuriki, sus habilidades y lo que podían lograr algunos. El ahora mismo ERA un Jinchuuriki, eso era la explicación del por qué aparece en un lugar tan raro con un ser de esta magnitud. Pero algo no cuadraba.

-"Señor Kurama"- A Karumi se le hizo un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo por la forma de hablar de Izuku, no lo puede culpar ya que es inocente y siempre trata formal a gente que no conoce. Sabe que no puede gritarle **`SOY UNA MUJER Y NO ME DIGAS VIEJA´** ahora porque no sería buena idea, así que solo le pedirá luego que la llame más por su nombre sin formalidades –"Entiendo ahora el que yo éste en mi mente ahora hablando con usted, dado que ahora mismo soy un Jinchuuriki. Pero quisiera saber por qué. Dice que ha estado desde que nací, por lo que le pido que por favor me lo diga."- Realmente no le tomo mucho, fueron como, qué… ¿10 segundos? Le sorprende lo rápido que razona algunas cosas.

Karumi solo asintió antes de hablar - **"Tienes razón Izuku, hay otro motivo. Y ese motivo es la última voluntad de Naruto. Él antes de morir me pidió esto: Quiero que no sufras como lo ha pasado anteriormente, quiero que encuentres otro compañero y amigo que pueda ayudarte y estar contigo en las buenas y en las malas. Te pido que le enseñes al próximo Jinchuuriki mi camino ninja, el camino de alguien que nunca se rinde, que saldrá adelante sonriendo sin importar que. Esa es su voluntad, y como puedes haber descubierto ya Izuku, el te la esta confiando a ti, el 4to Jinchuuriki de Kurama el Zorro de las Nueve Colas."** \- Al terminar vio como Izuku no decía nada, con la boca abierta mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Eso no la preocupaba pues sabía que lloraba por casi todo. Después de un rato Izuku volvió a hablar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-"¿Por… por qué?"-

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

- **"¿Umm? ¿Por qué qué?"** -

-*Sniff*¿Por qué me confiaría algo tan grande como eso? *Sniff*Yo… y-o-o solo… solo soy un inútil. *Sniff* Yo n-no puedo hacer esto. Solo… solo… solo lo decepcionaría…"-Bajo la mirada, no quería verla pues estaba esperando el típico `Si, eres un inútil al parecer.´, pero jamás llego.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

- **"Izuku, dime, ¿sabes el por qué el Viejo y yo aceptamos en que tú seas mi Jinchuuriki?"** \- Izuku levanto la cabeza, sorprendido una vez más por no esperarse esto. Solo agito la cabeza de lado – **"Fue porque el Viejo y yo veíamos mucho potencial en ti. Vimos que desde el momento que naciste eras alguien especial. Alguien quien lograría grandes cosas. Nos recuerdas a Naruto, más de lo que tú crees; no puedo dejar verte y que al instante este viendo al mismo Naruto reflejado en ti. Fue por eso que decidí ser tu Bijuu. Porque… Izuku… yo sí creo que puedas convertirte en héroe."** \- Cada palabra, sin ninguna pisca de mentira o de algo más, era sincera y con convicción. No había duda de que tenía fe plenamente en el.

Izuku solo lloro, por primera vez lloro de felicidad, alguien confiaba que de verdad podía ser un héroe. Alguien que aunque él no lo haya visto tenía fe absoluta en su sueño. Con cada palabra solo recordaba lo que su madre alguna vez le dijo…

" _ **¡Lo siento Izuku, lo siento tanto!"**_

Se sujeto fuertemente el pecho y cayo arrodillado mientras más lágrimas caían. Karumi solo veía esto con una sonrisa sincera y con empatía, el chico sufrió bastante, sin literalmente nadie quien confié en el. Esto fue un impacto muy fuerte, pero lo estaba esperando desde hace tiempo, por lo que fue mejor no decir nada por ahora.

De un momento a otro Izuku se sintió raro, como si lo estuvieran arrastrando, se miro a sí mismo y vio como empezaba a emanar luz de él mismo mientras pequeñas partículas salían.

Se asusto pensando que algo malo pasaba pero la voz de Karumi lo calmo de nuevo.

- **"No te preocupes Izuku, no es algo de lo que tengas que preocuparte, solo estas despertando es todo."** -Vio como poco después se levantaba mientras se sacaba las lágrimas de los ojos. La miro de nuevo antes de volver a poner un rostro de preocupación.

-"E-e-espera Kurama, si ahora mismo me voy, ¿será que podre volverte a ver aquí?"- Su pregunta solo hizo que "el" Kyubi se ría un poco antes de responder.

- **"No hay necesidad de preocuparse Izuku, nos volveremos a ver pronto. Por ahora solo te diré que te prepares bien, ¿entiendes?"** \- Le respondió y viendo como le da una mirada de seguridad y confianza con fuego dentro de sus ojos. Por un breve instante juro ver de nuevo la silueta de Naruto enfrente de ella antes de desparecer. Se rio un poco más y después espero a que despierte. Las cosas iban a ponerse interesantes.

 **Habitación de Izuku: 5 de la mañana**

Izuku abría lentamente sus ojos, y vio como su vista se aplicaba de nuevo al entorno alrededor suyo. Estaba en su habitación.

Se sentó en su cama antes de dar un gran bostezo y estirar un poco los brazos. Suspiro ligeramente luego y vio sus notas de nuevo antes de pensar.

- _"¿Habrá sido todo un sueño?"_ \- Su respuesta en cambio, fue una inesperada voz de "Kurama".

- _ **"No chico, todo fue real."**_ \- Le dijo de una manera calmada, pero Izuku solamente giro y miro en todas direcciones antes de hablar en un tono bajo.

-"Kurama, ¿eres tú?"- Pregunto queriendo saber si seguía soñando o no. Su respuesta fue un simple _**"Ajah"**_ de parte del Bijuu.

Izuku solo bajo un poco la cabeza aliviado antes de que otro fugaz pensamiento entre en su cabeza.

-"Entonces… todo lo que me dijiste, sobre que creías en mi…¿es cierto?"- Pregunto con los ojos a punto de dar paso a otro mar de lagrimas.

- **"** _ **Cielos chico, si no fueras tan llorón diría que tu Individualidad es hacer unas cataratas de lagrimas por tus ojos. Y sobre tu pregunta de si es cierto pues déjame decirte que si, confío plenamente en ti…"**_ \- Le respondió con sinceridad en su voz. Nuestro peli verde solo pudo reír un poco antes de limpiarse los ojos de nuevo para evitar más lagrimas - _ **"y es por eso que decidí entrenarte y enseñarte a usar el chakra."**_ \- Completo la frase dejando a un shockeado Izuku.

-"De verdad, ¿harías eso por mi?"- Sabía de las capacidades del chakra gracias a lo que Kurama le conto, por lo que en su mundo el que tenga esas habilidades se lo consideraría como otra Individualidad… solo que esta es mucho más especial.

- _ **"Niño, eres mi Jinchuuriki y yo tu Bijuu, además de que Naruto me pidió que te enseñe todo lo posible sobre las artes ninjas. Por supuesto que lo haría, pero necesito que prometas algo…"**_ \- Su voz en ese momento se volvió seria, dejando a Izuku con la intriga en su garganta.

-"¿Y qué es lo que quiere exactamente?"-

- _ **"Quiero que me prometas que a pesar de lo que la gente te diga, que cuando creas que no puedas avanzar más, que incluso en las peores situaciones posibles… jamás por ningún motivo te rendirás y seguirás adelante** **con** **una gran sonrisa."**_ \- Le pidió mientras su contenedor solo miraba al suelo un momento antes de dirigirse a su ventana y abrirla, dando paso a la luz del sol del amanecer mientras algunas estrellas aun se podían ver. Izuku solo miro la hermosa imagen con una sonrisa.

-"Entendido, es una promesa, jamás retrocederé a mi palabra. Porque… ese es mi nuevo camino… mi camino ninja y mi camino de héroe."- Dijo mientras el sol se alzaba más dando paso a un nuevo día.

Karumi dentro de Izuku solo veía como su nuevo amigo contemplaba el nuevo amanecer. Feliz de ver como su voluntad ya no se rompería tan fácilmente.

- _ **"Bien, espero y estés listo, porque el entrenamiento que realizaras será comparado a estar cerca de las puertas del infierno."**_ \- Queriendo saber si había duda en ese momento solo recibió otra sonrisa más confiada.

-"¡Lánzame todo lo que puedas, porque mientras no me rinda jamás podrán derrotarme!"-

A partir de aquí nació un nuevo héroe, un héroe con habilidades fantásticas, de gran corazón y coraje. Esta es la historia sobre cómo Izuku Midoriya se convierte en ninja y también en un héroe, pero también el mejor héroe-ninja de todos los tiempos.

 **Fin del Prologo**

 **Bueno que piensan, ¿les agrada la historia?**

 **Sé que Izuku parecerá alguien muy OverPowered pero pienso hacerlo evolucionar poco a poco, no es como si de un momento a otro entra en el modo Kurama y siente a All for One (sorry si no leíste el manga hasta ese punto), va hacia él y lo destruye así convirtiéndose de golpe en el mayor héroe.**

 **Sus habilidades serán casi iguales a las de Naruto pero tengo en mente meterle otras y una de DBZ (no, no va a lanzar ni el KameHameHa o el Galick Ho o cualquier otra). Se sorprenderán cuando vean de quien es, aparte de va con él.**

 **Por último les quisiera pedir ayuda con esto y algunas ideas de cómo mejorar. De seguro vieron que repito varias veces algunas palabras.**

 **No soy un buen escritor que digamos, solo imagino como quiero las cosas y trato de plasmarlas en palabras pero a veces no quedan bien. Solo gráficamente hablando estaría mejor (ósea que tendría que hacer animaciones, cosa que tomaría mucho tiempo y quizá años, PERO HECK NO!).**

 **Muchas gracias si te topaste de casualidad con mi historia, comenta y da reviews con tu opinión para que pueda mejorar. No te olvides de seguirme para yo saber que quieren que siga con esto.**

 **Nos vemos pronto, y no lo olviden: ¡VE MÁS ALLA DE TUS LÍMITES…!**

 **¡PLUS ULTRAAAAAAAA!**


	2. Capitulo 1 (2): Secretos y su Kosei

**Yo!**

 **¿Cómo andan mis lectores? Espero que bien.**

 **La verdad no esperaba que encontraran mi fic tan rápido, en cualquier caso me alegra mucho :D**

 **Esto lo estaré subiendo capaz luego d días después (si no es que lo subo antes si no hay problemas) así tienen más de nuestro Héroe Jinchuuriki.**

 **Me dijeron que si tengo problemas con esto de la caligrafía busque a alguien más para que me ayude a seguir (gracias Lilaila (Guest) por tu sugerencia) y que haga un beta de corrección… o no sé si era así. De igual modo gracias por eso.**

 **Vi que también hay algunos que pidieron que lo suba en ingles; les diré algo, no quiero subirlo en ingles porque mi inglés es algo malo. Por eso se los dejo a ustedes si quieren subir mi fic en su cuenta, siempre y cuando me avisen.**

 **Anyway… me parece que gaste un poquito de tiempo acá así que los dejo con el fic y también les aviso que van a ver momentos en donde pondré temas de algún anime o música.**

 **Chaito ;D**

* * *

 **LOS PERSONAJES DE MY HERO ACADEMIA Y NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, AL IGUAL QUE LOS OST Y TEMAS QUE PONDRE**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Secretos y La decisión sobre su Individualidad**

* * *

 **-Haikyuu OST: The strongest Decoy-**

 **Salto en el Tiempo: 1 año después y el día del comienzo de My Hero Academia**

Bueno, paso ya mucho tiempo desde que nuestro peli verde se convirtió en el jinchuuriki de Karumi y también empezó su entrenamiento, así que voy a ponerlos al tanto.

Luego de que nuestro prota aceptara el entrenamiento del zorro, este le dijo primero que harían ejercicios físicos antes de avanzar con el chakra (ya saben, pesas, salir a correr, etc); debido a que si su cuerpo no estaba bien formado, al momento de querer usar un poco de chakra habría repercusiones como que una vena explote (cabe decir que Izuku al escuchar eso quedo pálido al solo pensar que si quería hacer algún jutsu o algo que tenga que ver con chakra este saldría lastimado, _mucho_ ).

Por lo que nuestro amigo a partir de ese día antes de empezar las clases saldría a correr y hacer una rutina de ejercicios que fueron elegidos por la bijuu, una rutina que se acercaba a lo que ella dijo: "Las puertas del infierno."

Sus padres se preguntaron el por qué de repente su hijo empezó a ejercitarse, llegando a pensar que algo paso para hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Eso y también que estaba empezando a sacar algunas cosas de All Might como sus sabanas, algunos posters y alfombras.

Aunque claro estaba la escuela, y por supuesto no faltaba las burlas que recibía este al entrar. Seguían pensando que era un soñador con una meta imposible.

Cosa que se tragaron al instante porque cuando alguien intento golpearlo, de la nada Izuku empezó a emanar Instinto Asesino al atacante, y esto no paso desapercibido por los que estaban alrededor. Izuku miro fijamente al chico que era más grande que él y vio como este sudaba a mares mientras tenía una cara que le hacía pensar que estaba frente a un monstruo.

Si pones también el hecho de que el peli verde en el instante que volteo a verlo tenía una cara inexpresiva y con sus ojos de un color rojo con la pupila rasgada en vez de su típico verde claro.

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta: "¿Qué diablos le paso a Izuku?"

Algunos sacaban la teoría de que consiguió una Individualidad, pero no tenían pruebas de que sea cierto por lo que ignoraron esa conclusión.

Pero no quitaba el querer saber que hizo el `Deku´ que todos conocían, de la nada aquel inútil y miedoso fue cambiado a uno inexpresivo y peligroso.

Peeeeero su "amigo" de la infancia no pensaba lo mismo que los demás, Katsuki seguía pensando que Deku sigue siendo Deku, su orgullo era bastante grande como para que un momento se le cruce la idea que aquel inútil en un momento lo va a superar.

Así que este siguió molestándolo, y viendo como se atemorizaba con solo su presencia le daba a entender que él seguía siendo quien mandaba ahí.

Izuku ese día del accidente con el joven, llego a su casa para almorzar y se fue a hacer los ejercicios nuevamente (su dieta de comida también cambio debido a que su metabolismo requerirá más energía). Cuando estaba en la playa Dagobah haciendo flexiones de mano, en su mente le estaba preguntando a "Kurama" qué pasó haya atrás en la escuela.

Esta solo le dijo que tomo su cuerpo un momento para que aprendan que ya no sería el debilucho que solían pisotear, aunque quería que aquel rubio explosivo siga creyendo que es el rey y que cuando menos lo espere destroce sus expectativas, agregando también el hecho que quiere ver su cara en ese instante porque eso lo tendrá grabado muy bien para el futuro.

Izuku solo la escucho mientras una gota de sudor enorme bajaba por su nuca al pensar que eso fue algo infantil. Se asusto un poco al recordar que Katchan probablemente vendría a explotarle la cara por eso más adelante, pero saco ese pensamiento rápido al saber que no será el mismo llorón que fue antes.

Luego de los primeros 6 meses, el cuerpo estaba algo marcado, se notaban sus músculos pero no tanto. Karumi dijo que seguirán entrenando así pero que al menos ya puede empezar con el entrenamiento de despertar el chakra.

Nuestro prota se emociono bastante con eso. Así que luego de 1 mes después en su entrenamiento, pudo sacar algo de chakra, vio con asombro como en su mano derecha la envolvía una luz azul algo claro. Karumi en su interior sonreía por eso, era hora de subir de nivel.

Por lo que en los meses siguientes Izuku empezó con su entrenamiento ninja y también buscaba mejorar con su caligrafía, encontró el arte del Fuinjutsu (Sellado) interesante y también útil cuando necesite sus armas o empacar alguna cosa. También en su mente aprendía como manejar la shuriken y el kunai, no se olvidaba tampoco cuando le pedía que hagan también entrenamiento de Kenjutsu (arte de la espada).

Su habitación había cambiado bastante en solo 9 meses, sus sabanas fueron cambiadas por unas que tenían zorros en ellas. Algunos posters de All Might fueron cambiados por otros (no muchos) héroes y algún que otro dibujo hecho por él. Le gustaba uno en particular, uno en el que estaba él en un lado y Naruto en el otro mientras "Kurama" detrás de ellos; todos sonriendo. Lo pudo hacer recordando cómo "el" zorro le mostraba algunos recuerdos de Naruto y como era.

Karumi estaba feliz al ver aquel dibujo, Izuku de verdad lo consideraba como alguna clase de hermano lejano. Y eso que jamás lo conoció.

En el decimo mes; luego de que completara el entrenamiento de caminar sobre el agua y los arboles (y también de varios golpes a la cabeza cada que se caía del árbol, sumándole los chapuzones que se daba cuando se hundía en el agua); Karumi le dio unos papeles de chakra explicando su función y también para seguir entrenando con jutsus ahora.

El resultado: partió el papel por un lado y por el otro se incinero.

Le da gracia al recordar eso…

* * *

 **Flashback**

- _"¡AAAAAAH! ¿¡KURAMA QUE ACABA DE PASAR!? ¿¡ESTO ESTÁ BIEN!? ME DIJISTE LO QUE OCURRIRIA SI TENIA AGUA, FUEGO, VIENTO, RAYO O TIERRA; ¡¿PERO ESTO JAMAS ME DIJISTE QUE PASARIA?!"_ \- Un Izuku muy asustado sosteniendo lo que quedaba del papel, esta gritando en su espacio mental mientras agita los brazos como loco en frente del bijuu.

Dicho bijuu le creció una vena en la frente.

- _ **"¡Ya cállate! Eso es perfectamente normal, creo que se me olvido decirte lo que pasa si tienes más de una afinidad. Me parece que el viento y el fuego deben ser a causa de tus padres. Piensa; tu madre tiene una Individualidad que le permite atraer objetos, así que sería como si el viento empujara lo que ella quiere atraer; y bueno tu padre es más fácil, escupe fuego por la boca."**_ \- Karumi estaba acostumbrada a esos mini ataques de pánico en el que entraba, por lo que no molestaba demasiado que digamos. Izuku volvió a calmarse.

- _"Espera, ¿eso significa que podría hacer el Rasengan y los Jutsus Estilo de Fuego como Naruto y Sasuke?"_ \- Volvió a preguntar el peli verde ahora con estrellas en sus ojos. Poder hacer todos esos jutsus que su "hermano" y el Uchiha hacían lo emocionaba demasiado.

- _ **"Bueno… creo que sí. Pero no empezaremos con esos primero, practicaremos el Jutsu Clones de Sombra para poder acelerar el entrenamiento. ¿Te parece bien?"**_ _-_ Su respuesta fue un sí muy emocionado mientras asentía con la cabeza como loco.

* * *

 **Fin de Flashback**

 **-Acaba el OST-**

Luego de ese día, empezó a entrenar con sus clones en el basurero que antes era una playa; practicando su puntería con los kunais y shurikens mientras que otros practicaban su estilo de pelea.

Sugirió que el practicaría ahí su puntería, Taijutsu (Técnicas de Cuerpo) y también los ejercicios físicos de "Kurama"; mientras en su mente practicaría los jutsus. Todo esto mientras nadie lo descubra.

Al final del doceavo mes, logro completar los ejercicios del Rasengan y poder hacer el **Jutsu Bola de Fuego**. Muy feliz de su logro pensó en mostrárselo a sus padres, pero Karumi dijo que mejor se los deje como una sorpresa para después. Algo triste acepto pero pensó que sería mejor así, levantaría muchas preguntas si hacía eso.

Por lo que ahora estamos aquí, un Izuku de 14 años corriendo camino a la escuela con una gran sonrisa. Se detuvo un momento al ver como había una multitud enorme de gente delante suyo.

Al alzar la mirada solo pudo comentar…

 **-Empieza Naruto OST: I said I´m Naruto-**

-"¡GUAU! ¡Ese villano es gigantesco!"- Enfrente suyo estaba dándose un encuentro entre un villano con cara que se asemejaba a la de un tiburón que estaba parado en el puente de las vías de un tren, mientras alrededor de él se juntaron varios héroes con la intención de detenerlo.

-"¡ALEJENSE DE MIIII!"- El villano de un movimiento logro cortar un poste eléctrico que estaba cerca. Uno de los héroes fue corriendo debajo del poste antes de pararlo con ambas manos encima de él.

-"¡Retrocedan, es peligroso que estén aquí!"- Hablo otro héroe que marcaba con agua una señal con una X en medio a las personas que estaban detrás.

Izuku se adentro en la multitud para ver más de cerca. En el camino pudo oír lo que decían algunas personas.

-"Oye, ¿qué paso aquí?"-

-"Ah, solo un ladrón que se robo una cartera y ahora que estaba acorralado se puso muy nervioso"-

-"En serio. ¿Por una simple cartera?"-

En el interior de Izuku, Karumi hizo un comentario acerca de que ese tipo es bastante estúpido, y que los villanos de hoy en día son algo mediocres.

El solo asintió mientras le caía una gota en su nuca por pensar que el villano enfrente suyo era bastante débil.

-"Ah con permiso. Disculpen… uf por fin, ¿quién está peleando?"- Izuku consiguió pasar entre la gente para estar en primera fila y ver más de cerca. En eso puede ver un tipo que parece estar hecho completamente de madera, dando vueltas alrededor del villano antes de detenerse mientras estaba en una pose parecida a la de Spider-Man arriba de una estructura.

-"¡Aah, es Kamui Woods, un nuevo héroe que empezó a ganarse el reconocimiento de la gente!"- Dijo viendo como la joven promesa de próximo mejor héroe se levantaba y comentaba algo sobre actos malvados.

-"Hey, querías saber quien estaba luchando pero parece que ya sabes. No serás acaso… ¿¡un fan!?"- Un señor a lado del peli verde con estrellas en su cabeza le pregunta.

-"Ah, eh, noooo~ que va…"- Le responde con algo de pena.

- **"** _ **Señor, si me llegara a escuchar, este chico es un súper fan**_ **"** \- Comento Karumi mientras se reía un poco por eso.

- _"¡¿Kurama~?!"-_ Le grito mentalmente para que se calle mientras en la realidad se sonrojaba un poco.

En eso pudo ver como Kamui empezaba a separar la madera en su mano derecha en una especie de cadena.

-"Woooh, aquí viene. El movimiento especial de Kamui- "-

-"¡Muéstranos algunos trucos chico de madera!"-

 _-_ "¡LA PRISION PREVENTIVA…!"-

-"¡DE CADENAS ENTRELAZADAS!"-

Un montón de cadenas echas de madera salieron del brazo de Kamui, todas dirigiéndose al villano.

Pero antes de que lleguen…

-"¡CANON CANYON!"-

Un enorme pie llego a la cara del villano.

 **-Termina OST-**

-"¿¡Quéééé!?"- Tanto Kamui como los demás quedaron estáticos al ver como una enorme mujer salía de la nada y le daba una buena patada en la mandíbula de aquel villano.

Y tan rápido como paso, en otro segundo salieron varios fotógrafos mientras decían "Foto foto foto foto foto foto".

-"Hoy es primer día como heroína, me llaman Mount Lady. Un placer~~"- Decía la ahora presentada heroína mientras hacía notar su trasero a las cámaras.

- **"** _ **Genial, otra estúpida, de seguro se hizo heroína por fama y dinero."**_ \- Karumi volvió a comentar ahora sobre la heroína enfrente de Izuku.

Este solo asintió mientras otra gota de sudor caía en su cabeza.

De inmediato saco su libreta de héroes y empezaba a agregar información sobre la Individualidad de Mt. Lady, mientras hacía un rápido dibujo de ella en un costado.

-"Transformación titánica, ¿eh?... Es cierto que es muy popular y una increíble Individualidad, pero considerando los daños causados a la ciudad sería más conveniente limitar su uso para evitar la pérdida de beneficios. Aunque… eso depende de si puede controlar su crecimiento a voluntad o no…"- Nuestro peli verde entro en ese instante en su modo "estratega" (yo acá digo que se parece un poquito a Shikamaru, digo miren y comparen las veces en las que estos dos se ponen a investigar), aunque hay que admitir que sirve bastante.

- _ **"No pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? De igual forma no me quejo. Esa información te puede ser muy útil."**_ \- Karumi sabía perfectamente que la falta de información en medio de un campo de batalla significaba la muerte a quien no esté preparado. Ir sin tener idea a que te enfrentas en esos días se consideraría suicidio.

-"¡Eh, oye! ¡Estás tomando notas! Piensas convertirte en héroe, ¿no? ¡Estupendo, sigue así y esfuérzate al máximo!"- El señor a lado de Izuku pudo notar como este tomaba las notas, así que decidió darle un comentario rápido.

-"¿Eh? AH, sí, ¡daré lo mejor de mí!"- Le respondió Deku mientras sonreía.

- _ **"Izuku, se te hace tarde…"**_ -

-"¡AH RAYOS! ¡Nos vemos señor!"- Izuku sale disparado fuera de los espectadores en camino a su escuela…

* * *

 **Salto de Tiempo: Un par de horas después en la secundaria Orudera**

 **-Naruto OST Konohamaru-**

Luego de llegar a su salón, Izuku se dirigió a su asiento, pasando olímpicamente las miradas que recibía por parte de todos salvo por Katsuki, pues este tenía un libro en su cara mientras sus pies estaban en el escritorio, fingiendo estar dormido; la mayoría lo miraba como el inútil de siempre, otros lo miraban como algo raro debido al incidente con el joven.

Cuando el profe vino y las clases empezaron, todo continuo normalmente; hasta que llego un momento en el que el profe volvió a hablar.

-"Muy bien jóvenes, como son de tercer año, es tiempo de pensar seriamente sobre su futuro."- Esto atrapo la atención de toda la clase, haciendo que todos guarden silencio, Izuku mientras estaba haciendo un dibujo en su otro cuaderno, estaba dibujando a Sasuke de joven haciendo el Chidori (si, también vio como era Sasuke antes).

-"Les he pasado un folleto para sus planes futuros, pero…"- En ese instante tomo todos los papeles que tenía en su mesa.

-"Todos ustedes… planean entrar al curso de héroes, ¿verdad?"- Para después arrojarlos detrás de él mientras toda la clase vitoreaba para afirmar que si, todos querían ir al curso de héroes, mientras mostraban sus individualidades salvo por 2 personas.

-"¡Sí, sí, ustedes tienen Individualidades maravillosas! ¡Pero, usar poderes en la escuela es contra las reglas!"- Decía el profe mientras todos seguían mostrando sus poderes. Izuku solo levanto un poco la mano izquierda mientras que la derecha terminaba de dar los últimos toques a su dibujo.

 **-Se termina el OST-**

-"¡Profe!"-En eso se escucha como Katsuki empieza hablar ya sin el libro en la cara -"No nos ponga a todos en el mismo grupo. ¡No estaré en el fondo con el resto de estos rechazados!"- Agrego ahora levantando la mirada fijándola en su maestro.

En eso el salón explota con comentarios negativos contra el chico bomba.

-"¡Eso es descortés, maldito Katsuki!"-

-"¡SÍ, SÍ!"-

-"¡No te creas tanto solo porque tienes una Individualidad que destaca!"-

-"¡Deberían callarse como los extras que son!"- Respondió este. (Guau, ¿se habrá dado cuenta que término rompiendo la 4ta pared al decir eso?)

- _ **"Tch, presumido…"**_ \- Karumi en el interior tenía unas enormes ganas de mandarle un buen golpe a la cara.

El peli verde solo suspiro para después negar con la cabeza. Esa actitud de su amigo lo iba a meter en bastantes problemas en el futuro.

-"Oh, si recuerdo bien, quieres ir a la Preparatoria U.A ¿verdad, Bakugo?"- Comento el profe mientras sostenía un portapapeles.

Izuku y Karumi en el interior se dieron una fuerte palmada en la frente, tendrían que soportar ahora a este tipo otros 3 años en lo que se iban allá.

-"¿U.A? ¡¿La escuela nacional?!"-

-¡Estuvo en el top 0.2 este año, sabes!"-

-"¡Su rango de aceptación es extremadamente bajo!"-

-"¡Y es exactamente por eso que sólo son extras!"- Volvió a hablar Katsu.

En eso él de un salto se para en su escritorio mientras apretaba su puño.

-"¡Completé la prueba simulada!"- Siguió con lo que parecía ser su discurso.

-"Yo soy el único en esta escuela con la posibilidad de entrar a U.A"- Continuó esta vez apuntándose con su mano derecha a él mismo con el pulgar.

-"¡Definitivamente superare a All Might y me volveré el mejor héroe!"-

-"¡Mi nombre será escrito en la lista de los más ricos!"- Termino al final ahora mientras sonreía muy confiado.

-"Oh, cierto, Midoriya también quiere ir a U.A. ¿No es así?"- Katsu se calló en ese momento por el shock, el profe acababa de soltar la bomba.

Izuku sabía lo que se venía por lo que suspiro y levanto la mirada. Toda la clase, excluyendo a Katchan que aun seguía en shock, volteo a verlo…

Para que al final todos empiecen a reírse de él.

-"¿Eh? ¿Midoriya? ¡No puede ser!"-

-"¡No puedes entrar al curso de héroes sólo estudiando!"-

Más y más insultos llegaban hasta que…

-"¿Y quién se creen ustedes para pensar que no lograre pasar?"- La voz de Midoriya se mostraba fría al igual que su expresión. Toda la clase e incluso el profesor que estaba distraído volvieron a mirarlo con shock. Ese no era el Deku inútil de siempre.

-"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?"- Dijo uno de los compañeros.

-"Digo lo que veo. Y en lo que a mí me concierne, solo Katchan y yo somos los únicos capaces de entrar a U.A. El resto de ustedes solo tienen Individualidades patéticas, en serio. ¿Estirar tus dedos, o tus ojos, o tu cuello y nariz? ¿Qué piensan que harán? Solamente veo un salón completo de fracasados."- Lo que Izuku decía se clavaban como cuchillos en todos los que lo escuchaban, ¿quién rayos es este tipo? La mirada de Deku hacía que todos les corran un escalofrío enorme por su espalda.

Nadie dio algún comentario más, bueno, nadie salvo Katsuki que en ese momento se dio la vuelta y se aproximo a Deku con un derechazo explosivo.

Lo que nadie se esperaba es que el mismo `Deku´ que temía a Bakugou, tome su muñeca y lo pase a lado de su cara así evitando la explosión. Katsu solo se quedo inmóvil al ver a quien pensaba un inútil, lo esquivo con suma facilidad. Fijo su mirada de furia directa a sus ojos, pero ahora volvió a quedar en shock al ver la fría mirada que este le daba.

-"¿Qué intentabas hacer? Maldito estúpido…"- En eso Izuku empezó a aplicar más presión en la muñeca así causándole dolor a Katsuki. Este solo hizo una mueca antes de que Deku lo suelte de nuevo. Nadie dijo nada, pues nadie se esperaba a que la persona quien todos consideraba inútil se levantara contra el top de la clase.

Mierda, ni cuando estaba por recibir el derechazo mostro alguna señal de temor.

-"Diré esto una vez y espero que se les quede en la cabeza, yo IRE a la U.A, me CONVERTIRE en héroe, y SERE el Nro. 1º. Así que si alguien intenta meterse en mi camino, lo aplastare."- Luego de que Izuku terminara, el timbre para salir a comer sonó, haciendo que este solo salga a paso lento sin preocupaciones. Dejando a un salón completo en silencio.

Katsuki solo volvió a apretar su derecha con fuerza mientras sus dientes hacían chirridos.

-" _¡¿SE ATREVE A LEVANTARSE CONTRA MI?!"-_

* * *

 **Salto en el Tiempo: Después de las clases**

El resto de las clases fue bastante calmado, más de lo normal. Nadie quería decir algo luego de lo ocurrido. Algunos miraban de reojo a Midoriya, para después apartar la mirada rápidamente cuando este volteaba a mirarlo.

Katsuki en todo momento solo miraba con una ira enorme a Deku; el maldito, desgraciado e inútil de Deku se atrevía a levantarle la voz. Eso no lo iba a tolerar, nadie se levanta ante Katsuki Bakugou y sale ileso.

Izuku en la hora del almuerzo tuvo una pequeña charla con "Kurama" sobre la escena que levanto ahí. Este solo respondió que le parecía buen momento de tirar la mascará, aparte de que si Katchan va a estar con el por lo menos sabrá que no se va a dejar pisotear. Aunque no piensa demostrarles sus habilidades antes del examen de ingreso.

Cuando el timbre final sonó, todos se fueron como normalmente hacen a sus casas. Midoriya mientras estaba revisando el incidente de la mañana en su celular a la vez que guardaba su cuaderno de dibujo, cuando guarda su teléfono estaba a punto de guardar su libreta de héroes y en eso una mano más se la saca. Levanta la mirada y ya puede presentir que habrá problemas.

 **-Naruto OST 3 Avenger-**

-"Deku, aun no terminamos nuestra pequeña charla."- Katsuki lo decía en un tono molesto mientras sostenía la libreta de Deku.

-"Ahora no Katchan, estoy ocupado y quiero evitar problemas contigo de una vez."- Le respondió Izuku en un tono algo cansado. De veritas que ahora no quería tener una pelea.

-"Eh Katsu, ¿qué tienes ahí en la mano?"- Pregunto uno de sus secuaces, el que podía estirar los dedos.

-"Míralo por ti mismo."- Dijo pasándole las notas al otro secuas.

-"`Libreta de Héroes para el Futuro Nro.13´… PFFT! Midoriya, ¿qué tontería es esta?"- Le dijo con arrogancia en su voz, olvidando completamente lo que este le dijo al salón entero antes.

-"Eso, mi querido idiota, es mi libro de notas donde llevo información de todos los héroes que me encontré hasta ahora. Así que devuélvemelo."- Respondió fríamente al secuaz que intento burlarse, quién solo se enfado por la parte de idiota.

Los sentidos de Izuku se activaron y pudo escuchar como algo empezaba a sisear. La mano abierta de Katchan se acercaba a su libreta mientras humo salía de ella.

En un rápido movimiento, Izuku saco su libreta de la mano de Katsuki quien solo hizo explotar la nada, para después levantar la mirada y recibir un golpe con la palma abierta de parte de Deku.

Sus secuaces tenían la mandíbula por el suelo, el `inútil´ de Deku le acaba de acertar un golpe a Bakugou.

-"¿Qué pensabas hacer, eh?"- Izuku en esos momentos estaba molesto, esto ya era pasarse.

-"Deku…"- Katchan solo volvió a mirar a Midoriya con ojos que en el interior parecía como si un volcán estaba a punto de estallar.

-"Parece que mi mensaje no fue claro…"- Deku solo guardo su libreta en la mochila para después pasar al lado de Bakugou.

Este solo lo tomo del brazo antes de empezar a quemarlo con su Individualidad un poco, ninguno de los dos se miraba.

-"Si de verdad te crees que una basura como tú me va a ganar, pues recapacita, el que se convertirá en el Nro. 1º seré yo."- Dijo Katsu quien aun sin poder verlo, percibía como ambos enviaban chispas que chocaban entre sí.

-"Acepto el reto, no creas que me dejare ganar."- Contesto el peli verde se soltó del agarre para después irse.

Al momento que Izuku se fue, ambos bajaron la mirada mientras su pelo cubría sus ojos. Luego ambos sonrieron un poco.

Una rivalidad había empezado…

 **Al mismo tiempo: En otra parte de la ciudad 20 minutos antes**

-"¡Hey, detengan a ese ladrón!"-Gritaba un vendedor desde la puerta de su tienda, mientras había una dama en el suelo algo asustada.

A quien le gritaba era a un ser que parecía estar hecho de liquido verde (ni puta idea de que será y no quiero saber) que estaba corriendo por las calles mientras en algunas partes de su cuerpo colgaban billetes.

-"¡JEJEJEJ, QUIEN INTENTE DETENERME ESTA MUERTO!"- Grito el ser, haciendo que muchas personas se aparten de su camino.

-"Cielos, no hay modo de meterle un alto a estos tipos hoy en día."- Comento un ciudadano mientras detrás de él aparecía un hombre esquelético rubio con ojos azules que usaba una remera blanca mangas cortas con un pantalón de estilo militar con un cinturón negro y botas marrones.

Dicho hombre en un momento empezó a crecer, llegando a ser de 220 cm, mientras sus músculos se notaban más y tenían más sombra al igual que sus ojos se escondían detrás de la sombra.

-"NO, SIEMPRE HAY UN MOMENTO PARA PONERLE UN ALTO…"- Dijo el hombre avanzando hacia la gente, la cual al verlo se alegraban mucho.

El ladrón solo miro para atrás por ver si lo seguían, y solo expandió más sus ojos al ver aquel hombre.

-"¿POR QUÉ, PREGUNTAN?"- El hombre avanzo más mientras tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-"¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ!"- Dijo al final antes de perseguir al ladrón.

 **-Fin del OST-**

* * *

 **En el presente: Cerca de un túnel debajo de un puente**

- _ **"Sabes Izuku, tu y Katsuki se parecen a Naruto y Sasuke cuando estaban en el Equipo 7."**_ \- Comento la bijuu luego de estar hablando un rato con su contenedor.

- _"¿Ah sí? Pues la verdad creo que él piensa que tuvimos esa clase de rivalidad desde que éramos niños."_ \- Respondió el peli verde mientras estaba pasando por el túnel.

-" _La verdad, nunca me gusto el hecho de que él y yo estemos peleando a cada momento por todo, pero viendo como son ahora las cosas, me parece algo bueno. Necesitare alguien con quien practicar también, y quien mejor que Katchan"_ \- Agrego ahora riéndose un poco por la idea. Recordaba aquellas veces en las que él lo seguía y después como seguía a su lado luego de ese día que supo que era un Normal y Katsu lo molestaba con tal de alejarlo.

- _ **"Como tu digas…"**_ \- Karumi empezó a tener recuerdos de la rivalidad de Naruto y Sasuke, riéndose también por la idea de la rivalidad de Izuku y Katsuki ahora.

 **-Boku no Hero Academia OST 08 Villain-**

De repente los instintos de Izuku se hicieron presentes gritándole `SAL DEL CAMINO´ y así lo hizo. De una voltereta hacía delante pudo evitar el ataque de lo que parece ser una mano hecha de liquido verde.

-"Mmmm, impresionante, tienes buenos reflejos niño."- Hablo una voz. Y después se pudo ver como más de ese líquido salía de la tapa de alcantarilla, así formando unos ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas y una enorme boca.

-"¿¡Un villano!?"- Se pregunto Deku. Ahora estaba en aprietos, ya bastante tenía con el hecho de que casi inicia una pelea con la persona que menos quería. Pero que ahora le salga un villano de la nada es el colmo.

- _ **"Chico, cálmate, recuerda todo lo que entrenaste hasta ahora. No intentes jutsus por el momento. Concéntrate en sus ojos, parecen su punto débil."**_ \- La voz de Karumi hizo que se calmara, esta será su primera pelea. Tal vez no como lo esperaba pero es hora de poner lo aprendido en práctica.

- _"Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo…"_ \- Se repetía para sus adentros.

Dio un largo suspiro para después posicionarse para pelear (su pose de pelea es esta: **la mano derecha; con los 4 dedos juntos y el pulgar en el centro de la mano; al frente a la altura del hombro, la mano izquierda cerrada y detrás de la espalda. En estos instantes esta usando el estilo Sasuke** ), necesitaba calmarse y pensar muy bien sus movimientos.

-"Aaah, así que no huirás. Perfecto, serás un buen escondite antes de que "él" me encuentre."- El villano rio un poco antes de fijar de nuevo su mirada en Izuku.

 **-Acaba el OST y empieza otro: Boku no Hero Academia OST 30 Runaway Battle-**

-"Lo siento, pero no seré ningún tipo de ropa para usar, ni tampoco pienso huir. Ya lo hecho bastante y no me lo permitiré el día de hoy."- Le respondió Deku con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco al villano.

Este solo carcajeo un rato antes de atacar a Izuku, extendió su brazo izquierdo hasta él para darle un golpe en la cabeza y noquearlo. Claro funcionaria si el ataque no tuviera un punto para esquivar bastante obvio: agáchate. Deku bajo la cabeza antes de empezar a correr contra el villano.

Este solo se preparaba con su derecha para atraparlo, pero el peli verde fue más rápido y arrojo su mochila directo a los ojos del villano. Muchas de sus pertenencias salieron volando y una lata le cayó encima de su ojo, así asiéndole daño.

Izuku vio una oportunidad y salto a la pared a su derecha para darse apoyo, antes de salir disparado como una bala directo a su ojo izquierdo con una patada derecha.

Volvió a darle, solo que el villano se recupero rápido e intento darle con su derecha ahora.

-"¡MALDITO MOCOSO!"- El golpe venia a cámara lenta, pero Deku sabía qué hacer.

Retrocedió un poco su pierna izquierda antes de agacharse nuevamente, haciendo que el golpe pase de largo y termine golpeándose la boca. Rápidamente levanto su zurda para encajársela en la boca así dañándole los dientes un poco.

Salto hacia atrás para evitar la izquierda que venía por parte del villano.

-"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Que decepción, yo ni siquiera estoy sudando."- Dijo para enfadarlo más, cuando la ira te domina, todo lo pierdes de vista después.

-"¡ERES UN HIJO DE PUTA, CUANDO TE ATRAPE ESTARAS MUERTO!"- Insulto el villano mientras se acercaba a Izuku velozmente.

-"Uuuuuh, de verdad no debiste decir eso."- Le respondió, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca el villano salto para atraparlo, pero el solo paso por debajo con un barrido antes de encararlo de nuevo.

El tipo giro rápido los ojos antes de ver como un pie se acercaba a su ojo derecho que se le estaba pasando el dolor. Recibió la patada derecha de lleno, solo que esta fue más fuerte debido que canalizo un poco de chakra en su pie. El resultado fue que el ojo del villano se alejo un poco así como su cuerpo, debido a que paso una corriente de aire muy fuerte al momento de la patada que lo empujo.

-"¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE!?"- Le grito luego de componerse, estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-"¿Are? Yo solo te patee, ¿no?"- Respondió ahora moviendo un poco la cabeza de lado, en señal de confundido.

Esto solo hizo que el villano se enfurezca más, y con un grito se fue hacía Izuku directamente otra vez con la idea de poder atraparlo.

Deku solo preparo chakra en su puño izquierdo y espero el momento en el que se acercara.

20 metros _"Aun no…"_

15 metros _"Aun no…"_

10 metros, podía sentir su olor ahora y ver como su derecha se acercaba _"Espera…"_

5 metros -" _¡AHORA!"-_

Dio un pequeño salto hacia delante para estar a la altura del ojo, el villano viendo esto solo se cubrió sus ojos con la izquierda mientras su derecha cambiaba de curso y buscaba empujar a Izuku al techo para dejarlo inconsciente.

Aunque nunca espero que el niño se agachara en medio del aire y dirija su puño a su boca. Al recibirlo, creyó haber sentido que algo se le salió de ahí al ser empujado hacia atrás con más fuerza. Miro un momento como uno de sus dientes estaba en el suelo, solo para redirigir su mirada de furia contra el mocoso que le estaba causando problemas.

-"Weej, eres más feo incluso sin un diente."- Dijo el sacándole la lengua por un momento. Eso fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

-"¡TE MATAREEEEEEE!"- Grito, pero antes de poder avanzar se escucho como detrás del chico se levantaba una tapa.

Después se escucho como algo grande pisaba el suelo con fuerza.

Ambos, villano y futuro héroe, miraron para ver de quien se trataba. Al chico se le cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo mientras que el villano ahora temblaba por su vida.

-"¡YA NO TE PREOCUPES JOVEN!"- Dijo el extraño ahora saliendo completamente de la alcantarilla.

-"¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ!"- Dijo para que vean su blanca sonrisa y poderosa imagen.

-"I-i-imposible…e-e-eres…"- Decía el villano entre tartamudeos.

-"¡ALL MIGHT!"- Completo Izuku, maravillado por encontrarse con su ídolo.

-"CHICO, TE PEDIRE QUE TE HAGAS A UN LADO UN MOMENTO."- Pidió ahora el presentado All Might.

El villano estaba por escapar pero detrás de él pudo escuchar unas palabras.

-"¡TEXAAAAAAS…SMAAAAAAASH!"- All Might se preparo de una manera en la que iba a lanzar un golpe a la nada, para que luego su puño se detenga frente suyo y una poderosa ráfaga de viento salga dirigida al villano.

-"¡IMPOSIBLE! ¡¿SOLO CON LA PRESIÓN DEL AIRE?!"- Fue lo último que dijo antes de que la ráfaga lo haga explotar.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

Izuku que estaba detrás de All Might solo pudo contemplar como el mejor de los mejores derrotaba a aquel villano.

- _"Increíble_ / _ **Increíble**_ "- Pensaron Izuku y Karumi.

All Might solo volteo a ver al peli verde para ver si estaba bien.

-"¡VAYA CHICO, MENUDO SUSTO TE HABRAS LLEVADO! NORMALMENTE ESTO NO ME PASA, PERO DE SEGURO ES POR ESTAR LEJOS DE MI QUERIDO PÚBLICO EN UNA SITUACIÓN TAN EXTRAÑA. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"- Río el ProHéroe mientras Deku solo seguía con estrellas en los ojos al estar enfrente de su héroe favorito.

Después de un rato volvió a la realidad.

-"¡A-ah sí, m-m-me preguntaba si podría darme un aut-¡"- Paro la frase al mirar sus libreta de héroes…Firmada por All Might.

-"¡PERO SI YA LO FIRMO!"- Grito sorprendido por la velocidad en la que lo hizo.

-"¡WUOOOOOH, MUCHAS GRACIAS. SERA UNA RELIQUIA FAMILIAR MI MAYOR TESORO, NO DEJARE QUE LE PASE ALGO, GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS!"- Todo mientras agradecía con muchas, muchas reverencias a gran velocidad. Cabe decir que su mochila también estaba ordenada y la tenía a un lado suyo.

-"NO HAY DE QUE CHICO, LA PROXIMA VEZ TEN MÁS CUIDADO, ¿ESTÁ BIEN?"- Le responde con un pulgar arriba mientras se alejaba para estirar un poco.

-"E-e-espere, ¿ya se va? Pero hay muchas cosas que quisiera preguntarle…"- No podía perderse esta oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

-"LO SIENTO CHICO, PERO LOS HÉROES DEBEMOS PELEAR CONTRA EL CRIMEN Y EL TIEMPO, YA SABES."- Respondió All Might quien parecía haber acabado y ya había juntado las partes del villano viscoso en unas botellas de soda (en mi país serían gaseosas, soy argentino che :v)

-"Pero…"- Su mano trato de alcanzarlo, no puede irse ahora. No aún…

-"AUNQUE ESPERARE…¡CONTAR CON TU APOYO EN LA TV!"- Grito antes de salir disparado al cielo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Solo para sentir que algo se colgaba de su pantalón.

-"¡HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY HEY, ESTE NIVEL DE FANATISMO ES MUCHO!"-Decía el Pro mientras veía como Izuku estaba colgado de su pierna.

-"¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME, ESTO YA ES PASARSE!"- -"¡Z-Z-ZI M-M-E Z-Z-ZU-UELTO A-A-AHORA V-V-VOY A M-M-MOR-R-RIIIIIIIIIIR!"- Grito Deku que se aferraba a la pierna.

-"¡NI LO PIENSES, ESTA BIEN, PERO CIERRA ESA BOCA Y ESOS OJOS!"-Ordeno All Might para luego ver donde aterrizar. Sintió como después una gota de sangre salía de su boca.

- _"SHIT!"-_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **FIUUUUU**

 **PUUUUUUUM**

Se escucho como un objeto caía del cielo y aterrizaba en la terraza de algún edificio.

-"¡INACEPTABLE, ME HE TENIDO QUE RETRASAR POR LA INTERVENCIÓN DE UNO DE MIS FANS!"- Decía el héroe algo molesto.

-"Bleeeeh, q-q-qu-u-ue-e-e v-v-viaj-j-jes-s-sito-o-o…"- A nuestro peli verde parecía que se le escapaba el alma por la boca.

- _ **"Eso fue algo muy idiota de tu parte y lo sabes."**_ \- Comento la zorro en el interior.

-"MUY BIEN, DE SEGURO HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ ABAJO QUE TE PUEDE AYUDAR A BAJAR."- Agrego All Might mientras se estaba alejando.

-"Ah, ¡no, espere, aun-!"- -"¡NO, NO VOY A ESPERAR MÁS!"-

Izuku solo se quedo viendo como la espalda de aquel hombre se iba.

" _Vamos, díselo. Anda, antes de que se vaya de verdad… HABLA"_

 _-_ **"¿¡PUEDE ALGUIEN SIN INDIVIDUALIDAD, CONVERTIRSE EN HÉROE!?"** -

Lo logro, pudo hacerlo.

-"… ¿CÓMO DICES?"- Se detuvo antes de llegar al barrote del borde.

-"¿¡Puede alguien sin ninguna clase de poder, convertirse en alguien como tú!?"- Quería confirmar sus temores.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-"… SIN INDIVIDUALIDAD, ¿EH?... ¡GWAH!"- All Might en un momento sintió un inmenso dolor alrededor de su cuerpo - _"HOLY SHIT! ¡NO AHORA!"_ -

-"Como no tengo Individualidad…bueno, puede que esa no sea la razón, pero… los demás siempre se han reído de mí…"- Siguió hablando, con su mirada en el suelo mientras jugaba con sus dedos -"Yo…no sé muy bien por qué, pero…siempre…me ha fascinado eso de poder salvar a la gente."-Y no mentía, desde muy pequeño tenía esos pensamientos.

En eso cierra sus ojos un momento mientras sonríe -"¡Quiero salvar a todos con una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo!"- Karumi en su interior podía sentir que la energía de All Might callo de golpe y era muy débil, sin que Izuku se dé cuenta ella vio como estaba el Héroe. Ahora reía internamente por la sorpresa que se iba llevar su Jinchuuriki.

-"Quiero convertirme en el mejor de los héroes, igual que…"-Deku levanta la mirada mientras ve a All Might -"¡¿EEEHHH?!"- Solo para encontrarse a un hombre esquelético.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-"¡Te volviste más flaco! ¡¿EH?! Entonces…eres falso, ¿verdad? Eres un impostor, ¿no? ¡ERES DEMASIADO DELGADO!"- Karumi solo echo a reír como demente en el interior mientras Midoriya entraba en otro mini pánico con su dedo apuntando al "impostor."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-"Yo soy All Mi-¡BLEWFG!"- Hablo ahora el individuo que no pudo terminar bien su frase debido a que escupió sangre al momento.

-"¡¿QUÉEE…?!"- Izuku no lo podía creer, su ídolo no podía ser este sujeto.

- _ **"Mi querido Izuku, el dice la verdad, aun puedo sentir la presencia de All Might allí. Solo que su fuerza ahora disminuyo."**_ \- Le respondió Karumi para que deje de hacer más preguntas.

-"¡NO PUEDE SER!"- Y~~~ aquí se le bajaron algunas ilusiones de All Might.

El héroe solo se sentó apoyándose del barrote -"Una sonrisa que no conozca el miedo, ¿eh…?"-

-"Dado que has visto mi verdadera forma, tengo que pedirte algo. Pase lo que pase, no debes mencionar nada de esto en Internet, ¿comprendes?"- La voz del Pro se mostraba bastante agotada, pero emanaba bastante seriedad con el tema.

El peli verde solo se calmo de nuevo para poder responder con "Mhmph" mientras se ponía algo serio.

 **-Empieza Haikyuu OST Loser-**

All Might en eso se levanta el lado izquierdo de su remera para mostrar…-"Esta herida…me la hice hace 5 años, combatiendo contra un villano."- Una horrible herida en la que parece que le perforaron el pulmón izquierdo y parte del estomago.

Deku le dio algo de asco ver eso pero simplemente siguió escuchando.

-"Sufrí graves daños en mi sistema respiratorio y una severa perforación del estómago. He pasado por multitud de cirugías y complicaciones. Por lo que actualmente no puedo ejercer mi actividad más de tres horas al día. **Ese es mi límite.** "- Izuku internamente le preguntaba a Karumi si podría hace algo con esa herida, a lo que esta le responde que si pero que tendría que esperar el momento para decírselo.

-"Eemmm, ¿hace 5 años? ¿Cuándo peleaste contra "Sierra Venenosa"…?"- Pregunto, recordando que luego de esa pelea, All Might estuvo desaparecido unos días después.

-¡Exacto, ese mismo!"-Le confirmo mientras apretaba su izquierda -"¡No dejare que esto me supere, de ninguna manera!"-

-"Lo que te he contado no lo verás publicado en los medios. Por lo que debo pedirte que guardes mi secreto, por favor."- Después de eso, el héroe alza la cara con fuego en sus ojos.

-"El Símbolo de la Paz, quien rescata a los inocentes con una sonrisa… **NUNCA DEBE SUCUMBIR ANTE LAS FUERZAS DEL MAL**."- Dijo mientras Izuku seguía con su semblante algo serio.

-"La razón por la que siempre me río es porque me ayuda a disipar el miedo…y la presión que cargo como héroe."-Agrego All Might, dejando a un shockeado Deku por lo que escuchaba.

-"Los profesionales ponemos nuestra vida en juego. De modo que mi respuesta es no. No creo que alguien pueda ser un héroe sin una Individualidad."- Finalizo antes de pararse e ir a la puerta de salida. Izuku solo apretó sus puños mientras bajaba la cabeza, su cabello le tapaba sus ojos que parecían estar a punto de llorar, pero jamás lo hizo.

-"Ya…ya veo…"- Fue lo único que respondió. El mayor de los héroes, aquel que veía como modelo a seguir, termino haciendo que sus mayores temores sean confirmados.

Antes de irse, All Might volvió a hablar.

-"Si tanto deseas salvar a las personas, puedes convertirte en policía. Así serias igualmente responsable de atrapar a los villanos. Un trabajo a menudo menospreciado, pero no menos admirable…"- Volteo un poco la mirada para ver al joven, este solo se mantuvo como estaba.

-"…No es algo malo tener sueños…pero que eso no te impida ver la realidad chico."- Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de bajar por las escaleras.

Izuku siguió allí, con sus puños aun apretados pero con pequeños rastros de sangre por la fuerza que aplico un rato. Levanto su brazo izquierdo para limpiarse un poco la cara.

 **-Termina OST-**

La voz de "Kurama" lo saco de su transe.

- _ **"Tranquilo Izuku…recuerda que tienes posibilidad, estoy a tu lado. ¿O es que acaso lo olvidaste?"**_ \- Comento Karumi para reconfortar a Izuku, eso de verdad debió dolerle.

Deku solo rió un poco antes de alzar la mirada.

- _"No, no te olvide…Gracias Kurama, lo necesitaba."_ -Dijo el peli verde ahora encaminándose a las escaleras.

- _ **"Como digas, recuerda que estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas."**_ -

Izuku antes de adentrarse por la puerta, oyó una fuerte explosión. Se apresuro en llegar al borde del edificio y pudo ver como unas calles más adelante salía humo desde una zona urbana.

De inmediato una sensación de problemas se apodero de él, alguien estaba en peligro.

-"Esto es malo, no sé porque pero mejor será ir a ver por si algo pasa."- Fue lo que dijo antes de dirigirse a la otra parte del edificio que conectaba a un callejón.

De un salto paso los barrotes y se dejo caer un momento antes de apoyar uno de los pies y saltar hacia la otra pared. Al hacerlo, volvió a posicionarse mejor para ahora apuntar con dirección a la calle que había enfrente.

Salió con dirección al suelo, giro en el aire antes de apoyar la punta de sus pies y empezar a correr con dirección al humo.

- _"Por favor que no sea nada grave…"_ -

* * *

 **Mini Salto: Ya enfrente de la zona**

 **-Empieza Boku no Hero Academia OST Villain Invasion-**

Cuando Izuku llego, todo era un caos.

Había fuego por todos lados, había también varios héroes alrededor queriendo acercarse a algo. También se encontraban algunas personas en los tejados de los edificios a los costados, señal de que ya se salvaron.

Dirigió su mirada al centro para…

-"¿¡Él otra vez!?"- Fue lo que grito al ver al mismo bastardo viscoso que lo ataco anteriormente.

Ningún héroe se le podía acercar, Deku no sabía el por qué.

Escucho un momento lo que dijo una de los espectadores reunidos ahí.

-"¿Por qué los héroes no hacen nada?"-

-"Al parecer, ese villano atrapo a un estudiante y este se está resistiendo. Su Individualidad es muy buena pero si sigue así van a haber más destrozos."-

-"Que raro, juraría que ese era el villano que All Might estaba persiguiendo."-

En eso, el mismo All Might en su verdadera forma llega y alcanza a escuchar lo que decían.

-"¡All Might! ¡¿En serio, y qué está haciendo ahora?!"-

-"No lo sé. Solo esperemos que aquel muchacho se salve."-

El ProHéroe Nro.1º solamente se apretaba la camisa en el lugar donde estaba su herida mientras pensaba -" _Mierda, esto me pasa por perder el tiempo con uno de mis fans…Soy tan…¡patético…!"-_

Izuku vio como a un lado estaba All Might, en lo que parecía ser un momento duro, debido a que no podía hacer nada ya que se le acabo el tiempo.

-"Esto…e-e-esto es…esto es mi culpa…"-Murmuro bajo, solo veía impotente como aquel estudiante se esforzaba para poder escaparse.

-" _Por favor, perdóname…"-_ Podía ver como el monstruo ejercía más presión al agarre.

- _"Perdóname…tendrás que aguantar hasta que alguien llegue…"_ \- Veía como el rehén se movió bruscamente buscando zafarse. Alcanzo a ver la ropa de su escuela.

- _"Un héroe…un héroe pronto vendrá…pronto vendrá…"_ \- Cuando el estudiante de su escuela pudo voltear completamente; dejando su rostro a las personas; pudo ver la cara de su mejor amigo: Katsuki Bakugou, quien en ese instante solo tenía una emoción corriendo por su ser…

Miedo.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ni los héroes, ni las personas, ni All Might predijeron lo que pasaría después… Izuku se lanzo directo al villano para rescatar a Katsuki.

 **-Haikyuu OST Makko Shobu-**

-"¡MALDICIÓOOOOOON!"- Grito mientras se preguntaba por qué mierda su cuerpo se movió.

Todos se impresionaron y a la vez se asustaron, al ver que un joven de la misma edad que el rehén salía corriendo en su rescate.

Uno de los héroes reacciono a tiempo para poder gritarle.

-"¡ESTUPIDO, DETENTE, DETENTE AHORA MISMO!"- Le ordeno DeathArms, pero Deku siguió corriendo.

- _"¡Mierda mierda mierda! ¿¡Qué hago ahora!? ¡Ese tipo de seguro ya sabe mis movimientos!...¡AL DIABLO!"-_ Izuku en eso vio como el villano cambiaba su vista de su rehén al nuevo héroe que se lanzo al rescate.

-"¡TU OTRA VEZ!"- Grito algo furioso, pero por dentro tenía unas enormes ganas de hacerlo pagar por su diente.

-" _¿¡D-d-deku!?"-_ Fue lo que pensó Katchan al ver como su amigo de la infancia venía a rescatarlo.

-"¡PROBAR UNA VEZ MÁS NO LASTIMA A NADIE!"- Midoriya en ese momento volvió a preparar su mochila para arrojarla al ojo del villano. Aunque este ya sabía lo que iba hacer.

Al momento de que la arrojara, el villano con su derecha la hizo aún lado.

-"¡No caeré en el mismo truco barato dos veces!"- Respondió mientras con la izquierda juntaba unos barrotes de metal que estaban desperdigados por las explosiones.

Los arrojo con dirección a Izuku. Todos en ese momento temieron lo peor, pero nadie se espero que el peli verde saltara a gran altura para esquivar los barrotes.

Ya en el aire, Deku tomo su decisión.

-"¡Muy bien, hora de tirar la mascará de una vez!"- En eso, junto ambas manos enfrente suyo, haciendo que sus dedos anulares y mayores hagan una especie de cruz en vertical.

Luego todos se sorprendieron por lo que hizo…

-"¡ **JUTSU CLONES DE SOMBRAAA**!"- Grito para que al momento se vea como unas 3 explosiones de humo blanco aparezcan a sus lados y detrás de él. De esas nubes salieron otros 3 peli verdes.

-"¿¡QUÉEEE!?"-

-"¿¡QUÉ HIZÓ!?"-

-" _¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS, ESE DE VERDAD ES DEKU?!"-_ Pensó Katsu al ver lo que hizo su amigo de la infancia.

-"¡Adelante!"- Ordeno el original mientras sus clones respondían con un sí.

En eso, el clon de la derecha alcanza la pared a su costado y empieza a correr por ella, dejando a todos con la boca abierta. Mientras el clon de la izquierda sigue corriendo por el mismo camino.

Izuku usó los pies del último clon como catapulta para ir directamente contra el villano, mientras el clon le ayudaba dándole fuerza al empuje.

El villano salió de su estupor y de inmediato esquivo al clon que venía frente suyo, que paso de largo al querer encajar un derechazo a su ojo derecho. Aprovecho el momento y con su brazo levantado lo estampo contra al suelo, para ver como este desaparecía con un * **PUF** * de humo.

El original había llegado frente suyo mientras su izquierda se acercaba peligrosamente al otro ojo, pero también consiguió esquivarlo a tiempo; y viendo que ese era el original decidió vengarse por lo del túnel.

-"¡TE HARE VOLAR EN PEDAZOS!"- Dijo mientras su izquierda se levantaba en dirección a su estomago.

Los héroes no pudieron hacer nada, viendo como el joven recibía de lleno el golpe y después la explosión directamente en el estomago. Pensaron que murió…pero no fue así.

Izuku antes de que el golpe llegara logro hacer el **Jutsu de Sustitución** con su clon que se había posicionado detrás del villano sin que nadie lo notara, hasta que encontró el ángulo perfecto para atacar y dio un gran salto desde la pared para dirigirse a la espalda del villano. Ahí fue cuando él original había llegado para "golpearlo."

Por lo que lo que vieron los demás fue como el "original" explotaba en un pequeño humo blanco.

Y detrás del villano vieron al "clon" del peli verde mientras su mano derecha se posicionaba detrás de él y otra explosión de humo; solo que más pequeña; se apreciaba encima de la mano del joven.

Vieron como "invocaba" por arte de magia, una especie de cuchillo con forma de hoja, en la mano. Izuku de inmediato envió chakra al arma, haciendo que una luz azulada clara lo rodee.

-"¡DETRÁS DE TI, IMBECIL!"- Le grito, para que cuando uno de sus ojos este visible, el rápidamente le clave el kunai antes de que pierda esa oportunidad.

-"¡GWAAAAGH, DESGRACIADO, MI OJOOOOO!"- El villano en ese momento aflojo bastante el agarre de Katsu, quien empezó a dar grandes bocanadas de aire y toser después. Estar un buen rato atrapado por esa cosa era horrible.

-"*Cof* *Cof* ¡DEKU! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES?!"- Le grito al ver como este al momento empezaba a quitar los pedazos del monstruo que bloqueaban sus brazos.

-"¡No sé muy bien por qué, mi cuerpo se movió antes de poder reaccionar! ¡Yo solo…yo solo…!"- Continuó sacando más pedazos a la vez que recordaba todo lo que le había pasado hasta ahora.

" _En esos momentos, tenía muchos pensamientos que podrían haber sido la razón ese día…"_

 _-"Probablemente deberías rendirte"-_

 _-"No tienes ni una maldita Individualidad, ¿y aún así te quieres hacer el héroe?"-_

 _-"¡Lo siento Izuku, lo siento tanto!"-_

 _-"No es malo tener sueños…pero que eso no te impida ver la realidad…"-_

 _-"El los salva a todos con una sonrisa…"-_

" _Tal vez hubieran sido alguno de esos recuerdos… pero… lo que realmente me motivo a actuar fue…"_

 _ **-"Yo creo… que puedas convertirte en héroe Izuku."-**_

En eso Izuku toma uno de los brazos libres de Katsu, mientras levanta la mirada. Le dedico una gran sonrisa mientras decía:

-"¡FUE PORQUE, POR TU ROSTRO...ESTABAS PIDENDO AYUDA!"- Fue lo único que dijo antes de dar un grito para sacar más fuerzas, mientras en sus manos aparecían esas luces azules también. Sacando poco a poco a Katsu.

Una chispa se encendió dentro de All Might al escuchar esas palabras, empezó a transformarse de nuevo mientras se repetía - _"¡Patético!"_ \- - _ **"¡PATÉTICO!"**_ -

Con un último jalón, Deku consiguió sacar a Bakugou del villano y arrojarlo a donde estaban los demás héroes.

Pero el villano se recupero en ese lapso de tiempo, por lo que con una mirada de furia psicópata dirigió su ataque al peli verde el cual solo volteo para prepararse para el impacto al bajar su guardia.

-"¡DESGRACIADO HIJO DE PUTAAAAAAA!"- Su izquierda se acerco velozmente al joven "héroe".

Todos los héroes intentaron ir a socorrerlo pero estaban muy lejos, por lo que vieron en cámara lenta como el brazo izquierdo de aquel villano se acercaba a Izuku.

Pero al momento una poderosa ráfaga de viento se hizo presente, y en el lugar del villano y Midoriya hubo otra explosión que levanto humo.

Al disiparse, se pudo ver a All Might, bloqueando el ataque del villano.

- **"¡MIRA QUE TE DIJE QUE SIEMPRE TENEMOS QUE ARRIESGARNOS, Y AL FINAL NO TERMINO CUMPLIENDO LO DICHO! ¡PERO DE ESO LO DISCUTIMOS LUEGO…!"** \- Le dijo el Pro al joven Izuku quien vio con fascinación como su mayor héroe lo rescataba.

-"¡ALL MIIIIIGHT!"- Grito el villano mientras su otro brazo se levantaba.

- **"¡LOS PROFESIONALES SIEMPRE PONEN SUS VIDAS EN RIESGO…!"** \- Contesto escupiendo a la vez algo de sangre. Su brazo derecho que bloqueaba el ataque se zafo, así preparando su ataque.

- **"¡DETROOOOIT…SMAAAAAAAAASH!"** \- Dirigió su derecha al centro del villano, para después una poderosa corriente en forma de tornado se eleve al cielo, llevándose consigo al villano y desperdigándolo por todo el lugar.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se escucho una gota de agua caer al suelo… para que al momento empiece a llover.

-"¿Está lloviendo?"-

All Might de a poco se levantaba de su posición para quedar de pie frente a todos. Detrás de él había unos inconscientes Izuku y Katsuki.

-"Hey hey hey, ¿logro cambiar el clima con la fuerza de su puñetazo?"-

-"¡Por supuesto que sí! Solo podía ser él, ¡ALL MIGHT!"- La gente empezaba a ovacionar al Símbolo de la Paz.

Este solo empezó a levantar lentamente su brazo derecho al cielo, debido a que casi cae para atrás. Cuando estuvo completamente alzado, más gente empezó a aclamar su nombre y decir cosas de lo genial que fue.

El profesional solo miro para atrás un momento para darles una mirada a los jóvenes, pero en especial a un peli verde que estaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 **Salto de Tiempo: Luego de despertar y en camino al hogar**

Cuando Izuku y Katsuki despertaron, los restos del villano ya habían sido recogidos, por lo que a ambos terminaron hablando con los héroes.

Bueno; Katsu era ovacionado por su fuerza e Individualidad mientras que Deku fue regañado por casi todos los héroes por su "imprudencia" y sobre como "no" debía haberse involucrado de esa manera.

Lo que todos los "héroes" recibieron fueron las siguientes palabras por parte del peli verde:

-"Que estupidez la que estoy oyendo de parte de un héroe. "¿Qué no debí involucrarme, que pude haber muerto, no había motivo para arriesgarse?" Y se hacen llamar a ustedes profesionales; respóndanme esto: Si yo no hubiera saltado a la escena, ¿ustedes hubieran ido a salvar a mi amigo ahí atrás de igual modo? Creo que entre todos los "héroes" de aquí, fui el único que de verdad hizo algo al respecto. Si no pueden seguir con la simple regla de auto-sacrificio, entonces no me vengan a sermonear con eso de no te metas si hay peligro."-

Claro que nadie dijo nada mientras el peli verde fue a buscar sus cosas que habían agrupado para cuando se vaya. También digamos que recibió un "premio" por haber sido el más valiente de parte de Mt. Lady.

Su cara NO estuvo roja al sentir como recibía un beso en la mejilla por parte de la heroína, NO se sonrojo más al escuchar como mencionaba que se veía más lindo con las pecas y el sonrojo, NO se volvió un tomate viviente al momento que "Kurama" comentaba algo de querer hacer a la heroína su novia.

En fin, fue un día agitado y ahora caminaba por el atardecer con camino a su hogar. Pero antes de seguir avanzando…

-"¡Deku!"- Katchan vino corriendo detrás de él, se veía cansado. Estaba respirando de una forma agitada, señal que justo ahora lo encontró, debido a que este se escabullía para que nadie pueda reconocerlo por el incidente y así tener más problemas.

-"¿Eh? ¿Katchan, qué haces aquí?"- Pregunto algo confundido, para que su amigo venga a buscarlo ahora debe ser algo importante.

Bakugou solo tenía la mirada baja, mientras sus puños se apretaban con fuerza.

-"Yo…¡EN NINGÚN MOMENTO TE PEDÍ ME AYUDARAS…!"- Levanta el rostro mientras se podía ver el enojo de haber sido salvado por aquel `inútil´ -"¡NO NECESITABA QUE ME SALVARAN! ¡¿ENTENDIDO?! ¡SE CUIDAR DE MÍ MISMO!"-

-"¡NO ACEPTARE QUE ALGUIEN COMO TU ME HAYA IDO A SOCORRER! ¡¿TE CREES QUE ESTOY EN DEUDA CONTIGO?! ¡QUÍTATE ESA ESTÚPIDA IDEA DE LA CABEZA!"- Al final da media vuelta para irse a su propia casa.

-"¡Y NI CREAS QUE POR TENER UNA INDIVIDUALIDAD AHORA VAS A GANARME, MALDITO NERD!"- Grito yéndose a pisotones.

Midoriya solo negó con la cabeza antes de gritarle.

-"¡Un "Gracias" con un "La próxima seré yo quien te salve" era suficiente!"- Y viendo como su amigo se paraba en seco y volteaba a mirarlo más molesto acompañado por un "¡¿UH?!", no hizo más que reír un poco.

Katsu finalmente bufo y retomo su camino, mientras empezaba a murmurar cosas sobre malditos nerds.

-"Bueno…creo que es hora de que me vaya, se está haciendo muy tarde ya."- Empezó a retomar su camino también, pero no dio ni 2 pasos cuando…

-"¡ESTOY AQUÍ!"- All Might de repente sale de la nada.

-"¡Waah! ¿Qué? ¿¡All Might!? ¿Creí que estabas ocupado con la prensa?"- Sorprendido de encontrarse con su ídolo ya por 3ra vez en el día.

- **"** _ **Esto no es coincidencia Izuku, de seguro tienes algún don para traer muchas sorpresas."**_ \- Comento una Karumi chibi en el interior.

-"¡JAJAJA, PUEDO EVITARLO SI ASÍ LO DESEO! ¿POR QUÉ? ¡PORQUE YO SOY ALL MI-Blewfwgh!"- Termino escupiendo sangre y quedando nuevamente en su forma esquelética.

-"¡Aaah!"-

El ahora "Pro en cubierto" _**(N/A: No quiero ir y a cada rato decir que es su forma verdadera o esquelética, aparte me pareció un buen apodo dado que nadie sabe sobre eso hasta -SPOILERS-)**_ se limpio con su brazo derecho la boca antes de proceder a hablar.

-"Chico, he venido a agradecerte todo lo que has hecho, y también me gustaría proponerte algo…"- -"¿Eh?"-

-"Si tú no hubieras estado allí, si no me hubieras contado tu historia… he estado a punto de olvidar mi propio camino y de acabar siendo un tipo que solo habla y pega…¡gracias, chico!"-

Deku estaba algo confundido por esto, pero se atrevió a seguir hablando.

-"¡Pero…para empezar, todo fue por mi culpa! Le molesté durante su labor… y fui demasiado descarado para atreverme a pelear contra aquel villano cuando tenía a mi amigo…"- Miro al suelo un momento, si, puede que ahora sepan que tiene una "Individualidad" como muchos creen. Pero no quita el hecho de que fue bastante suicida el arrojarse sin ningún tipo de plan a salvar a su amigo.

All Might viendo esto, lo interrumpió de su lamento.

-"¡Bueno…acerca de eso…!"- Dijo él, haciendo que el peli verde lo vuelva a ver.

-"De entre todos los renombrados héroes ahí presentes, fuiste tú… Un joven que se lanzo al peligro sin ninguna idea de que hacer, solo con el deseo de querer salvar a tu amigo. El único que logro marcar la diferencia. ¡Tú eres el único que me motivó a actuar!"- Izuku estaba temblando, por alguna razón… esto se le hacía familiar.

-"Algunos dicen que durante el período escolar es posible nominar a los elegidos que serán parte de los héroes de mayor categoría…¿Y sabes cómo termina la historia para la mayoría de esos elegidos? Todos acaban soltando la misma frase: …"-

Deku empezó a sentir su visión borrosa, mientras sus manos se aferraban fuertemente a su uniforme.

-" `¡Mi cuerpo actuó por sí solo!´ "-

" _¿Por qué… empiezo a recordar las palabras de mi madre?"_

-"¡Y eso… es lo que te ocurrió a ti!¡¿VERDAD?!"- Pregunto All Might.

Deku cayó de rodillas al piso mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

-"…SÍ…"- Respondió el. Karumi ya veía venir esto, pero se le hizo algo conmovedor.

" _En ese momento… ¡quería que me dijeras…!"_

El héroe tomo una bocanada de aire antes de gritar.

-"¡TU PUEDES CONVERTIRTE EN HÉROE!"-

Las mismas palabras… las había escuchado de alguien más antes. Pero ahora… escucharlas de parte de su mayor ídolo…

No lo soporto más, su frente estaba tocando el piso mientras una de sus manos estaba de apoyo en el suelo mientras que la otra apretaba fuertemente su pecho. Puede que lo haya escuchado antes, pero esta vez también se largo a llorar.

Karumi no dijo nada, tuvo casi el mismo impacto que cuando ella se lo dijo.

Pero eso no se acababa ahí.

-"No solo eso… ¡eres digno de heredar mi poder!"- Agrego el Pro en cubierto. Izuku levanto la cabeza lentamente… para mostrar una cara de total confusión. Karumi encontró esta parte de la conversación interesante. _**"¿Digno de heredar su poder…?"**_

-"¿C-c-cómo?"- Pregunto el confundido Midoriya.

-"¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué cara es esa? Lo verdadero empieza después…"- Toshinori se acerca a Izuku.

-"Escucha…¡debes elegir entre tomar mi poder o no!"- Dijo mientras apuntaba al joven, a la vez que escupía sangre.

-"Tomar…tú poder…¿quieres decir que se transfiere? Que la Individualidad que posees…¿es la de transferir poder?"- Cuestiono Deku. Izuku tal vez no sea todo un luchador, pero su capacidad de razonamiento es muy alta, como la de un detective juntando las piezas.

- _"Mmm… impresionante, fue capaz de deducir el cómo funciona mi Individualidad… Si… tal vez no sea un mal sucesor…"_ \- Fueron los pensamientos de Toshi al ver la rápida deducción.

-"Así es chico, mi poder es el poder de transferir poder. Y el nombre de esta peculiar habilidad que te confió es… **"UNO PARA TODOS"** … "- Explico Toshi ahora.

-"Uno…para…Todos…"- Musito Izuku, sorprendido de escuchar que existe una Individualidad de ese tipo.

-"Pero como dije antes, es tu decisión si quieres tomarlo o no. Así que…dime, ¿qué eliges?"- Pregunto una última vez All Might, sonriendo por saber cuál sería la respuesta.

Deku se levanta del suelo mientras se seca sus lagrimas con la manga de su uniforme.

Mirando a su héroe, sonríe confiadamente mientras sus ojos demuestran un fuego de determinación intenso.

-"¿Está bromeando? Después de todo lo que me conto… y con lo que acaba de pasar…Por supuesto que seré su aprendiz, ¡Maestro All Might!"- Fue su respuesta mientras hacia una reverencia.

Karumi por dentro solo tenía un pensamiento.

" _ **Hmmm, las cosas serán interesantes, así que chakra y Uno para Todos, ¿eh? Extraña combinación pero a la vez poderosa."**_

* * *

 **Fin del Capítulo 1**

 **Y eso es todo amigos.**

 **Les seré sincero, yo tenía planeado escribir hasta el entrenamiento de Izuku, pero me pareció mejor dejarlo hasta acá como el típico "Esta historia continuara" de Pokémon.**

 **Ahora hablemos de nuestro héroe y sus poderes. Primero que todo está él y Karumi, definitivamente va a tener las fases de colas, solo que va a llegar hasta la 3ra cola.**

 **No se me ocurre un momento para mandarlo al modo Berserker y que entre en la 4ta así que se los dejo a su opinión para que me ayuden con eso si quieren un capitulo así. (Se me olvidaba que también va a practicar el modo Karumi y con su chakra)**

 **También va entrenar con el Jutsu de Invocación de los Lobos (conste que no se me casi ni un jodido nombre para el jefe y los demás que van aparecer), y de ahí va a salir la técnica de DBZ que les dije (adivinen de quien es XD ). Peeeeero van a tener que esperar a que llegue a las finales del Festival Deportivo. D`:**

 **El One for All (o Uno para Todos, como quieran llamarle, yo acá lo voy a llamar así) va a iniciar como la historia, solo que en el lapso de 2 semanas para prepararse para el festival, Izuku ya va a descubrir cómo usar mejor su poder. Y les tengo una sorpresita para el combate entre Deku y Shoutou (o Shoto, como chucha se escriba).**

 **Y sobre la personalidad de Deku, como muchos ven no aparece mucho el tímido e inseguro mucho tiempo que digamos. Esto se debe a los chakras de Sasuke y Naruto, dándole así por momentos la fría y calculadora emoción del Uchiha, y la alegre e imbatible voluntad del Uzumaki.**

 **PERO TRANQUIS QUE ESO NO QUIERE DECIR QUE NO SEGUIRA ASÍ TODO EL TIEMPO.**

 **Bien, eso sería lo que les quería comentar. Nos estaremos viendo en los exámenes de ingreso y las pruebas físicas.**

 **Bye bye, y recuerda: "VE MÁS ALLA DE TUS LÍMITES:**

 **¡PLUS ULTRAAAAAA!"**


	3. Capitulo 2 (3): Examen y El Primer Día

**Yo!**

 **¡ESTOOOOY… HACIENDO UNA INTRODUCCIÓN ANTES DEL CAPITULOOOO! ... okey, ya con lo de All Might (tenía unas ganas enorme de hacer esto xD )**

 **Antes de empezar con el cap tengo algo…más bien alguien a quien presentar.**

 ***En eso una mancha naranja con negro se ve detrás del autor***

 **-¿Are? ¿Era él, adonde va?**

 ***Mira en la dirección en la que se fue el individuo, al rato se escucha un grito***

 **-?: "¡AAAAAAGH, ME PASE DE LARGOOOO!"**

 ***Una figura pequeña oscura se ve a lo lejos corriendo en dirección al autor***

 **-¡Heeeeey detenteeee!**

 ***La figura empieza a derrapar sacando mucho humo***

 **-*Cof* *Cof* Cielos, de verdad que eres rápido. Me costara mucho trabajo el poder bloquearte en un partido.**

 ***El humo empieza a bajar y se puede ver a un joven de baja estatura, pelo naranja desalineado con ojos marrones claros. Llevaba un conjunto deportivo con colores negros, blancos y naranjas; en su espalda y en medio de la remera enfrente se podía ver el número 10***

 **-?: "¡Hola a todo el mundo, mi nombre es Shouyo Hinata; jugador del equipo de vóley en Karasuno y próximo en ser reconocido como el Pequeño Gigante! *Hace una reverencia* ¡Un placer conocerlos!"**

 **Si. Como pueden ver, me gusto esto de meter personajes antes de que empiecen los caps de los fics, así que aquí tienen a mi primer compañero y rival. Por si no sabían soy un amante del vóley.**

 **-Shouyo: "¡Me alegra de estar aquí, quisiera ver que otras personas vendrán! ¡Estoy muy emocionado!"**

 **Sí, eso veremos más adelante. Pero no serán solo personajes de Haikyuu, a Shouyo lo traje porque me gusta el anime, una pena que no se me ocurra un fic con esa serie.**

 **-Shouyo: "Si… la verdad no sé muy bien cómo puedo aparecer con otras series. ¡Pero si en algún momento se te ocurre algo, estaré encantado!"**

 **Gracias Shouyo.**

 **-Shouyo: "¡Cuando quieras!"**

 **Ahora hablemos sobre este fic.**

 **GRACIAS POR LOS ÚLTIMOS REVIEWS. Se me ocurrieron varias ideas para los capítulos (muchas gracias hpinvidente (Guest) por los nombres para las invocaciones (PD: Sí, Izuku tendrá pareja, aunque tengo en mente que este con 3 o 4, veremos si les gusta) y también a las otras personas que comentaron sobre el momento Berserker (alucardzero, END999 e Interviner) ) , ahora solo falta esperar a llegar a ese punto de la historia.**

 **Aquí pensé algo que me dijo Interviner, Izuku ya está muy OP. No tanto pero si OP, debido a ahora poseer chakra y algunas técnicas. En este capítulo estaremos viendo un poco de interacción padreshijo con Deku ya que no puse mucho momento familiar que digamos.**

 **Les voy a sorprender con la decisión que tome sobre One for All. Ah, y también les aviso que puede que sea un fiasco en cuanto a escenas románticas y esas cosas. Okey sin nada más que agregar o comentar, Shouyo, ¿me haces los honores?**

 **-Shouyo: "Por supesto… ¡EMPEZEMOOOOOS!"**

\--

 **YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE MY HERO ACADEMIA Y NARUTO, TAMPOCO DE LOS PERSONAJES QUE APARECEN AL INICIO DE ESTE CAP Y DE LOS OST O TEMAS QUE PONDRE**

\--

 **Capítulo 2: El Examen de Ingreso y Primer CAÓTICO Día de escuela**

-"¿Está bromeando? Después de lo que ocurrió… incluso al contarme todo eso… por supuesto que seré su aprendiz, ¡Maestro All Might!"- Fue lo que dijo el peli verde mientras hacía una reverencia al Pro en cubierto.

All Might, el héroe Nro. 1º, aquel que se lo consideraba como el Simbolo de la Paz y que con su sola presencia te daba un sentimiento de seguridad…fue el hombre que le dijo: " _¡TU PUEDES CONVERTIRTE EN HÉROE!"_

Y no solo eso, sino que también estaba confiando en que tome su poder. ¿¡Qué cosa más impactante puede ser aparte de eso!?

-"Estaré encantado All Might, pero no quiero tener su poder de momento."- Izuku levanta su reverencia para ver la mirada atónita del Pro. Hace unos instantes le propuso que puede heredar su poder…¡¿y este lo está rechazando como si nada?!

-"¿QUÉ?"- Se escucho un enorme grito que se propago por casi toda la ciudad. Toshi estaba que sus ojos se le iban a salir y su mandíbula a punto de traspasar el concreto.

-"¡¿Joven Midoriya, entiendes lo que me acabas de decir?! ¡Te estoy ofreciendo algo que no lo haría por cualquiera y tu lo estas rechazando como si fuera un producto de comercio!"- Toshi estaba gritándole cerca del rostro de Izuku, el cual solo tenía una sonrisa nerviosa con una gota de sudor cayendo al costado de su rostro, mientras sus manos estaban en una posición en la que iba a empujar a All Might.

-"L-l-le pido que se calme un momento, déjeme explicarle el por qué de esto…"- Al final el rostro del chico se puso serio. Toshi le entro la curiosidad de saber cuál era su motivo como para que no acepte Uno Para Todos.

-"Vera, agradezco mucho lo que usted me dijo esta tarde, y también sé que es una oportunidad única en la vida…pero pienso que aun no soy merecedor de su poder…"- Lo decía mientras miraba su mano derecha. Toshi no dijo nada porque tenía la ligera sospecha de que no era todo lo que iba a decir -"Yo aceptare su poder, cuando crea que estoy listo. No quiero ser un recipiente sacado de la nada. Para mí eso me molestaría bastante. Quiero llegar hasta el punto en que me reconozcas por MI fuerza como sucesor de tu poder. Puedo ser tu aprendiz y aprender cosas para el futuro, pero su Individualidad no la aceptare de momento. Quiero probarles a todos de lo que es capaz Izuku Midoriya."- Termino mientras su puño derecho se alzaba cerrado enfrente suyo y sus ojos detonaban un fuego abrasador de determinación.

Toshi miro con asombro al joven, este chico no quería aceptar solo porque él lo vio como un recipiente digno. No, el quiere ganarse ese título con su propia fuerza, y que solo aceptara cuando de verdad crea que ya es merecedor de su poder.

Pestañeo una, dos, tres veces…y se largo a reír.

Deku miraba con un rostro de total confusión mientras su cabeza caía un poco al lado derecho. ¿Le acaba de contar un chiste sin saberlo?

-"¡Jajajaajajajaj! ¡Joven, jamás vi a alguien como tú en lo que me queda de vida, eres interesante; no; ERES ALGUIEN GENIAL!"- Agrego al final dejando a un Izuku sonrojado mientras miraba a un lado por aquel comentario, no es que le moleste pero digamos que de recibir cumplidos como aquel eran terreno nuevo para el -"Muy bien, serás mi estudiante a partir de hoy, te veré en la playa de Dagobah en 2 días a las 6 am, te entrenare todo lo que pueda para que te conviertas en un buen sucesor. ¿Te parece bien?"- Pregunto y recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza.

-"Muchas gracias señor M, le agradezco que haya entendido mis motivos"- Respondió mientras hacía una reverencia. Sabía que si gritaba ALL MIGHT en un lugar así lleno de casas y posiblemente dueños en ella en esos instantes, armaría bastante revuelo.

Luego de aquel suceso, Izuku se fue corriendo a su casa para no tener más interrupciones. Cuando llego, se quedo inmóvil frente a la puerta de su hogar. ¿Y ahora qué, qué le va a decir a sus padres? "Hola papá y mamá, perdón por llegar tarde pero es que Katchan quiso pelear conmigo, me atrapo un villano para que All Might me salve después, y al final que tenga que ir yo a salvar a Katchan porque era rehén de ese villano."

Sacudió fuertemente la cabeza a los lados, tiene que pensar en una buena excusa, CREÍBLE pero no exagerada.

Toma el picaporte de la puerta, la gira lentamente y empuja para entrar en su casa.

-"Ya llegue~"- Grito un poco para que se enteren de su ingreso al hogar.

Lo que nunca se espero es que al instante de ver hacia delante, vea como de un rincón del hogar salgan sus padres con los ojos rojos mientras gritaban -"¡IZUKUUUUU"- mientras se acercaban a toda velocidad hacia el peli verde, quien estaba sorprendido y aterrado por esa nueva actitud de sus padres.

Al instante en que cierra sus ojos y pone sus brazos en forma de X para defenderse de cualquier ataque por instinto; en vez de recibir golpes, cachetadas o cualquier daño físico; siente como unos brazos lo atrapan.

 **-Naruto OST 2 Hinata vs Neji-**

Abre un poco los ojos para ver como sus padres; con lágrimas en sus ojos; lo estaban abrazando. No sabía él por qué pero sintió la necesidad de hacerles saber que estaba ahí, sano y salvo.

-"Estoy en casa, no se preocupen. Estoy bien."- Dijo mientras correspondía a los abrazos de sus padres. No le gustaba verlos llorar así, le dolía bastante eso, solo quería que no se preocupen más.

Su madre fue la primera en romper el abrazo para verlo con sus ojos verdes mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro. En su cara se podían ver una mezcla entre miedo, preocupación, confusión pero más que todo…alivio.

-"Izuku, mi bebe, ¿estás bien, estás herido?"- Pregunto mientras sus manos estaban en los hombros de su hijo, quien solo sonreía mientras asentía. Su padre también se separo del abrazo mientras veía su hijo junto a su madre.

-"Estoy bien mamá, créeme. No tengo nada."- Respondió mientras extendía sus brazos a los lados.

-"Hijo…"- Esa voz era de su padre, quien estaba algo serio pero con marcas de lagrimas en su rostro, Izuku giro para verlo; se notaba algo preocupado por ese rápido cambio de su padre.

-"¿S-sí papá?"- Pregunto algo nervioso, jamás vio actuar así a su padre.

-"Dime, ¿de verdad estás bien?"- Fue en un tono más preocupado pero con la misma seriedad, su hijo respondió con simple "De verdad, estoy bien".

-"Izuku, vimos las noticias…"- Ahora era su madre quien hablaba, dejando a un Midoriya muy intrigado sobre el asunto. Si era lo que él creía; y O vaya que no se equivocaba; estaba en momento muy crucial sobre que decir.

-"¿A-a-ah s-s-si? ¿Y-y-y qué decían?"- Pregunto tartamudeando mientras en los ojos se mostraban signos de temor por lo que iba a ocurrir.

-"Hijo, vimos el incidente, te vimos a ti y a Katsuki ahí…"- Respondió su padre mientras se acercaba a su peli verde.

Deku trago duro, tratando de calmar sus nervios. Estaba BIEN jodido ahora.

Bajo la mirada al suelo, no sabía qué hacer ahora. ¿Les contaba que tenía una bestia sellada en su interior que estuvo viviendo desde que nació hasta ahora y le dio esos poderes, o decía cualquier otra mentira creíble para zafarse del asunto?

Su padre vio como se ponía más nervioso por eso, así que lo dijo sin más rodeos.

-"Dime…¿por qué lo hiciste? ¿Y desde cuándo?"- Izuku se congelo un momento y volteo a verlo, aun sin saber que responder.

-"Yo…y-yo…no lo sé…Mi cuerpo se movió solo y antes de poder darme cuenta estaba corriendo directo a ese sujeto…"- Le contesto mientras miraba al suelo.

Inko estaba mirando como su hijo tenía sus puños apretados mientras temblaba un poco, esto le estaba causando una enorme presión.

Hisashi en cambio en el interior estaba sonriendo, esa era la señal de un héroe que a futuro sería uno de los mejores, pero por fuera mantenía ese rostro serio.

-"Y si vieron lo que hice…pues es algo…complicado, creo que empezó hace un año. No quería demostrárselos aún, no estaba listo…"- Dijo mientras sus padres recordaban el momento en que la cámara capto a Izuku en el aire mientras hacía una extraña seña de manos y que al instante salgan otros 3 peli verdes. También como uno de los peli verdes corrió por las paredes y como su hijo invoco un arma en su mano de la nada.

-"Entiendo si están enojados conmigo…pero… yo simplemente no podía quedarme ahí quieto viendo como mi mejor amigo estaba muriendo y los demás no hacían nada…"- Levanto un poco la vista, vieron que no había rastro de mentira en aquellos ojos comparados con el más claro valle.

-"Oh hijo…"- Inko paso una de sus manos alrededor de su hombro. Su bebe fue el único que tuvo la voluntad de atreverse a hacer algo, se preguntaba cómo consiguió su Individualidad pero lo más importante era la seguridad de su chico.

Hisashi sonrió un poco, su muchacho estaba convirtiéndose en héroe más rápido de lo que imagina.

-"Izuku, no estamos enojados contigo, solo nos diste un gran susto al verte en las noticias. No sabíamos que pensar, ver como mi pequeño mostro tener el verdadero corazón de un héroe a pesar de ser un "Normal" y que justo ahora nos muestre una habilidad rara. Solo quiero que sepas que te queremos, que estoy orgulloso de ti, y que nos preocupas mucho. No sabríamos que hacer si en ese instante te perdiéramos…Solo no vuelvas a hacer esa tontería la próxima, ¿entiendes?"- Le dijo mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pequeño héroe.

Izuku rió un poco, después de todo aún lo seguían amando.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

En eso se le ocurrió decir algo más.

-"Bueno, ya que les dije sobre mi habilidad, tengo otra cosa que mostrarles."- Sus padres lo miraron confundido mientras este salía afuera de su casa y se paraba frente al borde del departamento.

-"Verán, la "Individualidad" que tengo me permite hacer mucho más de lo que ustedes creen."- Miraron como su mirada era determinada mientras se posicionaba y sus manos se acercaban a cada una.

Luego de eso ocurrió algo inimaginable, tanto para el héroe retirado Hisashi y cómo la heroína retirada Inko…aunque más para Hisashi.

 ** _N/A: En esta historia voy a hacer a ambos padres héroes famosos, Hisashi estaría compartiendo su posición como el héroe Nro. 2 con Endeavor; mientras que Inko está con el héroe Nro. 3 Best Jeanist)_**

Izuku luego de hacer unas raras posiciones de manos, acabo con ambas manos juntas. Sus dedos anulares y mayores estaban tocándose mientras el resto estaban uniendo sus manos.

Sus cachetes se inflaron mientras a partir de su cadera para arriba se movía un poco para atrás y al final de un movimiento volvió hacia delante mientras gritaba:

-" **¡Estilo de Fuego: JUTSU BOLA DE FUEGO!** "- Se escuchaba mientras abría su boca y de ella salía una gran llamarada de fuego con dirección al lado que daba la calle.

Dicho fuego se podía ver desde unas cuadras (a ver, no es tan grande pero supongamos que concentro su chakra para que no salga disparado por accidente así no causaba un incendio) , Izuku con su mano izquierda enfrente y debajo de su boca con sus dedos mayor y anular juntos mientras los demás estaban contraídos; luego de la pequeña demostración dejo de hacer el jutsu y sonrió.

Se giro para encontrarse con las caras atónitas de sus padres; aunque le daba gracia ver a su padre porque él sabía de su status como héroe y su Individualidad, "Aliento de Dragon" era su poder y como bien dicen los rumores, cuando algún villano estaba frente suyo este juraría estar en presencia de un dragón (pon el hecho de que su traje era algo similar a uno también).

Inko e Hisashi no sabían que decir, su hijo, ¡SU HIJO ACABA DE ESCUPIR FUEGO COMO SU PADRE! Inko se desmayo mientras que su padre parecía que dejo de respirar y su cuerpo entero quedo con un color blanco.

Deku se asusto demasiado y no llego a pensar en esta reacción en ellos.

-"¡WAAAAH NO POR FAVOR, NO CRUZEN AL OTRO LADO, NO AUUUUN!"- Grito mientras sus brazos se movían como locos a sus lados.

Karumi se reía como loca debido a la reacción de la familia Midoriya.

 **Salto en el tiempo: Playa Dagobah Al día siguiente 11 am**

Después de ese incidente, los padres de Izuku le preguntaron cómo era posible que pueda hacer eso con su "Individualidad" a lo que este respondió (con una mentira obvio) que su poder lo llamo "Chakra" y que tenía la capacidad de hacer muchas cosas. Como ejemplo seria el poder hacer los clones, correr por las paredes y el agua, hacer habilidades con algunos elementos, etc.

Evito hablar de más porque siente que aun no es momento de contarle sobre toda la verdad detrás de sus poderes. Su padre luego de saber que puede "escupir" fuego como él, puso una mano en su hombro mientras tenía pequeñas gotas de lágrimas en sus ojos y la otra mano cerrada con fuerza mientras decía que le enorgullecía tener un "dragoncito" en la familia.

Inko al escuchar eso rió nerviosa mientras Deku estaba igual pero alegre de que piense eso de él.

 **-Boku no Hero Academia OST 12 U.A Reporting For Duty!-**

El día del encuentro con el villano y All Might era un Viernes, por lo que su Sábado lo uso para poder entrenar en la playa mientras se preparaba para el entrenamiento de All Might.

Era temprano, estaba entrenando desde las 6 y ahora eran las 11 del día, motivo por el cual estaba más distraído en su entrenamiento de combate por el hambre que le entraba.

Ahora estaba practicando el estilo de pelea que poseía un tal Rock Lee; quién por lo que pudo escuchar de "Kurama" era alguien que no podía hacer ni Ninjutsu o Genjutsu pero con un nivel de Taijutsu altísimo; en frente suyo estaba un clon que usaba el estilo de Sasuke el cual era ver los movimientos del oponente y después contraatacar.

Izuku corre directo al clon y antes de llegar se detiene para dar un pequeño salto mientras gira sobre su eje.

-"¡ **Huracán de la Hoja**!"- Grito mientras realizaba la técnica que definía al Cejotas como le llamaba Naruto.

El clon se agacho mientras la patada seguía de largo, su puño izquierdo se dirigía al estomago del original, quien al ver esto apoyo el pie; que tenía contraído para hacer la técnica; en el suelo para dar otro pequeño salto para esquivar el puño. En el aire giro hacia delante para soltar una poderosa patada giratoria en hacha al clon, quien viendo como no tenía forma de escapar (la pelea lo arrincono frente a un montón de basura) decidió que la mejor opción era bloquear el ataque, juntando sus brazos en X sobre su cabeza.

La patada llego, pero no fue tan fuerte para romper su defensa, cosa que el clon aprovecho y antes de que Izuku pueda reaccionar este recibió un devastador codazo directo al estomago que lo envió hacía atrás así chocando con algo de basura.

El clon miro a Deku un momento antes de hablar.

- **"¿Es todo?"** \- Pregunto, su respuesta fue un Izuku algo molesto y cansado mientras se levantaba.

-"Tengo hambre…"- Fue lo que dijo antes de que su estomago resonara. El clon se rió por eso -"Kurama, ¿podríamos dejarlo por hoy? De veritas que ahora tengo mucha hambre"- Le suplico a su bijuu el cual estaba poseyendo al clon, quien tenía marcas de zorro en su rostro y sus ojos eran rojos con la pupila rasgada.

- **"Muy bien Izuku, es todo por hoy, pero mañana será el doble de pesado"** \- Fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa malvada antes de desaparecer en una explosión de humo.

Deku solo bajo la cabeza mientras suspiraba, ahora tendrá que lidiar con más entrenamiento infernal de lo planeado.

En eso puede escuchar unas voces a lo lejos.

-"¿Are? Se supone que solo yo y All Might conocemos este lugar. ¿Quiénes serán?"- Se paró de su posición y empezó a dirigirse a la fuente del sonido. Cada vez que se acercaba más, podía definir que las voces eran femeninas.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

Cuando llego al lugar, estaba escondido pero definitivamente estaba donde las personas parecían estar… ¿entrenando?

-"¡Muy bien Ashido, son todos tuyos! ¡Dispara!"- Se escucho de parte de una de las chicas, quienes Izuku supuso, eran cerca o de su edad.

-"¡Muchas gracias Ochako!"- Dijo la que se identificaba como Ashido.

A Izuku le gano la curiosidad y de a poco empezó a salir de su escondite para poder observar mejor. Cuando tuvo una pequeña vista de quienes eran, se sonrojo por lo que tenía enfrente de él.

En el lugar se encontraban una chica de pelo castaño corto hasta el cuello con mechones al frente que le llegaban a los hombros, ojos color café. En su rostro se podían ver que en las mejillas tenían marcas rosadas haciéndola parecer que estaba sonrojada, pero supuso que era natural. Estaba usando una remera blanca sin mangas que detallaba su figura, con un short azul ajustado y usaba sandalias (que de momento no usaba porque vio que estaban al lado de otro par). De una altura de unos 1,56 cm.

A su lado estaba otra chica de piel purpura, con un cabello corto rosado parecido o igual de desalineado que el de Midoriya. En su cabeza se podía ver que salían un par de especies de cuernos pequeños y largos de color amarillo que se podría confundir con blanco. Su esclerótica eran negros salvo por sus iris que eran amarillos un poco claros. No llevaba alguna remera por lo que andaba con sus sujetadores de color morado oscuro que detallaba una figura casi envidiable, mientras llevaba un short negro que le llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla. De unos 1,59 cm de altura.

Deku vio como la de pelo castaño juntaba la punta de los dedos de sus manos y decía "Liberar" seguido de una pequeña luz rosada en el lugar de las puntas de los dedos. Levanto la vista y vio como algunos trozos de basura flotaban, y que al momento que la castaña al decir y hacer esa acción, estos empiecen a caer.

Volvió su vista a la peli rosada quien por lo que pudo ver, empezó a juntar líquido en la palma de sus manos y a arrojarlo a los trozos de basura que caían. Este al hacer contacto con el objeto, producía un poco de humo y dicho objeto empezaba a derretirse en la zona que cayó el líquido.

Supuso que la Individualidad de la castaña era algo que tenía que ver con la gravedad y que la peli rosada podía generar acido de ella misma.

Siguió así por unos 2 minutos cuando ambas chicas terminaron con su ejercicio.

-"Aaaah, estoy cansada, hoy fue más agotador que las otras veces."- Dijo la de pelo marrón con una toalla en pasándosela por su rostro.

-"Si, tienes razón, pero es para tener mejores resultados cuando estemos en el examen de ingreso de U.A."- Agrego la peli rosada mientras sonreía. Izuku escucho eso y no pudo dejar de pensar que se veían agradables. Tal vez su estadía en su academia de ensueño no sería tan mala.

Al rato vio como la peli rosada estiraba los brazos y por accidente libera un poco de su poder, haciendo que una gota de acido salga y aterrice sobre un soporte que estaba sosteniendo una pila de basura gigante. Dicha basura empezó a temblar un poco y las chicas no se dieron cuenta aún.

Cuando un sonido un poco más fuerte se escucho detrás de la peli rosada, pudo ver como la basura detrás de ella temblaba y que encima de todo un refrigerador enorme estaba cayendo junto con la demás basura.

Las chicas no tuvieron tiempo para reaccionar por lo que solo se cubrieron los rostro para prepararse para lo peor.

Deku pensó rápido y velozmente se dirigió frente a las dos chicas mientras en su mano derecha una esfera giratoria con luz azul se podía ver. Se posiciono frente a la basura que ya estaba por alcanzarlo pero antes de eso extendió la mano que tenía dicha esfera.

-"¡ **RASENGAN**!"- Grito y al rato que el refrigerador tocaba la esfera, esta paso de ser del tamaño de una pelota de tenis a una del tamaño de una pelota de básquet. El objeto empezó a romperse en el lugar que estaba haciendo contacto con la técnica y la basura detrás de él estaba volando en varias direcciones.

Izuku soltó la técnica de una vez y al hacerlo, vio con asombro como el Rasengan se dirigía hacia delante con el refri enfrente suyo y a la vez explotando la basura alrededor dejando un camino abierto. Cuando acabo la técnica, el mueble tenía una gran abolladura en el frente pero el mayor daño estaba detrás, porque se podía ver como la parte trasera del refri había explotado.

Deku vio el lugar adonde fue volando el refri para luego dirigir su mirada a su mano derecha. Atónito por lo ocurrido solo formo un simple "Wow".

-"Así que este es el resultado de un Rasengan incompleto…aun así sigue siendo devastador."- Completo mientras abría y cerraba su mano, el entrenamiento mostraba sus frutos.

Las chicas miraron a su salvador, algo sorprendidas. Cuando cerraron sus ojos para prepararse para lo peor, escucharon como alguien paso junto a ellas. Abrieron los ojos y vieron la espalda de aquel joven peli verde mientras en su mano estaba una especie de esfera que producía viento. Contemplaron con más asombro como dicha esfera pulverizaba la basura que se les estaba cayendo encima.

No dijeron nada, pero tenían curiosidad por saber quién era él.

-"E-eehm…¿disculpa?"- Hablo la castaña saliendo de su estupor, logrando que su "héroe" voltee a verlas algo confundido porque alguien lo llamaba. Iba a decir algo más pero la voz del chico la interrumpió.

-"Me alegro de que estén bien, pasaba por aquí entrenando cuando las escuche y vi como se les caía la basura encima. ¿No tienen alguna herida verdad?"- Pregunto Izuku con un tono preocupado, dejando algo sonrojadas a las mencionadas por ver como su salvador se preocupaba por ellas.

Esta vez fue la peli rosada quien hablo.

-"S-sí, estamos bien, no tenemos nada. Solo estábamos practicando aquí hace rato y por un descuido mío libere acido contra un soporte."- Dijo apenada mientras se pasaba una mano por el cuello, su mirada era algo baja pero podías ver una sonrisa que mostraba nerviosismo.

-"Que alivio…"- Suspiro el peli verde mientras tenía una mano en su pecho -"A-ah lo siento, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya. Un placer conocerlas."- Se presento formalmente mientras al final hacía una reverencia.

Las chicas rieron un poco por la actitud del peli verde, era bastante formal con quienes no conocía. La castaña fue la que respondió.

-"No hay necesidad de formalidades Izuku, gracias de paso por lo que hiciste. Mi nombre es Ochako Uraraka."- Se presento la ahora Ochako mientras se levantaba.

-"Si, relájate un poco más. Mi nombre es Ashido Mina por cierto."- Hablo la ojos de mapache (es que el apodo que Katsu le pone más adelante le queda) mientras también se ponía de pie.

Deku rio algo avergonzado para darse cuenta después de algo -" _¡ESTOY HABLANDO CON DOS CHICAS!"-_ En su mente había un Izuku chibi que estaba con una cara de bobo mientras alrededor tenía muchos brillitos.

Karumi tuvo una gota de sudor enorme al ver este pensamiento de su contenedor - ** _"Bueno… tampoco es que haya tenido muchos amigos antes. Y todavía no sabe que soy mujer."_** \- Dijo para sus adentros.

Izuku fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos cuando Ochako se acerco bastante.

-"¡Oye eso que hiciste fue muy genial! ¿Es parte de tu Individualidad? ¿Cómo lo hiciste, qué más puedes hacer?"- Asalto al peli verde quien estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano de no mirar abajo y también de no sonrojarse más ya que su rostro estaba bastante rojo ya.

- _"¿¡Es que esta chica no sabe sobre espacio personal!?"_ \- Pensó mientras estaba retrocediendo de a poco por la cercanía del rostro de la chica.

-"Oye, te me haces familiar… ¿no eres el chico del accidente de ayer?"- Fue la voz de Ashido quien rompió el momento entre la castaña y el pobre peli verde quien soltó un suspiro por haberlo salvado de desmayarse.

-"¿Eh?... Ahora que lo dices…"- Ochako volvió la vista un momento a su amiga para después dirigirse con un dedo debajo de su boca de nuevo a Izuku, quien estaba sudando de que lo reconocieran por el accidente del villano.

-"A-ah emm pues…jejeje…"- Rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano.

Luego de un rato ambas chicas tuvieron un **click** en sus cabezas y recordaron ver las noticias la noche anterior sobre como un joven peli verde se arrojaba a salvar al rehén del villano viscoso.

-"¿¡ERAS TU VERDAD!?"- Gritaron ambas que de un momento a otro se acercaron velozmente a Deku quien por la cercanía y velocidad en que se acercaron, cayó sobre si mientras estaba sonrojándose al máximo por lo ocurrido.

Aun en el suelo, mantenía la cabeza baja para no verlas, les respondió.

-"E-emm sí…ese era yo… ¿Por qué les interesa?"- Pregunto tratando de no levantar la vista, esto era algo rápido para él.

-"¿¡Qué por qué!? ¡Porque lo que hiciste fue algo suicida y genial, pero no deja de ser suicida!"- Le grito Ashido quien acerco su rostro al de Izuku quien en ese momento sus ojos se les pusieron blancos y como platos mientras toda su cabeza tenía un color rosado y emanaba humo.

-"¡Sí, sí, eso que hiciste fue aterrador, sensacional pero aterrador! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"- Apoyo Ochako quien hacía lo mismo, logrando que Izuku libere un pequeño grito de sorpresa a la vez que se paraba y después piense en la pregunta.

Su rostro se volvió sereno y miraba sus manos, Ashido y Ochako notaron el rápido cambio de actitud del peli verde.

-"Yo realmente no lo sé…lo que recuerdo de ayer es que pasaba por ahí, y cuando vi a mi amigo atrapado por ese villano, no sé… pero… mi cuerpo se movió antes de poder pensar en algo."- En eso aprieta sus manos mientras su voz detonaba algo de molestia -"No podía quedarme ahí sin hacer nada viendo como mi amigo estaba muriendo."- Finalizo viendo a las chicas quienes solo miraban con respeto y asombro al peli verde.

En eso otro sonido se hace presente, uno muy fuerte.

Sonaba como si alguna bestia anduviera cerca. Ochako y Ashido se asustaron mucho y se pusieron detrás de Deku quien otra vez tuvo su rostro entero de un color rosa fuerte.

-"¡¿Qué fue eso?!"- Grito Ochako quien se abrazaba desde el cuello de Midoriya mientras que Mina estaba atrapando el brazo izquierdo de Izuku entre sus pechos.

El pobre estaba a punto de desplomarse por toda la sangre que se le subió a la cara pero logro componerse.

-"Jejejejeje… es mi estomago… estuve entrenando desde muy temprano hasta ahora y no almorcé nada…"- Decía mientras estaba con sudor en su rostro. Tenía las orejas soltando algo de humo.

Las chicas se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y rápidamente se separaron del peli verde quien en su interior daba gracias a Dios por no desmayarse.

Ambas tenían un sonrojo algo evidente (aunque a la ojos de mapache no se le notaba mucho por su piel) por lo que hicieron, pero trataron de mantenerse calmadas.

-"A-ah b-b-bueno… nosotras ya teníamos planeado ir a comer. A-a-así que s-s-si tu quieres, puedes venir c-c-con nosotras. ¿Qué te parece?"- Propuso la castaña con algo de nerviosismo por pensar que el peli verde lo tome de otra forma.

-"Sí, es lo menos que podemos hacer luego de que nos salvaras. ¡Así que vamos, acepta!"- Dijo muy animada la de piel morada mientras saltaba como niña que le dieron un regalo. Izuku estaba por negarlo pero al recordar que no trajo dinero desistió y tuvo que aceptar la oferta.

-"E-emm… bueno está bien. Realmente no quiero molestarlas, además de que no tengo dinero… perdón."- Respondió mientras pasaba una mano por su cuello para calmarse. ¿Dijeron en las noticias que hoy habría tanto calor o es su imaginación?

-"¡Muy bien!"- Festejo Mina mientras lanzaba un puño al aire antes de devolver su mirada a Izuku…pero de otra forma -"Pero que esto no te haga ilusiones, ¿de acuerdo?~~"- Dijo de forma coqueta dejando a un Izuku completamente rojo desde los pies a la cabeza, Ochako por otro lado bajo la mirada con un rostro algo rojo de vergüenza por la actitud de su amiga.

El peli verde asentía con la cabeza mientras se reía un poco, peeeero un "pequeño" "amigo" le iba a dar el golpe final.

- ** _"Eso es chico, me enorgulleces. Ya tienes a dos hembras ahora marca tu terreno para que no se las lleven"_** \- Agrego Karumi mientras estaba riéndose por como Izuku en su espacio mental estaba sacando humo por su cabeza y orejas a la vez.

Luego de ese accidente, Deku junto a las chicas se fueron a buscar algún restaurante de playa ya que no iban con la cantidad para pagar uno de ciudad ni tampoco con la ropa.

En el camino nuestro héroe pudo conocer más a sus acompañantes. Se ve que Ashido era alguien alegre; aunque a veces _MUY_ despreocupada; pero alguien con el que puedes pasar un buen rato. _"Es linda… ¡¿por qué pensé en eso?!"_ También se emociona demasiado, y esto lo confirmo cuando ella le comentaba como estaba mordiéndose las uñas cuando lo vio por la tele, para después festejar (como cuando no estudiaste para un examen y te sacas un 6 XD ) luego de ver que se salvo junto al rubio.

Ochako es casi lo mismo, es una persona bastante extrovertida que piensa sobre todo con una luz positiva. Bastante amable y " _Es linda también… ¡¿qué, de nuevo?!"_. Siempre trata de ayudar a las demás personas. Debido a que es muy amable también es fácil de sorprender, como lo hizo con Deku ahí atrás en la playa con su **Rasengan** , pero tiende a desmayarse si es algo de lujo.

Las chicas también supieron como es el peli verde. Es bastante calmado y educado con las demás personas, aunque si tiene esos momentos donde lo hacen ver como un cachorro indefenso y también _"Es algo lindo… ¡¿y eso de donde salió?!"_ debido a las pecas que le daban ese aspecto infantil. También conocieron algunas de sus cosas favoritas, como que le gusta dibujar, el entrenar, el katsudon (obvio que esto no iba a faltar, UN PERSONAJE SIN COMIDA FAVORITA NO ES UN PERSONAJE), entre otras cosas.

Al pasar las horas, eran como las 3 de la tarde y las chicas se tenían que ir. No sin antes darle algo al peli verde.

-"Oye Izu, ¿me darías tu número de celular? Ya sabes, por si quieres practicar con nosotras."- Pidió Mina mientras Ochako estaba igual, Deku en cambio en la cabeza estaba teniendo una discusión con "Kurama" de que ellas no son sus novias y que esto es solo por entrenar; también que el apodo que le puso Ashido no significaba nada; todo con un evidente sonrojo por su rostro entero mientras sus brazos se agitaban como loco.

-"Eeeh sí, claro no hay problema."- Acepto al rato que les mostraba su número. Ya se estaban despidiendo e Izuku dio media vuelta para irse.

Camino unos pasos cuando las voces de Uraraka y Mina lo detuvieron.

-"¡Espera/Espera!"- Gritaron mientras corrían hacia él, quien no supo que decir o hacer.

Antes de poder procesar lo que querían, su mente quedo en blanco, pues ambas chicas le dieron un beso en cada mejilla. Deku se quedo ahí, ojos bien abiertos y sin saber que decir.

-"Eso es… lo que una chica le da como recompensa a su héroe."- Dijeron al unisonó para después salir a correr a toda prisa mientras pensaban _"¡¿POR QUÉ HICE ESO?!"_.

Unos minutos pasaron y Deku no reaccionaba, luego lentamente a la vez que hacia ruidos de robot, se fue caminando a su casa; acompañado de los comentarios de "Kurama" sobre lo rápido que estaba avanzando, claro ignorándolo.

 **Salto en el tiempo: Playa Dagobah 10 meses después 5 am**

Okey, si Izuku antes estaba cerca de "Las Puertas del Infierno", esos 10 meses que estuvo entrenando con All Might fueron experimentar el mismo Infierno en carne propia.

Luego de ese "conmovedor" día de encuentro con sus nuevas amigas y posiblemente compañeras en U.A., llego a su casa mientras aun estaba en modo robot. Sus padres cuando lo vieron así quedaron con la duda de que le paso, pero decidieron dejarlo descansar.

Al día siguiente Izuku se levanto con muchas energías, se preparo, desayuno y se fue corriendo a la playa donde lo esperaría su nuevo sensei e ídolo. Cuando este lo vio en la entrada, empezó a explicarle como iban a entrenar los próximos 10 meses antes del examen de ingreso; y sobre lo que es su Individualidad más algunas cosas.

 **Uno para Todos** es la cristalización del poder que gira junto las voces de aquellos que necesitan ayuda con un corazón valiente. Una persona cultiva el poder y lo pasa a otra persona, quien también lo cultiva y lo pasa. Un poder que fue creado para un propósito, propósito el cual aun no puede saber Izuku.

Este poder, es la voluntad de todos los sucesores anteriores, algo como la fuerza de un Bijuu en un Jinchuuriki, como lo pudo entender Karumi. A Deku se le hizo un dejavu por tener que cargar con no solo la voluntad de un Jinchuuriki, sino con la de los sucesores del **Uno para Todos**.

Toshinori al acabar de explicar sobre su poder, decidió preguntarle al joven Midoriya sobre la extraña "Individualidad" que posee.

Digamos… que la forma en la que se la enseño fue… como recibir sus propios **SMASH** en la cara. All Might estuvo casi 1 hora sin hablar después de que se lo mostro.

 **Flashback**

 _-"Joven Midoriya, si no fuera mucha molestia, quisiera saber sobre tu Individualidad. Antes me dijiste que eras un Normal, ¿acaso fue una mentira?"-_ Dijo el Pro en Cubierto a su estudiante, que estaba moviendo un microondas hacia la camioneta que estaba estacionada afuera.

Izuku paró en seco un momento para verlo, se notaba que se olvido del asunto de SU poder y debido a eso empezó a ponerse nervioso.

 _-"N-n-no es lo que cree All Might. E-e-es cierto lo que dije sobre ser un Normal…pero…"-_ Le responde desviando la mirada un momento. All Might mientras seguía esperando lo que tenía que decir, en eso Deku suspira antes de verlo nuevamente _-"All Might, no se lo puedo explicar con palabras simples, así que, ¿me dejaría presentarle a alguien para que se le haga más claro este asunto?"-_ Pregunto.

Toshi estaba confundido, ¿presentar a alguien para aclararlo mejor? Solo asintió con la cabeza a la vez que Izuku le pedía que se acerque.

 _-"Bien, si no me equivoco, para hacer esto es…"-_ Empezó a hacer señas de mano, cosa que Toshi observo curioso y más confundido; Deku siguió hasta acabar en un signo _-"¡así!"-_ Grito mientras de las manos empezaba a emanarse una luz que cubrió casi todo el lugar.

Toshi, debido a la cercanía y fuerza de la luz, tuvo que cubrirse los ojos. Al abrirlos ya no se encontraba en la playa, sino en una especie de enorme alcantarilla muy oscura.

 _-"¿Qué es este lugar?"-_ Se pregunto mientras observaba a todos lados.

 _-"All Might, ¿estás ahí?"-_ Toshi se giro para ver al peli verde un poco más alejado, miro que estaba de espaldas contra una enorme jaula.

Se ve que Izuku no podía verlo debido a que el Pro en Cubierto estaba un poco más en la oscuridad.

All Might cambio a su forma de héroe y sintió como si en ese lugar no tuviera el límite por la herida.

 _-"JOVEN MIDORIYA, ¿ME PUEDES DECIR QUE LUGAR ES ESTE? NO SIENTO EL LÍMITE DE MI HERIDA, Y ME GUSTARÍA PEDIRTE QUE TE ALEJARAS DE AQUELLA JAULA. ME DA MALA ESPINA"-_ Pregunto mientras se acercaba a Deku, quien se dio la vuelta para ver que estaba enfrente de la jaula de su bestia.

 _-"No se preocupe All Might, ahora mismo estamos en mi mente, y sobre mis poderes… bueno… creo que tendré que dejar que él se lo explique"-_ Le respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca. Toshi vio más confundido al peli verde para después sentir que algo enorme se movía dentro de aquella jaula.

Se puso enfrente de Izuku de manera protectora sin quitarle la mirada de encima a lo que sea que fuera "eso".

De a poco Karumi empezó a revelarse ante el pro, que estaba shockeado por el animal y por su tamaño.

 ** _"Bueno, al fin nos conocemos señor All Might. Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Kurama y soy "Él Zorro Demonio de las Nueve Colas", un placer"_** Acabo de manera educada, mientras Toshi estaba como en trance por lo que veía.

Luego los minutos pasaron al "Kurama" explicarle sobre el por qué estaba en el cuerpo, quien era Naruto y su mundo, decidió contarle también sobre la herida y que lo podía curar.

Toshi estuvo impresionado por la historia del ser que estaba enfrente de él, triste pero alegre por el joven Uzumaki, entendía ya de donde venían los poderes de su nuevo sucesor y impactado por escuchar que lo podía curar.

Acepto y Karumi le extendió una de sus garras que estaba tocando la herida. Al rato a All Might lo rodea una capa roja burbujeante y siente como si estuviera recuperando sus partes perdidas.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Le agradeció enormemente el favor que le hizo "el" Bijuu y que debido a sus poderes, el entrenamiento "Objetivo: Plan de Pasar el Sueño Americano" seria modificado de tal manera que lo lleve a su límite.

Izuku acepto mientras en sus adentros pensaba que acababa de firmar con el Diablo. Realmente no se esperaba el entrenamiento que recibió, en serio, hasta las horas de dormir estaban incluidas.

Karumi y All Might hablaron sobre el entrenamiento; "Kurama" quería enseñarle una nueva técnica a Izuku mientras que Toshi decidió aumentar más lo que harían. Karumi puso sellos de gravedad en el cuerpo de Deku para que su resistencia aumente al igual que su velocidad; All Might sacaría provecho de los **Clones de Sombra** y tendrían algunos combates mientras otros seguían con la rutina de limpiar la playa.

Al final de cada mes, el entrenamiento subía de nivel y era más brutal. Izuku tuvo problemas con la nueva técnica la cual era: **Estilo de Viento: RasenShuriken** de Naruto, también fue aprendiendo uno que otro Jutsu de Viento. Fue bastante difícil, en el decimo mes y casi una semana antes del examen ya podía hacer la técnica.

Su entrenamiento con el héroe era brutal también, mientras los clones se ejercitaban y sacaban la basura, otros; y a veces el mismo; tenían combates contra All Might el cual le hizo tener un pensamiento: _"Él no es rápido… ES JODIDAMENTE VELOZ. Tal vez si aprendo algún Jutsu para aumentar mi velocidad pueda alcanzarlo pero no creo que funcione."_

Fue duro, pero lo estaba logrando. Y sobre sus nuevas ami- ** _"Novias"_** _"¡KURAMA YA BASTA!"-*_ ejemsus amigas empezaron a acercarse más al peli verde. Cada que podía iba a practicar con ellas, cosa que de algún modo les alegraba el día.

Les enseño también como peleaba y su puntería con las armas, aunque claro ellas pensaron que era el hijo de un mafioso por decir eso y Deku se cayó de espaldas al oír eso para luego negarlo. Ochako y Ashido quedaron boquiabiertas cuando el peli verde uso algunos clones como objetivos, y vieron como uno estaba detrás de una pequeña montaña de basura.

Midoriya se paro en el centro de donde estaba la basura, les pidió a las dos que se alejen por seguridad y dio un vistazo rápido en los lugares que se encontraban los clones. Invoco 10 Kunais (que asustaron a Uraraka y Ashido al ver que si podía invocar armas), salto alto en el aire con los ojos cerrados y cayó con cabeza en dirección a la arena. Pero al momento en que giraba la dirección de su cabeza abrió de golpe los ojos, para luego empezar a arrojar los kunais que chocaban entre si y daban en algún punto del cuerpo del clon que al rato se desvanecía en una bola de humo. Aterrizo de rodillas y se levanto mientras se dirigía a donde estaba el clon escondido detrás de la basura. Se encontró solo con el arma enterrada en la arena. ** _(N/A: ¿A quién les recuerda esta parte?)_**

Ochako estaba mirando con estrellas en sus ojos al peli verde mientras que Ashido estaba con su celular en modo grabar, grabo como el peli verde hacía los clones y como le daba a todos incluyendo al escondido.

Aunque no fue todo practica porque a veces salían a pasear y conversar sobre cosas de la vida, pero Mina siempre tenía un momento para hacer que Deku y Uraraka se sonrojen. El pobre también sufría a veces con los comentarios de su Bijuu y como Mina se aprovechaba en ocasiones para dejarlo como un tomate con patas.

Pero nunca se quejo, de hecho le agradaba. Eran las primeras aparte de "Kurama" que le hablaban sin menospreciar.

Sus clases eran bastante jodidas también, porque cuando llegaba estaba hecho un zombi viviente. Hubo veces en donde se dormía en clases pero sus notas jamás bajaron. (Puta y yo acá sin la misma suerte, te envidio Deku y ojala un día termine con mi tormento de matemática ;_;)

Y ahora nos encontramos en la Playa Dagobah, a las 5:58 am en el día del examen. All Might se bajaba de su camioneta para ir a ver a su discípulo. Nunca se fijo que también estaban una peli rosada y una castaña que extrañamente tenían la necesidad de estar ahí a esas horas.

Se preguntaron quien era el hombre delgado cuando lo vieron, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando…

-"¡RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"-

Las dos y también el Pro en Cubierto miraron en la dirección del sonido. Ahí… encima de toda la montaña de basura… se encontraba Izuku sin remera y solo pantalones gritando. El sol aparecía detrás suyo dándole una perspectiva impresionante.

-"¡GRUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"-

Era un grito que parecía de guerra, pero en realidad, eran sus frustraciones. Todas esas veces en las que la gente lo tumbo al suelo, las veces que sufría gracias a cierto rubio explosivo… quiso deshacerse de todas esas frustraciones del pasado de una vez.

All Might cambió su vista a la playa, abrió sus ojos por la hermosa vista que tenía.

-"Hey…hey, hey, hey…"- Sin palabras por el momento, contemplaba como lo que antes fue un basurero ahora era una hermosa playa sin ninguna pizca de basura restante -"¿Es en serio? Logro terminar al último minuto. ¿¡En serio!? Más que perfecto, fue más allá de donde le pedí, ¡se esforzó para superarse a si mismo!"- All Might empezó a temblar un momento.

Las chicas vieron como el peli verde grito encima de toda la basura, ambas estaban asombradas también con la vista. El les había dicho un día que estaba limpiando la playa y que estaría limpia y reluciente, pero esto era mucho más. Ignoraron lo que dijo el "señor extraño" y depositaron su vista de nuevo en Izuku, al verlo se sonrojaron un poco porque estaba sin su camisa y sudoroso.

-"Oh my… oh my… ¡GODNESS!"- La voz de cierto Símbolo de la Paz las saco de su estupor, y vieron como en el lugar donde estaba el señor esquelético ahora estaba el Pro Nro. 1º entre los héroes. La misma ropa, la misma bufanda azul… una cosa podía significar… ese era All Might en realidad, ¿pero por qué?

El sonido de algo tambaleándose devolvió las miradas de los presentes a Izuku, quien se estaba cayendo para el lado de la playa, que daba mucha altura.

Ambas, Ochako y Ashido, intentaron hacer algo pero sintieron como un viento las golpeaba débilmente y All Might aparecía en el punto de impacto con Izuku en sus brazos.

-"Buen trabajo."- Le dijo con una orgullosa sonrisa a un débil Izuku.

-"All Might… lo logre… ¡complete… el entrenamiento… y limpie la playa!"- Respondió un cansado Deku que se estaba parando de a poco, dejando todo su cuerpo superior expuesto a las chicas que se acercaron a escondidas para ver más. Digamos que vieron una escultura de dioses, a Ochako se le salió un poco de sangre por la nariz y Mina saco su teléfono para sacarle una foto a Izuku; ambas con una sonrisa boba en la cara, luego la castaña le va a pedir la foto a su amiga.

-"ASÍ ES JOVEN MIDORIYA, HAS SUPERADO MIS EXPECTATIVAS. ¡SANTO CIELO, LOS JOVENES DE HOY SON GENIALES!"- Dijo el héroe a la vez que ambos brazos se extendían a los lados y la basura junto a él recibía una luz que parecía del cielo.

-"Je…jeje…siento… que hice trampa…"- El Pro Nro.1 lo mira nuevamente al igual que las chicas que aun seguían con un sonrojo enorme y evidente en sus rostros al igual que pequeñas líneas de sangre bajando por la nariz, que intentaban tapar con sus manos -"Esto es como un sueño… has hecho demasiado por mí."- Agrego el peli verde con su vista en su mano derecha mientras lagrimeaba un poco.

- _"¿PERO QUÉ ESTAS HABLANDO JOVEN? TODO ESTO FUE GRACIAS A TU VOLUNTAD, COMO ME CONTO KURAMA, TU TIENES UNA FUERTE VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO EN TU INTERIOR."-_ Pensó Toshi en sus adentros mientras en la realidad reía un poco.

Las chicas luego iban a bombardear con preguntas a Izuku por el teléfono o más adelante, de momento tenían un examen al cual ir.

-"MUY BIEN JOVEN MIDORIYA, ¡ESO ES TODO, VE A CASA A DESAYUNAR Y BAÑARTE! ¡PREPARATE PARA EL EXAMEN DE INGRESO!"- Ordeno su entrenador, Deku respondió con un "¡Sí señor!" a la vez que hacía una reverencia.

Ochako y Mina estaban ya un poco lejos del lugar, pensamientos aun en las nubes y con una sonrisa boba mientras les caía baba de ellas. Su estupor fue interrumpido por…

-"Eh…chicas. ¿Ustedes eran las que me estaban espiando?"- Un nervioso Izuku apareció frente a ellas, aun sin remera pero con sus pertenencias en mano.

Ambas al verlo desde así de cerca se desmayaron por la sangre que se les escapo de la nariz.

-"¡¿AY NO, AHORA QUE HICE?! ¡NO SE VAYAN AL OTRO LADO, ALEJENSE DE LA LUZ!"- Un Deku en pánico gritaba mientras se acerco a ambas chicas (que seguían con caras pervertidas) para ver qué hacer.

- ** _"Vaya Izuku, eres todo un rompecorazones."_** \- Le comentaba, aunque ella también estaba de la misma manera que las chicas, en su cuerpo humano se sostenía un pañuelo que estaba tapando la nariz sangrante.

-" _¡NO AYUDAS EN NADA!"-_ Le grito mentalmente con bastante sonrojo.

 **Salto en el Tiempo: U.A. 10 am Puerta de Ingreso**

Después de cargar a ambas chicas con ayuda de un clon, Izuku las llevo a un segundo hogar que obtuvo por esas veces que quería dormir cerca de su campo de entrenamiento (se lo comento a sus padres y ellos no vieron nada malo en eso). Era una casa de 1 piso que alquilaba gracias al dinero que junto trabajando para algunos vendedores. Techo de color rojo y paredes blancas.

Al entrar estaba lo común, habitación de Deku, para los invitados eran 2, cocina y baño, living, un comedor que tenía una puerta que daba a la playa.

Recostó a las "inconscientes" Ochako y Ashido, quienes luego de media hora despertaron diciendo que vieron un cuerpo creado por dioses. Luego vieron que estaban en un sofá y un Izuku delante de ellas con sus cosas, ahora estaba vestido con su ropa de la escuela (la negra que se ve en la serie) mirándolas algo aliviado de que despertaran.

Al rato recordaron lo que vieron y volvieron a sonrojarse mientras salía humo por sus oídos. También digamos que lo bombardearon con preguntas sobre All Might y este les respondía con un sonrojo y nerviosismo que él decía haber visto un futuro gran héroe en su ser y quería entrenarle personalmente.

Eso pareció calmarlas, pero no duro mucho al acercarse al peli verde quien se puso rojo, empezaron a tocar sus brazos y también el pecho, finalizando por sus abdominales marcados. Esto hizo que Deku se quede tieso y bastante rojo por lo que hacían.

También le preguntaron sobre el lugar y les contesto que este era un segundo hogar suyo que alquilo gracias a conseguir bastante dinero y trabajar para uno de los locales de aquí cerca.

Después de las preguntas todos se fueron juntos a U.A., emocionados por saber que están más cerca de poder convertirse en héroes.

Ahora estamos con el trío de futuros héroes, todos depositando sus vistas al edificio enorme que tenían enfrente de ellos. Un edificio que se asemejaba a una H (o no sé muy bien, desde algunos puntos se ve como una H), había estudiantes que caminaban en dirección a las puertas para tomar el examen de ingreso.

- _"Por fin… todo mi entrenamiento y esfuerzo, serán puestos a prueba aquí. ¡Solo estoy a un paso de convertirme en quien siempre quise ser…!"-_ Pensaba Deku muy emocionado, las chicas vieron la sonrisa de Izuku y no pudieron evitar sonreír también.

-"Te ves muy emocionado, ¿ansioso de poder ingresar a U.A?"- Pregunto Mina mientras Izuku la miraba un momento para volver a mirar su mano izquierda. Ochako estaba casi igual pero le preocupo al igual que la ojos de mapache sobre esta reacción.

-"No…no es eso. Es solo… que hasta ahora he tenido una vida difícil. Estar parado aquí, tan cerca de lograr convertirme en héroe, algo que fue mi sueño desde niño."- Aprieta su mano con fuerza -"Todo parece tan real y a la vez, siento que fui engañado. Estos momentos, significan mucho para mí."- Lo habían visto antes, pero nunca deja de sorprenderles esos ojos con fuego de determinación que emanaba de vez en cuando.

Al rato, una voz conocida se pudo escuchar. Una persona familiar para Izuku.

-"¡Deku!"- El peli verde se giro para encontrarse con un rubio explosivo algo molesto de encontrarlo ahí.

-"Pero miren quien es, mi queridísimo amigo de la infancia. ¿Cómo estás Katchan?"- Le pregunto de una forma muy animada. Bakugou solo bufo para después responderle.

-"Sal de mi camino antes de que te haga cenizas."- Ordeno mientras avanzaba hacia Deku quien en ningún momento se puso nervioso o mostro temor ante él.

-"También me alegra verte Katchan."- Se mueve del camino, Ochako y Ashido encontraron esto algo raro. ¿Así se llevan o es algún problema del rubio?

-"Eemm, ¿por qué ese chico te llamo Deku?"- Pregunto la castaña. Mina también quería saber la razón, Izuku las mira a ambas con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-"El y yo… de niños solíamos ser amigos, a Katchan un día se le ocurrió empezar a llamarme Deku. Después dijo que: Un Deku es un inútil que no sirve para nada. Desde entonces no deja de llamarme así pensando que sigo siendo el mismo perdedor."- Les confesó a sus amigas, quienes aunque no lo mostraran, por dentro tenían ganas de ir a pegarle a ese rubio.

De repente, Ochako tuvo un pensamiento.

-"Pero… a mí me gusta Deku."- El peli verde y la ojos de mapache la miraron confundidos -"Es como el nombre para decir: No rendirse nunca. Aparte te queda lindo ese apodo."- Comento al final de manera alegre, mientras que Izuku se sonrojaba un poco y Mina sonreía por la forma de ser de su amiga. Siempre buscando el lado positivo.

-"¡Entonces soy Deku, la persona que no se rendirá nunca!"- Comento con una gran sonrisa. Las chicas (incluyendo a Karumi) lo miraron y también sonrieron por aquello.

Recordaron a que vinieron y se apresuraron en entrar a la sala para los exámenes escritos.

Dentro el lugar era enorme. Decidieron sentarse juntos, aunque Izuku tuvo una pequeña mala suerte de tener que estar delante de su rival/amigo quien le estaba quemando la nuca con la mirada.

Frente a todos, una enorme pantalla se encendió mostrando el logo de U.A. Luego vieron como se abría, detrás del escritorio, el suelo de donde salía un hombre rubio con un peinado levantado hacia atrás pero que apuntaba al cielo, con lentes naranjas y una especie de collar que se asemejaba a un micrófono. Andaba con todo un conjunto de ropas negras. Parecía un comentarista.

-"¡Para todos los postulantes a entrar a U.A, bienvenidos a mi show de hoy!"- Su voz resonaba por todo el lugar -"Everybody say Hey!"- Grito al final esperando un coro, cosa que no vino dado que todos se mantuvieron callado.

Deku reconoció al héroe como Present Mic., un héroe al que siempre escuchaba por la radio y sus canciones. Decidió darle un empujoncito para que se anime más las cosas.

-"¡Que respuesta tan refinada! ¡Bien entonces, les presentaré el recorrido del examen práctico!"- Agrego mientras Izuku, sin que nadie se dé cuenta, hizo una cantidad de clones igual al número de personas ahí en la habitación. Decidió esperar a que Present lo haga de nuevo, sus clones estarían esperando en el techo.

- **"ARE YOU READY!?"** \- Esa era la señal, solo esperar un poquito más - **"YEAAAAAAH!"** \- Grito al final, y recibió su respuesta de manera inmediata.

-"YEEEAAAAAAAAH!"- Se escucho varios gritos pero parecían una misma persona, y en coro.

Todos miraban de donde vinieron las voces, salvo 3 personas que estaban riéndose un poco. Izuku porque nadie lo descubrió todavía y sus amigas por saber lo que hizo.

-"Jejeje, lo siento, solo quería animar un poco las cosas."- Se paro Izuku para que todos lo vean. Dirigió su mirada al techo y de ahí empezaron a caer varios peli verdes igualitos a él. Antes de que lleguen al suelo estos explotaban en una bomba de humo blanco y desaparecían.

-"Quería animarte las cosas para ti Present Mic. Disculpe la interrupción, ahora continuemos con la función."- Se disculpo (sin dejar de sonreír) mientras hacia una reverencia y tomaba su asiento de nuevo. Todos (salvo la castaña y peli rosada) lo vieron como si fuera un tonto por hacer eso. En cambio el héroe…

-"I like you! ¡Me agradas joven oyente!"- Dijo apuntando al peli verde quien se reía apenado con una mano pasándosela por el cuello -"¡Muy bien, ahora diré en qué consiste este examen…!"- En ese instante la pantalla cambia del logo a unas secciones donde tienen letras de la A a la G -"¡Como ustedes postulantes sabrán, en los requerimientos de aplicación dice que ustedes tendrán una batalla de 10 minutos de entrenamiento después del examen escrito!"- A algunos ya se les bajaba un poco los nervios.

-"¡Pueden llevar lo que quieran con ustedes, luego de este examen, se les asignara a una zona donde deberán mostrar lo mejor de sí mismo!"- En eso, Izuku, Ochako, Ashido y Katsuki levantan los papeles para fijarse en que zonas quedaron.

-"Hmp, supongo que no podre aplastarte como tenía planeado."- Se quejo Katsu al ver que fue asignado a la zona A y Deku le mostraba que él iba a estar en la B.

El peli verde rio un poco nervioso por la idea principal de su amigo, luego volteo a ver en donde quedaron sus amigas.

Sorprendentemente estaban los tres en la misma zona, cosa que hizo que se alegraran. Podrán ver el progreso de los demás.

-"Buena suerte a ambas."- Les dijo Deku, ellas solo dijeron un "Gracias" mientras apartaban un poco la vista para que no vean sus sonrojos.

La voz de Present Mic los saco a todos de sus pensamientos.

-"Tres diferentes tipos de villano estarán en el centro de batalla."- En la pantalla, las zonas fueron cambiadas por una ciudad con edificios y en las esquinas, rodeando la ciudad, aparecían las imágenes en negro de los enemigos de Sonic **_(N/A: En el manga aparecen los enemigos de Mario y el mismo fontanero, así que pensé: "Why not?" Los enemigos serían la avispa 1p, el eggminion que tiene una rueda 2p y el camaleón que te aparece de la nada y se transforma en misil 3p)_** -"Ganan puntos por cada uno de ellos basados en su dificultad."- Al momento la pantalla cambia y se ve la sombra de Sonic mientras corría por la ciudad e iba destruyendo los villanos que se metían en su camino a la vez que el número en la esquina derecha superior aumentaba -"Su meta, queridos oyentes, es inmovilizar a los villanos utilizando sus Individualidades. ¡Por supuesto, atacar a otros participantes o cualquier otra acción no heroica están prohibido!"- Un bufido de parte de Bakugou dio a entender que esa parte no le gusto.

Al momento un estudiante se levanta mientras alzaba la mano.

-"¿Me deja preguntar algo?"- Su voz era fuerte y emanaba seriedad. El joven era alto, de unos 1,79 cm. Musculoso aunque su ropa no lo mostrara, llevaba unos lentes rectangulares, su cabello era azul con un toque de negro. (No voy a describir la ropa de su escuela porque FUCK IT)

-"¡Muy bien, postulante número 7111!"- Una luz entonces aparece encima del joven.

-"¡En el panfleto aparecen 4 villanos! ¡Si es un error de imprenta, entonces U.A., la escuela más prominente de Japón, debe avergonzarse de tal error! Los postulantes están en este lugar, para poder convertirse en héroes ejemplares."- Dijo el chico de lentes. Para todos seria del tipo que sigue las reglas y bastante estricto, pero Izuku solo lo encontró divertido ya que pensaba que eso le estaba demostrando los nervios que tenía.

-"Por otro lado… ¡tú!"- Se giró rápidamente apuntando a Deku, quien miro a ambos lados y atrás para después observarlo mientras se apuntaba a sí mismo en señal de confusión -"Si crees que todo esto es un juego pues vete a casa. Todos aquí pensamos seriamente sobre nuestro futuro como héroes. Alguien que se toma algo así a la ligera no merece convertirse en héroe."- Dijo seriamente mientras que a Izuku le salto una vena en la frente por el hecho de que este chico le dijo que se olvide de ser un héroe.

Present Mic iba a interrumpir, pero la voz de Deku llego primero.

-"Cielos amigo, entiendo que estés nervioso, pero no es justificación para ir a acusando a cualquiera que haga algo. Yo hice esto para aligerar la carga de todos los que tienen nervios."- En eso se pone de pie para ver al chico quien se enojo e iba a reprocharle -"Escucha, no puedes ir por ahí diciéndole a alguien que hizo una pequeña broma que no puede ser un héroe. ¿Piensas que uno actuaría de esa forma?"- El chico quedo perplejo ante esto, por lo que Izuku continuo -"Puede que yo esté tomando esto a la ligera, pero créanme, si uno tiene nervios aquí mismo, ¿cómo esperan enfrentarse a villanos reales?"- La pregunta dejo a todos sorprendidos y dejándolos con algo con que pensar. No se equivocaba, si dudaban ahora, al momento de estar en batalla lo único que conseguirían sería poner en peligro sus vidas y las de los demás.

- ** _"Bien hecho Izu, eres como Naruto, siempre levantando la moral de los demás."_** \- Le comento "Kurama" en el interior, cosa que a Izuku le alegro.

El chico de lentes no dijo nada más y con un "Lamento interrumpir, prosiga" se volvió a sentar.

-"Muy bien, ahora que las cosas se calmaron, ¡continuemos con el show"- La pantalla cambia y solo se ve la sombra del robot enorme que se asemeja a Eggman (o Robotnik como quieran llamarle, y es el Death Egg Robot) con 0P encima de la imagen -"El cuarto villano es peor que 0 puntos, ese tipo es un obstáculo por así decirlo. Hay cada uno en los centro de batalla, un enemigo que aparecerá en espacios angostos."- Ahora volvemos a ver a Sonic, solo que se detiene y levanta la mirada para ver al enorme robot -"Claro, pueden enfrentarse a él y destruirlo si quieren o pueden."- Sonic en un momento salta alto mientras hace el Ataque Teledirigido hacia el robot que responde con un golpe de derecha -"Pero no es necesario enfrentarlo, por lo que los que no tienen las agallas o el poder, pueden huir si lo desean."- Cambia la imagen al momento antes de que Sonic ataque, solo que ahora corre en dirección contraria del robot, dejándolo atrás.

-"Yo les recomiendo que lo eviten."- Agrego el héroe.

-"Ya veo, es como los obstáculos de los videojuegos."- Se escucho de parte de un extra. (Puto Bakugou, ya me pego lo de los extras)

Antes de acabar, el héroe dio un último discurso.

-"¡Eso es todo por mi! Finalmente, ¡les daré a todos los postulantes un presente de nuestra escuela!"- Todos prestaron atención a lo siguiente que oirían -"El héroe Napoleon Bonaparte dijo una vez: Un verdadero héroe es alguien que se sobrepone a los infortunios de la vida."-Dio una pequeña pausa mientras le guiña el ojo a todos -"Ve más allá de tus límites..."- La pantalla cambia y aparece una frase mientras el héroe grita la frase -"¡PLUS ULTRAAAA!"- A todos les emociono la frase.

Izuku y las chicas tomaron sus hojas bastante emocionados por empezar.

-"Ahora, ¡buena suerte sufriendo!"- Les dijo por última vez.

 **Salto en el Tiempo: Luego del examen escrito, Campo de Batalla B**

El examen escrito no fue tan difícil… bueno… no tan difícil para aquellos que eran listos y venían preparados. Para otros fue una mayor tortura y pasaron por poco.

Izuku y las chicas en el camino a la zona B, hablaron sobre el examen y como lo harían. El peli verde no participo mucho, solo diciendo que conseguiría los puntos para pasar, quería sorprenderlas con el cómo lo iba a hacer.

Ya en la zona, todos estaban frente a una enorme puerta que daba ingreso a la ciudad que no era ciudad, solo una réplica.

-"Esto es increíble, ¿de dónde saca U.A el dinero para tener todo esto?"-

-"Es la escuela de héroes más famosas, no es de extrañarse."-

Izuku cambio su ropa de escuela por la ropa que usaría para el examen práctico. Ahora está usando la ropa de Naruto, solo que el naranja cambio a un celeste algo oscuro, y usa sandalias ninja de color rojo. Esto era como un regalo de parte de su bijuu. Le daba mucha confianza y un calor especial al tenerlo cerca. **_(N/A: Es la del Shippuden)_**

Se había separado de sus amigas, por lo que empezó a hacer estiramientos para no tener un calambre. Al rato ve que se acerca el mismo chico de lentes.

-"Oiga, quisiera saber de verdad, ¿acaso te crees mejor que todos nosotros?"- Le pregunto, debido a la actitud que mostro antes. Lo que recibió fue un sereno peli verde que le sonrió.

-"Amigo, se que estas nervioso, y para responderte con toda sinceridad, yo no subestimo a nadie aquí. Ni siquiera a ti después de lo que me dijiste, no tengo algún mal contra a ti. Es como todos, tenemos nervios, pero eso no servirá al momento de la verdad."- Termina de estirar y estira su mano derecha para saludar -"Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, me llamo Izuku Midoriya. ¿Quién es el futuro héroe a quien hablo?"- Algo animado, consiguió sacar la tensión de los hombros del joven con lentes.

-"Mis sinceras disculpas por mi forma de actuar anteriormente, creo que es como dijiste, estaba nervioso."- Acerca su mano derecha para estrechar la de Izuku -"Mi nombre es Tenya Iida, un placer conocerte Midoriya."- El ahora presentado Tenya devolvió la sonrisa, para después separarse y desearse buena suerte.

Pasaron unos segundos y luego…

-" **¡MUY BIEN, COMIENZEEEEEEEN!** "- Se escucho la voz de Present Mic por todo el lugar, Izuku aprovecho que todos estaban confundidos y corrió al frente del grupo. Se posiciono unos metros más adelante (ya paso por las puertas) y realizo una conocida seña de manos en forma de cruz.

-" **¡JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA!** "- Al rato, varias explosiones de humo aparecieron cerca del peli verde. Al disiparse el humo, habían unos 30 clones del chico. Todos estaban confundidos y asombrados por esto.

-"¡Muy bien, quiero que se dispersen y destruyan la mayor cantidad de robots que encuentren! ¡Solo quiero que 15 de ustedes vaya y se quede cerca de los hospitales, vigilen los alrededores para ver si hay más villanos!"- Ordeno el original y su respuesta fue "¡Entendido jefe!" -"¡Buena suerte, dispénsense!"- Grito al final y todos los clones se separaron. Algunos seguían a pie, otros empezaron a correr por las paredes y hacer parkour, el original corrió en dirección al centro de la ciudad y salto alto a la terraza de un edificio para seguir en la misma dirección.

Nadie reacciono todavía pensando que aquel chico si era un tonto, pero hubieron 3 que recordaron las palabras que dijo anteriormente.

Iida de inmediato activo su Individualidad "Motor" y salió disparado en la dirección que se fue el peli verde. Ashido con ayuda de sus botas especiales (Izuku le dio unas ideas para que no tenga que sacarse sus zapatillas a la hora de usar su acido para deslizarse) empezó a patinar con su acido, detrás de ella venía Uraraka que no era tan lenta e iba cabeza con cabeza con Mina para llegar al centro de la ciudad.

Más confundidos por las acciones de los 4 que salieron, nadie dijo nada o se movió hasta que la voz del héroe se escucho por todas las zonas.

-" **¡Deberían seguir a esos 4, en una batalla real no existe el tiempo; corran, corran que se les agotan los puntos!** "- Se escucho por todo el lugar y fue como un botón de inicio para todos. Los participantes que quedaron atrás de inmediato fueron en dirección de los locos como pensaban que eran.

 **-DBZ Budokai Tenkaichi 3: Wild Rush-**

 **Grupo de clones**

Este grupo era formado por 6 clones, 3 estaban corriendo por los techos, 2 en las paredes y 1 solo por en medio de la calle. Al rato aparece el primer robot, era uno de 1p.

-"OBJETIVO: LOCALIZADO. ANIQUILAR."- Al terminar de decir esto, la maquina se lanzo contra el clon sin saber que uno de los de la pared salto en su dirección.

El clon del suelo sonrió al saber que su plan funciono. El robot cayó en la trampa y termino destruido gracias al golpe de chakra en la cabeza de parte del clon que salto. Con esto tienen el primer punto.

Los demás clones estaban peleando con unos robots que parecían ser de 2p y uno de 1p, eran 6 en total.

Un clon cayo del tejado y dirigió una patada en hacha contra un robot de 2p, que este estaba apuntando a otro clon y estaba por atacar con su cola, el resultado fue que por el ataque la maquina entro en corto y la cola termino atacando a otro robot por accidente que era el de 1p. Ambas maquinas se destruyeron.

-" _4 puntos, acabemos aquí y informémosle al jefe"_ \- Fue el pensamiento de un clon que se enfrentaba a dos robots a la vez. El robot de la izquierda dirigió su cola a su cabeza, el clon vio esto y atrapo la cola para después girar sobre sí llevándose al robot consigo mismo. Al girar completamente choco el robot con el otro que se enfrentaba.

-" _6 puntos, un poco más…"_ \- Era el pensamiento de dos clones que se enfrentaban a las maquinas restantes. Los 2p estaban enfocados en acabar con los clones que no se fijaron que estaban frente una de la otra.

En un instante ambas maquinas iban a atacar a los clones quienes estaban espalda con espalda, luego ambos cambiaron de posición a la vez que hacían posiciones de manos.

-" **¡Estilo de Viento: Jutsu Bala de Viento!** "- Gritaron ambos, sus cachetes se inflaron bastante y después abrieron la boca liberando una ráfaga enorme de viento que tenía forma de bala. Esta al tocar a los robots explotaron, levantando mucho humo y despejando esa zona de robots.

-"Muy bien, con eso son 10 puntos. ¡Chicos, zona despejada, retirémonos!"- Y con esa orden, todos los clones desaparecieron en una explosión de humo.

 **En otra parte del lugar, en una habitación oscura**

-"Esto es muy interesante, tenemos a lo que se puede decir un prodigio y líder."- Dijo una figura oscura que observaba el momento en que Izuku hacía los clones y los comandaba. Alrededor de él estaban más personas pero tampoco se podían ver debido a la oscuridad. La única luz que recibían era de las pantallas que mostraban las zonas de combate y los postulantes que estaban destruyendo los robots.

-"Tienes razón, ese joven emana un aura juvenil muy fuerte. Incluso escuche de parte de Present Mic que hizo una pequeña travesura para bajar la presión que todos tenían en el salón."- Esta vez hablo una voz femenina que tenía como corazones en sus ojos al ver como uno de los clones agarraba la cola del robot y lo giraba sobre si para dirigirlo al otro robot.

-"YES! ¡Ese joven oyente está lleno de sorpresas, su Individualidad incluso es algo que jamás vimos! And its for that why I like him!"- La enérgica voz de Present Mic se escucho mientras veía como Deku inflaba los cachetes y después expulsaba una bala de aire contra los robots.

Todos tenían la duda de que era su Individualidad, pero de momento seguirían observando a los participantes. La figura esquelética de All Might estaba ahí, observando a Izuku correr por los techos.

-" _Buena suerte chico, esto no es lo único a lo que te enfrentaras."_ -

 **Salto en el Tiempo: 3 minutos para acabar el examen, centro de la ciudad**

El examen seguía bastante bien, gracias a los clones, Izuku logro conseguir una puntuación de 35 puntos con su ayuda, y aún subía (aún desconoce de los puntos de rescate). También salvo a algunos participantes en problemas, y las zonas de hospitales estaban intactos ya que ningún robot se acerco ahí. Recuerda los poderes de algunos, un peli rojo que endurecía todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado y el grupo que iba a un hospital lo vio, terminaron siendo acompañados por un aliado más para despejar el hospital. Luego otro grupo que rastreaba las demás zonas se encontró a un chico bajito con, ¿pelotas purpuras como cabello? Estaba huyendo de una gran cantidad de robots, pero se salvo gracias a que los clones aparecieron frente suyo y todos liberaron un potente **Jutsu Bola de Fuego** que calcino a todos los robots. Le dio unas palabras de aliento y supo que ya no se acobardaría, el chico se cruzo de nuevo con otro clon solo que esta vez estaba peleando contra los robots de alguna manera. Los atrapaba y después se las ingeniaba para destruirlos.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

Deku tampoco se quedo atrás y gracias a los 35 puntos que obtuvo el seguía destruyendo los robots. Ahora tenía un total de 48 puntos, también digamos que fue salvado por así decirlo. Un robot se le escapo y lo estaba por atacar desde atrás, pero un rubio extraño lo destruyo gracias un cinturón que disparo un laser.

También tuvo ayuda de parte de sus amigos, incluyendo al nuevo Tenya. Los 4 eran imparables, Ochako lo salvaba haciendo levitar los robots y los enviaba contra otros antes de dejarlos caer. Mina con su acido hubo veces en las que de alguna forma creaba un muro de acido que terminaba derritiéndolos. Ni hablar de Iida que competían por ver quién pateaba más robots, ambos tenían casi la misma velocidad.

Todos estaban cerca del centro donde se podía ver a más gente pelear contra los villanos falsos. Todos mostrando sus poderes y buscando la forma de destruirlos.

-"¡Hey Deku, tengo 33 puntos gracias a los entrenamientos que hicimos!"- Le grito una feliz Uraraka que esquivaba un robot y lo hacía levitar para después ella lo tome y lo arroje contra otros robots así ganando más puntos -"¡Bueno, 36 ahora, jejejeje!"- Decía a la vez que se reía.

-"¡Me alegra que haya servido, todos aquí dan su máximo, yo tampoco me quede atrás!"- Contesto mientras pasaba por debajo del puñetazo de un robot de 1p, aprovecho eso y dirigió una patada que lo destruyo a la vez que lo levantaba unos 7 metros en el aire. Termino cayendo sobre otros robots que resultaron en explosiones. " _Multi-Kill entonces…"_

-"¡Parece que voy ganando Ocha, yo tengo 38 puntos!"- Se escucho la voz de la peli rosada que estaba disolviendo dos robots de 2p, se las ingenio para juntarlos y termino arrojando mucho acido contra ellos.

El sonido de un objeto cayendo rápido más motor y algo destruyéndose, dio a entender que Iida salto alto y acabo con otro robot de una patada.

-"¡Con ese son 45!"- Grito y giro su vista al peli verde -"¡Midoriya, espero que hayas conseguido algunos puntos!"- Volvió a gritarle mientras sonreía.

-"¿Qué no te acuerdas de los clones que hice en la entrada? Ellos consiguieron darme un par de puntos extras cuando yo estaba aquí destruyendo otros."- Le contesto sonriente también, puede que no se conozcan mucho pero este chico ya le caía bien.

- ** _"No te confíes Izu, el examen aun no acaba"_** \- La voz de "Kurama" hizo que vuelva en sí.

-" _Lo sé muy bien, jamás bajar la guardia, pero… es extraño…"_ \- Pensó preocupado.

- ** _"¿Qué es extraño?"_** \- Preguntó confundida.

-"Chicos…"- Atrajo la atención de los 3 que estaban cerca, voltearon a verlo desde donde estaban -"¿No que eran 4 villanos?"- Pregunto, y casi como si lo invocara, un enorme temblor empezó a sentirse.

Desde una zona alejada, el enorme robot de 0p se divisó.

-"ANIQUILACIÓN INMINENTE"- Su voz tecnológica se escucho por todos lados y al momento levanto su enorme derecha para dirigirla al suelo, así levantando mucho humo y destruyendo muchas ventanas.

Luego de que el humo se disipara, muchos participantes empezaron a huir del robot.

-"¡ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA, ES JODIDADEMENTE GIGANTESCO!"- Grito un muy molesto y nervioso Izuku, por dentro Karumi se sintió ofendida por el comentario.

- ** _"Hey, yo era más grande que esa cosa, alégrate de que no sea de mi tamaño original."_** \- Le bufo la bijuu, y tiene razón; si fuera de su tamaño ahora todos estarían más que jodidos.

-"¡Tenya, Ochako, Ashido, hay que alejarnos!"- Los nombrados empezaron su retirada, siendo Iida el más veloz y dejando a los demás atrás.

Izuku estaba corriendo pero no llego muy lejos cuando escucho…

-"¡Ouch!"- -"¡Ochako, guh!"-

Se giro para ver que ocurrió, sus ojos se abrieron bastante y un temor le corrió por todo el cuerpo. Unas estructuras de los edificios destruidos le estaba aplastando un pie a Ochako y unas piezas de robot estaban sobre Ashido, quien hacia todo lo posible para quitarse las piezas y salvar a su amiga, pero el proceso no iba tan rápido como quería.

Uraraka se quería levantar pero no pudo, empezó a jalarse el pie para sacarlo pero solo le producía más dolor. Ashido estaba con lágrimas al verse impotente junto a su amiga. Deku no sabía qué hacer, y los demás estaban ya muy lejos para poder pedir ayuda.

Solo hizo la única cosa que se le paso por su mente…

" _Pon tu vida en riesgo para salvar a los demás"_

Izuku corrió directamente a donde estaban las dos.

 **-Empieza Captain Tsubasa OST Storm-**

Las chicas vieron como el peli verde empezó a correr en su dirección, no sabían el por qué.

En sus ojos emanaba un fuego de determinación y se notaba algo enojado, al rato hizo una seña de manos.

-" **¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra!** "- En ese instante aparecieron 2 peli verdes que corrían a sus lados.

Luego se detuvieron y un clon puso ambas manos sobre la derecha del original mientras que el otro empezó a mover sus dos manos alrededor de las del clon y el jefe.

En la habitación oscura, esto fue notado por todos, como él fue el único que corre en dirección al robot. Pero la duda les comía a todos, incluyendo a las chicas.

" _¿Qué está haciendo?"_

-"¡Rayos, más rápido maldición!"- Gruño Izuku mientras veía como el **Rasengan** se formaba en su mano, pero había una diferencia, estaba rodeado de cuchillas de viento que lo hacía parecer como si fuera un Shuriken enorme.

Levanto la vista un momento y vio con más furia como el robot seguía avanzando sin detenerse, estaba más cerca de las chicas.

Los clones notaron eso y de inmediato todos empezaron a correr, aún haciendo la técnica. Unos pasos más y todos saltaron alto en dirección al robot. La técnica parecía completada, la esfera giratoria tenía cuchillas que giraban en círculos alrededor de esta.

Los clones se disiparon, dejando a un Izuku en dirección al pecho del robot. Con el **Rasengan** en mano pero sin completar, apretó fuertemente los dientes y grito.

-"¡No me importa si está completo o no, voy a salvarlas cueste lo que cueste, porque ese es mi camino de héroe!"- Movió la técnica enfrente de él y grito –" **¡RASENSHURIKEN!** "- Se escucho por todos lados. Deku inconscientemente estaba agregando más chakra de lo necesario a la técnica, y eso provoco un pequeño flash de luz para el que lo viera.

Todos veían como la pequeña técnica del peli verde de un momento a otro, se convertía en una enorme esfera rotatoria que destruía al robot.

Las chicas que estaban más cerca, vieron como el peli verde las volvía a rescatar. Vieron como en sus ojos solo estaba el deseo de que ellas estén a salvo. Como salto junto a sus copias con la técnica y después ver como dicha técnica estaba destrozando al robot que las ponía en peligro. Ambas ya lo sabían, pero, aquel chico era sorprendente; un verdadero héroe, su héroe.

-"¡WUUOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAH!"- Su grito de guerra resonaba por todos lados, si alguien lo subestimaba antes, ahora mismo tendría que repensarlo sobre meterse con él.

La técnica estaba haciendo retroceder al robot, a la vez que por el fuerte viento los pedazos de concreto y robot salieron volando, dejando libres a las chicas quienes se juntaron (Mina se apresuro donde estaba Ochako y la ayudo a ponerse de pie, la lleva sobre su hombro) detrás de un callejón cercano para no recibir los pedazos del robot gigante que estaban cayendo. Aun seguían observando como Deku empujaba al robot hacia atrás.

Karumi se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y rápidamente le advirtió.

- ** _"¡Izuku, si continuas así vas mandar a volar el robot en la dirección donde haya más participantes!"_** \- Le grito internamente. Izuku sorprendido por esto, empezó a desviar la técnica con su brazo. Ahora estaba cambiando poco a poco con dirección al cielo.

Su brazo se estaba quemando y su ropa se le destruyo el lado derecho hasta el hombro. Sintió un momento la patada de su propia técnica, le hizo retroceder el rostro un momento por el dolor, y luego volvió a mirar fijamente al robot para volver a gritar.

-"¡DESAPARECEEEEEE!"- Un último grito, y con el rápido giro de mano del Jinchuuriki, la técnica salió disparada unos centímetros encima de la ciudad, llevándose al robot que seguía soltando trozos de sí mismo.

La técnica entonces giro rápidamente en dirección al cielo. Todos los que estaban en diferentes zonas vieron la esfera rotatoria gigante llevándose un enorme robot consigo. Entonces la técnica se achico bastante y en un momento, una gran explosión; seguido del aumento masivo de la esfera que provoco un viento similar a un huracán; se vio por todos lados y acabando así con el robot que casi acaba con 2 vidas.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

Todas las personas, incluyendo los que estaban en la sala oscura, quedaron con la boca bien abierta y ojos que se les salía de sus cuencas. Nadie podía creer semejante poder de parte de aquel chico, otros se preguntaban quien fue el responsable de eso, pero había dos chicas quienes miraban la silueta del joven que las salvo, aún en el aire y brazo en dirección donde estaba el robot.

Un sentimiento extraño se apodero de ambas, ¿qué era aquello que les provocaba el peli verde? Los demás participantes miraban con asombro a aquel chico que consideraban como tonto. Ahora sí que se alegran de no hacerlo enojar.

Tenya miraba con mucho respeto al joven que se convirtió en su nuevo amigo, incluso le dijo varias cosas negativas y este no se molesto en ningún momento. Sin duda alguna " _Él se convertirá en un gran héroe"_

Izuku empezó a respirar forzosamente. " _Vaya que es poderosa…pero, me quita bastante energía"_ pensó mientras sentía como empezaba a caer. En el aire hizo unos giros y cayo de pie frente a todos dándoles la espalda.

Al rato todos se estaban acercando al peli verde. Nadie decía nada aún. Después el peli verde se giro lentamente para ver a todos, ojos mostrando seriedad y no sonreía.

Pero unos segundos después, su rostro cambio y ahora les levantaba un pulgar con la izquierda a la vez que les guiñaba un ojo.

-"¡Lo derrote! ¡Jajajajaajaja!"- Se rió al final mientras su mano izquierda estaba sobre su cadera. Todos estaban aliviados pero mirándolo como si fuera un loco.

Al rato termino de reír para dirigir su mirada a dos chicas.

Estas lo miraron aliviadas y agradecidas porque las salvo nuevamente.

-"Me…alegra de…que estén bien…"- Dijo débilmente a la vez que sus ojos se iban para atrás, se cerraron y su cuerpo se tambaleo para después caer al suelo de costado.

Todos se alarmaron, más las chicas y su amigo, sobre esto. De inmediato las chicas se acercaron corriendo al peli verde.

-"¡IZU/DEKU!"- Gritaron a la vez, llegaron junto a Midoriya y vieron que estaba sonriendo débilmente. Ochako lo puso en una posición donde su cuerpo este apuntando al cielo. Acerco su cabeza en donde estaba su corazón y apoyo su oreja izquierda al pecho.

Esperando una reacción, se asusto al no obtener respuesta.

 **bam**

Un latido…

 **bam**

Otro latido…

 **bam**

Se calmo al escuchar que seguía vivo, les dijo a todos que estaba inconsciente. Al saber eso, todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Tenya se acerco a ambas chicas y les dijo que lo cuiden mientras él iba a buscar a una enfermera para moverlo.

Las chicas aceptaron, así que se quedaron junto al inconsciente (y suertudo) peli verde. Ochako tenía la cabeza de Deku en sus piernas, mientras que Ashido estaba acariciando su rostro. Dieron un vistazo a su cuerpo y vieron el brazo derecho con quemaduras por la técnica.

Ashido dijo que tenía algo para su brazo y saco una especie de caja que al abrirla, ver que tenía una crema especial. Paso una mano por la crema y se la paso por el resto de las zonas quemadas.

Izuku al sentir la crema en donde estaba el daño hizo unas pequeñas muecas de dolor. La castaña vio esto y empezó a acariciarle el pelo para calmarlo, cosa que sirvió porque parece que volvió a tranquilizarse.

-" **¡EL EXAMEN A FINALIZADOOOOO!** "- Se escucho por todos lados. Algunos participantes ponían rostros muy alegres mientras que otros parecía como si les hubieran quitado el alma.

Pero no era todo paz ya que…

-"Puta madre, ese tipo es un suertudo."-

-"Amigo, yo quisiera estar en su lugar. Ser cuidado por unas hermosuras…"-

-"¡Demonios, no solo es fuerte, sino un imán de mujeres!"-

Esos tipos de comentarios las enojaban. ¿Qué no ven que tiene un brazo quemado y está inconsciente? Se estaban aguantando las ganas de pararse y pegarles donde no llega el sol, o en caso de Mina, derretirle lo que les hace hombre.

-"Pero, ¿viste lo que le hizo al robot de 0P?"-

-"La pregunta es, ¿quién no lo vio?"-

-"Tienes razón, de seguro en las otras zonas vieron como lanzo al robot con ese extraño poder suyo."-

-"¿Pero no que su Individualidad era clonación y correr por las paredes?"-

-"No creo, yo vi como uno de sus clones escupían una especie de bala de aire enorme."-

-"Pues cuando a mi me salvo un grupo de sus clones, todos exhalaron fuego de sus bocas. Como el héroe antiguo que posee una fuerza similar a Endeavor."-

-"¿Te refieres a "DragonBreath"?"- -"Sí."-

Okey, esos ya eran pasables pero levantaba más la curiosidad. ¿Su Individualidad no era una sino varias? Al rato recordaron la explicación de su poder. Él lo llamo Chakra; nombre raro para una Individualidad pero hey, están viviendo en una sociedad súper-humana así que, ¿qué tiene de malo el nombre? Les conto que le permitía hacer varias cosas como correr por las paredes y el agua (esto ambas ya lo confirmaron en el inicio del examen y en las noticias), escupir bolas de fuego y aire, hacer esa esfera giratoria que llama **Rasengan** , etc. Un poder bastante interesante.

A lo lejos se puede escuchar el motor de las piernas de Iida, todos ven en la dirección del joven y ven que está acompañado por alguien en su espalda.

-"¡Vine lo más rápido que pude! ¿Cómo se encuentra Midoriya?"- Les pregunto un preocupado Iida que se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente del peli verde.

-"Está bien, le pase una crema especial en la zona quemada para aligerar el dolor."- Respondió Mina mientras Ochako asentía con la cabeza para volver a dirigir su mirada a su héroe a la vez que acariciaba la cabeza.

La persona que venía con Tenya se acerco al grupo luego de revisar que los demás estén bien. Una ancianita pequeña que estaba con una bata blanca de hospital y un bastón para apoyarse. Su cabello estaba juntado y atado. (Ya saben quién es y cómo va, así que no la voy a describir mucho)

-"Bueno, debo suponer que este es el joven héroe que los salvo a ustedes 2, muchachas."- Recibo un "Sí" de parte de las dos, dirige su mirada al brazo de Deku -"Muy bien, esa crema que le pasaste sirve como calmante para las quemaduras que recibió. Joven… ¿Iida, no es así? Necesito que lleves al joven Midoriya a la enfermería para que pueda tratarlo mejor, se ve que necesita un buen lugar para descansar también."- Tenya acepto el pedido y cargo en su espalda al peli verde, con ayuda de la castaña que lo hizo levitar para que no sienta alguna molestia.

Al rato el pelinegro azul corrió con su Individualidad en dirección a la enfermería.

Las chicas al ver que se le alejaba tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

" _Por favor recupérate pronto…"_

 **En otra parte, en la sala oscura**

Todos ahí presentes estaban sin palabras, el chico era muy fuerte. No solo eso, su sentido de la justicia lo hacía alguien a quién respetar y seguir. Toshi estaba con una mirada orgullosa al ver como el peli verde destrozaba al robot para salvar a las chicas.

-" _Incluso tomo en cuenta el daño colateral que provocaría su ataque, así que en el último momento la desvió y llevándose al villano también."-_ En eso pasa la imagen de Izuku levantando la técnica al cielo.

-"Como supuse, ese chico está lleno de sorpresas. Solo miren la cantidad de villanos que derroto con sus clones y el daño que le causo al 0P."- Dijo una figura pequeña que tenía forma de… ¿oso, perro, qué era? Los demás asintieron respecto al comentario.

-"Y no solo eso, su forma de pensar en una situación real es como la de un profesional experimentado. La mayoría de sus clones estaban patrullando las zonas y unos pocos eran quienes cuidaban los hospitales. No olvidemos que consiguió hacer unas pequeñas treguas con otros participantes para poder hacer esto."- Hablo otra figura, esta estaba viendo como el grupo que se dirigía a un hospital cercano se termina cruzando con el chico peli rojo. Luego de que ambos los destruyeran, se dieron un apretón de manos para después salir en dirección a los hospitales.

-"Yo creo que es todo un caballero, miren nada más como su alma impulsa a cualquiera a pelear. La juventud de ese chico me gusta mucho."- Esta vez era la voz femenina que de nuevo tenía corazones en los ojos al ver al peli verde decirle unas palabras al chico con pelotas en la cabeza. Al rato el mismo chico dejo de acobardarse y termino consiguiendo unos puntos. También como salvaba a una chica de pelo naranja de un robot de 3p, la pobre esquiva uno de los misiles pero la explosión le causo daño y termino volando alto para luego caer de cabeza al suelo. Si no fuera por el peli verde que llego a tiempo, ahora tendría una fea cicatriz en la cabeza; el junto a un clon llegaron para ver como el robot la hacía volar, Izuku de inmediato salto alto y la cargo al estilo nupcial mientras que el clon iba contra el villano falso para destrozarlo de un puñetazo. La chica parece que se sonrojo y luego le agradece por lo ocurrido.

-"Esto es interesante, tenemos buenos candidatos este año."- Decía otra persona mientras veía como Tenya saltaba para patear en la cabeza un robot, la pantalla cambia mostrando a Ochako esquivando otro robot para hacerlo más ligero y mandarlo a otro grupo, vuelve a cambiar mostrando a Ashido disolviendo otro par de robots con su acido. Luego enfoca su mirada en las otras zonas, un rubio que tenía una sonrisa bastante aterradora sobre un montón de piezas de robots y de sus manos salía humo.

-"Hummm… ese chico… ¿Bakugou, dice aquí? Por lo que veo su Individualidad le permite crear explosiones de su sudor, pero es completamente diferente a Midoriya. Desde que dio inicio el examen, en ningún momento ayudo a los otros participantes, usaba sus explosiones como señuelo para atraer la mayor cantidad de robots y después los destruye, siguió el mismo proceso y termino consiguiendo 77 puntos de villano, el más alto hasta ahora."- Muestra como el rubio explosivo estaba sobre un grupo de robots amontonados para después dirigir ambas manos al suelo y soltar una poderosa explosión. Al rato sale del humo, con otra sonrisa de miedo, a buscar más puntos.

-"Ahora hablemos del joven Midoriya, su Individualidad es interesante a la vez que inquietante. Poder correr por las paredes, hacer clones, escupir balas de aire y fuego, crear una esfera gigante para derrotar a ese robot, sin contar la súper fuerza que posee; él lo llamo "Chakra" pero es casi como si tuviera la habilidad de aquella persona."- Comento una de las siluetas de manera muy seria, dejando un aire pesado respecto al tema. All Might también estaba de esa forma pero era solo una fachada, por dentro sabía exactamente la razón de sus poderes.

-"Bueno, nosotros estamos aquí para enseñar las conductas y formas de ser de un héroe, por lo que nosotros les enseñaremos todo respecto a ello."- Hablo la figura pequeña nuevamente, quitando el peso de todos que seguían pensando sobre aquel sujeto -"Izuku Midoriya, ¿eh?... Puntos de villano: 52. No es tan alto como el joven Bakugou pero es aceptable, ahora en cuanto a sus acciones… debo pedir a todos que tomen una decisión."- Al final todos asintieron y levantaron unos carteles que tenían números en ella.

All Might se sorprendió mucho al ver la cantidad de puntos. Miro de nuevo el perfil que tenía una foto de Izuku sonriendo y a su lado tenía dos barras. Una tenía escrito "PUNTOS DE VILLANOS" y al lado estaban los 52 puntos. La barra de abajo en cambio…

-"Joven Midoriya, espero que estés listo. Con esa cantidad de puntos vas a demostrar que estás destinado a ser el próximo Simbolo de la Paz…"-

"IZUKU MIDORIYA: PUNTOS DE RESCATE: 70 PUNTOS"

 **En otro lugar, enfermería. Luego de 2 horas**

Confusión, preocupación y… bueno, muchas cosas eran lo que sentía nuestro héroe en esos momentos.

Luego de que colapsara cuando estaba hablando con sus amigas, estuvo así por un buen rato. Viendo oscuridad pura.

Pasaron unos minutos y termino encontrándose en la alcantarilla donde estaba su bijuu, el cual podía decir con toda seguridad, que se encontraba molesto, aliviado, y preocupado.

-"Ehm… ¿qué paso?"- Pregunto de forma insegura. Esta parte del zorro no la había visto hasta ahora.

Karumi solo cerró los ojos un momento mientras suspiraba, intentando lo más que podía no gritarle.

- **"Idiota…"** \- Lo único que dijo, dejando a un confundido Izuku por eso. Volvió a dirigir su mirada al peli verde que seguía confundido debido al comentario.

-"¿Eh?"-

- **"Eres un grandísimo idiota. ¿Te das cuenta en la situación que te encuentras ahora?"** \- Su tono sonaba bastante "molesto". En serio, ¿ahora qué hizo?

-"N-no sé de qué me hablas. ¿Me lo puedes exp-?"- - **"¡CASI TE MUERES ESTUPIDO!"** \- Hasta ahí llego su paciencia.

Deku no dijo nada, ¿casi se muere? Pero si el solo se desmayo después de… claro… la técnica consume mucho chakra, pero no tiene nada que ver con la vida.

-"Kurama no sé qué ocurre, yo solo me desmaye después del **RasenShuriken** , no entiendo cómo puedes decir que casi pierdo la vida."- Le dijo aun con ese tono confundido, pero podía ver que eso "lo" irrito más.

- **"De verdad que no entiendes tu situación…"** \- Suspiro luego de ver que este seguía o ya es que más confundido - **"Izu, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije acerca del chakra verdad?"** \- Esta pregunta era bastante fácil.

-"Por supuesto que sí, que el chakra es la energía que fluye por todos los ninjas; aunque sea poca; también puedo sentir el chakra de los demás aquí. Pero sigo sin entender, dime la razón de…"- Se detuvo al recordar la explicación del chakra.

Su cabeza empezó a juntar las piezas, chakra, fuente de vida, se agota, si no tienes chakra…

-"Mueres…"- Dijo casi en un susurro. Ahora sí que entendía todo, la preocupación de su bestia, el por qué se desmayo-espera- ¿se desmayo?

- **"Parece que al fin abriste los ojos."** \- Recibio un sí con la cabeza y Izuku la miro a los ojos.

-"Si me quedo sin chakra, me muero…"-Su voz era temblorosa, ese era uno de los riesgos de hacer semejante técnica.

- **"Si, así es."** -

-"Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Estoy muerto? Si yo me desmaye pero pude estar unos segundos de pie."-

- **"Un golpe de suerte quizás… a lo mejor te quedaste con una minúscula porción de chakra que te puso por unos instantes en un estado de muerte."** -

-"¿Quizás? La verdad no tengo idea, pero… me alegra saber que no morí."- Suspira mientras se pasa una mano por su pecho.

Karumi lo mira un rato y también suspira para después seguir hablando.

- **"Escucha Izuku, ahora mismo tu cuerpo está siendo atendido, creo que tus novias-"-** -"¡NO SON MIS NOVIAS!"- **-"Si~~, como sea, estuvieron cuidándote desde que te desmayaste. Me parece que ahora el cuatro ojos te llevo a la enfermería y por lo que veo ya tienes energía para despertar."** \- Comento dejando a un peli verde algo sonrojado y molesto por el comentario de novias.

-"Muy bien, muchas gracias por cuidarme también Kurama."-

- **"¿Huh?"** -

-"Tú también me estuviste cuidando, cuando me quede sin chakra, estoy seguro que tú estabas recargando mis fuerzas. De verdad te lo agradezco."- Agrego Izuku a la vez que se reverenciaba, dejando a una impresionada por un momento para después desviar la mirada mientras bufaba.

- **"Lo hice solo porque te estabas por morir, que sea la última vez, ¿entendido?"** \- Ordeno de manera que el mensaje quede claro (ósea que lo asuste bastante como para que no se le cruce por la mente). Su respuesta fue un Deku sudoroso y temblando que asentía con la cabeza.

Al rato el cuerpo del peli verde empezó a brillar y segundos después desapareció. Cuando se fue, Karumi suspiro y comento algo para sí misma.

- **"Este chico… de verdad que me interesa cada vez más, y a la vez, me preocupa demasiado…"** -

 ***Tic***

 ***Tack***

 ***Tic***

 ***Tack***

Se podía escuchar el sonido del reloj, a la vez que las sabanas se movían. El jinchuuriki se levanto de manera perezosa, y vio a su alrededor encontrándose en una habitación con muchos medicamentos.

- _"Es la enfermería, ¿quién me trajo?"-_ Se pregunto de momento, para después golpearse mentalmente por aquello; hace un segundo se lo acaban de decir. Sintió algo raro. Tenía algo en sus piernas.

Bajo la mirada y se encontró con dos cabelleras recostadas junto a sus piernas a ambos lados de la cama. Ahí estaban Ochako y Ashido, completamente dormidas.

Claro que dicho momento hizo que el peli verde vuelva a sonrojarse más por esto, pero encontró tierno los rostros de ambas chicas. Decidió recostarse una vez más para pensar un rato.

La cago, de manera en que le iba a costar su vida. Lo sabe muy bien, pero…

-"Un héroe siempre pone su vida en riesgo…"- Murmuro para sí mismo. Por un lado estaba orgulloso, de nuevo pudo salvar vidas y también consiguió pasar el examen. Digo; consiguió 52 puntos, no es tan malo pero es mayor que estar al borde de no aprobar.

Aunque también se sentía culpable e imbécil, otra vez termino preocupando a aquellos que quiere. Se haría una nota mental de no sobre exigirse mucho en algunas ocasiones, así dejaría de casi matar a sus padres (sobre todo a su madre) con los desmayos que sufren y en cuanto a los demás, pues digamos que les quitaría un peso de encima.

El sonido de algo moviéndose y pequeños quejidos lo interrumpió.

Bajo la vista nuevamente y ahora podía ver como la castaña y la ojos de mapache se estaban despertando, aunque es como si quisieran seguir dormidas.

-"No~~ mamá, quiero 5 minutos más~~"- De forma extraña ambas dijeron lo mismo y al mismo tiempo. Al peli verde se le cayó una gota de sudor por el costado de su rostro ante aquellas.

-"Son bonitas, parecen niñas pequeñas…"- Hablo en un tono bajito para no despertarlas del todo, cosa que no sirvió porque de a poco se les empezaban a abrir los ojos y termino dejando a un muy nervioso Deku por sus reacciones.

Ochako estiro los brazos al sentarse nuevamente en la silla y se tallo uno de sus ojos para poder quitarse el sueño. Mina bostezo fuerte a la vez que tenía una mano cubriéndose la boca y pequeñas gotas que salían de sus ojos.

Luego dirigieron su mirada al peli verde que estaba sudando a mares y con una sonrisa nerviosa. Este solo termino por decir "Hola" a la vez que movía la mano de lado.

Pestañearon un par de veces y más rápido que All Might, se podría decir, fueron a abrazar a su héroe quien estaba sorprendido por esto.

Sin pensar en que decir o hacer, acabo por devolverles el abrazo a ambas. Sentía como su pecho estaba algo húmedo por lo que supuso que derramaron unas lágrimas.

Se separaron del abrazo y al verlas bien, confirmo que si lloraron un poco, algo que ya le molesto por como las estaba lastimando a ellas.

-"Discúlpenme si las asuste, no era mi intención."- Comento con la cabeza agachada.

-"No tienes que disculparte. Las que deben hacer eso somos nosotras, no pusimos atención a lo que estaba enfrente nuestro y casi morimos."- Respondió Ochako de manera triste. Ashido estaba igual mirando sus rodillas.

-"Si hubiéramos sido más rápidas y atentas de seguro no tendrías que haberte sacrificado por nosotras."- Agrego Mina que empezó a apretar sus manos en señal de frustración. Sentirse tan impotente y que alguien preciado tenga que arriesgarse por ti, algo que no quería que suceda siempre.

Deku las miro de nuevo y sintió como ambas estaban sintiéndose débiles debido a lo ocurrido. Este sonrió para decirles que todo iba a estar bien y que no se tendrán que preocupar por él, pareció calmarlas pero sentía que aún no creían en sus palabras. En cierto modo, le alegro que ellas se preocuparan por él.

Ahora que se acordaba, los exámenes acabaron. Hora de volver a casa y esperar los resultados.

 **Salto en el tiempo: 2 semanas después**

El día del examen de ingreso acabo… y digamos que fue extraño para nuestro Jinchuuriki.

En todo el camino desde que salió de la enfermería no había ni una sola persona que no lo mencione o lo mire disimuladamente (cosa que era inútil, resultado de su entrenamiento ninja con "Kurama"), susurraban cosas a sus espaldas e incluso algunas chicas lo miraban por un segundo y cuando este volteaba a verlas ellas giraban la cabeza y miraban a otro lado.

Sip, bastante raro, sobre todo cuando la última acción hacia que sus amigas se apeguen más a él con algo de enojo. Un brazo sostenido por cada una mientras caminaba, y esto lo ponía bastante rojo porque también no ayudaba que algunos barones lloraban cómicamente de rodillas, otros estaban dándole pulgares arriba y hubo uno que otro que se arrodillaba ante él diciendo cosas sobre maestro acompañado de enséñeme sus secretos.

Luego de que todos tuvieran que partir caminos se despidieron diciendo que se verían en U.A. Las chicas se despidieron luego de darle un beso en la mejilla seguido de un abrazo para al rato salir a correr en dirección a sus hogares, ignorando por completo en como dejaron al pobre peli verde que estaba hecho otra vez un tomate viviente más los comentarios de su bijuu que decía que las marque de una vez para que no se las lleve.

Paso 1 semana y los resultados no llegaban, aprovecho ese tiempo para pedirle a su bestia si podía enseñarle alguna técnica. La nueva técnica que practicaba era el cómo combinar el **Elemento Fuego** con el **Rasengan** , los resultados en su espacio mental eran una cara quemada y sus manos con cicatrices con las palmas de un color rojo fuerte.

Y así siguió. Descansando luego del examen hasta que lleguen los resultados, hablaba con sus amigas por teléfono y a veces organizaban salidas para pasear y matar el tiempo donde no tenían ni idea de que hacer. - **"Ósea que las invitaba a unas citas."** \- -"¡NO ES CIERTO!"-

Aunque le preocupaba algo. Desde que el examen acabo, el resto de las semanas no pudo comunicarse con All Might y eso le ponía con muchos nervios.

Ahora estaba cenando con sus padres, aunque era como una competencia de comida ahora. El y su padre estaban en la mesa con unos 4 platos vacios en los costados mientras que su madre en la cocina preparando más comida.

En vez de comer parecía que tragaban la comida sin masticar, ¡ya se acabaron su 5to plato y seguían!

La competencia a cabo gracias a su madre.

-"Y dime Izuku, ¿crees que pasaste el examen?"- Con tono nervioso miraba a su hijo que cruzo miradas con ella un momento para después tragar la comida que estaba en su boca.

-"Bueno, yo diría que sí. No lo hice tan mal después de todo, incluso conseguí hacer unos amigos que de seguro estarán en la academia."- Respondió con tono alegre, púes no estaría solo en su estadía allí. Si Ochako y Ashido pasaron estaba mejor también, no tendría ningún inconveniente siquiera si está Katchan.

Hisashi miraba lo feliz que estaba su hijo. Aún recuerda esa vez que su expresión era bastante deplorable e impotente. El que le hayan diagnosticado ser un Normal le afecta hasta el día de hoy. Pero el verlo así, un muchachito que está por convertirse en lo que siempre añoro, si que le entusiasmaba ahora volver a trabajar como héroe. _"¿Por qué no? Podría pedir que reinstalen mi agencia y algunos ayudantes."_

Inko estaba igual que su esposo, feliz de que su bebe haya podido hacer amigos. Cuando todos en el jardín supieron que no tendría ningún poder, se distanciaron de él e incluso lo atacaban y molestaban por ser un soñador. Ahora no tiene nada que sentir más que alivio y orgullo al ver que su bebe estaba volviéndose un muchachito fuerte y determinado a ser el mejor.

En eso suena el timbre del hogar indicando que llamaban a la puerta.

-"¡Yo abro!"- Hablo fuerte que podría considerarse un grito, se fue caminando tranquilamente a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un cartero que sostenía una carta en su mano.

-"¿Es esta la dirección y hogar del señor Izuku Midoriya?"- Pregunto.

-"Sí ese soy yo."-

-"Tienes una carta de parte de la Academia U.A. Felicidades si pasaste."- Agrego con una sonrisa mientras se iba, dejando la carta en manos de Izuku.

-"Llego, por fin llego…"- Empezaron a temblarle las manos pero, ¿por qué? Consiguió 52 puntos, suficientes para aprobar. ¿Entonces porque parece que todo fue una mentira?

Camino lentamente adentro de su hogar, sin apartar la mirada de la carta. Llego al comedor y dirigió su mirada a sus padres que estaban comiendo.

-"Llego…"- Dijo a la vez que sostenía la carta de manera que vieran el sello de U.A en ella. Un silencio cayó en la sala y solo se podía escuchar el tic tac del reloj.

 **-Haikyuu OST Longing-**

-"Muy bien hijo. Veámoslo juntos, en el living."- Fue su madre quien saco toda esa tención.

Todos fueron al sofá del living y apagaron las luces. Izuku estaba en medio de sus padres con la carta en manos. Se decidió de una vez y rompió la carta.

Un objeto circular metálico cayó y la atención se centro en eso. De inmediato ese objeto creó un holograma que…

- _"¡ESTOY EN UNA PROYECCIÓN!"_ \- El rostro de All Might dio como resultado que todos casi se caigan del sofá para atrás.

-"¿Qué, All Might? Pero si esto es de U.A…"- Comento un confundido y a la vez sorprendió Deku.

Inko e Hisashi estaban impresionados por tener que ver al Pro Nro.1 en la proyección, estaba vistiendo un conjunto de ropas de color dorado con un una corbata de color azul.

-" _HE TENIDO QUE HACER UNOS PAPELES QUE ME TOMARON ALGO DE TIEMPO, POR LO QUE NO PUDE CONTACTARTE INCLUSO PARA ENTRENAR. *Tos* LO SIENTO."-_ Izuku quería que se lo tragara el sofá debido a las caras incrédulas que le daban sus padres.

-"¡¿Hijo es eso cierto?! ¡¿All Might, el mismo Simbolo de la Paz, te estaba entrenando y tu nunca nos dijiste?!"- Hablo su padre con tono de orgullo y envidia.

-"B-b-bueno, q-q-quería mantenerlo como una sorpresa así que… Sorpresa, jejeje…"- Le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mano en su nuca.

-" _LA VERDAD ES QUE HE VENIDO A ESTA CIUDAD A TRABAJAR EN U.A."-_ -"¿Qué va a trabajar en U.A, All Might va a trabajar ahí?"- Comento su madre un tanto asombrada.

La proyección solo respondió con un "MHMP" y un segundo después aparece la mano de alguien dándole señas a All Might.

Luego de un rato de charla entre el señor detrás de la cámara y el héroe hubo un silencio y All Might dio paso a los resultados.

- _"DEBO DECIR QUE ERES ALGUIEN A QUIEN ADMIRAR. TU EXAMEN ESCRITO FUE UN 9/10, Y CON TU PUNTAJE EN EL EXAMEN PRÁCTICO DIGAMOS QUE NO FUE NI TAN MALO NI TAN BUENO. ¡PASASTE!"-_ Inko estaba con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, Hisashi estaba con una gran sonrisa y Izuku tenía unas gotas que jamás cayeron acompañado de una pequeña pero fiel sonrisa.

- _"¡PERO…!"-_ La voz del héroe los saco a todos de su momento _-"NO SOLO VINE AQUÍ A ANUNCIARTE ESTO."-_ ¿No solo vino a anunciar eso? -" _¡DESPUÉS DE TODO SOY UN ANIMADOR, SOLO MIRA ESTE VIDEO!"_ \- En eso saca un control, apunta a la pantalla detrás de él y presiona un botón encendiéndola.

En el video se pueden ver a dos chicas, una con cabello marrón café con sus mejillas marcadas con un tono rosado, la otra tenía piel purpura con su cabello rosado y con cuernos saliendo de este.

-"Son ellas, ¿qué hicieron?"- Se pregunto en tono bajo, aunque sus padres no pasaron desapercibido esto.

-"Hey hijo, ¿las conoces?"- Le pregunto su padre. El peli verde lo miro y asintió.

- _"¡ELLAS VINIERON A NEGOCIAR DIRECTAMENTE LUEGO DEL EXAMEN!"-_ Grito All Might, dejando aún más confundido a toda la familia Midoriya, más al Jinchuuriki. **_"Izu, me parece que esto se pondrá interesante."_** \- Recibio un comentario de parte de su bijuu, a lo cual solo asintió.

- _"PERO NEGOCIAR QUÉ TE PREGUNTAS, ¡BUENO PUES SOLO SIGUE MIRANDO!"-_

La que iba a hablar fue Ochako.

- _"Esto… ¿recuerdas al chico peli verde? Cabello rizado y tenía pecas y parecía tener aspecto sencillo…"- -"Su nombre era Izuku, Izuku Midoriya."-_ Completo al final Ashido, y dejo con más dudas sobre que tenían que ver esas dos con su hijo. Su padre lo miro un momento y le sonrió, algo que puso pálido al jinchuuriki.

-"Así que~… ¿novias?"- -"¡NOOOO!"- Le grito con bastante enojo y con un poco de sonrojo por aquello, su madre en cambio se reía ligeramente con una mano en su boca.

- _"¿Sería posible darle algunos de nuestros puntos?"-_ Preguntaron al unisonó. Deku fijo su mirada nuevamente al video, ¿para qué quieren darle sus puntos?

 **OU:** - _"Vera, el ha hecho mucho por nosotras, y también no sabemos cómo agradecerle que nos salvara…"-_ **AM:** _-"Nos enseño un par de cosas, nos salvo a pesar de que no había merito alguno en derrotar aquel villano y aún así, decidió rescatarnos…"-_

Sus padres estaban mirando como su hijo temblaba y tenía el pelo oscureciéndole los ojos. Sus manos apretaban con fuerza sus rodillas y mordía sus labios muy fuerte que empezó a sangrar un poco.

" _Hice lo que tenía que hacer… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué?..."_

 _-"Por favor, ¡denle algunos puntos que perdió por habernos salvado!"-_ Gritaron ambas con los ojos cerrados.

Todo cayó en silencio después, sus padres estaban conmovido por esto, en cambio Izuku no sabía que decir.

" _¿Por qué quieren darme sus puntos? No me deben nada, en cambio yo… ustedes… ustedes son quienes estuvieron conmigo apoyándome también..."_

All Might detuvo un momento el video, dándole la espalda a la cámara.

- _"A PESAR DE QUE TU HAYAS CONSEGUIDO PUNTOS CONTRA LOS VILLANOS Y TENGAS UNA INDIVIDUALIDAD QUE NADIE CREERÍA POSIBLE, TUS ACCIONES MOTIVA A OTROS A ACTUAR…"-_ El peli verde sonrió un poco por el cumplido.

- _"¡EL EXAMEN DE INGRESO IBA MÁS ALLÁ QUE SOLO DERROTAR VILLANOS Y ACUMULAR PUNTOS…!"-_ Comento mientras hacía una X con ambos brazos, toda la familia quedo sorprendida por esto.

 _-"Aunque lo pidan, no pueden darle sus puntos. ¡Pero no será necesario, de seguro el joven oyente estará en la academia también!"-_ Comento Present Mic a la vez que palmeaba las cabezas de ambas.

El video finaliza y el Pro Héroe se para enfrente de la cámara.

- _"¿CÓMO PODRÍA EL CURSO DE HÉROES RECHAZAR A GENTE QUE SALVA A OTROS Y HACE LO CORRECTO?"-_ Se gira para ver a la cámara -" _¡LLÁMALO SERVICIO LABIAL!"-_

 _-"¡PREPÁRATE! ESTE TRABAJO ES UNO EN DONDE SE TIENE QUE ARRIESGAR LA VIDA PARA PONER ESE SERVICIO LABIAL EN PRÁCTICA."-_ La pantalla cambia y pasa un perfil de Izuku el día del examen. Al lado de su foto estaban los puntos de villano que eran 52, y debajo de este…

- _"¡PUNTOS DE RESCATE! SON DADOS POR EL PANEL DE JUECES. ¡ES OTRA DE LAS HABILIDADES BÁSICAS QUE, NOSOTROS EN U.A, BUSCAMOS!"-_ Todos ven los puntos de rescate y el número al lado…

- _"¡IZUKU MIDORIYA: 70 PUNTOS DE RESCATE, FELICIDADES TAMBIÉN POR GANAR EL PRIMER PUESTO; UNOS PUNTOS MÁS ARRIBA DEL JOVEN BAKUGOU!"-_ Fue un shock fuerte para todos, incluso para el peli verde y su bijuu que no se esperaban esto.

- _"TUS AMIGAS TAMBIÉN PASARON… ALEGRATE, MIDORIYA MI CHICO, DESDE AHORA U.A ES…"- -_ "Esto es una locura…"- Comento Izuku casi por llorar.

- _"¡TU ACADEMIA DE HÉROES!"-_

Hisashi abrazo a su hijo pasando un brazo por su cuello y con el puño cerrado se lo pasaba por su cabeza a modo de felicitarlo (ya saben cómo, no tenía idea de cómo describirlo). Inko estaba cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos y llorando a mares. Su hijo se convertirá -no- se convierte cada día en el mejor de los héroes.

" _¡Y ahora mi vida en la preparatoria de que tanto desee entrar, está a punto de comenzar!"_

 **-Se termina el OST-**

 **Salto en el tiempo: 1 mes después**

-"Izuku, ¿tienes tus útiles?"-

-"Sí."-

-"¿Qué hay de tus libros?"-

-"Ya me fije también."-

-"¿Y el dinero para invitar a tus novias?"- -"¡¿PAPÁ?!"-

Una movida mañana se puede ver en la casa de los Midoriya, Izuku está por salir con su traje de U.A y por lo que se ve, va medio apurado.

-"Izuku…"- Hablo su madre.

-"¿Qué?"- Pregunto un poco molesto y con ganas de salir corriendo apoyado con chakra.

Su madre empieza a lagrimear y le sonríe cuando lo ve.

-"Eres genial."- Fue lo único que dijo. Deku se sorprendió un momento y le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **-Empieza DBZ BT 3 OST Innocent World-**

-"Ya me voy. ¡Nos vemos luego!"- Grito a la vez que sale corriendo en dirección a U.A.

Fue un camino bastante agitado, considerando que su despertador sonó algo tarde y apenas tuvo tiempo de desayunar. Su bijuu se reía por como esto le recordaba las veces en que Naruto llegaba tarde a la Academia Ninja, dicho recuerdo consiguió sacarle una gota a Izuku en su nuca pero también se reía por eso.

Cuando llego a la estación de tren vio como ya no había lugares, así que hizo lo más estúpido que se le ocurrió hasta el día. De un salto, y antes de que empiece su marcha la máquina, se subió al techo del tren y rápidamente agrego chakra en su cuerpo para quedar pegado para no salir volando.

Ahí el viaje fue más tranquilo y el peli verde disfrutaba la brisa que le pegaba la cara, acompañado de las vistas que tenía de la ciudad. Aunque si hubo veces en las que tuvo que agacharse o pegar pecho al piso para que los letreros no le arranquen la cabeza.

Luego de ese viaje de casi media hora y con 10 minutos restantes antes de que empiecen las clases, salto del tren en movimiento y decidió seguir a pie por los techos. Se alegro bastante al saber cómo ocultar su presencia de los demás, porque estaba seguro de que lo arrestarían si lo vieran usar su "Individualidad" sin licencia.

Consiguió llegar con 6 minutos restantes, y así como vio su reloj, corrió nuevamente en una carrera contra el tiempo en dirección a las puertas del colegio.

Al entrar por los pasillos solo volteaba la cabeza a todos lados buscando su salón, la escuela era enorme y se podría perder si no andaba con cuidado.

-"Salón 1-A, salón 1-A... ¿Dónde diablos está? No puedo creer que pueda vencer un robot enorme y me este perdiendo en la escuela buscando el maldito salón."- Gruñía por aquello. Al rato de estar corriendo encontró un cartel encima de una GRAN puerta con 1-A en ella.

-"La puerta es grande, ¿para qué?"- - ** _"Ni idea, a lo mejor se les olvido achicar las puertas y no tenían el dinero."_** -

Trago saliva y dirigió su mano a la perilla para abrirla.

- _"Solo espero que hayan caras conocidas."-_ Pensó con un nervio evidente, con un poco de esperanza de encontrarse con aquellas amistades que hizo durante el examen.

Al rato que abre la puerta, puede escuchar que hay alguna discusión.

-"¡No pongas los pies en el escritorio!"-

-"¿Aaaah?"-

Su vista se posa sobre un pelo explosivo y unos lentes rectangulares. ¡Obvio que tenían que estar los dos, la vida no quiere que te estés relajando!

- _"Está bien que Iida este conmigo… ¿¡PERO POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE ESTAR LA MINA ANDANTE!?"- -_ ** _"Wow, jamás pensé que le pondrías otro apodo a aquel cretino. Pero le queda, ¡me gusta!"_** \- Un Karumi en versión zorro chibi le levanta el pulgar con una gran sonrisa.

-"¿No crees que eso es descortés con los estudiantes que estuvieron antes que nosotros en U.A. y la gente que hicieron el escritorio?"- Cuestionó Tenya con un tono molesto evidente. _-"Parece que le gusta demasiado el orden"-_

-"¡La verdad es que me importa una mierda sobre eso! ¡¿De qué escuela vienes tú, imbécil de cuatro ojos?!"- Replico Katchan a su modo… que respeto que muestra, de veras.

Iida iba a decirle algo más pero se detuvo para responderle la pregunta de manera de educada.

-"Vengo de la Academia Privada Soumei, soy Tenya Iida."- Contesto de manera respetuosa y a su modo, con una seña de mano. (Ya saben, a lo robot o algo así)

-"¿Soumei? Eres un maldito élite, ¿eh? ¡Parece que disfrutare aplastarte!"- Sip, Katsu no cambia. Para todos, él piensa que es el rey y los demás están a sus pies.

-"¿Aplastarme? Eso es cruel, ¿de verdad piensas ser un héroe?"- Iida respondió ahora con algo de asombro y decepción.

-"Tsk"- Chasqueo la lengua para después ver al inútil, que le robo el primer puesto, en la puerta -"Deku…"- La forma en que lo dijo era como un susurro, pero tenía ese aire de desprecio hacia la persona.

 **-Termina el OST-**

De inmediato todas las miradas cayeron sobre el peli verde, quien se puso nervioso primero pero después solo sonrió para saludarles con la mano.

-"¡Hola!"- Saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa como la de cierto rubio con marcas en las mejillas.

-"¡Midoriya, me alegra saber que estés aquí!"- Le comento el de lentes a la vez que se acercaba.

-"¿Qué, no tenías fe en que pudiera pasar? Amigo eso duele…"- Dijo de manera que parecía triste y ofendido mientras que su cara pasaba a la de una de tristeza falsa.

-"No, siempre supe que lograrías entrar a U.A., eres mejor que yo. Además pudiste descifrar que había algo más en el examen."- Admitió de forma sincera seguido de uno de sus movimientos de manos.

-"Ah, ejejeje…" " _La verdad es que ni yo sabía de los puntos de rescate_ "- Lo ultimo lo dijo en su mente.

-"¡Hey, eres el chico de la esfera azul gigante!"- Izuku y el resto de la clase voltearon a ver a un peli rojo, su cabello era puntiagudo como el de Katsu pero estaba levantado en vez de ser explosivo para todos lados, ojos del mismo color que el cabello y una pequeña cicatriz en el ojo derecho que supuso era cuando descubrió su poder, para acabar, dientes filosos que le daban la idea de que acabo con muchos cepillos.

-"Espera, ¿él? No puede ser, se ve demasiado normal e inofensivo para que sea el causante de aquella esfera."- Esto fue dicho por una chica de pelo azabache corto de las partes de adelante más largo que las de atrás, piel clara, ojos grises definidos de forma perezosa y dos triángulos rojos invertidos debajo de estos. Lo que resaltaba de ella eran las puntas de sus orejas que eran como cables similares a auriculares.

-"Las apariencias engañan."- El que hablo ahora era un chico con cabeza de pájaro… ¿eh? Toda su cabeza era negra y su pelo era puntiagudo apuntando atrás pero con altura, pico corto y Deku pudo ver por pocos segundos dientes humanos. Parece ser que es la única zona que es diferente porque el resto de su cuerpo es normal.

-"Nop, de veritas que fue él quien mando a volar a esa cosa, incluso vi que exhalaba fuego y creo que otros dijeron que exhalaba balas de viento."- Ahora fue el chico de baja estatura con pelotas en su cabeza.

-"Interesante, me gustaría saber sobre su Individualidad, para tener tantas debe haber una razón."- Comento una chica (con un físico muy maduro para su edad) de cabello negro; la parte de atrás está atado en forma de cola de caballo grande y puntiagudo, en cambio adelante tiene un mechón largo colgándole hasta el mentón por el lado derecho de su rostro; de ojos negros alargados y de piel clara.

Al fondo del salón en la fila de en medio, había un chico que le estaba dando una mirada calculadora al peli verde. Tenía el cabello corto bicolor; su lado derecho es de color blanco y su izquierdo es de un rojo algo oscuro; sus ojos también son de diferentes colores siendo el derecho un gris algo oscuro y el izquierdo de color celeste. Aparte de su cabello y ojos diferentes, lo que lo destaca también es una quemadura que tiene alrededor del ojo izquierdo.

Antes de que alguien pueda comentar algo más, se escucho como dos personas venían corriendo por los pasillos. Unas manchas de color marrón y rosado pasaron velozmente la puerta. Izuku sintió que había alguien detrás pero ya era tarde.

-"¡Izu/Deku!"- Gritaron con felicidad Ochako y Ashido, quienes al venir corriendo saltaron para abrazar al peli verde que apenas si pudo girar su cuerpo para ahora tener una cara de tomate al sentir como sus pechos se frotaban contra su cuerpo y decidir si devolver el abraso o no, también digamos que esta por caerse si siguen abrazándolo entre las dos.

-"¡AH! E-emm, h-h-hola Ochako, t-t-tu también Ashido. M-m-me alegra verlas..." " _¡NO PIENSES EN NADA, NO PIENSES EN NADA, NO PIENSES EN COMO TE ABRAZARON Y…MIERDA ESO NOOOO!"-_ Deku al final desistió en devolver el abrazo y para no caerse también. Karumi por dentro estaba riéndose por como por unos instantes le mando pensamientos inapropiados según él (y seguramente Iida también), para ella la reacción del pobre jamás dejaría de sacarle una carcajada.

-"¡No~~~, es el primer día y ya tiene a dos ángeles a sus pies!"- Mineta estaba de rodillas golpeando el suelo a la vez que lloraba de forma cómica. Izuku por dentro estaba aguantando las ganas de mandarlo a volar con una buena **Bala de Viento** de su parte.

Katsuki solo veía esto con molestia y se puso a recordar el día que fueron a su anterior escuela para anunciar que fueron aceptados.

 **Flashback**

 **-Haikyuu OST Doesnt Work-** de verdad que así se llama el OST

Ahora mismo estamos viendo a un Izuku feliz y un Bakugou enojado (aunque su rostro estaba como si no le importara como siempre) en frente del director de su escuela.

- _"¡No puedo creer que dos estudiantes de nuestra escuela hayan ingresado a U.A!"-_ Exclamaba sorprendido y alegre el director. Izuku río un poco rascándose la nariz por debajo con su dedo (ya saben cómo, ni idea o no me acuerdo como describirlo) mientras que Katsuki lo miraba con molestia.

- _"Especialmente tu Midoriya, ¡es un milagro!"-_ Agrego al final, dejando a un apenado pero orgulloso peli verde y una mina andante con ganas de explotar todo.

Luego de que ambos salieran de la escuela ese día, el peli verde estaba caminando tranquilamente a la salida pero siente una presencia cerca. Pasa frente a un callejón de la institución y de inmediato una mano intenta tomarlo del cuello de su uniforme, pero el resultado fue que dicha mano fue atrapada por la derecha de Deku quien al instante aparece frente al dueño que resulto ser el mismo chico explosivo de antes. Antes de que pueda hacer algo Izuku usa su brazo derecho y atrapa a Katsu con su brazo en el cuello ahorcándolo.

- _"¿Ahora cual rayos es tú problema?"_ \- Pregunto de manera enojada ya que este tipo sigue creyendo tener el poder sobre él.

Como respuesta, el rubio uso la única mano disponible (la otra estaba queriendo empujar lejos el brazo de su cuello) y con la derecha dirigió una explosión al inútil que estaba ahorcándolo, dicho inútil salto para atrás y liberando a Bakugou para poder evitar la explosión que hizo.

Katsu cayó de rodillas y respiraba forzosamente, levanto la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos fríos que detonaban molestia.

- _"¿Qué quieres?"-_ Volvió a preguntar, ya se le acabaría la paciencia si decidía pelear.

La mina andante lo miro con ojos que tenían un volcán en erupción y se levanto sin quitar su mirada de furia y desprecio.

- _¡¿Qué malditos trucos usaste?!"-_ Le grito ahora siendo precavido de no atacar -" _El primer estudiante en entrar a la U.A. de esta lamentable escuela. Mis planes fueron desechos por tu jodida culpa. ¡TE DIJE QUE TE LARGUES A OTRO LUGAR!"-_ Le grito con bastante rabia por el hecho de que sus expectativas que lo reconozcan por el mejor héroe que salió de aquella escuela de inútiles, fueran destruidos por aquel nerd.

Deku lo miro y no pudo evitar un fuerte suspiro.

-" _El mejor de esta lamentable escuela, ¿eh?"-_ Dijo con los ojos cerrados para después abrirlos y fijar su vista en su amigo - _"Escúchame bien Katchan, cuando dije que entraría a U.A fue porque definitivamente ESTARÍA en U.A. Cuando dije que sería el Nroº1 es porque me CONVERTIRÉ en el Nroº1. Así que no me vengas con eso de que me vaya a otro lugar porque; ¡sorpresa amigo!; ya no soy el mismo de antes."-_ Agrego mientras empezaba a irse del lugar dejando a un Katsu bastante enojado que apretaba los puños y haciendo que sus nudillos tomen un color blanco por la fuerza que haría que salga sangre de ellos.

Antes de retirarse del todo, el peli verde se detuvo de espalda y sin mirarlo le dijo algo más.

- _"Ahora mismo tengo gente que confía en mí y cree en mi sueño de poder ser el mejor héroe. Mientras todas esas personas estén ahí junto a mí, no pienso defraudarles."-_ Fue lo último que dijo para después retomar su marcha sin mirar atrás.

 **Fin del Flashback**

Katsuki apretó los dientes al recordar ese día. Tiene razón, no es la primera vez que nota los cambios que tuvo el nerd. Desde antes venía siendo otra persona por así decirlo. Hizo un tsk de molestia y volteo su mirada a la ventana a su lado.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

Ochako y Ashido hablaban amigablemente con Midoriya quién ahora un poco más calmado; pero con un poco de sonrojo también; les comentaba algunas cosas sobre quién será su profesor o cosas sin importancia como en que llegaron y que hicieron ayer.

-"Si vinieron a U.A a hacer amigos pues será mejor que se larguen."-

De inmediato todos dejaron de hablar y dirigieron su mirada a lo que parecía ser… ¿un hombre lombriz? La persona parecía estar en una bolsa de campamento.

-"Este es el curso de héroes."- Dijo para después abrir un poco la bolsa y tomar un poco de jugo (no sé cómo lo llaman o que serán pero yo le voy a poner así).

 _-"¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?!"-_ Pensaron todos, incluso Karumi.

El sujeto entonces sale de la bolsa y se para mientras ve a los estudiantes.

-"Bien, tomo ocho segundos para que todos se tranquilicen."- Comento ahora caminando al salón y quedando a la vista de todos.

Su aspecto era de un hombre alto; de unos 1,83cm; de pelo negro largo que le llega a los hombros y le cuelga en su frente, también tiene barba. Usa una camisa oscura manga larga y unos pantalones del mismo color al igual que sus zapatos. Sobre el pantalón lleva un cinturón que debe tener diversas herramientas y lo que más destaca de él es su _larga_ bufanda de color gris. El señor tenía una mirada cansada como si no le importara estar ahí.

-"El tiempo es limitado. Ustedes los jóvenes no son racionales."- Agrego ya detrás de un escritorio.

-" _¿Es el profesor? Pero no se ve nada como un héroe profesional."-_ ** _-"Izu, este sujeto me recuerda a el vago de Kakashi, su mirada es igual que aquel ciclope. De seguro tramara algo, no te confíes."-_** El consejo que le dio su bijuu no lo paso por alto, al igual que las comparaciones que empezó a ver entre el Jonin y el sujeto enfrente suyo.

La persona mira a todos los alumnos y se presenta.

-"Mi nombre es Aizawa Shouta, un placer."- La clase entera se sorprende por esto pero el peli verde solo lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados -"Se que es repentino, pero pónganse esto y vamos al campo de Educación Física."- Dijo sacando un uniforme azul con bordes blancos y rojos.

 **En otra parte de la escuela.**

Estamos viendo a All Might en su verdadera forma con su traje de color oro, leyendo un libro de la escuela.

- _"El sistema de la U.A no sigue el camino fácil…"-_ En eso cambia la página para leer y luego mira a una ventana - _"Dependiendo de su profesor de aula, su primer día puede ser…"-_

 **Mini-Salto: 10 minutos después de cambiarse**

Luego de que todos se hayan cambiado a la ropa de E.F, se dirigieron al campo para ver como su profesor los esperaba con una tableta en mano.

Al rato se escucha…

-"¡¿UN EXAMEN DE INDIVIDUALIDAD?!"- De parte de todos.

Ochako protesta al rato.

-"¿Pero que hay con la ceremonia de ingreso? ¿Y la orientación?"-Su respuesta llego después.

-"Si van a volverse héroes, deben olvidarse de todos esos eventos inútiles."- Toda la clase le responde con un "¿Eh?" -"U.A. es una escuela estricta en cuanto a sus tradiciones. Así como los profesores llevan a cabo sus clases."- Voltea a ver a todos y ve que siguen algo confundidos, pero el que atrapo su atención era el peli verde que seguía sereno como si no fuera nada del otro mundo.

-"Ustedes han estado haciendo esto desde la escuela, ¿no?"- Les muestra su tableta -"Pruebas físicas donde no les permite usar sus Individualidades. El país usa datos tomados de los estudiantes sin utilizar sus Individualidades. Eso no es racional. Bueno, el Ministerio de Educación es una molestia"- Agrego para luego mirar su tableta. En ella aparece Midoriya en primer lugar y en segundo aparece Bakugou.

-"Bakugou, en tu anterior escuela, ¿a qué distancia podías lanzar la pelota en Softball?"- La respuesta fue un simple "67 metros" -"Bueno, ahora quiero que lo intente de nuevo pero con ayuda de su Individualidad. Iras primero por ser quien quedo segundo en el examen de ingreso."- Lo último levanto varias dudas y cuestiones.

-"¿El quedo en segundo? Pero oí que tuvo más puntos de villanos."- Comento un chico pelinegro que tenía como cinta en sus codos.

-"Lo sé, pero quién crees que este en el primer lugar."- Ahora era el turno de un rubio con una cola enorme.

-"De seguro era alguien muy fuerte para conseguir el lugar."- Esta vez fue un chico con el cabello blanco con una máscara que le tapa hasta su nariz y seis brazos.

-"Igual, dudo mucho que lo pusieran en primero con esa actitud de porquería que tiene."- Lo último lo comento un rubio que tenía un rayo negro en el pelo.

Mientras Deku estaba riéndose nerviosamente a la vez que se rascaba la nuca. Todos voltearon a mirarlo confundidos por esto, hasta que el peli rojo cuestiono.

-"No me digas que…"- Dijo apuntando con un dedo al peli verde quién volteo a mirarlos con una sonrisa apenada.

-"Jejeje, si… fui yo quien quedo en primero."- Comento rascándose la nuca. Los demás (salvo un rubio explosivo, una castaña con cara redonda y una peli rosada de piel purpura) lo miraron sin poder creérselo, hasta que el profe le dijo a Katsu que haga el tiro.

-"Puede hacer lo que se le plazca siempre y cuando no abandone el circulo. Rápido, da todo lo que tienes."- Le dijo el profe al rubio quien empezó a estirar su brazo derecho con la pelota en mano.

-"Entonces…"- En eso se posiciona, su brazo derecho queda atrás y su pierna izquierda se arrodilla un poco - _"La hare explotar y la mandare muy lejos dejando a todos con la boca por los suelos."-_ Pensó para sí mismo. Al rato Katsuki mueve rápidamente su diestra con la pelota, una sonrisa se figura en su rostro y antes de que la pelota salga volando el grita.

-"¡MUERE!"- Y con eso libera una pequeña explosión que mando un poco de aire a los demás y levanto varios anillos de humo por el camino de la pelota que tenía un pequeño hilo de fuego por detrás.

- _"¿Muere?/_ ** _¿Muere?"-_** Se preguntaron todos.

La pelota entonces cae lejos y el marcador de Aizawa se detiene con un **beep**.

-"Conoce tú máximo primero…"- Aizawa se voltea a ver a la clase -"Es la forma más racional de la base de un héroe."- Les muestra a todos el puntaje del rubio explosivo. **_*Katsuki Bakugou: 67m - 705.2m*_**

Todos se sorprenden por el puntaje salvo por el peli verde que rodo los ojos a un lado en señal de que no le importaba el puntaje de la mina andante.

-"¿750 metros? ¿En serio?"- Dijo el rubio con el rayo.

-"¡Parece divertido! ¡Qué emoción!"- Comento Mina que tenía las manos juntas como si estuviera por orar.

-"¡Podemos usar nuestra Individualidad tanto como queramos! ¡Lo que se esperaba del curso de héroes!"- Exclamo el pelinegro con cilindros en los codos.

Todos parecían emocionados pero esto no le gusto a Shouta.

-"Parece divertido, ¿eh?"- Eso atrapo la atención de todos.

-"Tienen tres años para volverse héroes, ¿seguirán con esa actitud hasta entonces?"- Sonríe entonces al ver que algunos estaban apenados por eso, aunque la sonrisa era por otra cosa -"Muy bien, nueva regla. Aquel que tenga el promedio más bajo en los exámenes será juzgado por no tener potencial, y será expulsado de la academia."- Al acabar, este recibió las quejas de todos sus alumnos por esta regla, menos del peli verde que estaba hablando con "Kurama".

 ** _-"Sabía que este tipo era igual que Kakashi, el dijo algo parecido en el examen ninja de Naruto cuando se formo el Equipo 7. Izu, lo que este sujeto quiere es que demuestres todo tu potencial y ver que tan lejos llegas."-_** Advirtió la bijuu a su jinchuuriki, quien asintió mentalmente.

La voz de Aizawa se volvió a escuchar.

-"Nosotros somos libres de decidir sobre las circunstancias de nuestros estudiantes…"- Se toma el cabello de la frente y lo levanta para verlos a todos y sonreír -"¡Sean bienvenidos al curso de héroes de U.A!"- Acabo al final, dejando a algunos nerviosos, otros con dudas, un rubio explosivo con ganas de demostrar que es el mejor y un peli verde inexpresivo.

Al rato Izuku camina delante de todos con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos y se pone frente a su profesor, quien lo mira curioso por esto y los demás con intriga por lo que va a hacer.

En eso levanta la mirada. Sus ojos arden con una gran voluntad y determinación y también sonríe de manera retadora. Levanta su puño derecho cerrado apuntando al profesor.

-"Muy bien, si quiere ver cuál es mi máximo potencial, ¡pues prepárese porque no pienso fallar ni aquí ni ahora! ¡No hasta convertirme en héroe y superar a All Might, porque ese es mi camino, el camino de alguien que no se rinde!"- Todos lo miraron, algunos con asombro, otros con confusión, uno decía que era lo más varonil que había visto, y uno lo miraba como si fuera el idiota de siempre.

El profe en cambio vio esto y le sonrió de nuevo.

-"Eso espero, demuéstrame de que estas hecho, oh futuro gran héroe!"-

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Bueeeeno, hasta aquí este largo episodio. Tenía ganas de seguirle y completar con dos caps en uno pero ya veo que si no, no subía nunca el nuevo ep.**

 **Les quiero agradecer de nuevo a todos aquellos (ya sean Guest o Usuarios) por sus reviews y también a la gente que le da como favorito o sigue la historia. De verdad se los agradezco.**

 **Ahora bien, yo tenía planeado hacer que Izuku aprenda a activar las Puertas (ya saben, la técnica que hace que Lee y Gai se parezcan a Goku usando el Kaio Ken) pero después vi que lo haría MUUUUUY OP por lo que la descarte y lo deje de lado para otro fic. Ah, ahora que puedo, avisen si quieren que suba otro fic, tengo 2 de Naruto en mente con este anime:**

 **Naruto: el Jinchuuriki de Kurama y Portador de One For All: Naruto es olvidado por sus padres a favor de sus hermanas por poseer el chakra del Kyubi como ellos lo conocen. Debido a solo poseer el alma y con reservas de chakra no tan grandes como las de sus hermanas el niño es maltratado y odiado por la aldea pensando que es la reencarnación del zorro. Pero una familia de héroes ve la situación y cierto peli verde casado con una castaña buscara la forma de ayudarlo.**

 **Kyubi, KatsuKing y Deku: El joven rubio con marcas sufre cada día debido al constante desprecio de la aldea y su familia no ayuda mucho porque sus hermanas tienen toda la atención de sus padres. Tiene su hermanito menor Menma, quien ve a Naruto como su héroe debido a un accidente que luego su hermano mayor tuvo que lidiar con el castigo injusto. A la edad de 4 y con su hermanito de 2 años durmiendo, Naruto sale corriendo de casa al ser rechazado nuevamente por sus padres. Poco sabía que se toparía con un rubio explosivo y un peli verde que se convertirían en los hermanos que siempre deseo.**

 **Si ya se, es todo muy cliché de otros fic, pero me gustaría hacer de estas. Sobre los pairings en ellas… pues en la primera sería algo cómo [Naruto, Hinata, OC, OC (Hermanas), y en la segunda creo que puede ser [Naruto, Hinata, OC (Hermana)] [Izuku, Ochako, OC (Hermana por un desafió de Naruto)] [Katsuki, Ino]. Ya veré como le hago o si les gusta.**

 **Sobre los otros fics, pues el de DBZ serían 2, y el de Sonic sería 1 porque no tengo muchas ideas con ese. Así que mi mayor tiempo probablemente sea sobre Naruto/My Hero Academia.**

 **-Shouyo: "Bueno, este ha sido un episodio largo, por lo que les estaremos más agradecidos si siguen apoyando la historia y nos dan más ideas para continuarla."**

 **El próximo episodio va a ser sobre las pruebas físicas completa, pienso hacer el 4to episodio, el Ejercicio de Combate, un cap entero. Y perdonen si me tarde bastante pero tuve algunos contratiempos que me impedían escribir.**

 **Bueno sin nada más que decir, Shouyo, ¿me apoyas?**

 **-Shouyo: "¡OK!"**

" **Ve más allá de tus límites: …"**

 **-Shouyo y yo: "¡PLUS ULTRAAAAA!"**


	4. Capitulo 3 (4): Examen y El Primer Día-2

**Yo!**

 **¿Cómo andan mis lectores? Espero que bien, aquí les traemos un nuevo capítulo de su peli verde favorito.**

 **-Shouyo: "¡Esto es genial! Eeeh, oye GM, ¿sabes que está haciendo ese ruido?**

 ***Se escucha algunas explosiones y un poco de temblor***

 **Ni idea… ahora que lo pienso, ¿no que él iba a-?**

 ***Una pared explota y levanta mucho humo***

 **-Shouyo: "¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!"**

 **¿¡PERO A QUIÉN MIERDAS SE LE OCURRE DESTROZARME LA PARED!?**

 ***El humo empieza a bajar y se puede notar una figura. Parece la de un joven y está con el brazo derecho extendido pero con la palma abierta que emana humo***

 **-Yo y Shouyo: "¡¿KATSUKI!?"**

 **-Katsuki: "¡Así es bastardos, soy yo y entrare a este lugar como se me de la regalada gana! ¿¡Algún problema!?"**

 ***Shouyo se esconde detrás del autor y saca un poco la cabeza mientras la mueve de lado rápidamente***

 **¡POR SUPUESTO QUE HAY UN PROBLEMA, ESA PARED ME VA A COSTAR MUCHO REPARARLA Y NO TENGO TANTO DINERO PARA ESO!**

 **-Katsuki: "¡Pues lastima, no es asunto mío!"**

 **Grrrr… hay veces en las que te odio y tienes el cerebro hecho una mierda**

 **-Katsuki: "¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE?!"**

 **¡Qué tienes un cerebro de mierda, mina andante!**

 **-Katsuki: "¡Ah sí, mira quién habla vago de porquería, te tardaste casi un mes en subir el capitulo anterior!**

 **¡Pues yo explique que tenía problemas que me impedían eso, los cortes de luz, la computadora de porquería que anda lento, incluso el maldito Internet!**

 **-Katsuki: "¡PUES USA EL CELULAR ESTUPIDO!"**

 **¡MI CELULAR NO SOPORTA TAMPOCO TANTAS APLICACIONES, NO TIENE TANTO ESPACIO Y ESO QUE NO BAJE CASI NADA!**

 ***Una nube de humo cómica se pone en donde están los dos y a veces salen las cabezas o extremidades de ambos***

 **-Shouyo: "Aaggh… bueno, como el autor no va a presentar este cap lo hare yo. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews anteriores de paso! ¡EMPEZEMOOOOS!**

 **-Yo y Katsuki: "¡IMBECIL DE PORQUERÍA QUEDATE QUIETO Y SUFRE MIS GOLPES!"**

* * *

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO, MY HERO ACADEMIA O DE CUALQUIER OTRO QUE APAREZCA ANTES DE LOS CAPS; TAMPOCO DE LOS TEMAS Y OST QUE PONDRE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Los Exámenes de Individualidad, Haciendo amistades y Preparando Batallas**

* * *

 **-Haikyuu Season 3 OST Greeting-**

 _ **Anteriormente:**_

 _La voz de Aizawa se volvió a escuchar._

 _-"Nosotros somos libres de decidir sobre las circunstancias de nuestros estudiantes…"- Se toma el cabello de la frente y lo levanta para verlos a todos y sonreír de manera tenebrosa -"¡Sean bienvenidos al curso de héroes de U.A!"- Acabo al final, dejando a algunos nerviosos, otros con dudas, un rubio explosivo con ganas de demostrar que es el mejor y un peli verde inexpresivo._

 _Al rato Izuku camina delante de todos con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos y se pone frente a su profesor, quien lo mira curioso por esto y los demás con intriga por lo que va a hacer._

 _En eso levanta la mirada. Sus ojos arden con una gran voluntad y determinación y también sonríe de manera retadora. Levanta su puño derecho cerrado apuntando al profesor._

 _-"Muy bien, si quiere ver cuál es mi máximo potencial, ¡pues prepárese porque no pienso fallar ni aquí ni ahora! ¡No hasta convertirme en héroe y superar a All Might, porque ese es mi camino, el camino de alguien que no se rinde!"- Todos lo miraron, algunos con asombro, otros con confusión, uno decía que era lo más varonil que había visto, y uno lo miraba como si fuera el idiota de siempre._

 _El profe en cambio vio esto y le sonrió de nuevo._

 _-"Eso espero, demuéstrame de que estas hecho, ¡`oh futuro gran héroe´!"-_

* * *

 **Ahora**

Luego de aquella declaración del peli verde, algunos seguían sin decir nada. La mayoría por inseguridad y otros por ver la voluntad que poseía Midoriya. Quien saco a todos de su estupor fue Ochako.

-"¡¿Él último lugar será expulsado?"- Pregunto con mucho miedo por aquello. Es decir, ¿quién entra a una escuela donde al primer día ya te expulsan? -"¡No, aunque no fuera el primer día, eso es injusto!"- Iba a decir algo más pero Deku la interrumpe.

-"No, esto es perfecto…"- Todos lo miran como si fuera un demente -"Estamos en U.A, una escuela donde estudiaron lo mejor de lo mejor, está prueba no se trata sobre quién es el más alto o quién es el fracasado. No, lo que el profesor Aizawa quiere ver, es nuestro potencial como futuros héroes; ¡solo con nuestras acciones le mostraremos que merecemos estar aquí!"- Dijo mientras golpeaba su mano izquierda abierta con la derecha. El peli rojo apretó un puño gritando a la vez que era lo más varonil que escucho. El chico con cabeza de pájaro asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras decía "Tiene sentido", el chico bicolor (Shoto) seguía mirándolo de manera calculadora y también la chica de pelo de caballo; aunque era más de una manera interesada. Ochako y Ashido lo miraban como si fuera una figura imponente (eso porque creían ver una luz del cielo que lo marcaba). Karumi recordó a Naruto en la primera fase de los Exámenes Chuunin.

Aizawa al ver como toda la clase (aunque no algunos que seguían nerviosos) empezaba a tener más confianza por las palabras del joven, sonrió por dentro por aquello, era la señal de que este chico podía motivar a cualquier persona ya sea ciudadano o héroe a pelear y seguir adelante. Esto era lo que un héroe necesita.

-"Desastres naturales, grandes accidentes,…"- Interrumpió el profesor, atrayendo la atención de todos -"y villanos molestos. Calamidades que no pueden ser predichas. Japón está lleno de injusticias. Los Héroes son quienes voltean esas situaciones. Si querías hablar y pasarla bien con tus amigos, pues que mal. Por los próximos tres años en U.A, les haremos difíciles las pruebas. Ve más allá de tus límites, Plus Ultra."- Les hace una seña con el dedo como diciendo `Vengan a por mí´ -"Vengan con todo lo que tienen, como lo dijo Midoriya."- La clase quedo en silencio un momento, algunos miraban de reojo como el peli verde empezaba a estirar las piernas y los brazos. En todo momento no sacaba esa sonrisa de confianza.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

Iida llevo su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco una botella deportiva, empezó a tomarla mientras pensaba.

-" _Esto es demasiado serio…pero, si lo que Midoriya dice es cierto. Esto no se trata de las posiciones, esto es para ver si de verdad tenemos lo necesario para ser héroes."_ -

Bakugou empezó a mover su brazo derecho con una sonrisa emocionada también.

- _"Esto no es todo lo que tengo. ¡Les demostrare que yo soy el top y que deberán estar a mis pies, prepárate Deku!"-_

Uraraka y Ashido hicieron `Hmmf´ con los brazos al costado y un rostro que entonaba seguridad.

-"Muy bien, la demostración acabo. Es hora de las pruebas."-

* * *

 **-Haikyuu OST Just 1 Point-**

 **Prueba Nro.1º: Carrera de 50m lisos**

La primera prueba empezó, y quienes fueron primero fueron el motor de Iida contra las habilidades de rana de una tal `Tsuyu Asui´.

-"EN SUS MARCAS…"- Dijo un pequeño robot que estaba al final de la meta y tenía algo así como una cámara para marcar la velocidad. Ambos estudiantes se prepararon.

-"¿LISTOS?"- Se levantaron un poco.

-"¡FUERA!"- De inmediato, Tsuyu empezó a saltar como rana y Tenya activo su motor, dejando atrás a la pobre chica rana. Al pasar la meta el robot indico su tiempo.

-"¡3.04 SEGUNDOS!"- Al rato llega Asui y pasa también -"¡5.58 SEGUNDOS!"- La peli verde giro un momento e hizo un ruido como de rana. Un `Ribbit´.

Aizawa miro a Tenya un momento para comentar algo -"Como pez en el agua. Me interesa verle en las demás pruebas."-

Los siguientes ahora eran Uraraka contra el chico rubio con una enorme cola que iba por el nombre de Ojiro Mashirao.

Cuando estaba en la línea de salida, la castaña mira un momento a Deku. Este solo le guiña un ojo como diciendo `Creo en ti, y buena suerte´. Aquello la sonrojo un poco.

-"Hare que mis zapatos pesen menos, al igual que mi ropa."- En eso procede a tocarse el hombro y ambos zapatos, al hacerlo se ve como una pequeña luz rosada.

-"EN SUS MARCAS."- Se preparan, aunque el rubio parecía que iba a usar su cola como trampolín.

-"¿LISTOS?"- -" _Hora de ver los resultados de nuestro entrenamiento."-_ Pensó Ochako.

-"¡FUERA!"- No hubo necesidad de esperar más, al instante que escucho eso, Uraraka empezó a correr bastante rápido. Por momentos y pasaba a Ojiro quién se sorprendió por la velocidad de la chica.

El mono _**(N/A: Si, ese va a ser su apodo XD)**_ cayó un momento y ambos estuvieron iguales cerca de la meta. En eso decide que en vez de arriba impulsarse un poco para adelante. Eso termino con su victoria contra la castaña que al cruzar estaba frustrada.

-"¡5.49 SEGUNDOS, 5.50 SEGUNDOS!"-

- _"¡Ah, pero fui mucho más rápida que la marca que tenía anteriormente!"-_ Pensó alegremente mientras liberaba su don.

-"¡Muy bien Ochako, es un buen resultado de los entrenamientos!"- Gritó un emocionado Izuku a la castaña quién solo reía avergonzada mientras se pasaba una mano por su cuello. Los demás vieron esto algo extrañados. _"¿Se conocen, o son novios?"_ pensaron todos, olvidando la manera en que la castaña y la peli rosada abrazaron al peli verde en el salón.

Ashido fue la siguiente y le toco un chico rubio muy extraño. Andaba con un cinturón plateado y parecía que sus ojos no paraban de brillar a cada instante. El chico tuvo un último resplandor antes de hablar.

-"Ustedes no están siendo creativos con su Individualidad."- Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía de pie. Ashido vio esto como algo raro -"Les mostrare un poco…"- -"EN SUS MARCAS."- El chico se agacha un poco mientras Mina regresa su atención a la meta (está usando los zapatos especiales).

-"¿LISTOS?"- El chico salta y su cinturón brilla un poco -"¡FUERA!"- -"¡Así de creativos tienen que ser con su Individualidad!"- Grito mientras de su cinturón salía un laser, pero no se dio cuenta de que la peli rosa estaba deslizándose como patinaje por la pista, a una velocidad mayor que él. Mina llego primera y su puntaje fue -"¡5.48 SEGUNDOS!"- Yuuga desactivo un momento su laser al sentir el dolor de estomago, dando como resultado que se caiga un momento pero se recompone y un disparo más lo hace cruzar la línea de meta -"¡5.51 SEGUNDOS!"-

-"Uff, estuvo cerca, si hubiera disparado un segundo más, mi estomago estaría sufriendo un fuerte dolor."- Dijo mientras más brillitos le aparecían alrededor del rostro.

" _¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?"_ Pensaron todos.

-"¡Agh, que frustración, me supero por solo 2 segundos!"- Exclamo algo frustrada Uraraka a la vez que apretaba su mano con fuerza.

-"Jejeje, tranquila Ochako, no hay de que enojarse. De seguro un día la vas a superar. ¡Buen trabajo Ashido, un buen inició y resultado de los entrenamientos!"- Le grito emocionado otra vez el peli verde.

-"¡Gracias Izu, no podríamos hacer esto si no fuera por ti!"- Respondió una feliz peli rosada mientras saltaba como niña.

Los demás estudiantes pensaron _"¡¿EN SERIO, TIENE DOS CHICAS DE SU LADO?!"_ …bueno, esos eran más el rubio con el rayo y el enano de uva.

 _ **-"Jejeje, mi querido Izuku es taaan inocente. Me pregunto cuánto tardara en darse cuenta de su asunto con esas dos."-**_ Karumi estaba riendo de forma maliciosa en el interior de Deku, quien le recorrió un escalofrió por aquella risa.

- _"Viendo el límite de sus Individualidades, y los resultados para el crecimiento de cada uno, se volverá claro lo que pueden o no pueden hacer."-_ Pensó Shouta quien ahora fija su mirada en el peli verde que estiro un rato las piernas y el rubio explosivo que estiro ambos brazos - _"Bien, espero que puedas compensar las palabras que me dijiste anteriormente."-_

 _-"Ahora es mi turno, ¡y me toca contra Katchan! Es increíble esto… es como si la vida quiere que haya la rivalidad de Naruto y Sasuke."-_ _ **-"Pues como sabrás, la vida a veces es una perra que le gusta ver tu cara de agonía."-**_ _-"Gracias Kurama, eso es un comentario que anima."-_ Le dijo mentalmente a su bijuu a la vez que le caía una gota por su nuca.

-"Bien, me tendré que quitar las pesas ahora."- Katsu lo miro confundido y más al ver que el nerd hacia una extraña seña de mano -"¡Liberación!"- Era como hacer el sello del tigre solo que con una mano. Al momento que Izuku dijo estas palabras, varios tatuajes extraños empezaron a verse en sus muñecas, en la parte de arriba de los pies, un tatuaje estaba en forma de X y le cubría desde los hombros hasta sus caderas. Después de un momento brillan y desaparecen.

Todos estaban confundidos y en shock por esto, el peli verde hizo una extraña señal de mano y luego de decir liberación aparecen unos garabatos alrededor de sus extremidades. Al rato ven que Deku empieza a estirarse de nuevo, desde los hombros y brazos, hasta las piernas y espalda.

-"Uffff, ¡ya me siento mucho mejor, ahora siento como si fuera una pluma!"- Empieza a saltar un poco con las rodillas llegándole a al pecho -"¡Jajajaja, es como si no sintiera nada, como si fuera un pez en el mar!"- Agrego riendo. Los demás seguían confundidos por esto y el primero en hablar fue la mina andante.

-"¡Oye Deku! ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso, qué hiciste y qué eran esos garabatos en tu cuerpo!?"- Pregunto *ejem*ordeno*ejem* queriendo saber sobre aquello. El peli verde lo mira un rato y pestañea.

-"Ah eso, pues aquello eran unos sellos de gravedad que me puse para poder entrenar mi resistencia y velocidad."- Les dijo, y sabiendo que le iban a responder agrego rápidamente -"Creo que eran como… una tonelada o algo así, no estoy muy seguro."- Lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo mientras estaba con su mano en la barbilla y ojos cerrado en una pose pensativa, sin percatarse de las miradas atónitas que todos le daban.

-"¿¡UNA TONELADA, ESTE TIPO ANDABA CON UNA GRAVEDAD DE UNA TONELADA!?"- Grito un muy muy _MUY_ impresionado Sero.

-"¡¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE ESTUVISTE EN TU VIDA NORMAL CON UN PESO ASÍ?!"- Ahora era el rubio con rayo.

Midoriya los miro a todos confundido, pestañeo una vez y solo dijo "Sí" mientras movía la cabeza de arriba abajo. Bakugou estaba con la boca abierta y bastante sorprendido como enojado. Este sujeto se cree que va a ganar solo por sacarse unas pesas.

-"¡Ni creas que solo por eso me vas a ganar Deku!"- Le grito a la vez que tomaba su posición.

-"Eso ya lo veremos… mina andante."- Contesto con una sonrisa presumida mientras veía como una vena le saltaba en la frente al rubio a su lado y bufaba.

-"¡Buena suerte Deku/Izu!"- Gritaron haciendo porras Ashido y Ochako.

- _"Veremos qué pasa ahora con mi nueva velocidad si le agrego chakra a mis pies."-_

-"EN SUS MARCAS."- Empieza a mandar de a poco chakra a sus pies -"¿LISTOS?"- Puede oler el humo saliendo de las manos del rubio. Los demás ven como por unos segundos una luz azulada se pone en los pies del peli verde, aunque Katsu no.

-"¡FUERA!"- En eso, el primero en salir (o desvanecerse como vieron los demás) fue Izuku quien con chakra en sus pies, empezó a correr con los brazos atrás _**(N/A: Yeeey, me encanta a veces cuando corren así Sonic y Naruto)**_ , y en unos momentos ya cruzo la línea de meta; escuchaba como unas explosiones venían detrás de él y también cruzaba la meta. Aunque por la velocidad empezó a derrapar para detenerse, dejando un camino marcado. Al detenerse les dio la espalda a todos y se puso firme nuevamente.

-"¡IZUKU MIDORIYA: 1.55 SEGUNDOS! ¡KATSUKI BAKUGOU: 4.13 SEGUNDOS!"- Todos estaban con las bocas abiertas y sorprendidos. Aunque no todos porque Katsu, si tuviera una segunda Individualidad que le permita quemar con la mirada, ahora mismo estaría rostizando al cabeza de brócoli.

-"¡¿A la mierda, qué es él, un chita?!"- Grito Sero.

- _"Así que no eran puras palabras, ¿eh Midoriya? Pero, esta solo fue la primer prueba."-_ Pensaba Shouta quien estaba sonriendo al ver los puntajes.

-"Increíble, es mucho más rápido que yo."- Decía Iida quien ahora empezaba a tener un sentimiento de rivalidad por la velocidad con el peli verde.

-"¡Eres impresionante Deku/Izu!"- Volvieron a gritar la peli rosada y la castaña. Izuku las miro y no pude evitar sonreír mientras les levantaba un pulgar.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

* * *

 **Prueba Nro.2º: Ejercicio de Fuerza**

-"¡¿540 Kg?! ¿Qué eres, un gorila?"- Se escuchaba por parte del chico con cinta en los codos. Estaba junto a Shoji, un chico con una Individualidad de Mutación; tenía seis brazos y 4 de ellos se podían convertir en los ojos, boca u oído del de pelo blanco.

A Midoriya no le sorprendió mucho esto, con algo así era capaz de poder tener esa fuerza. Miro de nuevo a su aparato y decidió canalizar chakra en su mano izquierda.

Al rato escucha como los números suben, y suben, y suben… y que algo entra en corto.

Como tenía los ojos cerrados para concentrar su chakra, no sabía que pasaba y al abrirlos se topo con su máquina algo rota desde la zona de agarre. Volvió su vista a su alrededor y se apeno porque casi todos lo estaban viendo de nuevo.

-"Eeeeeh… ¿ups?"-

* * *

 **-Haikyuu OST Wierdo Haste-**

 **Prueba Nro. 3º: Salto de Longitud**

Ahora era salto de longitud, y fue algo bastante interesante. El chico Aoyama con su Individualidad de `Ombligo Laser´ le permitió llegar al otro lado de la arena. Tsuyu simplemente corrió y cuando estuvo al borde, salto lo más lejos que pudo, logrando así una nueva marca.

Bakugou tampoco se quedo atrás, con sus explosiones como impulso consiguió llegar a superar a Tsuyu. Digamos que empezó a inflar su ego después de eso, si es que empezar a gritar que `soy mejor que ustedes y que Deku´ es señal de aquello. Lo que no se esperaban fue lo que hizo el peli verde.

Al empezar a correr, comenzó a hacer señales de manos, y cuando puso un pie antes de la línea este salto alto. Gracias a su chakra, todos pensaron que no era nada hasta que vieron que Midoriya tenía las mejillas infladas y que al momento grito:

-" **¡Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego!** "- Exhalo una gran llamarada hacia el suelo que lo impulso mucho más lejos que nadie y terminando con la pequeña victoria del rubio explosivo.

-"¡Amigo eso fue como ver un dragón escupiendo fuego!"- Grito Kaminari con estrellas en los ojos.

-"Interesante, ¿entonces esto no es todo lo que puede hacer?"- Decía Momo.

* * *

 **Prueba Nro. 4º: Salto Lateral**

Mineta domino con puño de oro esta prueba. Nada más que decir.

* * *

 **Prueba Nro. 5º: Prueba de Lanzamiento**

La misma prueba que se mostro a principió, esta vez Bakugou se supero y aumento su número a 705.04m.

Todos lo hacían bastante bien, pero nadie podía superar a Uraraka, debido a que desde que lanzo la pelota, esta jamás se volvió a ver.

El pitido de la máquina de Aizawa se escucho, vio el resultado y se los mostro a todos.

-"¡INFINITO!/ _**¡INFINITO!"-**_ Gritaron todos. Ochako se reía por la reacción de todos y luego procedió a explicar que le saco la gravedad a la pelota; que ahora mismo debe estar saliendo de la atmosfera de la Tierra.

Luego de ella, era el turno de Deku. Algunos ya empezaban a hablar sobre él.

-"Ahora le toca a Midoriya, ¿qué creen que va a hacer?"- La pregunta la hizo unas ropas flotantes, aunque en realidad era una chica llamada Tooru Hagakure y su Individualidad de `Invisibilidad´.

-"Ni idea, pero no creo que nos pueda sorprender con algo más. Digo, ¿vieron como lo hizo en las anteriores pruebas? ¡Fue alucinante!"- Decía Kirishima.

-"Humpf, pues estoy seguro que el inútil de Deku no conseguirá superarme en esta. No tengo duda alguna de eso."- Miraron como el rubio explosivo tenía una mirada de bastante molestia, pero con esa sonrisa presumida _(aun…)_.

Izuku se paró en medió del círculo y empezó a decidir sus opciones.

- _"Cielos, aquí estoy con problemas. Podría usar el chakra con fuerza y arrojarla sin más, pero no creo que sirva de mucho…Mmmmh… ¡espera, ya se!"-_ En eso, mira al profesor para preguntarle.

-"Aizawa-sensei, usted dijo que podemos hacer lo que sea mientras no salgamos del circulo, ¿verdad?"- -"Así es, haz lo que quieras de una vez, no quiero tardarme."-

Midoriya en eso suelta la pelota un momento y cruza los dedos.

-" **¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra!** "- Al momento sale una cortina de humo al lado del peli verde y cuando se despeja hay otro peli verde igualito.

Antes de poder preguntar, Izuku toma la pelota con la mano derecha y el clon entonces empieza a mover sus manos a gran velocidad alrededor de esta. Algunos (Kirishima, Tenya, Ochako, Ashido, Mineta y Aizawa) sabían lo que estaba queriendo hacer y se pusieron bastante tensos ante esto, mientras que los otros solo seguían sin saber que hacía.

Al rato se siente un viento que sopla, la fuente es desde donde está haciendo los movimientos el clon, solo que ahora parece como si una luz celeste/azulada está cubriendo la pelota. El sonido de remolinos aparece y el clon deja de mover las manos para desaparecer.

- _"Bien, veamos si funciona."_ \- Deku pone el pie izquierdo delante y empieza a direccionar la mano con la pelota enfrente suyo. Al estar un poco estirada, todos escuchan…

-" **¡Rasengan!** "- Y desde la mano del peli verde, se puede ver la pelota girando rápidamente, debajo de está hay como un torbellino pequeño que actuó como un poderoso trampolín que no solo envió la pelota a gran velocidad y creando pequeños anillos por el cañonazo, sino que el pobre peli verde al ser la primera vez que inventó la **Envoltura Rasengan** y mantenerlo por poco tiempo, _ **(N/A: En la serie, como Deku es bastante listo, encuentra formas para adaptarse al One For All y nuevas maneras de luchar. Lo podemos ver con el Estilo de Disparo de patada, o cuando pelea con los movimientos de Bakugou. Así que no sería raro que empiece a crear sus propios Rasengan, aunque sean pocos)**_ termino siendo despedido a gran velocidad por la tierra, dejando un camino ya que estaba retrocediendo con su espalda tocando el suelo. Luego de alguna distancia más lejos empezó a rodar y termino con su cara apuntando al piso.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

-"Ugh, uyuyuyuyyyy…*se empieza a levantar* creo que me excedí con el chakra."- Comento ahora fijándose que sus ropas tenían algunos raspones y bastante tierra. Empezó a limpiarse sin notar como venían dos manchas a gran velocidad.

-"¡Deku/Izu!"- Midoriya solo pudo levantar un poco la mirada antes de ser tacleado por Ochako y Mina quienes ahora estaban revisando que no tuviera lesiones graves.

-"¡Aaaaah, e-e-estooo, chicas… m-m-me parece que deberían dejar de hacer eso. E-e-estoy bien."- Les dijo con vergüenza y sus mejillas rosadas al sentir como los otros que venían corriendo, también los observaban.

-"¡Amigo, eso fue brutal! ¿Te encuentras bien?"- Kirishima se acerca a ver si no tiene más heridas al igual que los demás.

-"¡Por un momento pensé que harías esa esfera gigante!"- Comentaba Mineta quien al recordar eso, empezó a sentir un fuerte escalofrió.

-"Así que si eras tú después de todo. Vaya que fue una sorpresa, pero ese fue diferente. ¿Qué hiciste?"- Jirou le cuestionaba al ver la mano derecha del peli verde. Shoto también quería saber al igual que Momo.

Mina y Ochako terminaron de revisar al peli verde al decidir que ya no tenía heridas y se alejaron parándose enfrente de él. Los otros compañeros, excluyendo a Bakugou que estaba en el mismo lugar y con vista en la pelota que cayó lejos, hicieron un semicírculo alrededor de Deku.

Aun con nervios procedió a explicarles.

-"Ah, bueno, lo que ustedes vieron fue una de mis técnicas. El **Rasengan** es una técnica de viento en la cual contraigo mi chakra; que es la energía que fluye en mí por lo que es como una Individualidad; lo hago rotar y la moldeo en forma de una esfera. Hay veces en las que puedo hacerlo sin un clon pero sería la versión imperfecta aunque no deja de ser peligrosa. Puedo juntar la técnica con las dos afinidades que tengo, que son solo viento y fuego. Ya domine el viento pero no controlo su poder y el fuego es algo más difícil debido a que trato de que no me estalle en la mano."-

-"Ahora con lo que hice, pues estuve unas semanas pensando luego de empezar a practicar el **RasenShuriken de Fuego** y como no avanzaba mucho, decidí crear una forma de moldear el **Rasengan** un objeto. Lo llame **Envoltura Rasengan** y el resultado es que el objeto puede salir a gran velocidad causando un gran daño, o puedo usarlo de diferentes maneras dependiendo de mi decisión."- Miro como algunos estaban confundidos pero asombrados por esto, mientras que otros ya entendían.

-"¡Pero eso no explica el por qué saliste rodando luego de arrojar la pelota!"- Exclamo la peli rosada a lo que todos asintieron.

-"Ah bueno, eso se debe a que me excedí con el chakra y esta es la primera vez que lo controlo por momentos. Las veces anteriores tuve bastantes problemas porque apenas lo introducía, el objeto podía explotar o salir volando sin que yo lo pida. Esta vez creo que lo alcance a dominar por momentos, aunque la fuerza de la patada de la técnica fue mucha."- Termino ahora pasándose una mano por su cuello mientras reía.

-"¡DEKU BASTARDO!"- Ah sí… se olvidaron de Katsuki. Al darse todos la vuelta, vieron como un rubio muy enojado venía con su derecha levantada haciendo pequeñas explosiones -"¡MALDITO DESGRACIADO, CÓMO DEMONIOS HICISTE ESO, RESPONDEEEEE!"- Antes de que alguien pueda hacer algo, todos presenciaron como Deku pasaba velozmente a través de ellos y se ponía a un lado de Katsu con el pie derecho estirado en su camino.

-"Cae."- Y con esas palabras, Katchan al no reaccionar por quedársele viendo con la velocidad que vino, terminó tropezando con su pie con la cara en dirección al suelo. Izuku lo toma del brazo derecho antes de caer, y con fuerza lo jala para que ahora este tumbado en el suelo de espaldas. El rubio explosivo iba a devolver el golpe pero vio como un puño se dirigía a su rostro, así que inconscientemente cerró los ojos esperando el golpe. Solo que jamás llego, así que al abrirlos se encontró con el puño a centímetros cerca de su rostro, levanta la mirada un poco y ve como el peli verde lo mira fríamente aunque con confusión.

-"¿Por qué me odias?"- Pregunto, dejando a un Katsu bastante molesto pero por dentro, la pregunta le estaba afectando. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es un inútil que tenía que seguir siendo inútil? ¿Porque el bastardo jamás dejo de creer en su sueño? ¿Porque ahora el está a sus pies como si no fuera nada? No dijo nada, solo miro al suelo apretando los dientes con fuerza y zafándose del agarre que tenía. Izuku solo quedo se quedo parado ahí, viéndolo.

Los demás estaban consternados al igual que nerviosos por esto. El alegre cabeza de brócoli paso a ser alguien frió frente al rubio que quería atacarlo. La castaña y la peli rosada estaban más preocupadas por esto. Recordaron luego la pregunta que le hizo. `¿Por qué me odias?´ , supusieron que Katsu debe tener algo contra Midoriya, y las chicas se acordaron de lo que les dijo.

" _Él y yo éramos amigos de pequeños. Pero cuando se manifestó su Individualidad; y yo al no tener ninguna; cambió y me llamaba Deku diciendo que era un inútil bueno para nada."_ Volvieron a mirar como ambos seguían en la misma posición y pensaron que el rubio tenía algún odio contra el chico, pero no sabían cuál.

La máquina de Aizawa sonó y todas las vistas salvo la de Katsu, se dirigieron al dispositivo que era sostenido por el profesor que les mostraba el puntaje de Midoriya.

-"¡¿1.2 KM?!"- Gritaron todos, hasta el peli verde quien vio la distancia que recorrió la pelota gracias a la gran cantidad de chakra que mando.

-"Muy bien, el que sigue después de Midoriya, que pase al frente. Acabemos con esto de una vez."- La voz vaga del profesor calmo a todos los alumnos quienes de nuevo se dirigían a la zona de lanzamiento. Shouta de reojo miro por su hombro como Izuku caminaba tranquilamente sin decir nada y a Bakugou que tenía la cabeza agachada con su pelo cubriéndole los ojos. Volvió su vista adelante y se paso una mano por su frente antes de murmurar.

-"Que fastidio."-

* * *

 **En otro lugar**

Podemos ver a un adulto con pelo de piña caminando por las calles de una villa/ciudad y a su alrededor muchas personas caminando tranquilamente con sus familias o conocidos.

Al rato estornuda.

-"Ah… alguien debe estar usando mi frase. Bien por él."- Al rato levanta la cabeza y posa su vista sobre las caras de piedras que están ahí, su vista en realidad se enfoca en la de un hombre con una máscara que le cubre hasta arriba de la nariz, dejando sus ojos a la vista.

-"Me pregunto cómo hubiera reaccionado Naruto ante esto, también sobre que Hinata se haya casado con Shino."- Después de esto niega con la cabeza -"De solo pensarlo me da dolor de cabeza. Que fastidio."-

* * *

 **De regreso al Mundo Héroe**

 **Salto en el Tiempo: Hora de los resultados**

Luego de la prueba de lanzamiento, las demás fueron más calmadas. Izuku estaba algo molesto aunque no lo admitiera por aquel ataque de la mina andante, pero seguía siendo el chico agradable. Bakugou también volvió a su modo y les gritaba a todos que aquello que le hizo el **`inútil´** no fue nada.

El resto de pruebas consistían en cuanta resistencia poseían y el peli verde termino dominando cada una de ellas. No sudaba ni un poco cuando seguía corriendo por la pista cuando los demás estaban ya sin aire.

Ahora estaban reunidos esperando los resultados, aunque algunos seguían nerviosos pensando que terminarían en el último lugar, salvo por otros que seguían tranquilos.

-"Bueno, las pruebas acabaron, así que recuerden, último lugar será expulsado. No vayan a quejarse si acaban así."- Procede a mostrarles un holograma que tenía los nombres de todos y en posiciones. En primer lugar estaba Izuku, en segundo estaba Shoto, seguido de él estaba Momo, y en cuarto estaba Bakugou.

Esto no le sorprendió mucho, sabía que lo hizo mejor que todos, pero no alardeaba sobre eso. Pero si le puso nervioso saber que el chico bicolor haya conseguido el segundo lugar, por lo que pudo observar, su Individualidad era de hielo, pero lo descarto cuando recordó como congelaba la pista y la arena con su derecha para después empezar a emanar calor con su lado izquierdo. Debía tener cuidado con Shoto si peleaban en algún momento. _**(N/A: Amigo, creo que eso debería estar al revés, el dos caras es quien debe tener cuidado xD)**_

Su vista empezó a bajar y pudo observar como el pobre Mineta estaba en último lugar. El chico uva empezó a llorar diciendo que no era justo que quería tocar aunque sea los pechos de Momo, comentario que hizo que las chicas se alejaran un poco de él y que Sero junto a Kirishima le digan basura.

-"Ah sí, todo eso de la expulsión, era una mentira."- Todos salvo el peli verde que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reírse, lo miraron con mucha incredulidad -"Era un comentario, para sacar su mayor rendimiento."- Dijo ahora sonriendo al ver las caras de todos que en ese instante soltaron un fuerte "¿¡EEEEEEEH!?" y Midoriya estaba rodando en el suelo por la risa. Las vistas pasaron del profesor a Deku quien seguía sosteniéndose el estomago con ambas manos y carcajeaba un poco.

-"¡¿DE QUÉ MIERDA TE RÍES MALDITO NERD?!"- Le grito el rubio con bastante molestia por aquello. Izuku solo levanta la vista un poco y se limpia algunas lágrimas que se le escaparon.

-"Lo siento, es solo que… ¡PFFFT, DEBERÍAN HABERSE VISTO SUS CARAS, ERAN DE LO MEJOR! ¡JAJAAJAJAAJAJA!"- Volvió a estallar en risas al volver a pensar en aquello, cosa que molesto más a la mina andante que lo estaba por hacer explotar, pero la voz del profe se escucho de nuevo.

-"Por si no se acuerdan, el les dio una pista de lo que consistía la prueba. Deberían poner más atención."- Comento el profe, dejando a una clase entera bastante avergonzada y un enano peli morado muy feliz de no terminar en la calle.

-"Aunque, profesor EraserHead, usted el año pasado termino expulsando a toda la clase de primero porque dijo que no había `potencial´ en ellos. Así que por momentos yo estaba igual que ellos."- Eso que dijo Midoriya termino por convertir a todos sus compañeros en piedra. ¿De verdad expulso una clase entera por aquello? EraserHead lo miraba curioso.

-"¿Desde cuándo sabes quién soy y cómo sabes eso?"-

-"Oh, no fue mucho tiempo en realidad. Su forma de vestir más su mirada y la bufanda enorme, con el tiempo recordé que al héroe no le gustaba la prensa, por lo que supuse que su manera `vaga´ de ser lo describían como alguien que no buscaba que lo molesten. Y sobre aquello, pues busque como eran los primeros años aquí y termine encontrando la noticia de toda una clase de primer año quedo expulsada por usted."- Comento ahora dejando a un impresionado profesional.

-"Nada mal para tu primer día Midoriya, espero que no aflojes ese rendimiento tuyo, va para los demás también. Tengo expectativas en cada uno de ustedes pero tienen que mejorar."- -"¡Si señor!"- Gritaron todos salvo Bakugou.

La clase acabo, y todos se dirigieron a las aulas para cambiarse. Aizawa sin embargo estaba caminando cerca de una esquina para toparse con un héroe bastante musculoso y de ropas doradas.

-"AIZAWA, EL DÍA DE LOS INOCENTES YA PASO."- Comento de una forma chistosa All Might mientras que Eraser solo veía con pesadez esto.

-"Imagino que no viniste aquí solo para decirme eso, ¿verdad?-

-"ASÍ ES, ¿TU TAMBIÉN PUEDES NOTARLO, NO?"- El pelinegro lo mira como si nada -"¡EL POTENCIAL DE MIDORIYA!"-

-"Ah, sobre eso, sus probabilidades son… mayores a cero. Pero… diría que es como un fuego abrasador que poco a poco se esparce, transmitiendo una fuerte voluntad. Solo eso diré."- Agrego al final para después retirarse.

El Simbolo de la Paz lo ve retirarse y alcanza a escuchar unas palabras.

-"No hay nada de cruel en hacer que un sueño termine a la mitad."-

Toshi se le queda viendo.

-"¿ERES AMABLE A TU PROPIA FORMA, EH, AIZAWA? PERO, REALMENTE, NO NOS LLEVAMOS BIEN."-

* * *

 **Con los alumnos, Hora del Almuerzo**

 **-Boku no Hero Academia Season 2 OST Hokkori-**

Izuku ahora estaba con un `pequeño´ problema… si es que estar rodeado de tus compañeros se le considera pequeño.

Cuando acabaron los exámenes, el peli verde no tuvo ni un momento de paz desde que salieron de los vestidores. Le preguntaban de casi todo con respecto a su "Individualidad" y este respondía como siempre que era chakra y demás.

Pero ya bastantes preguntas le hacían.

-"¡En serio, amigo eres genial, puedes hacer un montón de cosas con tu poder, además de que es muy llamativo!"- Decía un emocionado Kirishima.

-"Ah no, no es para tanto, la verdad es que tengo muchas cosas que aprender."- Contestaba de forma sincera Deku.

El peli rojo lo ve y levanta su mano para luego, hacer que pase de ser normal a unas filosas garras.

-"Te tengo envidia, mi Individualidad es Endurecimiento pero no es tan llamativo."- Su voz tenía ese tono algo triste, cosa que Izuku fuera el único que lo tomo como algún problema del pasado. Los demás pensaron que solo era envidia.

-"No es cierto, ¡es sorprendente, puedes hacer muchas cosas que los demás no podrían! Con una Individualidad así serás un gran héroe."- Animo ahora al peli rojo, quién lo miro un momento y pudo notar que se sorprendió por aquello, ahora le estaba devolviendo una sonrisa.

-"¡Gracias amigo! Sabes, pensé que serías un tipo presumido por estar en primer lugar *mira a Bakugou y este le gruñe* pero veo que eres alguien divertido y amable."- Midoriya lo ve y se ríe un poco por aquello.

-"La verdad, mi poder no está a su máximo aún, me falta mucho camino si quiero alcanzarlo."- Comento ahora mirando su mano y en su mente estaba la imagen de Naruto, solo que este estaba de espaldas y con su traje de cuando se enfrento a Pain. Los demás vieron aquello y no perdieron tiempo en preguntar.

-"¿Alcanzar a quién?"- Esta vez fue Tsuyu quien le pregunto, tomando a un Deku desprevenido y nervioso por darse cuenta que lo último lo pensó en voz alta. Se calmo un poco para hablar después.

-"B-bueno, este poder *mira su mano derecha de nuevo* en realidad es una voluntad."- Sus compañeros lo miran confundidos -"Yo aún… me falta mucho que recorrer si quiero llegar a ser como la persona que tenía este poder. El me la confió, teniendo una fe increíble en mí. Lo último que me dijo era: "Vive y se el héroe que quieres ser, un héroe que no se rendirá, un héroe que con su sonrisa traerá paz al mundo.""- Acabo ahora viendo como los demás estaban sorprendidos por esto y Kirishima limpiándose unas lágrimas mientras que comentaba sobre lo varonil que fue aquello.

-"Oye Deku, ¿esta persona… ya no está?"- Pregunto una Ochako bastante curiosa, su respuesta fue un peli verde algo decaído que no respondió. En ese instante sintió culpa por aquello -"A-a-ah lo siento, no quería molestarte, e-e-es solo qu-e-e-"-

-"No te preocupes, no es nada. El fue como un hermano, no me entristece el que haya muerto, solo me alegra que tuviera plena confianza en mi sueño."- La calmo ahora con una sonrisa. Mina y la castaña no pudieron evitar sonreír también por aquello al igual que los otros que se preocuparon también cuando el chico se puso triste.

Todos siguieron comiendo y la campana de la escuela sonó, dando la señal de volver a los salones para continuar con las clases.

* * *

 **Salto en el Tiempo: Salida, puertas de U.A**

Las clases continuaron de manera normal, nada fuera del otro mundo, todavía tenían lo típico como matemáticas (mi sufrimiento), inglés, entre otras. Bakugou en todo el día estaba con un rostro molesto y casi nadie se atrevía a hablarle por temor a que les muerda la mano. El peli verde noto también algo raro, Mineta cada que intentaba alguna cosa pervertida con las chicas tenía como una frustración bastante triste, pero no de no poder cumplir aquello si no como si no le gustara hacer eso. Luego vera que ocurre con aquello.

A la salida Izuku salió caminando de lo más tranquilo, estiro los brazos y dio un gran bostezo.

- _"Waaaah, que agotador. Las pruebas fueron un buen calentamiento, pero lo demás era algo difícil. Me esperaba cosas de este tipo en cuanto a las materias pero fue mayor de lo que creí."-_ _ **-"Bueno estás en U.A, imagina que esto no es nada ya que de seguro las cosas que vendrán serán más duras."-**_ _-"Sería menos duro también si dejaras de mandarme_ _ese_ _tipo de imágenes a mi cabeza cada que estoy cerca de alguna compañera."-_

Karumi en el día estuvo charlando amigablemente con el cabeza de brócoli, le intereso la mayoría de los poderes de sus compañeros y también noto el potencial de algunos. También molestaba al chico con algunas imágenes mentales inapropiadasde sus compañeras, y el resultado era un peli verde que se sonrojaba sin razón aparente y decía que solo le empezó a arder un poco la cabeza. Lo que le seguía era como Ocha y Mina se acercaban para ver si era de verdad y apoyaban sus frentes para aquello, el pobre casi se desmaya de nuevo por eso pero resistió y se calmaba. Aunque en el interior le gritaba al bijuu que deje de hacer eso.

 _ **-"¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Me alegras el día cada que te pones así, es muy gracioso!"-**_ _-"Tal vez para ti, pero para mí no."-_ _ **-"Lo que digas."-**_

Seguiría hablando pero escucho como alguien lo llamaba y por lo que pudo escuchar, venía corriendo.

-"¡Midoriya!"- Se giró y se encontró con Tenya que lo saludaba con la mano.

-"¡Iida, hola! ¿Qué se te ofrece?"- Le contesta ahora de manera amigable a la vez que le devuelve el saludo.

-"Solo quería seguir charlando contigo, y disculparme por mi manera de actuar antes de entrar aquí. Te juzgue mal."- Decía mientras hacia sus raros movimientos de mano.

-"No tienes de que disculparte, ya dije que solo estábamos nerviosos. Además no eras el único, yo pensaba que eras alguien aterrador, pero en realidad eres muy serio con respecto algunas cosas."- Contesto ahora sonriendo y carcajeando luego de ver la cara de incredulidad de Iida.

-"¿¡En serio que tu pensabas eso de mí!?"- -"Mmhm."- Volvió a responderle mientras asentía.

Paso un rato y al final ambos se rieron por eso. El de lentes siguió caminando a su lado mientras decía que no esperaba lo que hizo el profesor Aizawa, sobre que con una mentira les termine dando valor.

-"¡Oigan ustedes dos, espereeen!"- Ambos se detuvieron al escuchar que los llamaban. Se giraron y vieron que eran Ochako junto a Mina, ambas corriendo.

-"¡Ah, la "Chica Infinito" y tú eres Mina Ashido!"- Dijo ahora que ambas estaban frente a ellos.

 _-"¿Chica Infinito? Ah claro, su punto en la prueba de la pelota."-_ Pensaron la ojos de mapache y el cabeza de brócoli.

-"¡Sip, la misma y única Ashido!"- -"Hola, soy Ochako Uraraka, y tú eres… ¿Tenya Iida verdad? Veo que conoces a Deku."- Agrego la castaña ahora sonriéndole al mencionado que se rio un poco mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

-"¿Deku? Creí que tu nombre era Izuku."- Comento el de lentes, confundido por aquello.

-"Ah no, me llaman así porque en realidad es un apodo. Katchan; ósea Bakugou; también me llama así solo que para él es un insultó."- Dijo como si no fuera nada, pero Tenya estaba sorprendido por esto.

-"¿¡Y ustedes lo llaman así sabiendo eso!?"- Cuestiono ahora de manera algo enojada por lo que se ve. Pero la intervención de Midoriya lo calmo un poco.

-"¡Ah no es nada de qué preocuparse, en serio! La verdad ya estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen así, pero *mira a las chicas* en realidad ya no siento que signifique Inútilo Bueno para nada, ellas me cambiaron ese sentimiento por el de Puedes hacerloy Jamás rendirse."- Comento alegremente mientras les sonreía, cosa que las dejo apenadas con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras la castaña miraba a otro lado y la peli rosada se pasaba una mano por su cuello.

Tenya se calmo por eso y sonrió también, y así todos juntos se fueron caminando a la estación de trenes mientras hablaban de su día más otras cosas.

Deku empezó a recordar su infancia, como lo maltrataban por ser un Normal más los abusos y como nadie quería ser su amigo. Se puso triste un momento pero al levantar la vista y ver como Iida, Ochako y Mina le sonreían fue lo que necesito para reírse. Ahora ya no era aquel de antes, no ahora estaba rodeado de amigos que siempre estarán ahí para cuidarse las espaldas y estar en tanto en las buenas como en las malas.

All Might veía como su discípulo reía con sus nuevos amigos, por dentro se alegro porque este le conto como sufría por ser alguien que no tiene poderes y ahora está con gente que lo quiere.

Volvió su vista al papel que tenía en su mano y no pudo aguantar el suspirar mientras que se pasaba una mano por la frente.

-"No tienes tiempo para relajarte jovencito, lo real empieza mañana."-

* * *

 **Salto en el Tiempo: Hogar de Izuku**

 **-Se acaba el OST y empieza Naruto OST Afternoon of Konoha-**

El camino a casa fue calmado, al estar cerca de la estación Iida fue el primero en separarse dejando a Izuku y las chicas por su cuenta. Charlaron un rato para matar el tiempo hasta que llegue el tren de la peli rosada, que en algunos momentos molestaba a Izuku dejando que su cabello pase de verde brócoli a rojo tomate al igual que su rostro. Ochako se avergonzaba por su amiga pero reía también por algunas cosas que ella decía. Izuku no se quejaba de ninguna de las dos, le gustaba tal y como eran; aunque un bijuu se aprovechaba de esto y le seguía mandando imágenes de las chicas recibiendo un peli verde molesto y con la cara roja que emanaba humo.

Paso el tiempo y el tren de Ashido llego. Antes de despedirse le dio un beso en la mejilla a Deku, dejándolo sonrojado y una castaña algo… ¿celosa? Ochako solo la miraba como si fuera a mandarla a la luna si seguía así de junta con el peli verde, aunque la ojos de mapache rió por esto y simplemente se despidió de nuevo ahora con la mano mientras el tren se iba.

Luego de que Ashido se vaya, ambos jóvenes volvieron a esperar el tren mientras charlaban, pero no duro mucho la espera porque el tren de la castaña llego. Ochako se despidió de Deku con un abrazo y otro beso en la mejilla, dejando de nuevo un cabeza de brócoli como un robot. Lo que no sabía es que Midoriya decidió dejar de esperar así que cuando la puerta se cerró y la castaña se fue a buscar un lugar, el peli verde se subió al techo del tren para recostarse ahí mientras disfrutaba la brisa y la vista.

Pasaron los minutos y Izuku confirmo que estaba cerca de su hogar, por lo que se bajo del tren de un salto para empezar una carrera ninja a su casa. En el camino miraba como los automóviles y demás pasaba más los pocos aviones en el cielo acompañado de las aves que se veían frente al atardecer, en uno de los saltos quedo maravillado por la vista. Lástima que no puede sacarle una foto en esos instantes.

Al llegar a casa entro de una manera muy animada.

-"¡Ya llegue~!"- Gritó mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

-"Oh Izuku, ¿cómo te fue el primer día?"- Su madre estaba asomada por una esquina del hogar, viendo como su hijo tomaba la mochila para luego caminar con una gran sonrisa a donde está ella.

-"¡Muy bien! Fue algo pesado porque el profesor que tuvimos nos dio un examen sorpresa de Individualidades, pero lo demás estuvo genial."- Contesto a la vez que se dirigía a su habitación.

-"¿Ah sí? Me alegro mucho. Tu padre salió un rato a hacer un asunto importante pero no creó que tarde en llegar."- Comento con un tono lleno de felicidad al ver a su bebe con una verdadera sonrisa después de llegar del colegio.

-"Ok, me voy a cambiar."- Dijo ahora desde su cuarto para después cerrar la puerta.

Luego de un rato salió con una remera manga corta de color negra pero con unas palabras que decían **`Voluntad de Fuego´** (la remera la consiguió en unas de sus visitas al centro comercial con Ochako y Ashido) y un short verde que le pasaba un poco las rodillas. Su madre estaba preparando la merienda y de pronto se escucha la puerta de la casa abrirse.

-"¡Ya llegue~!"- Se escucho de parte del padre de Izuku.

Deku se giró para ver a Hisashi vestido de una manera formal.

-"¡Papá!"- -"¡Hola querido!"- Gritaron Inko y Izuku al pelinegro de la familia.

Hisashi se acercó a su hijo y le agarró del cuello mientras le pasaba un puño cerrado por la cabeza.

-"¿Cómo está mi campeón, te fue bien en la academia?"- Decía a la vez que se reía al ver como su hijo intentaba zafarse algo avergonzado.

-"Ya papá, suéltame~"- Su papá le suelta pero pone sus manos en los hombros -"Me fue muy bien la verdad, incluso hice nuevos amigos ahí."- Agrego feliz Izuku mientras estaba sonriendo.

-"Eso es hijo, me enorgulleces mucho. ¡Solo espero que traigas chicas pronto a casa!"- Agrego mientras le daba pequeños codazos en la costilla a un molesto y rojo peli verde.

-"¡PAPÁ PORFAVOR!"- Grito rojo Deku.

La familia Midoriya la paso muy bien esa tarde y cuando llego la noche Izuku les dijo que se iba a dormir (ya hizo la tarea) para amanecer temprano. Sus padres no vieron nada malo en eso por lo que le dijeron que está bien y que descanse.

Pero en realidad iba a seguir entrenando con Kurama la **Envoltura Rasengan** y también algunas técnicas de fuego. Izuku en estos momentos estaba aplicando la envoltura a un shuriken para ver el resultado.

-"Bien, a ver que hace."- En eso procede a arrojarlo y ve con asombro como el shuriken es como un borrón azulado que al hacer contacto con un objetivo este explota.

Se quedo viendo el daño que causo y se le cayó una gota de sudor por el costado de su cara.

-"Bueno… ahora mi objetivo sería no darle a ninguno de mis compañeros."- Dijo ahora rascándose la cabeza mientras que Karumi se reía un poco. Al rato para y le hace una pregunta.

 **-"Oye Izu, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"-** El peli verde se dio la vuelta para contestarle.

-"Eeeh, si claro, lo que sea."- Estaba algo confundido, nunca hasta ahora le pregunto algo que no sea de los entrenamientos.

 **-"¿Sería posible que me dejes salir de tu cuerpo por algunos momentos?"-** Aquello lo dejo más confundido y termino por poner su cabeza de lado a la vez que soltaba un "¿Are?" con un rostro confundido.

 **-"Es que, bueno, estar encerrado en una alcantarilla sin hacer nada es aburrido y también quisiera estirar las patas un rato."-** Dijo mientras se resistía el entrar en su forma humana para llenarle de besos el rostro ahora que eso que hacía lo ponía algo tierno.

-"No me parece algo malo, pero la duda está en cómo lo vas a hacer. Y de paso también la forma y tamaño, no quiero que camino a la academia o en algún otro momento todos me miren que venga acompañado con un enorme zorro de 9 colas."- Comento ahora imaginándose el escenario y decir que no le resultaba caótico era como decir que Kakashi dejaría de leer porno. ¡Por supuesto que terminaría todo en desastre!

 **-"Ah por eso no te angusties, yo saldré como un zorro pequeño con 1 cola. Pero los puedo engañar cuando cambie mi tamaño, como esos animales descubiertos con poderes."-** -"Ok, me parece bien. Bueno me tengo que ir a dormir de verdad ahora. ¡Qué descanses!"- Gritó ahora mientras su cuerpo desaparecía en esferas de luz verde. La bijuu espero a que se durmiera completamente y cuando escucho que empezó a roncar de manera silenciosa, ella hizo aparecer un peluche del peli verde con un traje de lobito.

 **-"¡Kyaaaa, es muy tiernooo~~~!"-** Se escuchaba en la mente del dormido Jinchuuriki mientras la bijuu estaba en su forma humana dando un fuerte abrazo al peluche.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Deku empezó a despertarse debido a una sensación rara. Era como si algo suave le estuviera tocando la mejilla.

 **-"Izu~."-** Escucho una voz un tanto grave pero que tenía ese tono de niño.

 **-"Oye levántate."-** Volvió a sentir como algo se apoyaba en su mejilla. Esta vez solo levanto más la sabana para que le tape el rostro.

-"Mmmgh, 5 minutos más~."- Se quejo mientras estaba queriendo volver al mundo de los sueños. Aunque dicha criatura se enojo por esto.

 **-"Eso es todo."-** Dijo y la cosa entonces se posiciono, para luego pegar un gran salto mientras caía en dirección al estomago del peli verde **-"¡LEVANTATE CABEZA DE BRÓCOLI!"-** Grito cuando sus cuatro patas dieron un fuerte pisotón al estomago del pobre joven quien debido al golpe, sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero estaban blancos y su boca estaba abierta, mientras que sus brazos y piernas se levantaban.

Al rato las extremidades caen y el rostro del peli verde sigue igual solo que parece como si el alma se le escapara por la boca. La criatura entonces se dirigió al rostro y empezó a pegarle con su pata derecha.

 **-"¡Hey, levántate vago, tienes que ir a la academia! No me hagas morderte el pie."-** Eso último fue como la señal de reinicio para que Izuku parpadeé y cierre la boca un momento. Se sentó sobre su cama de manera lenta a la vez que se sostenía el estomago con una mano.

-"Agh, siento como si me hubieran mandado una **Bala de Aire** directa a mi panza."- Dijo mientras se sobaba los ojos con la otra mano. Al aclararse la vista pudo ver como un pequeño zorro del tamaño de unos 2 metros, de pelaje naranja y ojos rojos carmesí con sus pupilas rasgadas, estaba sentado frente a su cama y lo miraba algo molesto.

 **-"Hasta que al fin despiertas."-** Comento ahora dejando a un sorprendido Izuku.

-"¿Kurama eres tú?"- Pregunto recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de este -"Wow, esto no me lo esperaba."-

 **-"¿Qué? No esperabas que yo, el más grande y poderoso Bijuu pueda salir cuando quiera de tu cuerpo sin matarte."-** Decía con un tono algo arrogante y orgulloso.

-"No~, yo no me esperabas que te convirtieras en una tierna y esponjosa bola de pelos."- Comento con tono burlón mientras veía como el zorro lo miraba molesto y con un puchero.

 **-"¡HEY!"-** Le gritó aunque por dentro estaba sonrojada por aquel comentario.

-"Ya que, es hora de desayunar y cambiarme."- Agrego ahora mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

La mañana continuo normal se podría decir, sus padres le preguntaban de donde salió el zorro y este les mentía diciendo que de seguro lo siguió luego de darle un poco de comida. Les pregunto si no les molestaba si se quedaba cada vez que venga y ellos no objetaron, claro que él se hacía responsable si ocurría algo.

Al salir, Kuramase subió a la cabeza de Deku y este luego de aquello empezó a correr con chakra para llegar rápido a la estación. Corrió por los tejados nuevamente y en uno de sus saltos llego para aterrizar de manera suave sobre el techo del tren que lo dejaría cerca de U.A.

El camino siguió tranquilo, con Midoriya recostado mirando las nubes y una Karumi acurrucada en el pecho de este mientras descansaba. Pasaron como 15 minutos de viaje y el peli verde decidió que ya estaban llegando por lo que se lo advirtió al zorro para que se suba a la cabeza.

Volvieron a la carrera ninja y la sorpresa fue que al llegar al salón era el único que llegó temprano. Sintiéndose incomodo por esto, se fue a su asiento (es en la misma silla del canon, solo que Ochako y Mina están cerca, la castaña al lado y la peli rosada detrás de él) para después sacar su cuaderno de héroes y empezar a escribir algunos resúmenes rápidos de los poderes de sus compañeros, mientras que Karumi se recostaba en su cabeza para seguir durmiendo.

Paso como 45 minutos después y sorprendentemente llegaron todos los compañeros del cabeza de brócoli, todos seguían charlando tranquilamente hasta que vieron como Midoriya estaba durmiendo en su escritorio con los brazos a sus costados y un zorro naranja en su cabeza. Se quedaron congelados ahí por un buen rato hasta que el zorro se despertó y les mostro aquellos ojos rojos que hizo que a más de uno le den escalofríos pero no a las chicas.

Karumi al verlos de inmediato empezó a golpearle la cabeza a Deku quien en unos segundos se levanto para estirar los brazos y ver como sus compañeros y compañeras lo miraban.

-"Ah llegaron."- En eso procede a estirar su mano para acariciar al zorro -"Gracias Kurama."- Dijo mientras reía al sentir como el zorro le lamía la mano.

Al rato se escucha un fuerte "¡KAWAIIIII~!" por parte de sus compañeras quienes a gran velocidad se acercaron al chico que se sorprendió por esto y sostenía al zorro por encima de su cabeza que estaba asustado por ver como todas las chicas querían abrazarlo.

-"¡Es muy lindo, por favor déjame sostenerlo un rato Midoriya!"- Gritaba una Tooru bastante emocionada.

-"¡Midoriya déjame a mí acariciarlo un rato!"- Decía una Momo con estrellas en los ojos.

-"¡WAH CHICAS, A-A-ALEJENSE QUE SOLO LO ASUSTAN MÁS!"- Intento convencerlas para que no lo estrujaran hasta la muerte al pobre zorro, pero parecía que eso cayó en oídos sordos; algunos barones reían al ver como las chicas atacaban a Midoriya para sacarle él animal. Antes de poder decir algo más sintió como si estuviera tocando el aire, miro arriba para encontrarse con horror que su bijuu no estaba.

-"¡Waaaaa~ tiene un pelaje tan suave!"- Se escucho del lado donde estaban una castaña y una peli rosada que tenían a Karumi entre sus brazos mientras esta luchaba para zafarse, porque si seguían la iban a asfixiar.

-"¡Ochako, Mina lo van a enfadar si siguen así!"- Dijo al ver como el zorro de a poco mostraba los colmillos, cosa que ambas chicas no vieron y continuaron estrujándolo.

Deku en un reflejo alejo a las dos al ver que el zorro abrió la boca para morderle la mano a la ojos de mapache, y la mordida más los arañazos los termino recibiendo él quien gritaba al sentir como el animal le mordía y rasgaba por todo su cuerpo. _**(N/A: Imaginen uno de esos tornados que aparecen en las series como Tom y Jerry cada que uno se movía rápido por todo el cuerpo del otro para vestirlo o hacerle otra cosa)**_

Al acabar su ataque, Karumi vio arriba pensando que les demostró que no se metan con ella, para encontrarse con un peli verde con sus ropas algo rotas y con la cara llena de arañazos. Este solo rió un poco para después tomarlo con sus manos y de nuevo ponerlo en su cabeza. Se giró a sus compañeros quienes estaban algo sorprendidos por esto y sus compañeras que tenían inseguridad para intentar algo de nuevo.

-"Bueno… ya ven que no le gustan que lo estrujen hasta morir, jeje…"- Comento ahora mientras le acariciaba la cabeza al zorro quien seguía mirando de manera precavida a Ochako y Mina quienes estaban algo asustadas por esto. -"Ya tranquilo Kurama, no te van a hacer daño. Solo no sabían de que no te gustan mucho los abrazos, es todo."- Dijo ahora sosteniendo al zorro en sus manos frente suyo, quien al rato le empezó a lamer la mejilla dándole cosquillas y sacando algunas risas de parte de su Jinchuuriki.

Las chicas se recuperaron del temor para ver esto como algo tierno mientras que los chicos estaban algo confundidos, salvo por Katsu que estaba riéndose por ver como un pequeño zorro le desfiguro el traje escolar al nerd.

-"Midoriya, ¿sabes que no puedes traer animales a la academia?"- Pregunto un Iida serio a la vez que hacia movimientos raros con las manos. Las chicas inflaron los cachetes mientras hacían un "Mou~~~" de disgusto porque querían tener al zorro cerca.

-"Lo sé Tenya, y es por eso que fui a hablar con el director para que permita que Kurama este conmigo en las clases."- _"La verdad es que justo ahora termino accediendo porque el clon que le mande ya exploto."_ Dijo eso último en su cabeza para que no empiece a cuestionarlo más.

Y con eso fue que les alegro el día a todas las mujeres que empezaron a festejar como si de un cumpleaños se tratara. Hubo incluso alguna que quiso acercarse a la zorro pero este les gruñía para que luego el peli verde les diga que a su tiempo les tendrá más confianza.

La clase entera después de esto decidieron por fin ir a sus asientos para esperar al profesor. Izuku tenía la sensación de que sería un largo día.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Bueno lectores/as, hasta aquí este capítulo. El siguiente será la prueba de combate y ya tengo decidido el traje que va a usar el peli verde.**

 **-Shouyo: "Me alegra que ya terminaran de pelear ustedes dos."**

 **-Katsu: "¡Si como no, este bastardo aún necesita que le meta más explosiones en la cara!"**

 **Lidiare contigo luego *le da una mirada retadora que el otro devuelve mientras saltan chispas*; les quiero volver a agradecer aunque sea molesto el que sigan mi fic más los reviews que me mandan. Por cierto, encontré el de un Guest (Pirata) que decía que Deku aprenda la técnica más poderosa de Naruto *guiño* *guiño*. Tranqui que más adelante A LO MEJOR la aprende, todo resulte por mi decisión; y también por la idea del zorro que lo acompañe.**

 **Esta historia me entretiene al escribirla a pesar de algunos líos que tengo ahora (exámenes finales :O ) pero estoy con mucha confianza en poder terminar con eso pronto.**

 **-Shouyo: "Oiga Autor, ¿que ese de ahí no es su otro teléfono?" *Apunta a una mesa donde hay un celular casi igual al del autor***

 **¿¡ESTABA AHÍ TODO EL TIEMPO!?**

 **-Shouyo: "La verdad no. Cuando tu y Katchan empezaron a pelear, yo vi que al pasar por un escritorio; que destruyeron; salió volando algo y lo atrape para ver que era. Resulto ser tu otro celular."**

 **No me creó que por una estúpida pelea termine encontrando mi otro teléfono.**

 **-Katsuki: "¡Pues agradece imbécil, ahora me debes un favor!"**

 **Si claro, lo que digas… Ahora que me acuerdo, les quiero avisar que tengo 2 juegos en los Androids. Uno es el My Hero Academia Smash Tap y el otro es el Naruto Ultimate Ninja Blazing, los invito a que se unan para jugar unas partidas. Mis nombres son iguales al de mi cuenta de Fftion. Y por último les quisiera dedicar unas palabras a Lemillion... ¡ERES EL PUTO AMO! (Si saben a lo que me refiero y si no, pues lean el manga)**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora, los estaremos viendo en el próximo capítulo donde le patearan el trasero a Bakugou.**

 **-Katsuki: "¡OYE!"**

 **Hasta pronto, y recuerda: "Ve más allá de tus límites…"**

 **-Katsuki y Shouyo: "¡PLUS ULTRAAAAA!"**


	5. Capitulo 4 (5): El contraataque de Deku

**YO!**

 **¿Cómo la pasaron hasta ahora que no subí un cap? Con ganas de uno me imagino. Les traigo de nuevo un episodio más de `Izuku Midoriya: el Jinchuuriki de Kurama´. Me quiero disculpar por un error mío en el cap anterior, eso de que Karumi en el mundo de afuera tiene 2 metros, en realidad imaginen a Karumi con el tamaño de Akamaru cuando era cachorro.**

 **-Shouyo: "Este episodio estará muy bueno, ¡una pelea de rivales!"**

 **-Katsuki: "Humpf, como si ese estúpido nerd me pudiera vencer."**

 **Acabara igual que en el canon.**

 **-Katsu: "¡DESGRACIADO!"**

 **¿Qué esperabas? Todavía no estás a su nivel, pero relájate un poco que cuando llegue el Festival Deportivo van a tener un par de golpes… y quizá una que otra herida. Además, luego del ataque a USJ, tú vas a entrenar con cierto personaje que creíamos muerto. Y diré eso nomás porque ya es mucho spoiler.**

 **-Katsu: "Muy bien, con tal de que sea más fuerte que Deku. Solo espero que no sea alguien estúpido aquella persona."**

 **Okey, ahora les quiero presentar a las siguientes personas que me estarán acompañando… ¡DIGAN HOLA A NUESTRO PELI VERDE FAVORITO!**

 ***De inmediato, una figura cae del techo y crea mucho humo. Al disiparse se puede ver a Izuku con su traje Beta***

 **-Izuku: "¡Hola a todos! Un placer estar aquí."**

 **-Katsu: "¡¿QUÉ MIERDA, POR QUÉ A ÉL?!"**

 **¡Cállate quieres, ahora te aguantas o te saco a patadas! No es el único que vino.**

 **-?: "Es cierto." *Se escucho desde atrás del Bakugou quien soltó un grito `masculino´ por aquella repentina aparición***

 **-Izuku: "Wow, nunca creí escuchar a Katchan gritar de esa forma."**

 **-Katsu: "Si le dices a alguien más de esto, te mato." *Dijo apuntándole con uno de sus guantes***

 **Muy tarde, ya lo grabe en audio y lo mande a tus compañeros.**

 **-Katsu: "¡ERES UN HIJO DE-!"**

 **Al fin llegas Natsu.**

 **-Dragneel: "¡Hola GM, me alegra que me hayas invitado, espero que puedan venir Lucy o alguien más!"**

 **Aaaah~, ¿y se puede saber por qué primero Lucy?~~~ *Con una cara picara y golpeándole un poco las costillas con el codo***

 **-Dragneel: *Se pone rojo* ¿N-n-n-no sé de qué hablas?"**

 **Bueno, ya te seguiré molestando con eso más tarde. Por ahora vamos a empezar con el cap tranquilamente y sin inte—**

 ***Se escucha una puerta abrirse***

 **-?: "Perdón Deku, es que el tráfico estaba movido."**

 **-Izuku: "Ah no importa, lo que importa es que llegaras y aceptaras la invitación."**

 **-Katsuki: "¿¡También Cara Redonda!?"**

 **-Ochako: "¡Deja de llamarme así!"**

 **Emmm, ¿se puede saber porque estás aquí Uraraka?**

 **-Ochako: "Oh, lo que sucede es que Deku me conto de que él iba a estar participando aquí así que no quería perdérmelo. ¿Me dejas también? Porfaaa~~" *Hace el Jutsu Ojos de Cachorro***

 _ **Me duele mucho el corazón ***_ **Se pasa una mano por esa parte* Esta bien, puedes participar.**

 **-Ochako: "¡Yaaaay!~"**

 **-Katsu: "Genial, tengo que aguantar a estos dos tortolos." *Se pasa una mano por el rostro***

 **-Shouyo: "¡Genial, ahora hay más superhéroes y un DragonSlayer!" *Con estrellitas en los ojos***

 **-Natsu: "¡Dahahaha, yo soy genial y que no se les olvide!"**

 **Muy bien, ahora de verdad, sin más interrupciones…**

 **-Izuku, Katsuki, Ochako, Shouyo y Natsu: "¡EMPECEMOOOOS!"**

* * *

 **NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE MY HERO ACADEMIA MÁS OTROS QUE APAREZCAN, TAMPOCO DE LOS TEMAS Y OST QUE PONDRE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: ¡Primer Choque! Hora de el contraataque de Deku**

 **-Naruto OST 2 Fooling Mode-**

Las clases del Curso de Héroes de U.A, tiene clases normales como inglés por las mañanas. Ahora mismo nuestros futuros héroes están sentados en el salón mientras que tienen dicha clase con Present Mic., quien se da la vuelta para cuestionar a los alumnos.

-"¿Cuál de estas oraciones está mal?"- Pregunto el pro _**(N/A: Que es mi favorito, si tuviera clases con él juro que sería la primera vez que digo `¡AMO LA ESCUELA!´)**_

Nadie respondía todavía, todos tenían un pensamiento.

-" _Qué normal…"-_ Pensaron todos… o bueno, casi todos.

-" _Maldición, qué aburrido…"-_ Pensó el rubio explosivo que parecía no prestarle atención a la clase.

Como nadie contestaba, el profe decidió encender las cosas.

-"Everybody hands up! ¡Dejemos que empiece la fiesta!"- Insistió para que respondan, claro, a su modo.

- _"¡El pronombre relativo está en el sitio equivocado en la número 4!"-_ _ **-"¿Y por qué no contestaste?"-**_ Le pregunto mentalmente el zorro que tenía en su cabeza, que ningún profesor hasta ahora le reto por traer el animal. Se ve que el mentirle sobre que encontró una especie nueva de zorro con poderes le intereso al director. Aunque todavía no sabe si es un oso u otro animal…raro.

- _"Es aburrido responderle."-_ _ **-"A veces te pareces a los vagos de los Nara."-**_ _-"Gracias por el alago."-_ Respondió ahora riéndose un poco por aquello, porque al ver como el amigo del rubio era un amante de las nubes, termino adoptando un poco de aquella actitud.

Algunos compañeros estaban incómodos por el hecho de que el peli verde en su segundo día haya traído un zorro a la academia, salvo las compañeras que lo encontraban adorable y todavía querían abrazar al animal. Cosa que tenían que repensarlo dado que luego se acordaban como dejo las ropas de Izuku luego de que este separara a Mina y Ochako para que no las muerda por casi matarlo por sus abrazos.

* * *

En U.A, el almuerzo es en la cafetería principal, donde se puede comprar comida gourmet a precios racionales. Ahora estamos en una mesa de la cafetería que estaba ocupada por un Deku algo tranquilo al igual que `Kurama´ que estaba comiendo en la mesa con su pequeño plato de carne al lado del Katsudon del peli verde.

El por qué de que estén algo tranquilos se debe a que el chico tenía buena (o mala) suerte de que las chicas de otros cursos terminen rodeando su mesa mientras intentan acercarse al zorro quien de vez en cuando lanza pequeños gruñidos para hacerles entender que no se acerquen tanto, aunque no funcionaba con todas ya que algunas tenían como una Individualidad que las hacía mitad animal y estas eran las que tenían que ver con gatos o perros y debido a eso eran más insistentes. A sus amigos que estaban ahí a su lado (Uraraka, Ashido y Iida) les molestaba esto porque sabían que Deku era una persona bastante amable como gentil, y esto resultaba en que aunque les pedía formalmente que se vayan porque ponían al animal muy nervioso, la mayoría no se iba.

Izuku sin embargo permitió que una se siente a su lado (para furia o molestia de la castaña, peli rosada y bijuu camuflada), una chica del salón 1-B llamada Itsuka Kendo; tenía unos grandes ojos verdes, cabello naranja sujetado en una cola de caballo lateral a la izquierda, es bastante alegre y pacifica por lo que se ve, más un cuerpo trabajado pero que tenía buenas curvas aunque no se vea por el traje escolar. Esta le cuenta que su clase es un poco calmada ahora que empezaron pero que no conoce bien a todos, pero eso no le molesta ya que esta el peli verde. Por lo que los demás escucharon, él la salvo en los exámenes de un robot que le disparo varios misiles para luego destrozarlo de un puñetazo, dice que también se encontraban a veces de casualidad y que cuando podían peleaban como entrenamiento un rato.

Digamos que esta cercanía que esos dos tenían hacía que sus `amigas´ la quemaran con la vista, aunque ella no le importaba y Izuku estaba confundido por la actitud de la peli rosada y la castaña. Karumi por otra parte se pegaba la frente con su mano (pata por estar en el exterior) por lo lento que es su nuevo Jinchuuriki, era igual a Naruto en algunos aspectos.

Fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por una persona que llego para hablar.

-"El arroz blanco es amigo de la comida confortable, ¿verdad?"- Decía el Héroe de la Cocina Lunch Rush.

Su respuesta fue un Izuku que entró en su modo fanboy por un rato para luego asentir al igual que Ochako que tenía los ojos como rayas, con comida en la boca pero que le asintió con un "Sí." más una sonrisa.

Luego del almuerzo, Itsuka se despidió con un abrazó (para más molestia de las demás que la mataban con la mirada) del peli verde quien algo estupefacto le devolvió.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

* * *

Pero… en la tarde por fin tienen… el entrenamiento básico de héroe.

Ahora volvemos a ver al peli verde en el salón con sus compañeros y Karumi esperando al nuevo profesor. Estaba dibujando en su cuaderno ahora algunas imágenes de Naruto peleando con Sasuke de jóvenes. En una chocaban puños y en otra patadas. Karumi veía esto con interés mientras que su cola se movía de un lado a otro. Las chicas estaban viendo con corazones esto porque parecía como si un montón de burbujas con brillitos y fondo rosado aparecía detrás de ellos dos. Denki miraba celoso a Midoriya al igual que Sero junto a Mineta, Kirishima reía silenciosamente por esto con Rikido Sato y los únicos a quienes no le importaban eran a Koda, Shoji, Ojiro, Tokoyami, Shoto y Katsuki.

-"Bien, esta listo, ¿tú qué opinas Kurama?"- Pregunto animadamente al bijuu quien veía el libro que estaba frente suyo. Se bajo de la cabeza y puso una pata en uno de los dibujos, era en el que estaban chocando patadas -"¿Así que te gusta ese, eh?"- Siguió ahora, recibiendo un asentimiento con la cabeza de parte del animal más su sonido _**(N/A: Sorry pero no sé el ruido que hacen los zorros o como lo escriben así que búsquenlo ustedes o imaginen, que veré como le hago después)**_ , haciendo que todas las chicas vuelvan a soltar un "¡Kawaaaaiii!~~" por esto. Katsu después le creció una vena en la nuca para que después gire su vista a todas las féminas y con su mano soltaba pequeñas explosiones mientras gritaba que se callen, aunque no dio resultado.

-"Mierda, Midoriya se está haciendo un imán de chicas."- Comento Kirishima de manera divertida.

-"¡Agh, y que este no se dé cuenta es peor, me dan dolores de cabeza el solo verlo así!"- Dijo ahora Denki agarrándose los cabellos y estirándoselos mientras tenía una cara de molestia.

-"Me pregunto en qué momento aparecerá el profesor."- Agrego Iida.

 **-My Hero Academia OST I Am Here!-**

Y como si por invocación fuera, desde el exterior del salón se escucho…

-"¡ESTOOOOOOY…!"-

Todas las voces se callaron y un peli verde se emociono por saber quién era. La puerta del salón se abrió y de ella entro el mismo Simbolo de la Paz, All Might en todo su esplendor con un traje con capa.

-"¡ENTRANDO COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL!"- Grito mientras se sostenía desde los costados de la puerta.

En ese instante, los alumnos quedaron boquiabiertos más con mucha emoción por tener al mayor de los héroes como profesor de U.A.

-"¡Es All Might!"-

-"¡Increíble, realmente es un profesor!"-

-"Ese traje es de la Era Plateada, ¿verdad?"-

Camino hasta el pupitre de enfrente a pasos algo lentos.

-"Su estilo es tan retro, pero aún así es genial."- Comento Ojiro.

Izuku y Karumi estaban sonriendo por ver a su segundo mentor (y compañero de tortu*ejem*entrenamiento) en el salón. El peli verde estaba con muchas ganas de saber qué tipo de entrenamiento harían.

-"YO DARÉ EL ENTRENAMIENTO BÁSICO DE HÉROE. ASÍ QUE SERÁ UNA FORMA DIFERENTE DE CÓMO APRENDER LO BÁSICO DE SER YO"- Dijo con ambas manos en sus caderas. Nadie decía nada por tener total atención a lo que decía, Karumi estaba moviendo su cola de un lado a otro rápidamente en señal de que estaba igual que todos. Toshi miró un momento al animal sin que nadie lo notara y se dio cuenta de que era el Bijuu del Joven Midoriya. Sonrió más al ver que lo acompañaría a esto.

-"¡DEBEN TOMAR LAS MEJORES UNIDADES!"- Volvió a hablar con su vista nuevamente en la clase -"¡VAYAMOS DIRECTO AL GRANO! ESTO ES LO QUE QUERÍA HOY…"- Empieza a poner sus brazos como si estuviera flexionando músculos para luego moverse hacia delante mientras sostiene un pequeño cartel con las palabras `BATTLE´ -"¡ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE!"- Agrego al final, dejando a una clase sorprendida.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

-"¡Entrenamiento…!"- Inició un muy emocionado Katsuki por el hecho de pelear, y si tenía suerte, le demostraría a ese estúpido nerd quien manda.

-"¡de combate!"- Termino otro emocionado. Sus compañeros veían como el cabeza de brócoli y el rubio explosivo, estaban bastante emocionados por pelear. Katsu miro atrás un momento con su vista en Deku y este hizo lo mismo, se miraron un rato; algo sorprendidos por ver que ambos tuvieron la misma emoción por pelear. Bufaron y rápidamente miraron en direcciones opuestas con los ojos cerrados. Los demás solo les cayó una gota de sudor por la actitud de ellos.

El Pro interrumpió a todos de nuevo.

-"¡Y PARA ESO, ESTÁN ESTOS!"- Comento ahora apuntando a una pared de la cual se abrían y podía verse números en lo que serían pantallas o algo así -"TRAJES HECHOS, BASADOS EN LOS REGISTROS DE SUS INDIVIDUALIDADES, Y PETICIONES QUE ENVIARON ANTES DE QUE LA ESCUELA INICARA."-

Toda la clase soltó un "Wow" por esto debido a que por primera vez usarían trajes.

-"Nuestros trajes."- Dijo en voz baja Izuku mientras abrazaba su mochila con fuerza. Karumi en eso le puso una pata en la mano y le sonrió, el joven le devolvió la sonrisa.

-"¡DESPÚES DE CAMBIARSE, VAYAN A LA ZONA DE PRUEBAS!"- -"¡Sí!"-

* * *

 **Salto en el tiempo: Zona de pruebas**

Ahora nos encontramos con Toshinori en su pose con las manos cerradas en las caderas, frente a una enorme puerta que más al fondo se ve nada más que oscuridad. Al rato empiezan a verse siluetas negras caminando lentamente a la luz.

-"DICEN QUE LA GENTE HACE AL HOMBRE, JÓVENES Y JOVENCITAS…"- Las figuras empiezan a notarse un poco mejor -"¡DENSE CUENTA…!"- Se puede ver una parte de lo que es una granada enorme -"¡QUE DESDE AHORA…!"- La imagen cambia y se ve las piernas de alguien solo que tiene como una armadura con tubos saliendo de ellas, luego cambia y se ve la mitad del rostro de otro solo que es como si estuviera congelado con un punto rojo en el lugar del ojo -"¡SON HÉROES!"- Completo el profe para que ahora se vea a todos los compañeros del peli verde con sus trajes de héroes.

Toshi los empieza a mirar de derecha a izquierda para luego comentar -"GENIAL CHICOS, ¡SE VEN GENIALES!"- Katsuki tenía una sonrisa confiada; su traje era en lo que uno definirá como `El Villano Explosivo´, porque eso representaba… un villano. Como mascara tenía un antifaz negro con puntas color naranja que al final terminaban explotando, una especie de chaleco ceñido en X de color rojo, pantalones negros con rodilleras que por lo que se ve servirían para dañar más, un cinturón con granadas, un par de guantes con forma de granada en ambos brazos y para acabar unos zapatos de color negro en su mayoría con bordes rojos y pequeños círculos del mismo color.

-"AHORA, EMPEZAMOS, ¿CIGOTOS?"- Pregunto el héroe a sus alumnos, quienes ya tenían muchas ganas de comenzar. Pero en eso, Iida mira a todos lados y nota algo raro.

-"Disculpe All Might sensei, ¿pero sabe dónde está Midoriya?"- Cuestiono con una mano levantada. Su traje era algo cercano a un caballero. Es de color negro con una pieza con cuello alto, lleva un casco que cubre la cabeza entera, un collar de metal alrededor de su cuello, armadura en el pecho, silenciadores que inician en el estómago y luego se extienden a la espalda superior, una pieza de metal por debajo de las bufandas, brazaletes de metal que se extienden más allá de los codos y botas de metal que se extienden hasta más allá de sus rodillas y algunos que se extienden hasta el lado de sus piernas.

La clase se dio cuenta de que faltaba uno de sus compañeros y lo buscaron con la vista, el héroe los calmo hablando de nuevo.

-"TRANQUILO JOVEN IIDA, DE SEGURO ESTÁ VINIENDO."-

-"Je, de seguro se acobardo por esto. Sabe que perderá en una pelea contra mí."- Comento muy confiado y de manera burlona Bakugou. Los demás le iban a recordar lo que paso el día de ayer pero una voz los detuvo.

-"No estaría tan seguro si fuera tú, Katchan."- Era la voz de Izuku pero no se veía.

 **-Naruto OST Jiraiya-**

De pronto, una explosión de humo algo grande se vio detrás del profesor quien solo giró un poco para ver que ocurría. Los demás compañeros estaban nerviosos por saber que pasaba y se tensaron pensando que era un villano falso. Cuando el humo empezó a disiparse, se podía ver una capa con cuello alto. La capa que se movía por el viento, llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, viendo mejor se podía ver que era una especie de abrigo, uno de color verde oscuro con flamas en las puntas de un color verde más oscuro, tenía unas palabras en japonés que eran el kanji de `Deku´. Vieron que se trataba del peli verde quien se dio la vuelta para saludar a todos con una mano levantada al lado de su cabeza.

-"Yo!"- Saludo al estilo Kakashi. Ahora que lo veían mejor, debajo del abrigo tenía una remera de mangas que le llegaban hasta por encima del codo de color celeste oscuro, aunque solo era la parte del pecho porque de los hombros hasta los brazos era negro. _**(N/A: Otra vez piensen en el traje de Naruto Shippuden, solo que más corto, y está usando algo parecido a la capa de Minato)**_ En los brazos tenía guantes sin dedos que tenían una especie de armadura en la parte de arriba que llegaban debajo de los codos. Sus pantalones eran de color blanco con una pequeña bolsa atada a la pierna derecha encima de unas vendas y para acabar estaba con sus típicos zapatos rojos. Debajo, la capa era color negro también.

A su lado estaba `Kurama´ quien al momento saltó al hombro del peli verde para mirar a todos. Sus compañeros estaban hipnotizados por así decirlo, algunos veían con asombro el traje del chico, otros hablaban en voz baja sobre cómo le quedaba y recibía apoyo. Las chicas estaban parecido, solo que Ochako y Mina tenían las mejillas rojas por ver lo bien que le quedaba.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

-"BUENA ENTRADA, JOVEN MIDORIYA."- Le dijo All Might a su pupilo, quien se rasco la nuca mientras sonreía nerviosamente.

-"Gracias."- Fue lo único que respondió. Los demás también empezaron a decir lo buena que fue su entrada, incluso Yuuga comentaba de que fue esplendida al igual que su capa.

-"¡Deku, tu traje se ve muy bien!"- Escucho el peli verde por parte de Ochako quien venía caminando hacia él.

-"Muchas gracias Ocha-a-a-a-AAH!"- Decía mientras se giraba a verla, solo para detenerse en la última frase para quedar con los ojos como platos y luego pasarse una mano por la nariz para evitar un derrame de sangre. Sentía que casi toda su cara estaba de un color rojo también.

La razón era el traje de la castaña. Tenía un traje ajustado (y eso le marcaba las curvas) de color negro que parece la ayudaría con su agilidad. También posee partes de metal en las muñecas y en los pies, un cinturón blanco y en el centro un circulo rosado, para terminar unos botones en su pecho.

-"Yo debí escribir lo que pedía, el mío resulto ser un traje apretado. Es embarazoso."- Decía pasándose una mano por la nuca y con una sonrisa avergonzada (o tal vez no ¬w¬). Midoriya estaba haciendo un esfuerzo de no mirar abajo mucho aún con las manos en la nariz.

-"¡A-a-ah n-n-no, e-e-e-está bien, c-c-creo que te queda bien!"- Comentaba entre tartamudeos ahora mirando a otro lado ya sin taparse la nariz y con un sonrojo evidente.

-"¡Hey Izu! ¿Qué opinas del mío?"- Mina decía mientras caminaba al chico que estaba algo nervioso aún.

-"Ah, pue-e-e-es…"- No siguió hablando porque se le quedo mirando con más sonrojo que llegaría al color rojo de un Uzumaki. El traje de Ashido consistía en un unitardo sin mangas color verde azulado con manchas purpuras con diseño similar al camuflaje sobre el cual lleva una chaqueta de piel sintética corta. Lleva botas color bordó con suelas y acolchados color amarillos, para acabar lleva una máscara blanca con rayas que pasan a través de sus ojos que solo cubren dicha zona.

Ella sonrió al ver la reacción del peli verde que seguía embobado pero sosteniéndose con una mano nuevamente la nariz. Ochako luego se paró a su lado sonriente para luego ambas le dijeran, mientras se acercaron bastante al chico que no pudo evitar mirar abajo.

-"Te gusta mucho, ¿no es así?~"- Y con eso, nuestro joven jinchuuriki tuvo un derrame nasal para luego caer de espaldas, consiguiendo unas risas de ambas chicas que se chocaban los cinco. Izuku en el suelo tenía los ojos en espiral y con sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Después de un rato se levanta con una mano en su cabeza.

-"Tengo la sensación de que vi dos ángeles en frente mío."- Mira adelante y ve que estaban ambas chicas sonriéndole con sus manos detrás de ellas. Se vuelve a sonrojar pero alcanza a escuchar un comentario de parte de Mineta.

-"El curso de Héroes es genial."- Dijo con un poco de sangre saliéndole de la nariz mientras levantaba el pulgar.

 **PUM**

Todos miran en la dirección del sonido y se encuentran con un Mineta con su cabeza enterrada en el suelo, a su lado hay un Deku con una vena en la frente con los ojos cerrados y con un puño humeante que parecía que golpeo algo.

-"Mira Mineta, hay hormigas. ¿Por qué no las cuentas?"- Comento mientras se ponía de brazos cruzados, aún con los ojos cerrados, para después soltar un suspiro. A los demás esto les saco una gota de sudor por ver que él también se desplomo por ver a ambas futuras heroínas y ahora se recompone para defenderlas del pervertido -"¿Y bien sensei, cuando empezaremos con la fiesta?"- Agrego ahora chocando un puño con la palma abierta, en su rostro se podía ver como desprendía un gran fuego por la emoción de pelear.

All Might recordó que tenían clase aún así que se corrigió la garganta para que todos lo vuelvan a escuchar.

-"¡MUY BIEN, ES HORA DE COMENZAR EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE!"-

-"Sensei."- Iida levanto la mano para llamar al Pro. Izuku que se había formado (con Karumi en su cabeza) al igual que los otros termino a su lado y por su cabeza _"Tenya se ve genial, es como un caballero."_ -"Este es el centro de batalla del examen de entrada, entonces, ¿tendremos batallas urbanas de nuevo?"-

-"¡NO, IREMOS DOS PASOS ADELANTE!"- Le respondió mientras hacia el signo de la paz -"LA MAYORÍA DE LAS VECES, PELEAR CON VILLANOS TIENE LUGAR EN EL EXTERIOR, PERO SI MIRAS LOS NÚMEROS TOTALES, VILLANOS ATROCES APARECEN EN LUGARES OSCUROS COMO DENTRO DE LOS EDIFICIOS."- A Izuku se le paso un mal recuerdo con su primera pelea contra el villano viscoso -"ENCARCELAMIENTOS, ARRESTOS EN HOGARES, TRATOS DETRÁS DE ESCENA. ¡EN ESTA SOCIEDAD LLENA DE HÉROES, LOS VERDADEROS VILLANOS SE OCULTAN INTELIGENTEMENTE EN LAS SOMBRAS!"- _-"Madara Uchiha entra en esa lista, DIOS, esperar esa cantidad de años para después soltar la Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja…"-_ _ **-"Lo sé cachorro, yo también pensé en eso."-**_

-"PARA ESTA CLASE, USTEDES SERÁN DIVIDIDOS EN VILLANOS Y HÉROES PARA PELEAR BATALLAS INTERNAS DE 2 VS 2."- Tsuyu en eso le hace una pregunta, un tanto nerviosa.

-"¿Sin entrenamiento básico?"-

-"¡ESTA ES UNA BATALLA REAL PARA APRENDER LO BÁSICO! SIN EMBARGO, LA CLAVE ESTA VEZ ES QUE NO HAY UN ROBOT QUE SOLO DEBAS DERROTAR."- Antes de que le caigan un bombardeo de preguntas, el peli verde levanto la mano para hablar, sorprendiendo al grupo.

-"Sensei, ¿los equipos serán elegidos al azar? Y para que uno gane, me imagino que tendrán que atrapar al villano o una segunda opción, ¿no es así?"- Pregunto dejando una clase en silencio y un All Might sonriendo orgullosamente por ver la deducción del joven.

-"ASÍ ES JOVEN MIDORIYA, TODOS LOS EQUIPOS SERÁN ELEGIDOS POR SORTEO. Y EN CUANTO A LAS REGLAS DEL COMBATE, PROCEDERE A EXPLICARLAS: LA SITUACIÓN ES QUE LOS VILLANOS TIENEN ESCONDIDA EN ALGUNA PARTE DE SU GUARIDA UN ARMA NUCLEAR, LOS HÉROES DEBERAN INFILTRARSE PARA RECUPERARLA."- Deku se imagino a Neji y Rock Lee porque ambos eran buena combinación, Lee por su fuerza para acabar con los villanos y Neji con su Byakugan para ver en donde está la bomba, los villanos eran Kakashi y Hinata -"LOS HÉROES DEBEN ATRAPAR A LOS VILLANOS O OBTENER EL ARMA EN EL TIEMPO LÍMITE. LOS VILLANOS DEBEN PROTEGER DICHA ARMA HASTA QUE SE ACABE EL TIEMPO O CAPTURAR A LOS HÉROES PARA GANAR."- Acabo dejando una clase emocionada por esto, más una mina andante y un cabeza de brócoli.

-"¿Pero está bien que decidamos los equipos por votación?"- Pregunto nuevamente Tenya.

-"Los profesionales, deben hacer equipo con héroes de otras agencias, así que es como un entrenamiento para acostumbrarte a las distintas situaciones con diferentes héroes. Por ejemplo: yo podría estar haciendo equipo con cierta mina andante. *Mira a Bakugou y este le crece una vena en la cabeza para devolver la mirada de furia*"- Los demás al escuchar el apodo se rieron un poco, bueno, algunos ya que tenían algo de miedo al rubio.

-"¡¿Qué dijiste, cabeza de brócoli?!"- Se acerca ahora.

-"¡Lo que escuchaste, estúpido explosivo!"- Se acerca también y chocan frentes mientras de los ojos salen rayos que también chocan y causan chispitas.

Los demás se alejaron un poco porque ambos emanaban un aura tenebrosa. Al rato de estar gruñéndose se alejan mientras sueltan a la vez un "Hmp" con los ojos cerrados.

-"Ya veo. Es pensar hacia el futuro…"- Dijo Iida -"¡Disculpe mi rudeza!"- Continúo ahora haciendo una reverencia al profe.

-"ESTÁ BIEN. ¡HAGÁMOSLO RÁPIDO!"- Grito Toshi a la vez que pegaba al aire.

Los equipos quedaron así:

_Izuku y Ochako: Equipo A.

_Shoto y Shoji: Equipo B.

_Mineta y Momo: Equipo C.

_Katsuki y Tenya: Equipo D.

_Ashido y Yuuga: Equipo E.

_Rikido y Koda: Equipo F.

_Denki y Jirou: Equipo G.

_Tokoyami y Tsuyu: Equipo H.

_Ojiro y Tooru: Equipo I.

_Sero y Ejiro: Equipo J.

Katsuki y Iida se miraron por la impresión de tener que hacer equipo, a los otros les dio igual, o casi todos.

-"¡Increíble, debe ser el destino! ¡Cuento contigo!"- Decía una feliz Uraraka a Deku quien se sonrojo por estar cerca de ella debido a la imagen que se le vino anteriormente.

-"¡D-d-de acuerdo!"- Grito y hizo una seña militar, aun con el rostro rojo.

-"Mou~, yo quería hacer equipo con Izu."- Se quejaba una celosa Mina, quien al rato lanza una mirada enojada a la castaña mientras esta le da el signo de la paz con una sonrisa burlona. Karumi no lo demostraba, pero por dentro estaba igual que la peli rosada, aunque todavía le apenaba ver como su 4to jinchuuriki fuera lento respecto a las relaciones.

All Might los interrumpe a todos ahora metiendo ambas manos en unas cajas, una de color negro con las palabras `VILLAIN´ en blanco y la otra en una de color blanco con `HERO´ en negro.

-"LOS PRIMEROS EQUIPOS QUE PELEARÁN SERÁN…"- Todos tragaron saliva para ver a quien le tocaba -"¡ESTOS!"- Grito con ambas manos en el aire mientras sostenía unas pelotas con letras.

 **-Naruto OST Sasuke Destiny-**

Todos vieron las letras y hubo gente que se les fue el aire, las letras eran una D seguido de una A. Izuku y Katsu se quedaron viendo las letras, como si fuera algún imán que impedía ver lo demás, todo el ruido en un momento se fue. Ninguno podía escuchar nada, solo como sus corazones palpitaban. Karumi quien estaba en la cabeza del peli verde, miro con seriedad los equipos que se enfrentarían.

 _ **-"Definitivamente, estos puede que incluso sean sus reencarnaciones."-**_ Pensaba la bijuu.

-"¡EL EQUIPO A SERÁN LOS HÉROES, EL EQUIPO D SERÁN LOS VILLANOS! TODOS LOS DEMÁS, DIRÍJANSE A LA SALA DE VIGILANCIA."- -"¡Sí!"- Gritaron todos, pero se detuvieron unos pasos adelante al ver como el peli verde estaba mirando al suelo pero había algo, estaba temblando y con sus puños apretados.

- _"¿Por qué siento esto?"-_ Recuerdos de la infancia empiezan a llegar.

 **.**

-"¿Eh…Deku?"- Pregunto una preocupada Uraraka por el estado de su amigo.

 **.**

 _-"Mi ombligo está…tenso."-_ Recordó una parte de su vida, estaba él de joven frente a Katsu quien tenía a sus matones detrás. Él estaba temblando pero tenía un rostro de seguridad diciendo que no se movería, porque detrás de él había otro chico pero estaba llorando.

 **.**

Katsu en eso interviene.

-"Je, ¿qué te pasa, ya te acobardaste?"- Decía burlonamente mientras veía como el chico no respondía.

 **.**

- _"Y…tengo escalofríos."-_ En un momento, el Katsu del recuerdo se lanza a golpear y Deku solo hace un movimiento que en ese instante, no se ve por una gran luz blanca que envuelve todo.

 **.**

Pero se trago sus palabras.

Izuku en eso levanta la mirada soltando un "¡HA!" y ven que está sonriendo. Este le devuelve la mirada al rubio explosivo, y este se enfurece por aquello.

-"Hmpf, ¿qué es tan gracioso?"- Pregunto con una voz fría, pero eso parece que no le afecto.

-"No me río porque sea gracioso, es por la emoción."- Los demás no decían nada y miraban esto muy atentos -"Porque sé que hoy será el día donde finalmente te derrote."- Completo ahora dejando a un Katchan más furioso y una clase junto a un profesor preocupados, más todos asombrados por esto.

Katsu en eso recuerda un momento de su infancia. Se ve a un Izuku de al menos unos 8 años frente a un chico que estaba en el suelo llorando.

- _"¡Y-y-ya es suficiente Katchan, no dejare que lo lastimes!"-_ Decía el peli verde con algo de miedo al igual que su cuerpo que temblaba pero tenía la determinación de proteger al otro chico.

- _"Deku, a pesar de ser un inútil Normal que sueña con ser un héroe, ¿piensas que podrás conmigo?"-_ Respondió el Bakugou de la infancia a la vez que soltaba unas explosiones con la mano izquierda.

- _"¡Si no lo intento, jamás lo sabré!"-_ Grito el joven Midoriya ya sin dejar de temblar, cosa que enojo más al rubio.

- _"¡Maldito neeeerd!"-_ Rugía mientras corría con explosiones en su mano izquierda. Izuku se asusta pero por momentos el también grita y hace algo que nadie vio venir.

Levanta un poco su brazo derecho y el recuerdo termina ahí, con una gran luz blanca.

Katsu se enfurece más por acordarse de aquello, al final termina hablando.

-"¿Qué dijiste? ¡No digas tonterías, inepto perdedor!"-

-"No seré ningún perdedor, después de derrotarte hoy. ¿Oíste?"- Le contesto ahora con fuego en sus ojos. Todos ven de fondo como si estuviera en llamas y algunos truenos cayendo del cielo. All Might los interrumpe.

-"¡EQUIPO VILLANO, VAYAN PRIMERO Y PREPÁRENSE! ¡EN CINCO MINUTOS, EL EQUIPO HÉROE ENTRARÁ, Y LA BATALLA EMPEZARÁ!"- -"¡Sí!"- Dijeron Ochako y Izuku, Bakugou simplemente se quedo callado.

-"JOVEN BAKUGOU, JOVEN IIDA, APRENDAN A PENSAR DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE UN VILLANO. ESTO ES MUY CERCANO A UNA BATALLA REAL. VAYAN CON TODO, NO TEMAN LASTIMARSE."- -"¡Sí!"- Contesto Tenya -"SI LAS COSAS VAN MUY LEJOS, LOS DETENDRÉ."- -"¡Sí!"- Volvió a responder. Katsuki estaba mirando a Izuku quien estaba en silencio, sentado en posición de loto con ambas manos en las piernas y los ojos cerrados. En un momento el chico abre los ojos y mira seriamente al rubio, quien se irrita por esto para bufar y dirigir su mirada a la entrada al edificio. Los demás se van, y antes de que se alejen, Midoriya le pide a Ashido que cuide de Kurama quien por algún motivo lo miraba serio. Ella no objeto y le pidió que tenga cuidado.

* * *

 **Dentro del edificio, Sala de la Bomba**

Ambos jóvenes que actuarían como villano estaban ahora mismo en la zona donde está dicha bomba que tienen que proteger.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

-"Aunque esto sea un entrenamiento, me duele tener que ser el villano."- Decía mientras se acercaba a la bomba -"¿Así que nuestro trabajo es proteger esto?"- En eso golpea un poco el artefacto -"Hm, es de papel maché."-

-"¡Hey!"- Le llamo Katsu que estaba de espaldas a la bomba -"Deku tiene una Individualidad, ¿no?"- Le pregunto ahora, aunque por su tono se notaba la furia que sentía hacia aquella persona.

-"¿Huh? Tú mismo viste todas las cosas de lo que es capaz, respirar fuego y escupir balas de viento, crear clones y demás. Su Individualidad es bastante rara por no decir única en nuestra época. Sin embargo, pareces especialmente molesto cuando se trata de Midoriya…"- Comentaba el chico de lentes, sin notar como el enojo de Bakugou crecía.

-" _¡¿Se atrevió a engañarme?!"-_ Pensaba recordando el Rasengan que hizo en la prueba de Individualidades, pero luego recordó los cambios que demostró antes de entrar a la academia -" _¡Maldito nerd! ¡No sé si de verdad estabas consciente o qué de tus poderes, pero jamás debiste subestimarme!"-_ Seguía pensando con un rostro que demostraba una cosa en mente: Destruir a Deku.

* * *

 **Afuera del edificio**

 **-Naruto Shippuden OST Hyouhaku-**

Izuku y Ochako estaban esperando afuera del edificio la señal para que el combate empiece, la castaña estaba sentada en un barandal y el peli verde estaba sentado en el suelo en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados. La chica lo mira un momento para después hablarle e intentar calmar las cosas.

-"Es muy complicado memorizarse los planos del edificio."- No recibe respuesta, el chico seguía igual -"Pero, All Might es igual al de la TV."- Sigue sin respuesta y eso la preocupa un poco más, pero sigue insistiendo -"A diferencia de Aizawa sensei, parece que no habrá castigo, así que podemos relajarnos."- Aún sin respuesta y eso la pone más preocupada. En todo el rato el peli verde no cambio su posición o siquiera volteo a verla.

-"Deku, ¿dime qué ocurre?"- Al fin, el chico por fin abre los ojos para verla y se notaba que estaba algo confundido -"No me has hablado o siquiera me has volteado a ver. Me estás preocupando."- Dijo con su rostro algo triste, cosa que por dentro a Izuku lo destrozaba por aquello.

-"Es Katchan."- Hablo ya después de un largo silencio -"Estoy tratando de mantenerme calmado."- Mintió para que no se preocupara, cosa que no sirvió porque la castaña volvió a preguntarle.

-"Dime, ¿qué tan mal era la cosa entre ustedes?"- Cuestiono ahora algo curiosa.

Deku la miro un rato para luego suspirar y mirar al cielo con una sonrisa algo melancólica.

-"Como ya les había contado, hubo un tiempo donde nosotros éramos mejores amigos. Pero… cuando todos lo alababan por ser bueno en muchas cosas, y cuando obtuvo una Individualidad que destacaba, creo que fue por todo eso que empezó a cambiar. Claro, él y yo seguíamos siendo amigos cuando no sabíamos que yo sería un Normal…hasta que paso, y bueno… las cosas no fueron bonitas. Los demás siempre se alejaban de mi, por ser un Normal soñador, alguien débil que nunca llegara a nada; pero nunca me rendí, siempre quise ser un héroe a como dé lugar. Katchan era más molesto conmigo luego de saber mi condición, y cuando un día este cayó por un tronco sobre un río no tan profundo, salió de él sin ninguna herida o rasguño como también recibiendo los comentarios de `Él es Katsuki, estará bien´ o `No nos preocupemos, el es fuerte´. Eso seguía haciendo crecer su ego, pero…"- En ese instante aprieta sus manos -"Es ese ego suyo, lo que casi rompe el delicado vínculo que nos une. Yo baje a ayudarlo, ver si estaba del todo bien, lo que un héroe haría. El no lo tomo muy bien, debido a que alguien como yo, un Normal debilucho bueno para nada, sea el que haya bajado a tenderle una mano. Desde ese día, me empezó a odiar por aquello, o eso creo. Tiene mucho orgullo para dejar que alguien más lo ayude."- Termino ahora mirando el suelo mientras su agarre aflojaba y su mirada estaba algo triste.

-"Ya veo…"- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió a la chica, quien estaba impresionada y algo triste como enojada por la infancia de Izuku. Impresionada de que este quería seguir siendo héroe aún si no tenía Individualidad, triste por saber que su condición hacía que todos se metieran con él y lo dejaran sin amigos, para acabar enojada por el enorme orgullo que poseía el rubio explosivo como para que no acepte ayuda de nadie.

-"El es increíble."- Comento de un momento a otro Deku, dejando a una confundida Uraraka.

-"¿Disculpa?"-

-"El es molesto, pero su meta, su confianza, su fuerza física y su Individualidad, y otras cosas más, son más increíbles… me atrevería a decir que más que las mías incluso ahora, el fue mi modelo a seguir desde un principio."- Agrego dejando algo sorprendida a la castaña por enterarse que el mismo brabucón era su primer modelo a seguir.

En eso él se levanta del suelo y queda de pie mientras mira al cielo con una mirada determinada.

 **-Cambia a Naruto Shippuden OST Kokuten-**

-"Pero es exactamente por eso… ¡que definitivamente esta vez, no perderé!"- Termino mientras un viento pasaba, haciendo mover su cabello y su capa. La escena dejo maravillada a Ochako que tenía un poco de rubor en su rostro.

-"Una batalla predestinada entre hombres, ¿eh?"- Dijo algo alegre por ver como el chico recuperaba un poco su actitud. Izuku la vio un momento algo sorprendido por aquello, en eso pasan las imágenes de Naruto y Sasuke, por lo que no hace más que sonreír.

-"Supongo… que lo puedes poner así."- Decía con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados -"¡Ah, lo siento! Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, Uraraka."- Agregaba rápidamente con los brazos en frente mientras los movía.

-"¡Tiene que ver! Somos un equipo, ¿no?"- Comento, dejando a un Izuku sin palabras por momentos -"¡Esforcémonos!"- Grito mientras daba un puño al aire.

Esa actitud de su amiga, no hizo más que reír un poco al peli verde, quien al rato la mira para responderle.

-"¡Por supuesto!"- Decía con el puño derecho apuntándole, sacando una gran sonrisa de la chica.

-"¡AHORA, EMPECEMOS EL COMBATE DE ENTRENAMIENTO INTERNO ENTRE EL EQUIPO A Y EL EQUIPO D!"- Se escucho por parte del altavoz de All Might.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

* * *

 **Zona de Cámaras**

Se puede ver a los demás alumnos junto al profesor que estaba enfrente de unas pantallas, Toshi tenía un portapapeles en sus manos.

-"BIEN, TODOS, DEBEN PENSAR MUY BIEN SUS ESTRATEGIAS."- Les decía a todos.

- _"¡JOVEN MIDORIYA! AQUÍ, NO ERES MÁS QUE UN SIMPLE ESTUDIANTE. TE JUZGARÉ ESTRICTAMENTE Y SIN FAVORITISMO."-_ Pensaba el héroe.

* * *

 **Devuelta al edificio**

-"Infiltración completada."- Se escuchaba por parte de Ochako que entraba última por una ventana abierta. Deku a su lado estaba serio mirando a todos lados.

-"Hay muchos puntos ciegos, así que ten cuidado. Puedo oler a Iida en el 5to piso junto a la bomba."- Decía mientras ambos caminaban por los pasillos de la guarida. Ocha lo mira sorprendida por esto.

-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-

-"Ah, bueno. Cuando entrenaba empecé a sentir que podía tener mayor rango de percepción, por lo que me enfoqué también en mis sentidos. Puedo sentir también un poco del chakra de los demás."- Contesto volteando a verla un rato, para luego seguir caminando.

-"¡Increíble!"- Dijo en voz baja la castaña.

Siguieron caminando un buen rato en silencio, Izuku de vez en cuando se pegaba a las paredes para luego observar precavidamente si estaba Bakugou ahí. No era estúpido, sabía que al momento de que ellos entraran el rubio explosivo iría a por él.

En una de esas que giraron para tomar otro camino a la bomba, el chico le hablo.

-"Ochako, creo que sabes muy bien que Katchan vendrá a por mí."- Vio como ella estaba algo confundida pero le asintió -"Es por eso que cuando nos encontremos con él, te pido que busques la bomba tu sola mientras yo lo derroto. Sé que es arriesgado considerando que puedes llegar a enfrentarte a Iida, pero tengo fe en ti; no por nada entrenamos casi 1 año para poder ser mejores antes de entrar aquí."- Le decía con una sonrisa, cosa que le calmo un poco los nervios a la castaña -"Escucha, probablemente Iida haya limpiado todo el cuarto de la bomba, el no es tonto porque ya vio como funciona tu poder. Así que para evitar que tengas muchos problemas, te pediré que si en algún momento el hace algo `gracioso´ para ti, quiero que te muerdas los labios para evitar reír y perder el elemento sorpresa."- La chica lo mira con algo de molestia por eso -"¿Qué? Te conozco bien desde un tiempo y no creas que no sé que la mayoría de cosas te causa gracia. Solo ten cuidado, ¿ok?"- Pidió ahora en un tono preocupado.

-"Ok."- Respondió mientras asentía.

Y así siguieron caminando por un buen rato, en silencio…silencio que le daba mala espina al cabeza de brócoli.

- _"Esto no está bien. Desde hace un rato estuvimos caminando sin problemas por los pisos, solo estamos a 2 pisos de llegar. Si Katchan aun no ataca, quiere decir que…"-_ En eso abre sus ojos por la sorpresa y de puro instinto agarra a Uraraka del hombro. Esto hace que ella se sorprenda mucho al igual que dejarla confundida.

 **-Naruto OST Bad Situation-**

En eso, la razón de porque lo hizo aparece, Katsuki salta desde la esquina del pasillo frente a ellos y de inmediato dirige su derecha a Izuku quien toma a la castaña al estilo nupcial de manera rápida para luego saltar lejos de la explosión.

La deja de pie de nuevo, sin percatarse que esa acción la puso bastante roja. Se pone en guardia **(el pie izquierdo adelante un poco estirado, la mano izquierda abierta a la altura de la cadera y adelante, la mano derecha cerrada junto a la cadera y para acabar la rodilla derecha un poco flexionada; algo así como el Naruto Shippuden del Naruto Storm 3)** para pelear contra el `villano´.

-"Sabía que vendrías a por mí…Katchan."- Dijo mientras veía como el rubio se paraba y despejaba el humo con su mano.

-"Vamos, Deku. No lo esquives."- Le contesto algo frío pero molesto por ver que esquivo su emboscada.

* * *

 **Zona de Cámaras**

-"Ese Katsuki es un tramposo. ¿Un ataque sorpresa desde el inicio? ¡Eso no es de hombres!"- Comentaba algo molesto Kirishima mientras chocaba una palma con un puño.

-"UN ATAQUE SORPRESA TAMBIÉN ES UNA ESTRATEGIA. ELLOS ESTÁN EN MEDIO DE UNA BATALLA REAL."- Dijo All Might.

-"¡Izu lo esquivo muy bien! _¡Maldita Uraraka, te envidio, yo debería ser la que hayan cargado así!"-_ Comentaba y lo último lo gritaba en su mente que en esos momentos ella mordía un pañuelo blanco y lloraba cómicamente.

-"¡Bakugou ataca de nuevo!"- Gritó Denki, haciendo que todos vuelvan su vista en la pelea.

* * *

 **Devuelta con Deku y Ochako**

Katsuki se lanza con su derecha levantada hacia el peli verde que estaba serio sin moverse.

-"¡No haré tanto daño para que detengan la pelea, pero estaré cerca!"- Gritó mientras veía que el chico no se movía. Pensando que sería un golpe directo, Katsu dirige su derecha al frente mientras hace pequeñas explosiones pero…

Al rato siente un fuerte dolor en el estomago. Mira abajo y ve como Deku estaba con su codo en el estomago, y el golpe le saco algo de aire. Luego el peli verde reacciona más rápido que el, retrocede un poco para luego darle una patada en la cara con su derecha. Eso hace que se levante unos metros en el aire. Pero el chico no le deja respirar y cuando estaba un poco más arriba, siente que lo agarran del guante derecho, ve como con una mano Izuku lo toma para luego…

-"¡RAAAAAAAH!"-

Estamparlo con un movimiento de sumo contra el suelo. Katsuki debido a esto escupió saliva al sentir como su espalda golpeaba fuerte el suelo, se quedo ahí un rato sintiendo el dolor de los golpes del peli verde.

 _-"¡¿Qué mierda es esto, ese pedazo de inútil leyó mis movimientos?!"-_ La mente del rubio estaba a mil por hora después de recibir tres golpes de parte del `debilucho´.

Los de la sala de cámaras estaban sin palabras al presenciar la destreza de parte del chico con pecas. En tres golpes ya tenía a Katsuki en el suelo. Karumi en brazos de Mina, veía con una pequeña sonrisa esto, el resultado de los combates contra ella.

 **-My Hero Academia OST PLUS ULTRA-**

-"Katchan, tus acometidas siempre empiezan con un golpe de derecha. Te he visto hacerlo incontables veces."- Hablaba mientras que el rubio se ponía de pie con dificultad -"¿De verdad eres tan idiota para pensar que nunca bloquearían tu primer ataque luego de verlo una y otra vez?"- Deku le mando una mirada fría mientras estaba de pie, Katsu en cambio estaba sentado con una pierna estirada y la otra flexionada donde esta tenía una mano encima, el rubio lo miraba con ganas de hacerlo estallar -"Escribí un análisis de cada héroe que pensé que eran geniales en mi cuaderno de notas."- La imagen de su cuaderno a punto de explotar a causa del chico enfrente suyo, apareció -"Ese mismo cuaderno que intentaste destruir."- Siguió ahora, dejando más enojado a Katsu -"¡ESCUCHAME Y QUE TE QUEDE BIEN EN CLARO, MI DEKU YA NO SIGNIFICA `INÚTIL´ O `PERDEDOR´, KATCHAN, AHORA MI DEKU SIGNIFICA `JAMAS RENDIRSE´!"- Grito mientras se ponía en guardia de nuevo. Bakugou al escuchar esto se enfureció más ya quedando parado. Ochako y todos los demás estaban oyendo esto ya que tenían micrófonos escondidos; los compañeros del peli verde estaban asombrados por escuchar como el rubio que pensaban tenía algún problema con Midoriya, resulta ser que era el abusivo, y que ahora este se levante para decirle que jamás se rendirá o será un inútil.

Mina y Uraraka en eso recuerdan como ellas le cambiaron el significado, por lo que no pudieron evitar sonreír al igual que Karumi.

Katsu ya completamente parado, se posiciono para atacar al peli verde.

-"Deku…"- En eso recuerda al niño llorón que siempre se asustaba cada vez que el estaba cerca, pero que siempre se disponía a defender a aquel que lo necesite aún si no tenía poder.

-"Aunque estabas asustado…"- Suelta varias explosiones en su mano derecha -"Tú siempre te metías en mi camino y los protegías, aun si no tenías Individualidad…"- Las explosiones siguen hasta detenerse -"¡ESO ES LO QUE MÁS ODIO DE TI!"- Gritó al final.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

Nadie se movía, esperando el golpe del otro. En eso Bakugou recibe la llamada por el comunicador.

-"* _Oye Bakugou, ¿cuál es tu situación?*_ "- Le preguntaba Iida. El pone dos dedos en el aparato en su oreja.

-"* _¡Cállate y defiende, ahora mismo estoy furioso!*_ "- Contesto a su modo.

-"¡No te estoy preguntando cómo te sientes!"- *Beep* -"¡Oye! Cortó… será idiota el muy…"- Decía a regañadientes Tenya.

* * *

 **En donde los demás**

-"Vaya, quien lo hubiera dicho… Midoriya si que sabe pelear."- Decía el mono.

-"Ni que lo digas, además, ¿escucharon eso de que escribió análisis de héroes? Cielos, también un estratega, aunque ahora tengo ganas de librar un choque eléctrico muy fuerte contra la mina andante."- Comentaba Denki con algo de enojo en su vista y no era el único.

-"¡Pero esa parte donde le dice que Deku significa `Jamás Rendirse´ le quedo genial a Midoriya!"- Agregaba Mineta con varios asintiendo.

-"Veamos cómo termina esto, el combate solo acaba de iniciar."- Termino Tokoyami, haciendo que todos se callen para ver la pelea.

All Might estaba igual que los demás, aunque también orgulloso.

- _"DEMUESTRALE DE QUE ESTAS HECHO, JOVEN."-_

* * *

 **Devuelta a la pelea**

 **-DBZ Tenkaichi 3 OST Caution-**

Bakugou en un momento pone su mano izquierda detrás, y Deku viendo esto rápidamente le grita a Ochako.

-"¡Ochako ve!"- Le aviso antes de que la patada de parte del rubio llegue a su cara. Con sus reflejos pudo bloquear el ataque de Katsu quien con una explosión dirigió su izquierda al rostro.

Ochako salió corriendo en busca de la bomba, miro un momento atrás y solo pensó

- _"Ten cuidado Izuku."_ -

-"¿Mirando a otro lado? ¡Debes estar muy confiado de ti, eh!"- Gritó Katsu.

-"¡Cierra la boca!"- Contesto mientras le propina un cabezazo en su rostro. Eso lo desorienta un poco, cosa que aprovecha el peli verde para girar en su eje y pegarle con el talón de su pie derecho directo en su mejilla. La fuerza de la patada hizo que salga con dirección a la derecha (su izquierda en caso de Katsu) para luego rodar en el suelo.

-"¡¿Qué sucede, no ibas a destrozarme?!"- Le reto Izuku, quien estaba aún con su guardia. Katsu se levanta y se soba la mejilla del golpe con su brazo.

-"¡Ha, con que el nerd aprendió a retarme! ¡Pues veamos si te dura esa actitud!"- Rugió de nuevo ahora dirigiéndose con los impulsos de sus explosiones.

Deku lo estaba esperando sin apartar su vista, en eso ve que hay una abertura cuando esta cerca y decide atacar, pero para su mala suerte Katsu previó esto y utilizo la explosión de su mano derecha para cegarlo mientras pasaba por encima. Luego de eso, apunto su mano a la espalda del peli verde quien estaba algo cegado por lo que no vio venir la explosión desde atrás, recibiéndola de lleno.

-"¡Gah!"- Se quejo mientras estaba intentando no caer para delante.

-"¡Toma esto, es tu golpe de derecha favorita!"- Escucho por detrás y por instinto se agacho para ver como el brazo pasaba por encima suyo, luego se giró de nuevo para dirigirle una patada circular con la izquierda a una gran velocidad. Bakugou no pudo hacer nada y recibió el golpe de lleno, pero tal fue la fuerza más la velocidad que resultó que este termine atravesando la pared a su costado y levantando humo.

-"Tch, maldición, me excedí."- Gruño Midoriya por destruir parte del edificio. Al rato decide entrar por donde cayó el rubio explosivo. Lo encontró junto a un par de rocas que supuso era de la pared, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para levantarse mientras se pasaba una mano por la zona dañada.

Deku no dejo que se levante y en un segundo apareció junto a él quien se sorprendió por la velocidad. Le dirigió una patada al estomago que lo levanto en el aire para después girar a la izquierda y dirigir una patada alta con dirección a su rostro para quedar frente a frente. Katsu no pudo defenderse de esos ataques que le hicieron volver a escupir saliva junto a un poco de sangre. Cuando se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, el peli verde empezó con una ráfaga de golpes por todo el torso, rostro y estomago para rematar con un derechazo al pecho que lo mando volando hacia la pared del fondo donde simplemente reboto para caer al piso de rodillas y con sus manos de apoyo.

Deku se quedo en la misma posición del golpe un rato para luego suspirar y volver a quedar de brazos cruzados.

-"Dime una cosa, ¿eso fue todo?"- Pregunto ahora, decepcionado que solo lo tomara por sorpresa una vez. Su respuesta fue un gruñido de parte de Bakugou quien estaba esforzándose bastante por pararse.

-"Cállate… ¡maldito nerd!"- Le gritó mientras volvía a usar las explosiones para acercarse, pero en eso Izuku aparece arriba suyo como resultado de un salto que dio, para luego golpear con ambas manos en forma de martillo a Katsu. El rubio instintivamente cambio de dirección ambas manos para que apunten a su derecha y soltó una explosión para alejarse de allí, cayó mientras derrapaba para luego detenerse de pie mirando como el peli verde estaba serio frente a él. Sin dar tiempo a reaccionar se lanzó de nuevo al ataque, solo que esta vez corriendo cosa que sorprendió un poco a Izuku pero no bajaba la guardia.

Cuando estuvo un poco cerca puso ambas manos delante de manera rápida y sin darle tiempo a que se defienda del todo, libero un montón de explosiones que si bien no dañaban el edificio, estas eran grandes aún. Pensando que lo atrapo, sonríe de forma orgullosa para luego quedarse helado por escuchar a alguien detrás suyo.

-"Patético."- Escucho e iba a voltearse para explotarle la cara pero recibió un golpe en el estomago nuevamente, que hizo que vomitara para luego sujetarse esa zona con ambas manos mientras retrocedía para luego caer con su frente tocando el piso.

Deku veía como su `amigo´ estaba en el piso luego de los golpes que recibió. De verdad que ahora estaba en un nivel diferente, solo tenía un rasguño en la espalda luego de aquella jugada de parte de Katchan pero nada más que eso.

-"Me das pena."- Le dijo para herir más su orgullo, cosa que servía porque vio como este con un gran esfuerzo giraba la cabeza un poco para mirarlo y ve que este estaba más allá de querer dejarlo ir -"Confías tanto en tus explosiones, que te olvidaste de tu propia fuerza. Debes tener todo balanceado, si tienes un poder muy destructivo, poco harás si te encuentras con un villano que es más veloz que tú."- Siguió ahora dejando con una gran sorpresa a la mina andante y a los que estaban escuchando.

-"¿Y bien, seguirás luchando?"- Dijo ahora con un tono más serio mientras volvía a su posición. Katsu aún con dolor, se levantaba dando grandes bocanadas de aire para calmar su respiración. Con las piernas temblándole, y con algo de adrenalina por el daño recibido, dirige su mirada al mismo chico que solamente le daño un poco la espalda. Empezó a ver todo de color rojo y su respiración se entrecortaba por la furia, pero en ese instante siente un calor en su guante derecho. Miro el guante y por pocos segundos brillo con un color rojo, Bakugou sonrío de manera aterradora por aquello.

Deku no le gusto la manera en que su enemigo se quedaba mirando su artefacto, se puso en guardia para ver todo lo que el rubio haría. Katchan solamente rió un poco para terminar en una carcajada malévola, dejando a un nervioso peli verde.

-"¿Qué te pasa?"- Le pregunto un poco inseguro, terminando con la risa del rubio que lo miro de una manera algo psicópata.

-"Deku, ¿te divertiste engañándome?"- Dijo ahora, dejando al peli verde sin habla por momentos.

-"¿Qué… de qué-?"-

-"Tienes una ostentosa Individualidad, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces por qué no la utilizas? ¿Me estás subestimando, Deku?"- Bakugou le sonríe mientras levanta la granada al lado de su rostro.

-"¿Subestimarte? No, estoy seguro de poder ganarte así. Déjame decirte que yo nunca subestimo a un enemigo, pero tu mi amigo, no creo que pueda decir lo mismo, eres fácil de predecir y solo con explosiones no ganaras."- Contesto ahora de manera seria y con vista en el guante del rubio. Algo no le gustaba y tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaba la molestia.

Katsu aprieta los dientes con una mueca de enojo pero luego vuelve a sonreír.

-"Con tu acoso, probablemente ya lo sepas,…"- Comentaba mientras le apuntaba con el guante derecho -"Pero mi Individualidad, **Explosión** , me deja secretar nitroglicerina desde las glándulas sudorosas de las palmas de mis manos y hacerla explotar."- En eso pone la mano izquierda sobre el metal para luego contraerlo en su dirección, haciendo que salga una especie de tira de metal pequeña, se posiciona con su mira en el peli verde -"Si ellos hicieron esto como los pedí, entonces estos guantes pueden almacenar nitro-sudor dentro, y…"- Pone un dedo en la tira y se puede ver por el agujero de la granada que empieza a brillar.

- _"¡No me jodas!"-_ Rápidamente procede a hacer una seña de manos conocida -" **¡Jutsu Clones de Sombra!** "- Grito y aparecieron alrededor de 50 peli verdes con algo de chakra de viento frente a el que se estaban cubriendo para lo que venía.

 **CLICK**

 **KABOOOOM**

Bakugou libera una explosión enorme de larga distancia contra Deku quien cruzo en X sus brazos para minimizar los daños. La ráfaga continúo hasta toparse con los clones donde empezó una pequeña competencia para ver quién derrotaba a quién. Los clones empezaban a desaparecer y la explosión estaba brillando más. Al final todos los clones explotaron y una onda de aire seguido de mucho polvo se presento, haciendo volar hacia atrás al peli verde que al derrapar con sus pies, bajo ambos brazos con una mirada de enojo total. _"Ese estúpido…"_

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

* * *

 **Con los demás**

Un silencio mortal se apodero del lugar, nadie escuchaba más que el sonido de la pantalla junto al conteo del límite de tiempo. Todos tenían su vista fija en aquella imagen donde se levanto mucho humo, algunos contuvieron sus respiraciones y los demás estaban sin palabras. Un largo rato hasta que Kirishima volvió a hablar.

-"Se… ¡s-se supone que este es un simple ejercicio!"- Grito por la impresión que sentía al igual que los demás.

-"Esto paso de ser una pelea común."- Dijo Tokoyami serio, Shoto estaba mirando con más intriga la pantalla al igual que tenía ese sentimiento de temor hacia el peli verde. No utilizo su poder hasta que Bakugou lanzo esa gran explosión, y aun así lo tuvo de rodillas frente a él.

-"¿`Pelea´? Amigo, esto ES una paliza. ¡Digo, por Dios, Midoriya literalmente hizo que Bakugou coma el suelo!"- Comentaba un exaltado Denki a la vez que tenía los brazos moviéndose.

-"No olvidemos el hecho de que no utilizo su poder hasta ahora, debo decir que es una manera interesante el usar los clones como defensa."- Se escucho por parte de Shoji que estaba de brazos cruzados. Muchos asintieron con nervios por recordar los primeros golpes más la patada que le proporciono el chico al rubio.

-"Pero este combate no acaba aún, Uraraka se ha movilizado sigilosamente hasta llegar cerca de la bomba."- Comento Yaoyorozu al ver otra cámara y esta mostraba a la castaña escondida en uno de los pilares mientras Tenya se tambaleaba por la explosión.

-"Veamos que hace ella entonces."- Termino Mineta que estuvo con un poco de emoción infantil al ver la pelea de los otros chicos.

* * *

 **Con Ochako**

 **-Haikyuu OST Supernatural Haste-**

- _"¡Wah! ¿¡Qué es lo que ocurre!? ¿Esto lo hizo Katsuki?"_ \- Se preguntaba la castaña que se sostenía un poco desde el pilar junto a ella.

Ve un momento a Iida y el chico no le fue bien ya que el temblor fue un poco más fuerte y cayo - _"¡Es mi oportunidad!"-_ Ochako de inmediato sale de su escondite para ir tras la bomba. En todo el tiempo que estuvo escondida se tuvo que morder el labio para no reírse de la actuación de su amigo como villano, a causa de eso terminó sangrando un poco de dicha zona.

Tenya, sorprendido de que Uraraka estuviera en la sala desde hace mucho, intenta levantarse pero termina tropezando con sus pies al hacerlo de manera apurada. Mira como la chica está a punto de tocar el arma y solo se le ocurre una cosa.

-" **¡RECIPRO BURST!** "- Los tubos en las piernas del chico de lentes empiezan a soltar un poco de fuego que pasa a ser uno azul y con eso toma un impulso de velocidad con lo que logra cambiar los lugares de la bomba antes de perderla.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Se movió muy rápido!"- Grito una muy sorprendida Ochako quien veía al chico de pelo de pelo azul-negro varios metros lejos de ella, con la bomba detrás de él y una mano en esta de forma protectora.

-"Admito que fue un buen plan `héroe´, pero me temo que eso no funcionara de nuevo. Tu don hace levitar cualquier objeto que toques, y sabiendo que vendrías…"- Extiende los brazos a los lados y de forma misteriosa aparecen muchos brillitos por la sala -"¡He contraatacado despejando por completo esta planta! Has cometido un error en tus cálculos, ¡ju, ju, ju!"- Reía de forma `maliciosa´, mientras que la castaña se ponía nerviosa por la situación.

-"Si que se metió en el papel… _Pero Deku tenía razón, ahora lo que tengo que hacer es encontrar una manera de alejarlo de la bomba o capturarlo"-_ Ochako se preparaba para poder ganar.

La chica gravedad entonces corre directamente hacia Iida quien estaba atento para ver en qué dirección intentaría cruzar. No se espero que un momento después Ocha salte hacia a él para conectarle un golpe al rostro, luego de que este confundido unos segundos por eso, ella aprovecho para tocar su brazo izquierdo y lo hizo levitar en el aire para no tener más problemas.

Tenya movía los brazos de un lado a otro intentando estabilizarse en el aire ya que estaba de cabeza, resultado de que la chica le saco su gravedad. Veía como ella estaba corriendo hacia la bomba; que no le quedaba mucho para que toque; y por un momento sintió frustración por no poder hacer nada ya que el **Recipro Burst** al usarlo hizo que su **Motor** se estropee por un rato.

- _"¡Maldición, si no consigo moverme perderemos!"-_ De repente, una sensación extraña aparece en sus piernas y de inmediato prueba usar su motor de nuevo - _"¡Justo a tiempo!"-_ Grito en su interior para luego propulsarse con muchos giros hacia la castaña que miro atrás un momento debido al ruido, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver al `villano´ cerca de ella; pero de cabeza; dirigiéndose para soltarle una patada que llego a rozarle la mejilla derecha. Choco fuerte contra el piso pero gracias a que al menos saco la concentración de Ochako, su gravedad volvió a la normalidad y de inmediato regreso con la bomba.

-"Ugh, vuelvo a decirlo, esos fueron buenos planes. Pero me temo que no te servirán contra mí."- Decía Tenya que se sobaba la cabeza por el golpe, al rato se para y enciende su **Motor** para correr hacia Uraraka -"¡Esto se acabara aquí!"- Salto para luego dirigir una patada a la chica, quien se puso nerviosa al principió, pero luego recordó los entrenamientos del peli verde y como se movía en pelea.

Pasó por debajo de la patada y decidió conectar un golpe al costado ya que termino en una posición donde le dejaba expuesto, más por la velocidad a la que fue. Con su puño izquierdo golpea el costado del chico de lentes; quien recibe algo de daño pero gracias a su armadura no fue tanto. Vuelve a atacar solo que con una patada de costado con la izquierda, el golpe llega de nuevo ahora a sus costillas y consigue alejarlo un poco.

Tenya estaba algo sorprendido por ver un poco de destreza en artes marciales y se pasa una mano por la zona de sus costillas derechas. No fue mucho el daño pero si le molesta.

-"Increíble, y yo pensando que sería fácil. Te debo una disculpa por menospreciarte, Uraraka."- Dijo Iida mientras se ponía de nuevo en posición.

-"Jeje, pues gracias, esto es lo único que se me ocurrió hasta ahora."- Contesto ella ahora corriendo nuevamente para intentar capturarlo.

-"¡Sin embargo…!"- Tenya se acerca rápido con su poder y salta encima de la castaña que se le queda viendo por no predecir aquello -"¡Yo tengo más de un truco!"- Grito ahora casi dando una vuelta completa adelante, extiende rápidamente los brazos y atrapa los de Ochako quien está sorprendida por la repentina acción.

Al descender de pie y con ayuda del impulso de su Individualidad, el chico consigue arrojar a la castaña por encima de él en dirección a una pared. Ella termina rodando por el suelo antes de chocar, fuerte, de espaldas contra la pared. Eso la dejo sin aire un rato para después levantarse con dificultad.

- _"¡No puedo rendirme, Deku también se está esforzando!"-_ Se le queda viendo a Tenya que avanza lentamente hacia ella.

-"Es inútil, he ganado. ¡No puedes hacer nada contra mí si no pudiste con esa jugada de velocidad!"- Dijo muy convencido Iida, que no se fijaba en la sombra que apareció detrás de él.

-"Esto se acabo."- Escucho a sus espaldas. Quiso girar para conectar una patada, pero fue recibido con un gancho derecho al rostro que lo hizo retroceder unos cuantos metros de su atacante.

Se tambaleo un poco y se para de frente para ver a Midoriya, solo para encontrarse con nada. Izuku se movió mucho más rápido que él y ahora estaba en el suelo con una mano apoyada mientras le hacia un barrido derecho a sus piernas.

Conecto y vio como el chico de lentes caía de costado sin entender que pasaba. Saco un kunai de su PortaKunai de la pierna y de inmediato se posiciono encima del `villano´ para sujetarle con su mano izquierda el brazo derecho que lo extendía, con el pie derecho estaba pisando fuerte el otro brazo y la forma en que estaba sentado hacia que su pierna bloquee las de él. Para acabar, un kunai en su cuello y una mirada fría fue con lo que concluyo. _**(N/A: Si leen el manga, miren la imagen del final de la segunda pelea entre Izuku y Katsuki, es casi la misma pose que le aplica el rubio al peli verde. Solo que le terminas con un kunai en la yugular)**_

-"Ríndete."- Fue lo único que dijo. Tenya estaba tan impactado por la velocidad en la que fue derrotado, y digamos que el tener un cuchillo filoso en tu cuello no ayuda a pensar bien. Viendo que no tenía forma de escapar, suspiro derrotado.

-"Me atrapaste. Yo me rindo."- Dijo algo fastidiado por haber perdido, pero también tenía una pizca de querer enfrentarse al peli verde.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

Ochako vio todo esto y quedo sin habla por la velocidad en la que perdió el de lentes ante Deku. Este soltó un suspiro y se levanta para luego tenderle una mano a Iida que él acepta.

Ella recuerda que aún estaban en el ejercicio y se apresura a recuperar la bomba.

-"¡Recuperado!"- Gritaba feliz Uraraka quien abrazaba el arma, mientras el peli verde la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenya a su lado estaba a su lado de brazos cruzados viendo esto para después soltar otro suspiro.

-"EL…EL EQUIPO DE LOS HÉROES..."- Se escuchaba de parte de All Might a través de los alta voces -"¡GANAAAAAAA!"- Decía al final mientras Izuku estaba sonriendo al igual que su compañera por haber ganado.

Al rato se acerca a él mientras daba pequeños saltos como niña pequeña.

-"¡Lo logramos Deku, lo logramos!"- Festejaba dándole un gran abrazo al peli verde quien estuvo algo indeciso un momento para luego responder el abrazo.

-"Sí, y todo gracias a ti Ocha."- -"¿Eh?"- -"Fuiste tú la que se enfrento a Iida e incluso tuviste la voluntad de querer seguir peleando. Puedo decir con mucha seguridad de que algún día serás una gran y poderosa heroína."- Comentaba ahora apoyando una mano en su cabeza mientras le sonreía. Ella lo miraba sin saber que decir por lo que sonrió al igual que el.

-"Oye Midoriya…"- Interrumpió un momento Tenya que se dirigía a ambos jóvenes, que luego se dieron cuenta de lo que hacían y se separaron rápido sin mirarse las caras las cuales estaban rojas de vergüenza -"Quisiera saber, ¿derrotaste a Bakugou?"- Pregunto de manera tranquila.

Izuku levanta la vista un rato y de inmediato recuerda como acabo su enfrentamiento. Vuelve a tomar el semblante serio y aprieta los puños fuertemente al igual que los dientes mientras mira abajo. Sus amigos notan esto y se preguntan que ocurrió para que este así.

-"Vámonos, los demás tienen que pelear también."- Fue lo único que respondió mientras se dirigía la salida del edificio. La castaña y el chico de lentes miraron la espalda de su amigo alejarse sin mirar atrás, de seguro algo paso y tuvo que ser una cosa que lo haya molestado bastante.

El peli verde en el camino empieza a recordar como acabaron las cosas entre él y el rubio explosivo.

* * *

 **Momentos antes de ir con Ochako**

 _-"Ese estúpido…"-_ Pensaba un muy molesto Izuku al ver los daños que causo la ráfaga. Sus clones consiguieron detenerla para que no siga pero el daño era increíble, termino arrastrando casi 3 salas más atrás al jinchuuriki.

-"Je…jeje, ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!"- La risa de Katsu retumbaban en el corredor destruido -"¡Increíble! Mientras más almacene en los guantes, más fuerte la explosión."- Los pasos se detienen y Bakugou se para ahí en su pose para las explosiones -"Usa tu poder Deku, ¡te destrozare en tu máxima potencia! ¿No dijiste que me derrotarías? ¡Pues ven a por mí!"- Gritaba al final mientras buscaba con la vista alguna señal del peli verde.

En un momento ve una sombra y de repente aparece Izuku lanzándose en su dirección a gran velocidad, preparando su puño derecho y tal fue la velocidad que hizo que el polvo alrededor se disipara formando semicírculos a sus costados.

-"¡Maldito idiotaaa!"- Le grito mientras le propinaba un fuerte derechazo a su mejilla, Bakugou no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por la velocidad en que vino y también por el polvo. El golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando volando para atrás, terminando en una pared donde reboto pero luego Izuku se acerca nuevamente a gran velocidad para poner su brazo derecho en el cuello. _**(N/A: Cuando Naruto pelea con Sasuke en la Guarida de Orochimaru y este le incrusta contra la pared por el golpe, miren el Boss Fight de Naruto Storm2 si quieren una mejor referencia)**_

El peli verde de a poco lo asfixiaba, no aplicaba mucha fuerza pero si hacía daño. Katsu luchaba por sacarse de encima al nerd que le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato, sujetaba fuerte el brazo en su cuello y trataba con todas sus fuerzas el alejarlo pero parecía no tener resultado. Le costaba respirar de a poco.

-"¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¿¡En serio se te ocurre lanzarme un ataque de esa magnitud, con una bomba encima y posiblemente personas afuera!?"- Le gritaba un furioso Deku, el rubio no entendía lo que le quería decir. Esto era una práctica, la bomba es falsa, ¿entonces por qué luce como si le hubiera matado un familiar? Su vista se enfoco en esos ojos verdes que tenían la pupila rasgada y parece que el chico liberaba unos gruñidos pequeños, como si de un animal se tratara.

-"¡Esto es un ejercicio donde tienes que pensar en todas las situaciones de manera real, ese ataque *le apunta al camino destruido con la otra mano* fácilmente pudo activar la bomba y matar a cualquier persona que intentáramos salvar! ¡Un héroe o villano que defiende su guarida no haría jamás esto! ¡Si sigues con ese orgullo de mierda que tienes, entonces no eres digno de llamarte héroe!"- Al acabar, lo tomo del cuello y lo arrojo por el mismo camino destruido, rodando varias veces se detuvo mientras estaba boca arriba tratando de recuperar el aire pero con los ojos cerrados acompañado de pequeños gestos de dolor en su cuerpo.

Esto se volvió absurdo, no puede hacer nada, nada más que un rasguño en la espalda. El `inútil´ en cambio, le está dando la paliza de su vida y lo tiene de rodillas. ¿Qué pasa? Se supone que él es el mejor, mejor que todos, nadie le puede superar, es quien debería estar ganando. _"¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ES ESTO?!"_

Se volvió a levantar con dificultad con una mano pasándose la zona del cuello donde ejerció más fuerza, tratando de apaciguar el dolor. Miro de nuevo a Deku que estaba serio y con sus dientes a la vista, dejando ver unos colmillos que se apretaban por el enojo que tenía. Dicho peli verde empezó a caminar lentamente hacia Katsu que escupió un poco de sangre de su boca para luego quedarse de pie contra su `piedra en el camino´.

-"¿Quién mierda *huf* te crees que eres… para decirme eso?"- Con dificultad le hablo, tratando de calmar nuevamente su respiración. Izuku se detuvo a varios pasos frente a él, con su mirada seria sin decirle nada aún.

Levanta su brazo derecho y le apunta, con una mirada que congelaría la sala si pudiera.

-"Un héroe, que será mejor que tú."- Fue lo último que escucho, después su mundo se volvió negro.

Deku se posiciono a gran velocidad detrás de Bakugou y le dio un golpe de karate en el cuello para dejarlo inconsciente. El cuerpo cayo de costado y de ahí estuvo seguro que empezó a soñar con granadas.

Mido estuvo ahí unos segundos de brazos cruzados hasta que recordó algo.

- _"¡Ochako!"_ \- De inmediato corre por el pasillo destruido hasta una ventana, la abre y sale afuera para empezar a correr hasta el piso de arriba. Al entrar ve que está en otro corredor y siente las presencias de sus amigos un poco más lejos, por lo que aplica chakra para llegar más rápido.

Entro en la puerta que estaba medio abierto por lo que supuso que estaban ahí, el camino era un poco oscuro pero al final había luz, de a poco escucho la voz de Iida diciendo que era el fin.

Con más chakra dio un salto al frente y termino posicionándose detrás del caballero.

-"Esto se acabo."-

* * *

 **Ahora**

-"¿Izuku?"- Escucho de parte de Iida, se notaba algo preocupado. Miro a su amigo y vio después que ya habían llegado la zona de vigilancia, todos los demás estaban mirándolo con respeto y nervios.

-"¿Deku, estás bien? Te quedaste callado un buen tiempo, no escuchabas desde que salimos del edificio."- Decía Ochako al lado suyo.

-"Eh, sí, estoy bien."- Contesto ahora pasándose una mano en la cabeza -"Lo siento, es solo que estaba pensando."- Agrego ahora con un poco de molestia por la pelea.

Los otros no quisieron saber más del tema así que decidieron pasarlo de momento.

-"FELICIDADES JOVEN MIDORIYA, POR TU VICTORIA CONTRA EL EQUIPO DEL JOVEN BAKUGOU. AUNQUE DEBO DECIR QUE TE PASASTE UN POCO."- All Might le comentaba mientras recordaba el intercambio-no, los golpes del peli verde contra el rubio explosivo.

-"Ejejeee, creo que sí…"- Decía con una sonrisa nerviosa y con la mano en su nuca.

-"¡Eso fue increíble amigo, realmente nos dieron mucha energía que queremos empezar a pelear de una vez!"- Kirishima estaba cerca de él con los brazos en frente y con fuego en los ojos.

-"Realmente le pateaste el trasero a Bakugou, y si cumpliste con lo anterior dicho."- Dijo Denki ahora con una sonrisa algo zorruna por ver al chico de actitud de basura, ser humillado.

-"¿Are?"- Pregunto Izuku mientras ponía la cabeza un poco de lado, las chicas tuvieron que contenerse por esto _"¡Qué lindo!"_ pensaron todas.

Al rato se acuerda -"Aaah, te refieres a que le iba a ganar."-

-"Sí, sí. ¡De verdad barriste el piso con él, fuiste muy genial ahí!"- Gritaba de manera infantil Mineta con estrellas en los ojos.

-"¡Esos primeros golpes y como esquivaste, fueron geniales!"- Comentaba Mina mientras abrazaba de lado al chico, que se puso algo rojo por sentir sus pechos en su brazo. Ochako inflo un poco las mejillas mientras le miraba molesta a la peli rosada, que la miro un momento para sacarle la lengua.

Karumi de inmediato volvió con su jinchuuriki y salto para que este le abrace.

-"Hola Kurama, debiste estar preocupado, ¿no es así? Tranquilo, estoy bien."- Decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza entre las orejas.

Los otros le querían preguntar más pero el héroe se los impidió.

-"MUY BIEN, ES HORA DE VER LOS RESULTADOS DEL COMBATE."- Todos se callaron para escuchar al profe -"QUIENES FUERON LOS MEJORES JUGADORES EN LA LUCHA FUERON… ¡EL JOVEN IIDA Y EL JOVEN MIDORIYA!"-

-"¿Eh, pero, qué hay de Uraraka?"- Pregunta una confundida Tsuyu.

-"HMMM, BUENO, ¿POR QUÉ SERÁ ESO?… ¿ALGUIEN LO SABE?"-

 **-Haikyuu OST Kageyama Tobio-**

-"Sí, All Might sensei."- Hablo Yaoyorozu, atrayendo la atención de todos -"Fue porque ambos se adaptaron mejor al contexto del entrenamiento, aunque Uraraka hizo lo mismo, hay otros detalles a destacar."- Continuo con lo que sería su explicación -"De lo que vi del encuentro, parece que Bakugou actuó por su cuenta por motivos personales. Además, es algo estúpido lanzar ataques de enorme escala en interiores. Midoriya en cambio, estaba consciente de los daños y trato de minimizarlos lo máximo posible; eso puede verse con los clones que hizo para que la ráfaga no avance mucho, aunque si se excedió un poco al inicio con su patada. También está el hecho de que él fue quien dirigió la estrategia de su victoria junto a Uraraka, y ella también fue buena en su papel debido a que observamos que posee buena habilidad de combate básico, aunque el que dependa de otro puede llevar a situaciones de nervios extremos sin saber qué hacer si él capitán no está; es por eso que aún falta mejorar en aquellos puntos. Al final Iida, se preparó para la llegada de su oponente y asumió que la pelea se daría cerca del arma, pero eso no lo preparo para la rápida llegada de Izuku."- Acabo ahora dejando a una clase sin palabras, un Tenya con una mano en su pecho mientras se erguía de orgullo a la vez que lloraba de forma cómica, un All Might temblando por no decir casi nada y un Izuku junto a Karumi sorprendidos por la deducción de su compañera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

- _"E-ELLA DIJO MÁS DE LO QUE ME ESPERABA."-_ Pensó el Pro en cubierto.

- _"No por nada entro por recomendación._ _ **/**_ _ **No por nada entro por recomendación.**_ _"_ \- Fueron lo que pensaron el Jinchuuriki y la Bijuu.

-"¡B-BUENO, EL JOVEN IIDA TUVO PARTES DONDE PODRÍA ESTAR MÁS RELAJADO TAMBIÉN, PERO BUENO, ESO ES CORRECTO!"- Termino con un pulgar arriba.

-"Siempre debemos empezar con lo básico para desarrollar un aprendizaje profundo. Debemos dedicarnos enteramente a ello, o si no, no podremos convertirnos en héroes élites."- Comento Momo mientras sonreía por explicar todo aquello.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

-"Wow, eres buena. Me alegraría un montón si un día me ayudas con algunos problemas míos."- Le decía un sonriente peli verde, que no se fijaba las miradas que le daban sus amigas y bijuu por aquello.

Momo se sorprendió un poco por esto, debido a que casi nadie anteriormente le daba cumplidos así o mucho menos le pedía ayuda. La acción le saco un poco de tinte rosado en su rostro que no paso desapercibido por la peli rosada, la castaña y la zorro, quienes ahora sentían un gran instinto de proteger algo.

-"E-Eh, sí, cuando quieras Midoriya."- Respondió algo nerviosa pero sonriente, cosa que puso un poco más alerta a las amigas del cabeza de brócoli.

-"BIEN TODOS, CAMBIEMOS LA LOCALIZACIÓN Y EMPECEMOS EL SEGUNDO ENCUENTRO. ENFRENTEN EL ENTRENAMIENTO DESPUÉS DE PENSAR LO QUE HABLAMOS."-

-"¡Sí!"-

* * *

 **Salto en el Tiempo: Luego de los ejercicios, salón 1-A**

Los combates siguientes fueron algo interesantes para Deku. El equipo de Shoto gano contra los villanos de Ojiro y Hagakure, el chico bicolor congelo todo el edificio con cuidado de no dañar el arma o su compañero. Aunque el frió llego hasta la sala de cámaras donde no la pasaron bien muchos que digamos, pero nuestro prota como buen caballero le dio su capa a Yaoyorozu porque era la que más expuesta estaba. Su traje no cubría mucho y podía pescar un resfriado terrible, su caballerismo solo le causo un poco de molestias a las demás debido a los… ¿celos?

Eeeen fin, los demás también tuvieron su momento, eso sí, el pobre de Mineta recibió una golpiza luego de intentar ver más allá de donde debería. Quedo con varios chichones en la cabeza y parecía más triste de lo normal, parece que no quisiera hacerlo.

A la vuelta a los salones (y una pequeña platica en privado con el héroe sobre su condición más el límite de tiempo), Izuku fue acompañado de muchos halagos, comentarios positivos, otros algo exagerados, pero más que todo entretenidos. Jamás espero esto de parte de sus nuevos compañeros en tan solo 2 días, se le hacía algo raro pero una bijuu le calmaba diciendo que se acostumbre, esto era un nuevo inicio.

La pobre sufría también de intentos de secuestro por parte de las demás compañeras para poder acariciarla, y el peli verde tuvo que pedir ayuda a Tokoyami, Sero, Kirishima y Denki para poder traer de regreso al animal que de seguro estaba aterrado por ser abrazado hasta morir. Casi termino convirtiéndose en una película de `Misión Imposible´, literalmente, porque algunas chicas se ponían más agresivas que `el´ zorro cuando se enojaba, causando temor en los varones que trataban de no perder un brazo en el acto.

Lo gracioso fue que en un descuido perdieron de vista al animal para luego encontrarlo en un círculo de chicas en el comedor donde se turnaban para acariciarlo. El plan fue algo simple, Dark Shadow elevaba a Sero junto a Izuku que estaba envuelto en sus cintas, luego de estar encima de ellas este lo bajaba lentamente para poder atraparlo, Kaminari junto a Ejiro harían una distracción la cual fue efectiva pero algo excesivo a la vez.

El Pikachu Humano le lanzo una descarga poderosa contra la Roca _**(N/A: Seeh…muy original, ¿no? :v)**_ _,_ lo que causo que las luces empiecen a parpadear por ser desviado gracias al poder del peli rojo que no sufrió daño alguno. El rubio estuvo casi 1 hora después con cara de idiota, saliva saliéndole de la boca mientras decía " _Wheeeey_ …" acompañado de dos pulgares arriba.

La distracción duro unos 10 segundos donde aprovecharon y el zorro se dio cuenta del plan de su contenedor, por lo que se zafo del agarre de una de las féminas para saltar a los brazos de Deku quien de inmediato ordeno la retirada a toda marcha antes de que se dieran cuenta y los machaquen a golpes por `robarles´ su peluche.

Al llegar al salón (donde los demás estaban charlando casualmente o haciendo nada en caso de Katsuki que tenía una venda pegada en su mejilla derecha con una mirada molesta, y Shoto) recibieron las miradas de sus compañeros que tenían un rostro de _"¿Qué carajos hicieron?"_.

Sero les contesto diciendo que imitaron una escena de Misión Imposible para rescatar a `Kurama´ de las garras de las chicas, quienes al rato se escuchaban sus pasos por lo que todos se fueron a sus asientos para disimular que nada paso (hasta Bakugou que se puso a silbar, tal vez sea un pendejo mal agradecido y orgulloso pero hasta el sabe que si enojas a una chica, prepárate para un sufrimiento de mil infiernos).

Todas entraron con su pelo tapando sus ojos (salvo Hagakure que no se podía notar su expresión) y buscaron con la mirada al peli verde que estaba con sus notas de héroes, leyendo unos resúmenes rápidos sobre su clase. Este solo las miro un momento para luego sonreírles y saludarles con su mano acompañado de un rápido "Hola".

Eso parece que las despertó de su estado depresivo o algo así, y todos al fin estaban esperando a que las clases acaben.

El peli verde en un momento ve al rubio explosivo en frente suyo, nota que mira la ventana y estaba algo pensativo.

* * *

 **Al acabar las clases, Entrada de U.A.**

 **-Haikyuu OST Goal-**

Katsuki iba caminando con su mochila en la espalda y su rostro era diferente. Ya no se encontraba aquella sonrisa de presumido arrogante y orgulloso, no, ahora había un chico muy serio, pensativo y… ¿triste?

Ya había llegado a las puertas de la academia cuando una voz lo detuvo.

-"¡Katchan!"- Se giró para ver a su `amigo´ de la infancia, corriendo hacia él y detenerse para tomar un respiro mientras sus manos se apoyaban en las rodillas. Lo mira molesto por la aplastante derrota que sufrió contra aquel que considero inferior, pero en cierta forma, le tomo curiosidad el saber de que este ahí.

-"¿Qué quieres, no te basto el humillarme en el entrenamiento de combate?"- Pregunto con odio por recordar los golpes de Deku, algunos todavía los siente.

Este levanta la mirada y nota como el rubio esta aguantándose las ganas de explotarlo.

-"Escucha *huf* yo vengo a decirte, que fue un error subestimarte."- -"¡¿Eh?!"-

-"Lo sé, te dije que no eras capaz de darme buena pelea, pero en el último instante tu lograste ponerme en apuros. Fue de una manera estúpida, pero aún así, de verdad que sigue siendo un error… Eres increíble."-

-"¡¿Acaso estás humillándome más?!"- Le gritó mientras creaba pequeñas explosiones con su derecha, pero se detuvieron al escuchar al cabeza de brócoli.

-"No, te equivocas, solo digo lo que siempre vi cada que tú estabas al frente. Eras mi modelo a seguir, tu fuerza, determinación, quería ser como tú, alguien que sonríe incluso si las cosas no están a favor. Ese instante en el que me atacaste *mira su mano derecha abierta*, por unos instantes, llegué a ponerme nervioso, aunque claro también me enoje, jejeje."- Río un poco bajo mientras Katsu estaba totalmente confundido.

-"¿A qué quieres llegar?"- -"Eres alguien de quien debo cuidarme, mi rival."- Dijo ahora serio sin ningún tipo de temor o nervio, en cambio el rubio abrió grande los ojos por aquello. ¿Rival, alguien de quien cuidarse?

-"Lo comprendí muy bien, solo un rasguño en la espalda y ponerme entre la pared y la gran explosión, fue suficiente para enterarme… de que tu eres alguien con quien estaré compitiendo por el título de mejor héroe."- Comentaba mientras su puño se cerraba y lo apretaba fuerte, Bakugou no decía nada, estaba hecho un lío de cómo reaccionar pero tenía un pequeño sentimiento… felicidad. Tal vez de felicidad al ver que aquel que lo venció lo considere un rival, o tal vez sea que admita que tendrá que cuidarse la espalda, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que estaba algo feliz.

-"Es por eso que *alza el puño derecho cerrado, mientras apunta a Katsu*, ¡a partir de ahora, competiremos para ver quién es el número uno! ¡Porque estoy seguro, de que llegaras a ser alguien muy fuerte!"- Termino mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo.

El chico un poco indeciso al principio, tomo una decisión.

De a poco, con su mano izquierda cerrándose, formo un puño… para luego chocarlo contra el de Deku, aquel al que ahora estaba seguro de poder llamar `Rival´.

-"Más te vale cuidarte *se voltea y empieza a caminar a su hogar* porque en tan solo un paso en falso, sera lo que necesite la próxima que nos enfrentemos. Te mandare a volar de una explosión."- Dijo mientras miraba al frente, ocultando una pequeña sonrisa por aquello. Tampoco noto la sonrisa retadora que le estaba devolviendo el peli verde.

-"Y tú más vale que te hagas mucho más fuerte, para poder zanjar esto de una vez por todas."- Respondió a la vez que veía la espalda de su amigo alejarse.

Puede que en el pasado hayan tenido dificultades, pero… lento y seguro, la rivalidad de antiguos shinobis legendarios, empieza a surgir de nuevo. Todo comenzó en aquel momento, aquella edad de 8 años, en aquel día donde sus puños chocaron por primera vez, día que ninguno de los dos olvido hasta hoy.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el episodio, y si preguntan el por qué metí a Natsu a esto, la razón es simple: estoy pensando en otro crossover de BNHA pero con Fairy Tail.**

 **La serie desde que empecé a leer el manga en la saga final (si ya sé, pero me intereso bastante ver que se acababa en 7 episodios y no me resistí a saber aunque no la haya visto) para después ahora por fin empezar a ver el anime, que con seguridad se está ganando un puesto en mis series favoritas, solo que la dejare de lado hasta que vea más del anime y recién cuando este seguro la empiezo.**

 **Tengo también pensado en hacer un fic de Naruto, solo que este va a ser un NaruXRin, y si sé que es algo que poco se ve pero es justamente por eso. Aunque no me decido si va a ser eso o un harem.**

 **Ahora con esta serie de aquí, sí, también incluiré a Momo porqueee… ¡porque sí! No sé, se me ocurrió y aparte esos dos van bien como el IzuOcha que es casi igual que el NaruHina.**

 **Para acabar, esto lo tenía pensado subir un poco antes pero debido a varios cortes de luz en mi ciudad y provincia (que ya ni me parece raro, solo que es muy molesto el no poder hacer nada o encontrar info para tus deberes), acompañado de mi pc portátil que no aguanta más de 5m sin apagarse después, me complicaba el poder escribir.**

 **Pero bueno, el drama se acabo por ahora y les pude entregar su dosis de nuestro peli verde favorito.**

 **Es todo por ahora, y recuerden: "¡Ve más allá de tus límites…!**

 **¡PLUS ULTRAAAAAA!"**


	6. Capitulo 5 (6): Minoru Mineta

**YO!**

 **¿Cómo han estado, mis lectores/as? Aquí su querido escritor GM10, en un nuevo cap de Deku junto a Kurama (Karumi). Quiero agradecer a aquellos quienes se están uniendo a este fic, ya sea dejando reviews como siguiéndola o siguiéndome. ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **Bien, hoy no creo que vaya a mencionar algo importante.**

 **Creo que solo decir que aunque la trama este así de avanzada, el que haya hecho al bijuu una mujer fue algo que me pareció interesante, y sé que no tiene mucha necesidad hacer eso pero meh. Es como dije antes. (Respondiendo a END999)**

 **Ok, sin nada más que comentar…**

 **¡EMPECEMOOOOOOS!**

* * *

 **YO NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE MY HERO ACADEMIA O CUALQUIER OTRO QUE APAREZCA ANTES DEL CAP, TAMPOCO DE LOS TEMAS Y OST QUE PONDRE**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Minoru Mineta**

Izuku se encontraba viendo como la espalda de su mejor amigo; ahora nombrado rival; se alejaba en el atardecer luego de esa declaración de guerra.

Suspiro de manera muy pesada; algo ya se le bajo de los hombros, algo que ya era necesario desde hace mucho tiempo. Recuerdos de la primera vez que se encontraron para después jugar durante varias horas y luego prometerse encontrarse de nuevo ahí para volver a hacerlo.

Por fin… _"Por fin, Katchan al menos me respetara o dejara ese orgullo un poco de lado. Es un inicio."_ Ese pequeño vínculo que estaba por romperse, ahora se está recuperando de forma lenta, pero segura a la vez. Tal vez, solo tal vez, esa vieja amistad pueda rearmarse.

-"Bueno, supongo que es hora de volver a casa. Se está haciendo tarde y no quiero que se preocupen de más."- De inmediato emprendió marcha a su hogar, siendo seguido a su lado por un pequeño zorro (que en realidad es hembra) que sonreía un poco por regresar para comer un poco más de carne. El segundo día estaba acabando algo `bien´ si se le puede decir, humillo a su acosador para al final declararle la guerra y recuperar un poco de esa amistad. Nada mal para empezar por ahora. Solo tendrían que acostumbrarse a algunos compañeros más, como el silencioso Shoto, la misteriosa pero emocionada Tooru, Kaminari y sus descargas eléctricas por accidente, entre otros. Pero él quien era el que más le preocupaba era… Mineta.

En palabras simples, el cabeza de uva era un súper pervertido, un poco amigable solo que rara vez no hace un comentario sexualista o sobre lo calientes que se verían algunas de sus compañeras en X traje o posición. Eso lo descifraron todos bastante rápido en tan solo 2 días.

Siiiii~… Jiraiya estaría orgulloso de que este chico fuera su cuarto discípulo (1ro Nagato, 2do Minato y por 3cer lugar Naruto. Eso para los que no saben o se olvidaron, igual yo en una de estas me equivoque sin darme cuenta).

Sin embargo, el chico tenía una mirada triste, se le notaba aunque lo que haga termine mostrando otra expresión. Es como si no le gustara hacerlo, como si de verdad se estuviera arrepintiendo. El único que notaba esto era el peli verde, de alguna manera podía sentirlo; esa expresión que siempre uso con sus padres para que no se hagan un lío por cuidarlo. La conocía muy bien.

Iba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto como su inquilino le estaba llamando mentalmente.

 _ **-"¡IZUKU!"-**_ -"¡AAAAH! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ EL RENEGADO!?"- Grito alto, resultando que algunas personas que pasaban cerca de ahí lo miren de forma rara. Estaba con ambos brazos levantados y su rostro tenía algo temor, que después de pestañear se fue convirtiendo en vergüenza al ver como la gente le daba una mirada confundida.

-"Aaaah…je, jeee…no, nada, solo pensaba en algo. Je,jeejeee…"- Dijo mientras se pasaba su derecha detrás de la nuca, con sudor cayéndole y el rostro rojo por aquella escena. De a poco todos volvieron a lo suyo y el cabeza de brócoli dio un suspiro para calmarse antes de...

- _"¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?!"-_ _ **-"Eso te lo debo preguntar yo, te llamaba desde hace un buen rato pero parecía que el suelo era más interesante que tu propio bijuu."-**_ Respondió ofendido el zorro, seguido de mirar a otro lado con los ojos cerrados y una venita en la cabeza. Al chico solo le cayó un gotón de agua por la cabeza debido a la respuesta de su inquilino.

-"Yaa~…"- Rodo los ojos para después seguir callado durante un rato al igual que Kurama (Karumi). Un silencio algo incomodo, pero lo incomodo para nuestro prota era esa pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza: `¿Por qué luce tan triste Mineta?´

Y como si hablaran del rey de Roma, al pasar por una zona algo transitada y luego de cruzar la calle, vieron al chico uva unos metros más alejados de ellos. No los había visto aún, parecía más enfocado en otra cosa, su cabeza giraba en todas direcciones como si quisiera estar seguro de que nadie lo vio o sigue; lástima que no funciono con dos personas. Se fue corriendo en otra dirección y el peli verde decidió seguirlo para ver que era aquello que buscaba, la bijuu por un momento se quedo en el mismo lugar para luego negar con la cabeza antes de unirse a su joven jinchuuriki en la investigación sobre el tal pervertido.

Lo estuvieron persiguiendo un buen rato, de manera en que no se entere y pocas veces tuvieron que moverse sobre lugares altos para poder reencontrarlo cuando se les perdía de vista, y aún seguían corriendo detrás del cabeza de uva que increíblemente no parecía cansado al igual que ellos. En una esquina frente a ellos, giró a la derecha para escaparse por segundos de su vista, rápidamente el peli verde y `el´ zorro hicieron lo mismo y al mirar en esa dirección se quedaron parados, viendo algo confundidos e incrédulos por lo que estaba en frente.

Un hospital, un _enorme_ hospital de color blanco en las paredes acompañado de muchas ventanas, y que en cierto tiempo salían o entraban personas por las puertas que había debajo. Por cómo era, de seguro era uno de esos hospitales caros pero con buen servicio en cuanto a medicina o salvar a heridos se trata.

Se olvidaron momentáneamente del chico al que seguían para cuestionarse el motivo del por qué vino hasta un hospital `caro´, que quedaba más o menos casi al otro lado de la ciudad.

Fijaron sus vistas en la entrada donde gracias a la avanzada visión del zorro y los entrenamientos con su bestia con cola, pudieron ver a la recepcionista hablando con Minoru; el cual estaba sosteniendo algo en sus manos pero no se veía debido a que estaba frente suyo. Al rato este se va a otra parte, dejando sin saber que hacer a Deku o Karumi.

Un par de minutos después, el joven futuro-héroe tomo una decisión.

-"Bien, creó que no dejarán entrar a animales, así que de momento tendrás que volver Kurama. ¿Estás bien con eso?"- Pregunto queriendo saber la respuesta de su amigo (que le engaña de momento hasta que este segura) sobre el asunto.

 _ **-"Por mí no hay problema. Recuerda que yo puedo ver lo que este afuera incluso si me encuentro en tu interior."-**_ Recibio su respuesta mentalmente seguido de un asentimiento con la cabeza. Al acabar, el zorro brillo un poco de color rojo por todo su cuerpo y cuando la luz se fue, donde debería estar el animal ahora no había nada. Nadie los vio por suerte.

Luego de eso, nuestro prota se dirigió al mismo lugar donde entro Minoru, queriendo saber el motivo de aquello. Al pasar por la entrada, volvió su vista en la misma mujer que atendió al chico uva, ahora estaba revisando algunos papeles de quizá más pacientes a la vez que marcaba algunas cosas con una birome.

Se encamino dispuesto a hablar con ella.

-"¿Disculpe?"- La llamo en un tono algo alto, no tanto como para que se repita lo ocurrido minutos atrás. La mujer se giro para verlo y ella en sus adentros tuvo que admitir que se veía tierno.

-"¿Sí, lindura?"- Respondió con una sonrisa, dejando a un Izuku con las mejillas algo rosadas por un momento.

-"Me estaba preguntando, ¿usted sabe a dónde se fue un chico llamado Minoru Mineta?"- Pregunto queriendo saber en cuál de los pisos se encontraba -"Es aquel chico pequeño, con pelotas purpuras en su cabeza, es de U.A igual que yo."- Agrego por las dudas. La recepcionista puso su birome en sus labios mientras miraba al techo en señal de buscar por sus recuerdos a aquella persona.

-"Minoru… Mineta, un estudiante… ¡AH!"- Dijo de repente, alarmando un poco al cabeza de brócoli -"Sí, ahora lo recuerdo, lo atendí hace unos momentos. Vino aquí y me pregunto si podía volver a visitar a una paciente."- Respondió ahora acordándose del chico, y dejando a un pecoso peli verde con más dudas.

- _"¿Visitar a una paciente?"-_ Pensó confundido y no era el único, su compañero estaba igual.

-"Sí, es algo adorable y triste la verdad."- Siguió hablando la mujer -"Esa chica ha estado aquí desde hace unos 3 años debido a un accidente. Lamentablemente sigue en coma y no sabemos con exactitud si volverá a despertar. Su cuerpo quedo algo débil como también parece haber más daños en la zona baja."- Comentaba algo triste recordando un desastre que paso en una carretera, Izuku abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Fue 1 año antes de que se enterara de su compañero y resulto en muchos heridos como también muertos a causa de un villano con una Individualidad de aire. Causo estragos en la zona creando mini tornados o fuertes vientos, hubo algunos otros villanos que se unieron también a la masacre. Muchos no estarían aquí de no ser porque All Might interfirió a tiempo.

Bajo la cabeza, arrepentido, si sus sospechas eran ciertas, entonces Mineta ha estado sufriendo mucho más que él. Está seguro de que ha estado haciendo todas esas estupideces solo para tratar de calmarse y olvidar un poco aquel dolor que lo atormenta sobre no poder ver a su amiga con una vida normal de nuevo.

-"Ya… veo. Entonces, e-ella…"- -"Sí. Desafortunadamente perdió la movilidad de las piernas, no podrá caminar de nuevo."- Termino una dolorosa respuesta, y se notaba por la expresión de ella que tampoco le gustó enterarse de eso.

Pero luego ella sonrió.

-"Aunque es una afortunada…"- Deku la miro para saber lo que diría -"Sinceramente, no hay un solo día que no haya visto aquel chico por este hospital. Siempre viene preguntando por su bienestar o si hubo algún dato de más; incluso le cambia las flores o trae regalos en caso de que cuando ella despierte, se encuentre con todo el aprecio y cuidado que le estuvo dando mientras dormía. Ese chico… escuche que ahora tiene pensado en ser un héroe, ¿serías capaz de decirle que todos aquí lo apoyamos?"- Pregunto al final con su vista en Midoriya quien estaba algo sorprendido por todas las cosas que hizo Minoru.

Se quedo sin decir nada un rato, luego su vista se volvió determinada.

-"¡Sí, con mucho gusto!"- Un poco más animado ahora al saber la base de su comportamiento, pero aún no se acaba.

-"¡Gracias! Bien, ¿querías saber en dónde se encuentra?"-

-"Sí, por favor."-

-"De acuerdo, la sala es en el 6to piso, la Nro. 410. No hagas mucho ruido."- -"¡Muchas gracias!"- Al acabar, de inmediato se dirigió a uno de los elevadores y marco la sexta planta donde se encontraría su compañero.

Pasaron varios minutos donde solo se escuchaba el sonido de los pisos que subía, hasta que un **`TING´** pudo oírse y las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a un largo camino que se dividía en tres direcciones. El chico fue buscando por todos lados, tratando de encontrar dicha sala. Y admitir que si afuera el hospital se veía gigante, por dentro era como un laberinto; por suerte hubo algunos empleados y otras personas que pasaban, que le daban indicaciones de donde estaba el lugar.

Un buen rato caminando hasta que _"¡POR FIN!"_ encontró la sala. Se acerco y tan solo a centímetros de tomar el picaporte, se detuvo. Pudo escuchar la voz de su compañero peli morado estaba adentro de la habitación.

-"Hola… Julia…"- Su voz era diferente; este Mineta se escuchaba más triste pero también, como si hubiera un pequeño rastro de alegría -"He vuelto, y también te traje unas flores más bellas."- Despacio y tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible, asomo su cabeza por la ventana de la puerta donde se podía ver el interior.

Era una habitación no muy grande, pero podían entrar varias personas, había un mínimo d camas para pacientes por lo poco que veía. Cerca de la puerta, vio a Minoru sentado en una silla al lado de una de las camas, esta misma era ocupada por una chica. Ella debía tener no más de 16 por lo que se ve, era de cabello negro que le pasaba los hombros y aunque sus ojos estuvieran cerrados, apostaría lo que fuera a que también eran oscuros. Su rostro era muy hermoso, incluso llego a imaginarse a aquella chica sonriendo lo cual le saco un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas pero ahora no era el momento, su amigo estaba ahí sufriendo más que el. Así que escuchara todo lo necesario para ver si puede ayudarlo.

-"Sabes… U.A es increíble, tan solo han pasado 2 días luego de entrar y las personas que me rodean son muy geniales. De verdad, hay veces en que me pregunto `¿Seré así de genial cuando sea héroe?´…"- El joven de baja estatura puso su vista en la ventana donde de a poco el sol se ocultaba y podían verse algunas estrellas en el cielo -"Sí, de la forma en que lo digo, suena como si yo no fuera nada, _ **un inútil**_ …"- Esas palabras le llegaron al peli verde que tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar un suspiro de sorpresa, porque hasta ahora no ha pensado en que aquel chico fuera un don nadie -"Pero… sabes…"- Ahora parecía un poco más animado -"Esta este chico, tal vez lo conozcas alguna vez, es el que te conté la vez pasada. Es ese que vio que yo podía hacer mucho más de lo que creía, fue otra persona que también creyó en mí. Ayer en las pruebas quedo primero, ¡su Individualidad es increíble! Puede hacer muchas cosas, pero a pesar de todo no alardea. Y hoy que toco entrenamiento de combate, el se enfrento contra aquel que alguna vez lo maltrato."- Una risa pequeña se le escapo al recordar la pelea, Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír al igual que él.

-"En pocas palabras, el lo humilló y barrió el piso con aquella mina andante. Su forma de ser, es asombrosa, tanto que llego a cambiar el mismo nombre que usaban para describirlo como fracasado. Ahora su apodo Deku, ya no significa `Fracasado´, sino que es la palabra para alguien que no se rinde."- De a poco empieza a escuchar pequeños sollozos -"De verdad… de verdad *sniff* quiero que despiertes. Hay… hay *sniff* tantas cosas, tantas personas que quiero mostrarte, tanta gente que quiere verte de nuevo…"- Siguió llorando después de un rato, hasta que en un momento para, aún con lagrimas y la toma de la mano.

Izuku no estaba seguro de lo que dijo, ya que hablo en voz baja, pero si alcanzo a escuchar un "Volveré a visitarte" antes de que se levantara para encaminarse a la salida. Esto puso muy nervioso al peli verde quien empezó a sudar a balas por ver que está por ser descubierto, pero luego recuerda algo.

- _"¡SOY UN MALDITO NINJA EN ENTRENAMIENTO!"-_

Mineta sale de la habitación de su amiga, sin percatarse de que arriba de él estaba el cabeza de brócoli, apoyado contra el techo como si fuera un gato.

Al ver que se fue sin ninguna sospecha, cayó con giro para quedar de pie y luego decidió entrar en la misma habitación. Adentro, estuvo viendo como la chica llamada Julia Zabel _**(N/A: Es un OC y esto es como una pequeña referencia a Inazuma Eleven (Super Once) por la hermana de Axel)**_ descansaba por así decirlo, mientras el sonido de la maquina indicaba los pulsos que tenía.

- _ **"¿Y, qué piensas hacer?"**_ \- Le pregunto su bestia con bastante seguridad de lo que respondería.

- _"Dime, ¿será que puedas ayudarla?"_ \- Su mirada estaba bastante seria.

- _ **"Sí puedo, pero… creo que deberías hablar con el chico uva primero."-**_

 _-"¿Por qué?"-_ No entiende lo que le dice, ¿acaso quería que le rebelara su secreto a Mineta con tal de ayudar a la chica?

- _ **"No lo pienses mal cachorro, no te estoy diciendo que le cuentes TODO, pero si deberías decirle que gracias al chakra puedes curar. Yo te puedo apoyar dándote un poco del mío y el factor curativo de los Jinchuuriki se pasara por momentos a Julia. No la convertirá en una; pero si podrá curar cualquier enfermedad, hueso, ligamento, o demás; es algo simple."**_ _-_ Explico con tranquilidad. Deku luego de eso puso su dedo pulgar en el mentón y el índice en su boca en señal de estar pensando (igual que el anime).

En eso cierra los ojos un momento mientras asiente con un "Mhmp".

-"Bien…"- Mira a Julia, por lo que sería la última vez antes de que vuelva luego de un laaargo rato -"No te preocupes Julia, te aseguro que volverás a estar con todos."- Hace una reverencia y se retira del lugar; no se dio cuenta de la pequeña sonrisa que se formo por momentos en el rostro de ella.

* * *

 **Salto en el Tiempo: Salón 1-A, 3er día**

 **-Naruto OST 2 Sasuke Theme-**

Al día siguiente, todos estaban charlando amigablemente (charlando amigablemente en idioma Katsuki sería: No le hables a nadie y mira cualquier otra cosa) sobre algunas cosas, como la paliza que recibió Bakugou. Cosa que algunos eran premiados con un grito de este y un rostro que soltaba ese aura de `SHUT THE FUCK UP!´ que ponía nerviosos a casi todos.

O hablaban de cómo peleaba el peli verde, y eso lo ponía algo avergonzado por los halagos y comentarios. También parece que ese chico mono Ojiro, quiere saber si pueden tener algún combate amistoso para ver qué opina de su estilo de pelea, oferta que nuestro prota no declina sino acepta más que gustoso. Alguien que está practicando artes marciales es una persona con quien puede pelear bien.

Otros hablaban sobre héroes haciendo su debut ayer o ese mismo día, como también de los combates que tuvieron en la práctica, y una que otra fémina con ganas de secuestrar a Kurama para tenerlo como peluche. Sip, un día bastante normal.

Bueno, todo eso se acabo al momento que escucharon la puerta del salón abrirse y de ella se vio al profesor Shouta Aizawa.

-"Muy bien, todos en sus asientos."- Misteriosamente y con una velocidad que dejaría en vergüenza a Minato, todos los estudiantes se fueron a sus lugares.

Aizawa fue caminando hasta el pupitre que había enfrente y procedió a hablar con la clase.

-"Buen trabajo a todos en el ejercicio de combate de ayer. Vi el video y los resultados."- Su vista se posa en el rubio explosivo -"Bakugou, eres talentoso, pero si sigues actuando como niño ese talento se estropeara. Aprende a controlarte."- El chico solo bufo para girar su mirada a la ventana y respondiéndole con un "Lo sé.". Después mira al chico que está detrás de él, que resulta ser Izuku quién, algo intrigado, espera su opinión.

-"Midoriya…"- Algunos de la clase lo miraron y Karumi estaba mirándolo encima de su cabeza -"Debo decir que eres interesante, tu forma de pensar durante el encuentro, fue algo que considero trabajo de un Pro. Eso sí, como le dije a Bakugou, contrólate. Esa patada que diste le pudo haber roto más de una costilla y por no decir que alertarías al enemigo que tratas de atacar."- Katsu instintivamente se pasa una de sus manos por la zona; cuando despertó en la enfermería de Recovery Girl esta le dijo que los golpes fueron contundentes y la patada que recibió en la zona de las costillas dejo unas 2 con bastante daño. Aunque no quiera admitirlo, el desgraciado pega fuerte si se lo propone o se le escapa el control.

Los compañeros del peli verde lo miran pálidos y este se ríe nerviosamente a porque todo era verdad, el mismo Kurama le dijo que no debe dejar que sus emociones se descontrolen, o los golpes que de posiblemente maten a alguien.

-"Je,je,je~…Sí, me parece que si me excedí bastante ahora que usted lo dice. Yo pensaba que le patee fuerte por la velocidad y no por fuerza."- Respondió ahora calmándose un poco. Su maestro solo suspira mientras niega con la cabeza, y sus amigos estaban con un gotón en la cabeza por lo que dijo.

- _"¿`Por la velocidad y no por fuerza´? Eso estuvo más que claro que fue por poder"-_ Pensaron todos.

-"Bueno, me alegra saber que mi consejo no cae en oídos sordos. Muy bien, ahora a asuntos más importantes. Todos nos dirigiremos nuevamente al campo de pruebas, pónganse sus trajes."- -"¡Entendido!"-

* * *

 **En la Zona de Pruebas**

Ya una vez en el lugar, todos estaban esperando con sus trajes puestos, que empiece el ejercicio. Esta vez era dirigido por el profesor Aizawa y lo acompañaba también All Might.

-"¡MUY BIEN! ¿ESTÁN LISTOS, JOVENES Y JOVENCITAS? EL EJERCICIO DE HOY SERÁ EL SIGUIENTE. AIZAWA, POR FAVOR."- El mencionado se pone en frente mirando a todos.

-"Lo que haremos ahora será una especie de captura la bandera. Harán equipos de 2 otra vez, pero no se enfrentaran entre ustedes. A quienes tienen que derrotar son los robots que encontraran dentro del campo, estos van estar escondidos o movilizándose constantemente. Pero, no solo tienen que acabar con ellos, con los robots también va a ver un muñeco que actuara como rehén y será la bandera que tendrán que poner a salvo en un lugar seguro."- En eso se detiene y procede dejarle explicar el resto al Simbolo de la Paz.

-"EN PALABRAS SIMPLES, ESTE EJERCICIO SE TRATA DE UN RESCATE DE REHENES. SIN EMBARGO, TRATEN DE MANTENER LOS DAÑOS A NIVELES BAJOS *de a poco empieza apuntar a Katsu* JOVEN BAKUGOU, TE VOY AVISANDO."-

-"N-No me apuntes a mí."- Decía mirando a otro lado con enojo. Hubo unos pocos incluyendo a Deku quienes se rieron entrecortados.

-"Bien, volverán a ser elección al azar, así que vengan y retiren números para ver con quienes estarán."- Aizawa se pone en medio de sus alumnos y uno a uno fueron sacando un papelito que contenía un número marcado.

-"BIEN, DIGANME, ¿QUIÉN TIENE LOS NÚMEROS 1 Y 2?"-

-"Yo tengo el 1."- Se escucho por parte del mono.

-"Aquí está el 2"- Este fue Tokoyami quien con una mano de Dark Shadow alzaba el papel.

-"¡PERFECTO! ESE ES EL PRIMER EQUIPO QUE IRA. AHORA POR LOS SIGUIENTES EQUIPOS"-

Y así siguió hasta que todos ya tenían sus compañeros de la siguiente forma:

_Ojiro y Tokoyami: Equipo 1.

_Mina y Tsuyu: Equipo 2.

_Ejiro y Momo: Equipo 3.

_Rikido y Aoyama: Equipo 4.

_Katsuki y Sero: Equipo 5.

_Ochako y Jirou: Equipo 6.

_Koda y Shoto: Equipo 7.

_Hagakure y Kaminari: Equipo 8.

_Izuku y Mineta: Equipo 9.

_Tenya y Shoji: Equipo 10.

-"Wow wow wow, ¿le toco con la persona del primer puesto?"- Decía incrédulo Sero que veía los nombres del `pervertido´ y el talentoso como uno de los equipos. Otros estaban algo igual debido a como acabaron emparejados; internamente le estaban rezando algún dios de arriba que cuide al desafortunado que le toco con Katsuki que tristemente recordó de nuevo con quien estaba haciendo equipo a lo cual empezó a tener un mar de lagrimas cómicas descendiendo por los ojos.

-"¡Oye, Cara Plana, si te metes en mi camino te matare!"- _-"¿Cara Plana?"-_ Pensaron todos.

Una mano se apoyo en el hombro de Sero, quien volteo a ver a la persona que resulto ser el peli verde.

-"¿Midoriya?"-

-"Tranquilo, Katchan es impulsivo pero tiende a sobrepasarse a veces, si desvías la dirección de sus manos o haces algo para que los robots no destruyan lo demás, estarán bien."- Le aconsejo el chico, mientras el de los codo de cinta se ponía a pensar un poco antes de responderle con un "Gracias" y juntarse con su `compañero´.

Izuku suspiro y luego giro su vista al chico de uva que nuevamente trataba de hacer `algo´ con las chicas, aunque claro, estas reaccionaban rápido y de una patada o un golpe lo alejaban. Volvió a ver esa pequeña expresión triste pero como ya sabía lo que era, decidió darle un pequeño apoyo.

-"¡Bien Mineta, cuento contigo si de capturar villanos se trata!"- Decía Deku mientras caminaba hacia el chico que lo miro con una mezcla de asombro y confusión. Los demás también estaban algo así debido a que el primero de la clase estaba confiando en aquel que quedo último. El peli morado no sabía que decir, pero al notar la sonrisa más esa mirada de confianza y determinación que le mandaba Izuku, supo que en verdad tenía su fe en él así que le devolvió el gesto.

-"¡Por supuesto, déjaselo al gran Minoru Mineta!"- Respondió inflando su pecho de orgullo, logrando que Mido se ría un poco por la actitud infantil. Los demás aún seguían confundidos del por qué confiaba en él.

En eso, se escucha la voz de All Might.

-"¡BIEN, QUE PASEN LOS DEL PRIMER EQUIPO!"-

Deku paso al lado del bajito y le dijo algo en voz baja que logro que se quede congelado un rato.

-"Esforcémonos por Julia."- Se fue caminando a ver el rescate junto a los demás, dejando a un shockeado Mineta que lentamente miró la espalda de su amigo yendo con sus compañeros.

- _"¿Cómo lo sabe?"_ -

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

* * *

 **Salto Temporal: Aproximadamente 46 minutos después**

Ahora estamos viendo a Deku y a Minoru caminar por las calles del campo B, en busca de robots que guíen al rehén o un grupo que este junto a este. Desde que el peli verde le dijo aquellas palabras, el pelo de uva ha estado mirando de reojo con algo de temor y angustia a Mido.

No sabe cómo es que se entero de aquello, y tampoco sabe si trata de molestarlo más o algo peor. Sacudió la cabeza intentando dejar bien atrás aquellos pensamientos _"Este es Izuku del que estoy hablando, no creo que haga algo malo."_

Mira al chico y nota como este está serio mientras mira cuidadosamente algunas direcciones en busca de algo sospechoso. Puede verse a simple vista que él se pone serio si de rescatar a gente se trata, como un verdadero Pro. Lo sorprendente de él, en opinión suya, es que descifra las Individualidades de otra gente y planea varias estrategias para poder usarlo a favor o aconsejar a sus amigos sobre algunos errores con sus dones. ¡Todo eso en tan solo 10 minutos y con solo verlos 1 una vez! Aunque cuando estaban viendo el anterior combate de sus compañeros antes de que el de ellos empiece, el profesor Aizawa se había esfumado del lugar y nadie sabía a dónde se fue.

-"Oye, ¿Midoriya?"-

El peli verde se voltea para verlo y nota que su cara muestra un poco de nervios acompañado de curiosidad y temor. Internamente ya sabía lo que quería preguntarle.

-"¿Sí, qué ocurre Mineta?"-

-"E-Ehmm, pues… m-me estaba preguntando… ¿cómo…? _Maldición Minoru, ¡solo pregúntale! Llevamos solo 3 días de iniciar la academia y con lo que ha hecho hasta ahora, no hay manera de que diga o haga cosas terribles contra Julia."_ \- El pobre parece que le iba a dar un fuerte dolor de cabeza por no poder hablarle.

-"Querías preguntar del cómo se sobre lo de Julia, ¿no es así?"- Vio como en eso se detuvo y empezó a sudar un poco, dio un sí con la cabeza de manera lenta.

-"Ah bueno, la verdad, solo te seguí."- Siguió caminando sin notar como el pelo de uva estaba de piedra y con un rostro que parecía haber visto lo más aterrador de su vida.

-"¿¡EEEEEEEHHHH!?"- De una manera veloz se puso en el camino de Midoriya quien se detuvo con un rostro de duda, le apunto con el dedo antes de gritarle -"¿¡CÓMO QUE ME SEGUISTE!? ¡ME ASEGURE DE QUE NADIE SUPIERA DE ESTO E INCLUSO TOME ATAJOS IMPOSIBLES PARA LLEGAR A ESE HOSPITAL!"-

-"Recuerda mis habilidades, Mineta. Solo te vi un rato antes de que salgas corriendo a otro lugar ayer en la calle, a partir de ahí te seguí hasta llegar al hospital."- Siguió caminando con los ojos cerrados mientras trataba de sentir algún sonido en donde estaban. El enano lo miro como pasaba a su lado y sintió como un peso se le quito de encima.

Pero la calma parecía que se acabaría en ese instante.

Deku abrió los ojos de golpe y corrió a donde estaba su compañero.

 **-My Hero Academia OST Darkness Dominates The Heart-**

-"¡CUIDADO!"- Lo tomo de su capa y salto a uno de los edificios para quedar apoyado a gran altura contra la pared de este.

 **FIUUUU**

 **BOOOOM**

Mineta no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por eso ahora estaba moviéndose como loco tratando de evitar morir por ahorcamiento accidental, le dio las gracias a quien quiera que lo estuviera cuidando ahí arriba cuando el peli verde se dio cuenta rápido de que lo estaba asfixiando por lo que lo tomo con su derecha y lo puso en su cabeza.

-"Lo siento, pero un segundo más tarde y serías jugo de uva."- Dijo mientras el otro chico estaba tosiendo por estar colgado de esa manera.

-"*Cof* *Cof* Al menos *Cof*, avisa antes de tomarme de mi capa."- Al calmarse su respiración, miro por donde estaban antes (tembló un poco al notar la gran altura), ahora había una gran capa de humo y pudo ver algunos trozos de roca con cemento desperdigados en algunas direcciones. En el centro del humo pudo verse como unas sombras se movían para dirigirse a otra dirección.

De a poco, el humo bajo y se pudo observar un gran cráter en donde estaban parados, levantaron la vista y observaron como un robot de 3p estaba en una de las terrazas de los edificios con una mira apuntándolos.

-"Maldito camper."- Siseo Deku con enojo, el cabeza de uva lo escucho y tuvo que taparse la boca para no reírse.

Se escucho el ruido de la maquina preparando otro misil.

-"Hohoho, no, ni pienses que lograras aquello. ¡MINETA, PREPARATE A ESTROPEAR ESOS MISILES!"- Empezó a preparar un gran salto y el pobre enano estuvo algo distraído viendo al robot.

-"¡¿Eh?! ¡E-E-Espera! ¿¡Qué vas a hace-EEEEEER!?"- Al final termino gritando, resultado de que el peli verde salto en dirección al 3p que fijo en la mira a los dos jóvenes que `volaban´ por así decirlo. Minoru se sujeto fuerte del cabello de Izuku y cerró los ojos por el temor de la situación.

-"¡Mineta, si no detienes esos misiles, gente va a morir! ¡Abre los ojos!"- Grito ahora al ver como 2 misiles se dirigían contra ellos.

-"¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Aquí no hay nada más que robots y un estúpido muñeco que actúa como rehén! ¡¿Es qué acaso no te aterra esto?! ¡Nos están disparando misiles, por amor a Dios!"- Respondió mientras le caían lágrimas negándose a abrir los ojos. Deku en eso aprieta los dientes al ver a los misiles más cerca.

- _ **"¡ME ATERRA MÁS EL VER A GENTE IMPORTANTE PARA MI, MORIR!"**_ -

Minoru en eso abre los ojos sorprendido por aquello. El tiempo parecía pasar más lento, todo a su alrededor es como un poco borroso y la capa de ambos se mueve más lento que antes. Ve un momento a Izuku y nota como la furia esta en él por ver como los misiles si los esquivaba, harían más daño.

- _"¿Es más aterrador… ver a tu gente morir?"_ \- Pensaba, vio en frente como los misiles estaban cerca de ellos y a punto de pasar a sus costados para acabar en el edificio de atrás.

- _"¡Si no detienes esos misiles, gente va a morir!"-_

* * *

 **Flashback**

Empieza a recordar unas palabras que alguien hace mucho le dijo.

" _Pues, si te conviertes en héroe, yo creo que serías genial. Además tu Individualidad es buena para atrapar villanos."_

Recuerda el rostro de una chica pelinegra, le estaba sonriendo en un día que estaban en un parque.

 _-"¿De verdad, crees que yo puedo ser genial? ¿Puedo ser un héroe?"-_

" _¡Por supuesto! Tú serás…ehmmm… ¡Grape Juice, el héroe captura-villanos!"_

 _-"Bueno, ¡por mi está bien!"-_

* * *

 **Fin del Flashback**

En eso de a poco empieza a llevar sus manos a las esferas que estaban en su cabeza.

- _"Si no los detengo ahora, gente… gente…"-_ Empezó a apretar fuerte los dientes al igual que las esferas purpuras que sacaba.

-"¡AHORA MINETA!"- Y con ese grito, el chico tomo una decisión.

- _"¡NO DEJARE QUE NADIE MUERA!"-_

Incluso a la velocidad que iban ambos y los misiles, de alguna forma el chico pudo reaccionar a tiempo. De forma rápida e instintiva puso la esfera de la izquierda en el camino del misil que estaba más cerca que resulto ser el que venía en esa dirección. Minoru consiguió atrapar uno de los misiles, pero debido a la velocidad que iba termino cayéndose de la cabeza de Izuku.

- _"¡No!"-_

Pero el jinchuuriki se dio cuenta y velozmente lo tomo del otro brazo con la mano izquierda, aprovecho y dio un giro en sí mismo. Mineta se dio cuenta de lo que quería hacer, así que usando eso soltó la esfera con el misil en una nueva dirección: el 3p.

El otro misil se acercaba y el enano no tenía forma de salir de su trayectoria, pero de forma increíble Deku al hacer el giro completo consiguió estar por momentos debajo de ambos y con toda la fuerza pateo hacia arriba el último misil.

 **BOOM**

 **KABOOM**

2 dos explosiones se escucharon, una por parte del misil que pateo el peli verde al cielo sin dañar nada, y la otra fue por el robot junto al misil con la esfera del enano. Ambos consiguieron salir de esa y sin daños colaterales (si no se toma en cuenta el pequeño hoyo que dejaron donde estaba la maquina). Cayeron a la calle y por suerte Izuku seguía sosteniendo a Mineta para que no se lastime.

-"¡Bien, todo salió mejor de lo planeado! Muchas gracias Mineta."- Al acabar, le sonrió al chico que por un rato había estado como estático sin decir nada. Eso lo preocupo -"Hey, Tierra a Minoru, ¿hay alguien en casa?"- Empezó a golpearle la frente despacio como para despertarlo.

Parpadeo y vio que ya estaban en tierra firme, como también noto el humo desde donde estaba antes aquel robot.

-"¿N-N-Nosotros… d-d-de verdad, d-d-e veritas logramos eso?"- Pregunto mientras temblaba por la reciente adrenalina que le entro por el momento.

-"Nop, por supuesto que no."- Respondió a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y ojos cerrados. El cabeza de uva lo mira confundido por aquello -"¡Eso lo hiciste tú! Si por mi hubiera sido, no te hubiera pedido que atrapes el misil."- Agrego aún con los ojos cerrados y sonriéndole.

-"¿¡Eh!?"- Internamente se pregunto si acaso quería matarlo o si era algún loco con rostro inocente.

-"Pero me sorprendiste…"- Decía viéndolo -"Yo pensé que arrojarías el misil al cielo igual que yo, ¡jamás pensé que lograrías apuntarle al robot! *Le da un pulgar arriba con un ojo cerrado* ¡Bien hecho!"- Comento feliz.

El enano no entendía bien, pero, ahora alguien más aparte de su amiga le estaba elogiando. De algún modo se sentía… _genial_. Saliendo ya de su estupor, apoyo su puño derecho en su pecho en señal de orgullo.

-"¡Pues claro, estás hablando del Gran Mineta! ¡Jajajajaja!"- Y así rieron un rato hasta que el cabeza de uva se acordó de algo -"¡Ah, Midoriya! Quería avisar esto, cuando el humo todavía estaba presente vi que unas sombras se movieron. Creo que fueron al Este de la zona, si nos apuramos podemos alcanzarlos y tal vez estén con el rehén."- A todo esto, el peli verde asintió.

-"Bien, buen ojo en ese instante Minoru, ahora necesito que estés más atento en caso de que nos tiendan una emboscada nuevamente. Te tendré que cargar porque usare mi chakra para ir más rápido."-

-"¡Recibido!"-

* * *

 **40 minutos después**

El camino que siguieron fue algo movido. Mineta iba sujetado de la cabeza de Izuku y este corría velozmente por las calles, a sus lados no había más que algunos hogares y edificios durante los primeros 5 minutos. De vez en cuando se encontraban con robots que iban en grupo de 3 o 4, pero todo se resolvió gracias unas buenas patadas o unas capturas con esferas.

Luego aparecieron los robots de la nada, todo un grupo se metió frente a ellos y parecía que los rodearon. Para su mala suerte, no tenían al rehén y temían que se les fuera más lejos. Si pasaba eso perderían por el límite de 1 hora que pusieron.

Minoru preparo sus esferas en caso de que intenten lanzar los misiles y Deku vio a todos los robots, contando alrededor de 30 maquinas. _"Que empiece la fiesta."_

Un segundo más y todos los robots de 1p se lanzaron con intención de acabar con los jóvenes que aún no se movían. Uno de ellos fue más veloz y estaba a centímetros de golpear al peli verde. Este solo sonrió… antes de desaparecer como por arte de magia.

Todos los de un 1p _**(son 10 de un punto, 9 de dos, y al final eran 11 de tres)**_ terminaron chocándose entre sí, algunos llegaron a perder un brazo o tuvieron un cortocircuito por el daño.

Izuku junto al enano estaban en el aire gracias a que el peli verde salto antes de recibir el puño metálico. Sin nada que se lo avise, Mineta empezó a lanzar sus esferas donde estaban todos los robots amontonados; 3 escaparon antes; más de la mitad quedo pegado entre sí por las pelotas moradas. Deku lo planeo y de su bolso saco varios kunais junto a un papel explosivo, ato un kunai junto al papel antes de arrojarlo a la multitud debajo de él. Termino encajado en la cabeza de uno que estaba en medio, el papel empezó a quemarse antes de soltar un fuerte **KABOOM** llenando el lugar de humo.

Donde antes había robots, ahora estaba en su lugar un montón de partes destruidas de ellos junto a una mancha negra que era resultado de las explosiones en conjunto. Izuku cayó como si nada para luego girar en su propio eje arrojando los últimos kunais que tenía. Se escucho como 5 objetos fueron atravesados por las armas aún con el humo encima, los kunais estaban encajados en donde debería estar los ojos de las maquinas quienes resultaron ser los 3 que se escaparon más un par de 2p. Estos al no ver, empezaron a atacar a lo loco y casi destruyendo a sus compañeros.

Mineta aprovecho la situación y lanzó varias esferas a donde estaba uno de 3p, apuntando directamente a los agujeros por donde estaban por disparar misiles. Eso resulto en que la maquina entre en corto y explote por tener el misil activado. Deku no se quedo atrás y a medida que el humo bajaba ya tenía preparado su movimiento, hizo un par de clones de sombra que se dirigieron a los robots para luego comenzar a destruirlos.

El clon que fue a la izquierda se encontró frente a frente con un robot de 3p, con lo que a gran velocidad salto encima de este mientras hacía un giro mortal para adelante y acabar con una patada en hacha en la cabeza de la maquina, el cual termino destruida por la fuerza con el chakra. Otro clon que fue para el lado opuesto estaba esquivando la ráfaga de golpes que venían por parte de un robot de 1p y 2p, la maquina veloz trataba de atacarlo por la espalda y que su compañero lo esperaría con su cola de escorpión para acabarlo. Pero no funcionaba puesto que el chico parecía tener ojos en la nuca y era como si estuviera bailando con ese par de robots. En un instante el peli verde se quedo en medio después de arrojar con chakra en ambas manos a los robots alejándolos unos metros, eso las aturdió un momento antes de atacar nuevamente a la vez, el clon sonrió arrogantemente antes de que algo inimaginable pase.

Puede que sea un clon, pero lo que hizo es casi imposible a no ser de que tuvieras nervios de acero, la cola y el puño metálico de las maquinas se acercaron a sus lados. A centímetros de tocarlo, este desvió los ataques con las manos; la cola la dirigió con su mano derecha un poco más arriba para que apuntara a la cabeza del otro, mientras que el otro lo apunto pasando su brazo por encima de este metal y aplicando fuerza empujo abajo ahora con un objetivo nuevo, ósea, el escorpión metálico.

Ambas maquinas se destruyeron a la vez debido a como se atacaron entre sí por accidente, el clon se desvaneció, dándole los recuerdos al original quien sonrió un poco orgulloso por la maniobra.

-"¡Acabemos con esto!"- Tomo a Mineta de un brazo; este no opuso resistencia luego de atrapar a unos últimos robots amontonados que parecían ser los últimos. Lo arrojo al aire y a una velocidad mayor empezó a trazar sellos para acabar con las manos como un aplauso -" **¡Estilo de Viento: Puño Vendaval!** "- Una ráfaga de aire rodeo al chico como una esfera y el humo se disipo en ese instante, ahora veía a todos los robots juntos gracias a muchas esferas arrojadas que los capturaron.

Corrió a su dirección y las maquinas no veían nada más como un borrón verde venía contra ellos, Izuku saco dos kunais que sujetaba en ambas manos, para después agregar un poco de chakra en ellos. Un montón de borrones se vio donde estaban los robots quienes no se movieron, al rato volvió derrapando a donde estaba antes para ver como varias esferas violetas caían a su lado, formando una especie de colchoneta la cual atrapo a Minoru que estaba tranquilo, como si todo eso no fue nada.

 **KABOOM**

Unas pequeñas explosiones se escucharon antes de que una más grande se presente, resultado de todos los robots juntos ser destrozados a gran velocidad. Ambos chicos sonrieron al acabar con todos las maquinas, se voltearon a verse antes de chocar los puños. El enano en un reflejo ve algo detrás del peli verde, por lo que camina a su lado para poder mejor. Abre los ojos como platos al fijar su vista ahí, y su compañero lo mira extrañado.

-"¿Minoru?"-

-"¡Midoriya, mira en esa dirección!"- Grito apuntando en donde parecía ser la entrada de un hotel, en el camino que llegaba a la recepción estaba por lo que veían; desde esa distancia; era la silueta oscura del rehén. Izuku no lo pensó dos veces y corrió al lugar, pasando velozmente la entrada. Pudo observar mejor ahora que estaba cerca, que el rehén estaba atado a una silla con varias cuerdas, tomo uno de sus Kunais y las corto liberando así al maniquí.

Empezó a escuchar como algo hacía un ` **click** ´ en alguna parte, así que agrego bastante chakra a sus pies para volver a salir disparado a la salida. Al estar pasando por la puerta, desde dentro del lugar se escucho una gran explosión que termino empujando al jinchuuriki por la onda expansiva, pero giro en el aire para caer con una rodilla en el piso y el muñeco en sus brazos. Mineta se acerco para ver cómo estaba su compañero y este respondió que se encontraba bien, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-"Bueno, ¡ahora en camino a la zona segura!"- Con un sí con la cabeza, ambos jóvenes se preparaban para volver a donde deberían.

No se esperaron que de la nada una especie de cinta apareciera de la nada en dirección a ellos por detrás, Deku por reflejo salto a un lado y el enano lo imito por su seguridad pero a la derecha. El objeto no atrapo a ninguno y de inmediato volvió con su dueño, los futuros héroes miraron en la dirección que iba pero una sombra grande salto arriba de ellos y cayó en el camino que estaban por tomar. Sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa y a la vez dijeron incrédulos:

-"¿¡Aizawa-sensei!?/ ¡¿Aizawa-sensei?!"-

* * *

 **Sala de Monitores**

-"¡¿Eeeeeeeh?! ¿¡Qué está haciendo el profesor Shouta ahí!?"- Mina al igual que todos estaban con los ojos en blanco por ver a su desaparecido maestro en la zona de los últimos estudiantes.

Shoto estaba sorprendido por aquello por un momento, luego su rostro volvió a su semblante frío y calculador. Miro de reojo a All Might quien no estaba tan impactado por ver a su camarada ahí.

-"All Might-sensei, no parece tan sorprendido de que el profesor EraserHead este interrumpiendo a Midoriya y a Mineta."- Todos los ojos fueron a parar sobre el mencionado quien por un rato se puso nervioso ante la vista de todos que le decían _"¡HABLE AHORA!"_

Se corrigió la garganta antes de hablar.

-"BUENO, ESO SE DEBE A QUE EL MISMO PROFE AIZAWA LO DECIDIO."-

-"¿Cómo es eso de que él quiso meterse donde estaban Midoriya y Minoru?"- Cuestiono Tooru.

-"ANTES DE EMPEZAR CON ESTE EJERCICIO, ME PIDIO PERMISO PARA PODER PONER A PRUEBA A AMBOS JOVENES. AUNQUE ME PARECE QUE ES AL JOVEN MINORU A QUIEN ESTA QUERIENDO LLEVAR AL LÍMITE."- Ya con una respuesta algo incompleta por no entender mucho, miraron la cámara donde aun estaban todos sin moverse. Ahora estaban pendientes de lo que sería un Pro contra unos estudiantes.

* * *

 **De regreso con el cabeza de uva y el cabeza de brócoli**

 **-My Hero Academia OST Mecha Mecha Meke Meke-**

-"¡U-U-Un momento! ¿¡Por qué está el profesor aquí!?"- Mineta ahora tenía escalofríos por alguna razón, retrocedía por precaución ante el aura que desprendía el héroe profesional que no hacía nada más que ver a ambos chicos. Deku se puso atento ante cualquier movimiento raro.

-"Es cierto que les dijimos sobre el rescate de rehén…"- Se pone de pie mientras la bufanda levitaba alrededor de su cuello y su cabello también -"Pero esto lo prepare yo. Ustedes son los estudiantes a quienes pondré a prueba en una batalla real de villanos. Sobre todo tú, Mineta."- Dijo ahora mirando al enano, quien al escuchar eso se puso blanco por ahora ver que era el objetivo del `villano´.

El peli verde se pone en medio de ambos aún con el `rehén´ en manos.

-"Lo siento, pero si quieres llegar a mi compañero tendrá que ser sobre mí."- Shouta lo vio y el chico no se intimido por la presión que estaba mandando. En eso, empieza a caminar para atrás hasta llegar donde el otro joven que lo mira confundido, se arrodilla para poner a la víctima en el suelo antes de hacer una conocida posición de manos -" **¡Jutsu Clon de Sombra!** "- Un **puff** de una explosión blanca de humo apareció a su lado y nuevamente se puso enfrente de Minoru y el clon, quien ahora estaba cargando al muñeco en su espalda.

-"Mineta, ve con mi clon, yo me encargare de EraserHead. Asegúrate de que lleguen ambos a salvo."- Lo último fue dirigido a su copia quien asintió.

-"¿En serio crees, ¡que los dejare ir tan fácilmente!?"- Aizawa en eso toma su bufanda para arrojarla donde estaban el enano con la copia, y eso causo que se atemorizara por el ataque sorpresa. De inmediato Izuku se puso en medio de ellos mientras con el brazo derecho lo usaba de guardia, la bufanda se enrollo en este y comenzó una pelea de fuerza por ver quién era el arrastrado.

-"¡Váyanse ahora!"- Grito para sacar al enano del miedo que tenía, ambos se fueron de la zona para dirigirse a donde tenían que dejar al rehén, dejando solo a Deku contra el Pro EraserHead.

-"Debes tener mucha confianza en ti mismo si piensas que puedes derrotarme, ¿o acaso es tu estupidez lo que te impulso?"- Ve como la otra mano del chico invoca un cuchillo y lo usa para cortar parte de la bufanda, liberándolo del agarre.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

-"Jeh, puede que un poco de ambas.*Se pone en defensa con kunai en mano* Aun así, no dejare que los atrapes."- Al acabar, empezó a mandar su Instinto Asesino, haciendo que el profe le corra un escalofrió por momentos.

- _"Este chico, no debería estar emanando aquella aura. Pero no es como un aura, se siente como si fuera alguien más."_ \- Esos eran los pensamientos del Pro al ver que detrás del joven aparecían un par de ojos rojos con pupilas rasgadas que tenían semejanza a los de una bestia.

 **-Naruto OST Bad Situation-**

De inmediato el peli verde corre hacía su oponente el cual arroja su bufanda en otro intento de captura, solo que no sirve gracias a que fue cortado otra vez por el chico quien salta para tratar de conectar una patada derecha al rostro de Aizawa. Este lo esquiva por poco moviendo la cabeza a un lado, prueba conectar un gancho izquierdo pero se encuentra con la patada en talón con la otra pierna de Izuku que giro en el aire, el pie logra desviar el puño y eso lleva a que el peli verde al girar por completo se acerque con su puño derecho probando otra vez al rostro.

No se espero que la bufanda que estaba levitando, se dirija por los costados y así logrando enredarlo como también parando su puño que estaba a centímetros de conectar con el rostro del villano. Tuvo que soltar el kunai por la fuerza que ejercía el objeto; Aizawa no perdió tiempo, tomo la bufanda con ambas manos para después mostrarle la espalda al joven, quien paso arriba de su cabeza para acabar en el suelo y levantando mucho humo debido a la fuerza con que fue arrojado. El pelo del profe y su bufanda dejaron de levitar por un momento, este mira el humo esperando algo.

Como si lo predijera, el mismo humo se dividió en otras direcciones para después ver que eran los clones del chico quien al final salto para quedar apoyado sobre uno de los postes de luz de la calle.

Todos los clones se le vinieron encima a Eraser en un intento de conectar un golpe. El profe vuelve a tener el pelo y la bufanda levitando _**(N/A: Este wey, cuando lo vi la primera vez así tuve la imagen de verlo igual solo que con un aura dorada y rayitos por ahí y por acá más el pelo dorado y los ojos verde agua; o no sé si es así el color. Ay esta cabeza mía XD)**_ viendo a través de sus lentes a los clones. Uno llego por detrás queriendo encajar un puñetazo en la nuca para acabarlo pero el pelinegro fue más rápido, miro por su hombro a la copia y consiguió deshacerlo de una patada al estomago. Tuvo que salir del camino gracias a que sintió la patada en hacha de otro clon que había saltado, al hacer contacto con el suelo este se quebró un poco por la fuerza cargada con chakra, no espero a que se acomodara y ataco a la copia ahora golpeándolo en el rostro. Vio que este resistió más; y sintiendo como venían otros 3 por ambos lados; atrapo al clon con la bufanda, enrollándola en su cuerpo como también aprisionando sus brazos, y con toda la fuerza que poseía giro sobre su eje, ocasionando que el clon atrapado golpee a los otros que venían como también desvaneciéndolos.

Dio un giro más para luego arrojar al clon donde estaba el original. Izuku salto del poste al ver que venía el clon como proyectil, volvió a la calle y pudo escuchar un golpe en seco fuerte contra un metal acompañado de otro **puff** indicando que la copia se desvaneció. Corrió hacia el villano para empezar un intercambio de golpes; una patada a las costillas que es bloqueada, derechazo al rostro que resulta desviado, en un giro que dan queriendo quedar detrás del otro, ambos intentan conectar un golpe con la derecha y ambos los atrapan con la otra mano. Shouta prueba una patada circular pero Deku la atrapa para luego girar sobre si e intentar arrojar al profe a otra parte, pero este apoya una mano sobre el suelo para girar y apoyar la otra antes de soltar una fuerte patada al mentón del chico. Con la fuerza que lo hizo, termino mandando al joven girando a estrellarse a un muro para que luego rebote, pero reacciona y apoya un pie para estar con una rodilla en el suelo.

Su respiración era algo forzosa pero no estaba tan cansado como aparentaba. EraserHead lo miraba y debía darle crédito por haber aguantado un par de sus ataques.

-"¿Y bien, piensas rendirte?"- Pregunto, su respuesta fue un peli verde parándose; mientras se pasaba una mano por su barbilla; para volver a mirarlo a la vez que sonreía.

-"Me prometí a mí mismo y a alguien más que no me rendiría nunca."- Contesto antes de volver a dirigirse con rapidez al pelinegro.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

* * *

 **Con Mineta**

El cabeza de uva la estaba pasando mal, y no era porque se encontraron varios robots al dar la vuelta, si no que desde hace rato estaba teniendo una pelea en su cabeza.

No puede dejar de pensar en sí debería ir a ayudar a Deku o no, sabía que el chico era fuerte y que posiblemente derrote a Aizawa, pero otra parte de él le decía que se equivocaba y que ninguno de sus compañeros por más fuerte que sea puede derrotar a un Pro con experiencia. Esas dudas eran lo que llevo a que algunas veces el enano se distraiga, recibiendo algún que otro golpe por parte de las maquinas pero luego se las ingeniaba para inmovilizarlas.

- _"¿De qué me preocupo? Es muy fuerte, no hay manera de que pierda…"-_ De a poco empieza a correr más lento - _"Sí, el no puede perder, confío en él…"_ \- Ya a este punto empezó a casi caminar -" _El me dijo que me vaya y me pidió que asegurara a la victima…"-_ Ahora solo caminaba con la cabeza baja, ya no había ningún robot que los atacara.

El clon estaba por volver a seguir su rumbo pero vio al peli morado. Sentía como estaba algo inquieto e inseguro por parte de algo, por lo que se acerco para hablar.

-"Dime, ¿pasa algo?"- Minoru levanta la vista y nota como la copia lo mira algo preocupado.

-"Pues… no sé, no tengo idea de lo que debería hacer… por un lado confió en Midoriya, pero por otro lado siento como si no debería estar aquí, que tendría estar ayudándolo contra el profesor Aizawa. Siento que debo hacer eso… pero… aun tengo miedo. No tengo la confianza, aun tengo ese sentimiento de que solo seré un estorbo…"- Empieza a derramar unas lagrimas mientras tiene la cabeza baja, sin notar como el rostro del peli verde estaba serio.

El pelo del clon oscureció sus ojos, este camino lento hacia el enano quien miro un poco confundido esto. Vio como levantaba el puño derecho.

 **PUM**

-"¡DUELEEEE!"-

Para después golpear en la cabeza al enano con fuerza. Este empezó a sobarse la zona de donde ahora salía humo igual que la mano del peli verde, quien lo miraba con indiferencia.

-"¿¡Se puede saber por qué me pegaste!?"- Pregunto apuntándole de manera acusadora, el clon en cambio, no se inmuto.

-"Idiota."- Respondió solamente, metiendo un poco más de confusión al cabeza de uva pero también lo enojo por lo dicho.

-"¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! ¡Tú, cabeza de- ay!"- No acabo su insulto, luego de que el clon se pusiera de rodillas para estar a su altura y luego pegarle con un dedo en la frente. _**(N/A: Ya sabrán ustedes como se dice esa manera de pegarle en la frente, porque yo no, y no es la de Itachi)**_

-"Realmente eres idiota."- Nota como el chico le vuelve a mirar con una vena en la cabeza.

Para más confusión de este, el clon le apunta con la izquierda al lugar donde están el profe junto a Izuku. Mira primero la dirección y después mira al clon como esperando respuestas.

-"¿Ahora qué?"-

-"Ve."- El cabeza de uva queda indeciso ante eso -"No me hagas repetirlo, yo cuidare a la víctima y me asegurare de que llegue a salvo. Si tantas dudas tienes sobre si de verdad eres un estorbo, solo yendo allá encontraras las respuestas."- Como si un balde de agua fría fuera arrojado a su cabeza, el enano quedo estático ahora mirando en donde podía estar seguro de que su compañero estaba peleando. Los segundos pasaron y tomo una decisión.

-"No sé si él de verdad querrá ayuda, pero… ¡al menos me asegurare de que no lo deje en tan mal estado!"- Grito al final tras salir corriendo, dejando atrás al sonriente clon quien decidió llegar de una vez a la zona segura para mandarle los recuerdos al original.

* * *

 **Con Izuku y Aizawa**

 **-My Hero Academia OST The Threat of Offence and Defense-**

-"¡¿Es todo lo que tienes?!"- Se escucho por parte de un peli verde quien saltaba desde la pared de espejos del edificio detrás suyo, queriendo ahora golpear con la cabeza el estomago del Pro. Este intento tomarlo con su bufanda pero no lo alcanzo dado que el joven creo otro clon con el que fue tomado de un brazo, empezaron a girar y el clon lo soltó mandándolo alto para que las cuerdas no lo alcancen. Shouta vio como el chico subía alto, una explosión de humo al lado derecho de este; dando señal de que creó un clon; y otra explosión de humo donde ahora la copia no estaba y un Deku se acercaba en picada con una esfera giratoria de color azul.

Eraser intento atraparlo con la bufanda nuevamente, pero es como si el viento de aquella esfera no se lo permitía, tuvo que saltar lejos de allí al ver la cercanía de su oponente.

-" **¡Rasengan!** "- Vio como el chico intento conectar la técnica, la cual al chocar con el suelo logro destruirlo, ahora dejando un hoyo con forma de espiral bastante grande. Izuku salió a paso lento del cráter sin dejar de quitarle la vista a su profesor, pudo notar como tenía algunas cicatrices más un cachete marcado en forma de un puño por el lado izquierdo de su rostro, su ropa también estaba algo rasgada pero aun parecía estar en condiciones de pelear.

El Jinchuuriki tampoco estaba _tan_ mal que digamos, un pequeño corte en su mejilla, unos raspones aquí y allá, el estomago le dolía un poco luego de que el profe conectara una doble patada después de atraerlo con su bufanda _(fue mala idea intentar acercarse de frente si no viste el terreno, puta piedrita con la que me tuve que tropezar)_. No iba a usar toda su fuerza contra su profesor aun sabiendo que es más fuerte, tampoco puede usar jutsus elementales porque resultarían en daños colaterales. Por ahora tendría que confiar plenamente en su Taijutsu y sus clones.

Eraser se pasa una mano por donde tenía marcado el puño de su estudiante, a la vez que jadeaba y sudor caía por su frente. No pensó que tan solo uno de sus alumnos pudiera seguir peleando contra él, alguien ya más experimentado en batalla y lo más raro que le resultaba era su `Individualidad´. En todo lo que lleva de pelea el joven ha estado usándolo sin problemas, incluso cuando el mismo héroe usaba su poder para anularlo. No sabía si acaso era alguna clase de Kosei de mutación, pero no parecía eso, el dijo que era una energía que producía y si era eso entonces sería capaz de bloquearlo; sin embargo es como si algo lo ayudara.

-"Esto empieza a fastidiarme."- Susurro al mismo tiempo que esquivaba el rápido golpe del joven que de un momento apareció frente a él, intento nuevamente capturarlo para terminar la pelea pero este tomo su brazo derecho para luego atraerlo y propinarle un fuerte cabezazo en la cara para alejarlo de una patada al pecho. Le termino haciendo sangrar la boca y romperle un poco la nariz luego de ver cómo salía sangre de esos lugares.

-"¿Qué pasa sensei, ya está cansado?"-

Este escupió sangre y después se limpia la nariz con su manga antes de fijar su vista en el peli verde el cual estaba de brazos cruzados más un rostro aburrido.

-"Ni creas eso. Pero recuerda lo que dije. Es a tu compañero a quien tenía que poner a prueba no a ti. Y gracias a que le dijiste que huyera, solamente termine en un combate innecesario."- Su respuesta fue un Izuku el cual empezó a reírse un poco, dejando intrigado al profe.

-"Yo jamás le dije que huyera…"- En eso puede sentir una presencia a sus espaldas, escucha como un objeto es arrojado por lo que mueve su cabeza a la izquierda mientras dicho objeto pasa casi rosando su oreja -"Solo esperaba que se alejara lo suficiente para dejarle la víctima con otro héroe."- Acabo ahora viendo lo que parecía ser un kunai completamente morado que iba en dirección al rostro de Eraser quien fue tomado con la guardia baja, por lo que el `kunai´ termino cortando una tira que sujetaba los lentes amarillos del héroe; no corto la oreja porque termino pasando arriba de esta cortando solo unos mechones de pelos; y dando resultado a que parte de este se caiga quedando colgando de un lado.

Esto causo que el profe Aizawa cierre los ojos por la repentina luz que obtuvo, aprovechando esto el jinchuuriki corrió hasta el mientras hacía unos clones los cuales tomaron sus kunais y posicionarse en círculo alrededor del villano. Shouta abrió lentamente los ojos con una mano cubriéndolo y se encontró con todas las copias del chico más el mismo rodeándolo, dando a entender que no tenía posibilidad de salir. Miro de reojo como estaba el arma morada tirada en la calle unos momentos antes de que se convierta en una de las esferas de Minoru.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

Sonriendo, soltó un "Me rindo" y todos los clones desaparecieron. Izuku le extendió una mano la cual fue aceptada, lo ayudo a pararse y vieron como el enano morado venía corriendo hacía ellos.

-"¡Perdón Midoriya!"- Grito mientras hacía una reverencia, el nombrado solo movió un poco la cabeza de lado en señal de confusión.

-"¿Perdón por qué?"-

-"¡Por dejarte a tu suerte contra el profesor Aizawa! Confiaba en que podías derrotarlo, pero me estaba equivocando, ningún estudiante de aquí le puede ganar a un profesional si no se ayudan entre sí."- Comento ahora mirando fijamente al peli verde el cual sonreía.

-"Muy cierto, nadie de nuestra clase o cualquier otra puede vencer a alguien experimentado en el mundo de allá afuera. Te agradezco el que volvieras. Además…"- Ahora miraba la esfera del enano, este también la miro -"¡alcanzaste un nuevo método para usar tu Individualidad!"- Dijo emocionado a la vez que volvía a mirar al peli morado solo que ahora con estrellitas en los ojos, Mineta al principio estuvo sorprendido por enterarse de aquello ya que él en un impulso de adrenalina al ver como estaba su amigo por pelear contra el Pro tomo su esfera sin notar que inconscientemente cambiaba de forma a un kunai, luego estuvo avergonzándose por el alago del cabeza de brócoli.

-"Ya, ya, no es para tanto. ¡Soy el Gran Mineta después de todo!"- Respondió golpeando su pecho con orgullo. Estuvieron hablando un buen rato luego de que la práctica acabara, sin notar como el profesor miraba primero al enano y luego a Izuku.

-"Midoriya… no solo tiene potencial para ser un héroe, sino que también la mecha con la que extiende su fuego para sacar lo mejor de sus compañeros."-

* * *

 **Salto Temporal: Luego de las clases, saliendo de U.A**

Deku y Mineta siguieron charlando hasta llegar a la sala de monitores donde casi todos hablaban de lo genial que estuvo el peli verde, ignorando por completo al enano aunque este no se sentía mal ya que lo tenía merecido. Continuo con su fachada de súper pervertido antes de que llegue Eraser y como premio recibió una patada que lo mando a estrellarse de cara a una pared cercana, cortesía de nuestro Jinchuuriki.

Todo siguió su rumbo normal, luego de las prácticas siguieron con los estudios sobre héroes más otras materias, la hora de la comida donde _casi todas_ las chicas estuvieron persiguiendo a un desafortunado Izuku mientras en una mano tenía un poco de ramen para comer en otra parte y en el otro sujetaba a Kurama quien estaba en su cabeza y tenía un trozo de carne en su boca. Estuvo corriendo y haciendo piruetas a lo loco tratando de zafarse de cualquiera que quisiera quitarle su bijuu, mientras que les mandaba suplicas de ayuda con la vista a sus compañeros los cuales le decían que no con la cabeza, otros solo se reían por la actuación que daban y otros tan solo querían verlo sufrir (véase en el caso de Katsuki). En su mente estaba anotando a quienes les dejaría en la enfermería si les llega a tocar entrenamiento de combate la próxima vez. Al final tuvo que comer en el techo de la escuela.

Ahora nos encontramos con el cabeza de brócoli y el enano de uva en las puertas de su academia. El peli verde le pidió hablar a solas con Minoru, este estaba nervioso porque la forma en que Izuku miraba indicaba que era algo bastante serio.

-"B-Bueno, Midoriya, ¿de qué querías hablar?"-

-"Este tema es algo importante para ti, por lo que necesitaba preguntártelo antes de hacerlo."- Contesto este sin dejar su seriedad, el enano trago saliva por sentir como si estuviera viendo su alma.

-"¿Y-Y-Y de qué se trata?"- Observo como seguía así hasta soltar un suspiro antes de mirar a otro lado, dejando más consternado al cabeza de uva.

-"Es sobre Julia…"- Sintió el tiempo se detenía por un momento, no escuchaba nada más que el viento moviendo las hojas -"Mi Individualidad, descubrí que tengo otra parte que permite curar… estoy seguro de que puedo curar a Julia."- No notaba la mirada atónita que le daba el enano de las esferas, como si fuera lo más loco que escucho de toda su vida.

-"Lo que ahora me lleva… te quiero preguntar si me confiarías esto para poder traerla de vuelta. Sé que es arriesgado y que incluso la puedo matar, pero si existe tan solo una mínima oportunidad de salvarla, créeme que haré todo lo posible por salvarla."- Miro como su amigo estaba por derramar lagrimas, como su rostro tenía felicidad pero también miedo y desconfianza por momentos.

-"¿L-Lo qué sea, h-harás lo que sea para que vuelva?"- Pregunto.

Izuku sonrió de lado y se agacho para quedar a su altura, extendió un puño para después hablar.

-"¡Por supuesto, una amiga tuya no puede perderse el cómo le pateas el trasero a los villanos! ¡Confía en mí!"- El enano estuvo algo indeciso, luego de a poco extendió el puño izquierdo a la vez que sonreía y lágrimas salían para luego chocar puños con Deku.

-"Gracias…"- Dijo en voz baja, el peli verde solo asintió antes de pararse para irse caminando a su casa, dejando ver su espalda marcharse en el atardecer de ese día.

Minoru miro como se iba acompañado del sol que le hacía parecer alguna escena de una película, se miro la mano izquierda para luego volverla un puño y posarlo donde estaba su corazón.

" _Espera un poco más Julia, pronto estaremos juntos."_

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **¡AL FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!**

 **Perdonen por demorar tanto, pero es que tuve unos problemas acá con la luz y las tareas. Ya parece que se me complico un poco por estar acabando ya el año. No solo eso sino que tuve uno de esos días en los que uno no quiere hacer absolutamente nada, me quería quedar pegado a la cama todo el día por así decirlo.**

 **Y también está este fic. No es que me dejo de gustar el escribir esta historia, lo que pasa es que yo quiero expandirlo un poco más y no ser tan pegado al canon original, agregar mi toque. Para mí, si escribo cómo va la cosa con Izuku junto a Karumi sin que nada raro pase, sería como si fuera algo que metieron pero nada cambia. Todo seguiría igual sin importar que este el bijuu acompañándolos.**

 **Por eso estuve tardando tanto para ver qué cosas tendrían un poco de lógica como agregando un par de cositas. Desde ya aviso que este será el único fic donde Mineta no va a ser un pervertido (bueno, un poquito sí, pero no tanto como el original).**

 **Okey, ahora me gustaría hacerles una pregunta: ¿Les gustaría si meto algún Opening y Ending en este fic o cualquier otro que vaya a hacer?**

 **Se los dejo a ustedes la decisión. Ahora estoy seguro de que no me voy a tardar mucho en escribir la próxima parte.**

 **Eso es todo de mi parte, nos vemos la próxima. Y recuerden: "¡Ve más allá de tus límites…!"**

" **¡PLUS ULTRAAAA!"**


	7. Capitulo 6 (7): Rescue Training Part 1

**YO!**

 **Aquí su servidor GM10 en otro cap, ahora nos estaremos enfocando en la saga del USJ. Y voy avisando que se descontrolaran un poco las cosas.**

 **-Dragneel: "¡Oh sí, estoy encendido!"**

 **Natsu, tú no estás en el fic. Te vas a conformar solo con ver.**

 **-Dragneel: "Noooo~. *Se puso de rodillas mientras una nube negra lo cubría y empezó a hacer circulitos en el suelo* Yo quería patear traseros…"**

 **-Katsuki: "¡Jeh, una lástima, parece que tendré que hacer todo el trabajo! No necesitamos a esta antorcha humana.**

 **-Dragneel: "¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE, MINA CON PATAS?!" *Pegando la frente con la del rubio mientras hace fuerza***

 **-Katsuki: "¡LO QUE ESCUCHASTE, FLAMITAS!" *Empieza a aplicar fuerza también y rayitos salen de sus ojos***

 ***Más al fondo están Shouyo y Deku quienes están algo asustados como también temblando***

 **-Shouyo: "E-E-Esos dos dan miedo…"**

 **-Deku: "Concuerdo contigo…"**

 **¡EJEM! *Se corrige la garganta y para por momentos la guerra explosiva que se avecinaba* Natsu, quería decirte que hay alguien esperando afuera y me parece que quiere verte.**

 **-Dragneel: "¿En serio, quién?"**

 **Ni idea, pero mejor vas tú que yo no quiero encontrarme con alguna caja bomba al abrir la puerta.**

 **-Dragneel: "¡Ve tu entonces! No aceptaría ni aunque-"**

 **¿Ni aunque te diera este cupón done dice que puedes comer toda la comida que quieras en este restaurante por una semana? *Decía mientras en la mano izquierda sujetaba un pequeño papel***

 **-Dragneel: "… ¡YO ABRO!" *Sale corriendo a la puerta principal***

 **-Katsuki: "Idiota."**

 **-Ochako: "Bueno, GM, creo que va siendo hora de empezar el capitulo, ¿no cree?"**

 **Oh, sí. Muy bien, chicos, hagámoslo juntos.**

 **-Deku, Katsuki, Ochako, Shouyo y yo: ¡EMPECEMOOOOOOS!**

 **NO SOY DUEÑO NI DE MY HERO ACADEMIA O NARUTO, COMO TAMBIEN NO SOY DUEÑO DE LOS TEMAS Y/O OST QUE PONDRE**

 **Capitulo 7: ¿¡Soy el presidente de la clase!? Calma antes de la tormenta, el Entrenamiento de Rescate - 1ra Parte**

 **-My Hero Academia OST Lunch Song-**

2 semanas.

Tan solo 2 semanas había pasado desde que Izuku Midoriya entro a la Academia U.A. La academia más prestigiosa de todo Japón y de donde se sabe, fue donde estudiaron y salieron los mejores héroes profesionales que conoce el público. Entre ellos están los más destacados como: All Might, Endeavor, Best Jeanist, DragonBreath, y muchos más.

Fue algo entretenido esos días. Tuvieron varias practicas de sus Individualidades, Aizawa les decía que antes de avanzar a próximos ejercicios ellos harían algunas pruebas que se les encomendaba y también querían hablar sobre sus poderes. Tenía en mente el que pudieran manejar un poco más sus debilidades para no tener problemas en el futuro.

Aunque eso era opcional, otros no tenían problemas con aquello y seguían practicando con el resto. Hubo uno que otro ejercicio de combate otra vez; casi la gran mayoría quería tener de compañero al peli verde y la otra que no quedo con él estaba rezando para que no les toque enfrentarse a este. Sus peleas estuvieron cerca de terminar mandando al otro con boleto a la enfermería.

Sus entrenamientos diarios fueron un poco mejor más no su técnica **RasenShuriken de Fuego**. La razón es desconocida del por qué no funcionaba, pero decidió dejarlo de lado para enfocarse en mejorar su nueva **Envoltura Rasengan** y otros jutsus de aires. En honor a su padre, práctico como un loco otra técnica de fuego: **Estilo de Fuego: Jutsu Flama de Dragón**. Karumi le decía que no debía sobre esforzarse en aquello pero este le ignoraba, y como resultado termino con la boca picándole medio día entero _PERO_ también consiguió dominarlo sin gastar mucho chakra.

En la academia también se creó un grupo por así decirlo. Izuku las nombro Las Locas del Naranja **_(N/A: Ahora mismo me estoy escondiendo y me tapo la cara, ¡perdón pero es lo único que se me vino a la cabeza!)_**. Este grupo consistía en solo; _y solamente_ ; chicas, féminas que perseguían al pobre bijuu quien se escondía de cualquier manera posible para no caer en sus brazos y morir asfixiado. Mayormente estaban las compañeras del peli verde y una que otra de la clase 1-B, el resto era casi todo mezclado. Más de una vez ayudo a su compañero a escaparse de ellas y; para horror de ambos; tuvieron que esquivar las trampas que de alguna forma creaban para poder quedarse con su premio. El zorro le comento que si no fuera una academia de héroes, esas chicas terminarían convirtiéndose en las primeras kunoichi en salir de la academia de Naruto.

Las cosas con Mineta fueron un poco mejor igualmente. Desde que este le comento sobre que podía curar a Julia, vio como un cambio en su actitud tomaba forma. Seguía siendo un pervertido (este, el 5to día le pregunto por qué lo hacía y su respuesta fue: "Algunas costumbres nunca mueren.") pero se notaba que era menor, y ahora sonreía con más frecuencia pero no una falsa si no una con sinceridad.

Bakugou esa semana parecía bajar un poco sus aires de rey, queriendo tomar la mínima oportunidad de demostrar a Deku que él era más fuerte. Esa declaración de guerra se la tomo muy en serio.

Dejando eso a un lado, ese lunes tuvo un extraño sentimiento. Cuando se levanto estaba sintiendo un escalofrío, es como si su cuerpo le estuviera indicando que el peligro venía. No sabía con certeza el motivo pero decidió dejarlo pasar de momento, ahora tenía que desayunar y cambiarse para ir a U.A.

Decidió primero darse un baño antes que nada para calmarse. Esa sensación estaba presente aunque no tanto luego de salir de la ducha. Se puso los pantalones grises y la camisa blanca antes de ir a la sala.

Sus padres se levantaron antes que él, se le hacía raro que en esos días estuvieran hablando de algo y que cuando este se acercaba, la conversación acababa.

-"Buenos días Izuku."- Saludo con cariño su madre cariñosamente. Mido la miro y soltó un "Buenas…" a la vez que bostezaba, el día anterior se quedo entrenando hasta algo tarde.

-"¿Cómo estás campeón?"- Preguntaba su padre vestido otra vez con un traje negro con corbata del mismo color, debajo de este traía una camisa blanca. Sus pantalones eran oscuros y sus zapatos eran marrones; se le hizo raro otra vez que este vestido así.

-"Bien, creo. Ayer me parece que me excedí con mi entrenamiento."- Respondió mientras que estiraba sus brazos a los costados. Tomo asiento en la mesa donde ahora se podía observar una taza de té junto algunos panecillos para acompañar. Inko sentó frente a él mientras tomaba un poco de café y Hisashi estaba en medio de ambos tomando lo mismo que su hijo.

-"No deberías quedarte hasta tan tarde Izuku, recuerda que todo sobreesfuerzo va a terminar costándote energías y posiblemente tus músculos lleguen a desgarrarse."- Se notaba la preocupación en su tono por imaginar un escenario donde su bebe estaba practicando y por un instante este cae al suelo sujetándose una pierna por el dolor, mientras que cerca de ahí aparecía un villano queriendo atacarlo. Tembló un poco ante eso.

-"Si, lo sé."- Contesto después de un sorbo -"Me asegurare de no quedarme más allá de las 10:50 si les parece bien."- Sus padres lo observaron por un momento, como pensándolo. Al final fue el pelinegro quien le respondió.

-"Muy bien, siempre y cuando seas cuidadoso. Evita meterte en problemas a esas horas, sabes que es peligroso de noche y más si andas solo."- Izuku lo mira luego de acabar su té y bocadillos, respondiéndole con la cabeza.

Pasaron unos minutos en donde el peli verde se preparaba ya para su tercera semana en la academia de ensueño. Le sugirió a Kurama está vez no manifestarse (salir de su cuerpo) ese día ya que se merecía un poco de descanso luego de todas esos intentos de secuestro. La bola de pelos le respondió con un sí a la vez que derramaba un mar de lágrimas, haciendo reír un poco a su jinchuuriki.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

Salió de su hogar para encaminarse a la U.A. Como siempre fue de techo en techo sin ser visto, a la vez que decidió practicar un par de golpes en el aire y consiguiendo entretenerlo un poco.

El viaje en tren lo disfruto mirando las nubes y tomando un poco de jugo que trajo antes de salir. Fue que llegando cerca de U.A, las cosas estaban algo raras.

En el camino vio como por las calles muchos autos y personas estaban yendo a una misma dirección. No tuvo que ser un genio para confirmar para donde iban.

Antes de llegar a su academia, decidió quedarse parado en un poste de luz alto a metros de la entrada para ver que sucedía.

 **-Haikyuu OST Hinata and Kageyama-**

-"¡Hey, tú! ¿Cómo son las clases de All Might?"-

La situación estaba por así decirlo, algo loca. Cámaras y reporteros se podían ver por montones. Todos; por lo que alcanzó a escuchar; estaban ahí queriendo obtener información sobre las lecciones que daba el Símbolo de la Paz en U.A. Los estudiantes trataban de evitar que los atraparan en la multitud y no recibir el bombardeo de preguntas que vendrían.

-"¡Disculpe! Díganos algo acerca All Might-¿Ah? Tú eres ese chico que estaba atrapado por el villano de lodo."- Una reportera de cabello castaño y con camisa blanca debajo de un traje de oficina color azul oscuro con botones, un pantalón azul del mismo tono y botas marrones.

-"¡Son molestos!"- Al parecer estaban queriendo obtener respuestas de parte de Katsuki, quien después de escuchar cómo fue recordado le termino por molestarse de gran manera. Decidió alejarse antes de que alguien salga volando por una explosión.

Vio como la reportera, algo temerosa por la reacción del chico y molesta por no tener una respuesta, fue a buscar a otro estudiante y este resulto ser Tenya.

-"¿Qué piensas de All Might como profesor?"- El chico de lentes se sorprendió un poco por la repentina pregunta, pero procedió a contestar.

-"Él hizo que reconociera de nuevo que asistir a una institución educativa era lo mejor de lo mejor. Por supuesto, su dignidad y carácter son resaltantes, pero nosotros los estudiantes somos capaces de ver su lado humorístico. Esta es una oportunidad única para aprender a ser un héroe top directamente de alguien que lo es. Aunque algunos de sus métodos-"- Hasta este punto, los reporteros estaban por dormirse de pie si Iida seguía hablando. Deku por otra parte estuvo confundido por la parte de nosotros somos capaces de ver su lado humorístico, dado que el tiempo que paso entrenando con él no entendía algunos de sus supuestos chistes o su humor.

Decidieron ignorar al que parecer sería el único joven dispuesto a responderles, así que procedieron a buscar a alguien más. Ahora estaban algo temerosos porque…

-"Um, acerca de All Might… Oye, ¿no crees que te encuentres bastante desaliñado, estás bien? Pareces un vagabundo, sin ofender…"- Para mala suerte (de la persona a quien reportaban), estaban hablando con Aizawa quien se notaba ligeramente molesto por el asunto.

-"El señor a quien busca no se encuentra aquí hoy. Por favor váyanse que están estorbando las clases."- Contesto mientras les movía la mano en señal de que se retiren, acto seguido procedió a retirarse a la vez que murmuraba sobre cómo era posible que ese hombre trabaje con todo esto.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

Observando aún, Izuku alcanzo a ver a unas cabezas marrón y rosadas bastante conocidas. La reportera cambio de persona y se encontraba entrevistando a Ochako y Mina, quienes estaban algo incomodas.

-"¿Nos pueden decir qué tal es el Símbolo de la Paz como un profesor?"- Ante esto, ambas chicas se pusieron más nerviosas.

 **OU** -"A-ah, b-bueno, él es…"- / **AM** -"Pues, é-el es como… Um…"- Estuvieron un momento hasta que las dos dijeron:

-"¡Es muy muscular!"- Mientras hacían una pose algo parecida a la del héroe con los brazos arriba.

Esto no convenció mucho a las cámaras y se estaban quedando sin posibles sujetos que les respondan. Les iban a insistir más a las jóvenes, pero un chico en ese instante cayo de pie detrás de ambas, sorprendiendo bastante a todos. Se levanto y ellas se dieron cuenta de que era el peli verde. Las tomo de las manos (acción que les saco un tinte rosas) para luego encaminarse a la academia.

-"Vamos adentro de una vez, no queremos que nos castiguen por quedarnos afuera aclarando suposiciones."- Dijo Izuku mientras avanzaba con Uraraka y Ashido atrás de él, quienes no objetaron nada y respondieron con un "Sí" algo bajo para que él lo escuche, ambas sonriendo por haber sido salvadas de más preguntas. Hubieran llegado de no ser porque la misma reportera fue detrás de ellos y tomo del hombro a Izuku para que pare, logrando que sus amigas también se detengan para quedarse a un lado de él.

-"Un momento, a ti no te hemos visto hasta ahora y por tu ropa se ve que eres un estudiante de U.A. Así que te pedimos por favor que conteste alguna de nuestras preguntas."- El chico no se volteo a verla.

-"Lo siento, pero tenemos clase y no puedo decirles nada. Mejor esperen al mismo All Might a que les aclare sus dudas."- Nuevamente encamino una marcha a las puertas, pero fue detenido otra vez por la adulta que no iba a aceptar un No como respuesta.

-"Solo son unas preguntas que queremos hacerle sobre All Might, respóndanos."- Insistió mientras agitaba el hombro del joven.

-"Ya le dije que no podemos."- Contesto ya un poco molesto mientras se zafaba del agarre para caminar con sus compañeras siguiéndolo pero algo dudosas de ver que la reportera estaba bastante determinada a obtener una manera de poder ver al héroe.

-"¡Hey, tan solo un poco de tiempo para-!"- Jamás termino la frase, dado a que después de tomar del brazo a Deku, este se detuvo para darse vuelta y mirar a la gente.

 **-Haikyuu OST Anger-**

Casi todos se asustaron por esto.

Ellos vieron antes por momentos los ojos del chico; eran de un color verde esmeralda bastante tranquilos y relajantes. Ahora era otra cosa lo que veían, no era un simple joven. No. Lo que ellos contemplaban ahora era una bestia en el cuerpo del estudiante queriendo triturar a sus presas, sus ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada y esa mueca de enojo con la que se podía observar un par de colmillos largos saliéndole de sus labios con sus dientes afilados detrás. Izuku estaba tan molesto que inconscientemente empezó a emanar Instinto Asesino, logrando que algunas de las personas cayeran de rodillas y otras tenían problemas para respirar, mientras se ponía de frente ya quitándose bruscamente la mano de la reportera que por el susto que tuvo cayo de sentón en su trasero mirando al jinchuuriki.

Esos no eran los ojos de alguien que te daba seguridad, sino que se podía observar a través de aquella vista y el aura que emanaba un gran animal que rugía contra la gente. Midoriya miro a la chica mayor que estuvo queriendo sacarle información, por lo que hablo.

-"Mira…"- Su voz se notaba un poco más sepulcral y tenía ese toque de furia controlada que hizo a más de uno recorrerle un escalofrío -"Apenas estamos iniciando la semana y es muy temprano como para que alguien venga a joderme el día con cualquier tontería que se les ocurra. Si querían hablar con el Pro pues que mal, tendrán que tragarse sus preguntas de momento, así que les pido amablemente, antes de que me enfade más… **_que se_** ** _larguen de aquí._** "- Termino casi con una voz de ultratumba mientras caminaba hacia Mina y Ocha quienes estaban algo sorprendidas y temerosas por la nueva personalidad que mostro su amigo en esos instantes, pero se calmaron cuando este les tomo de las manos para dirigirse de una vez a las puertas de la academia.

Toda la gente no se movió del lugar por temor a que algo pase, nadie se esperaba esto. Hubo una persona que recobro el aire para hablar.

-"V-v-vaya, parece q-q-que no debes j-j-juzgar un libro p-p-por su portada…"- Decía mientras trataba de encontrar las palabras sin tartamudear.

-"E-e-ese chico parecía inocente. ¿P-p-pero d-d-de verdad está aplicando p-p-para ser un héroe?"- Cuestiono otro.

-"No creo que logre serlo si cada que se molesta por simples preguntas llega a soltar ese aire de villano que tiene."- Comento uno de los reporteros, recibiendo afirmaciones por parte de algunos.

-"Además, ¿viste sus ojos? ¿Será parte de su Individualidad?"-

-"No lo sé, solo sé que pensé estar frente a un demonio o un animal salvaje a punto de destrozarme."-

-"Me parece que todos sentimos eso."- Y así siguieron comentando sobre el peli verde. La reportera que estaba más cerca del joven tenía los ojos bien abiertos mientras un nerviosismo enorme se podía observar y respiraba forzadamente.

Los jóvenes caminaron tranquilamente (ya sin tomándose de las manos) mientras hablaban, las chicas estaban algo calmadas pero seguían con nervios. Izu vio esto y puso una mano en el hombro de ambas para que lo vieran. Se encontraron con los mismos ojos verdes que transmitían seguridad y esa sonrisa brillante, se pudieron relajar y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Detrás de ellos un muro de acero se levantaba para evitar que algún reportero loco intente colarse en la escuela. Por suerte no hubo ningún voluntario a esa acción.

" _La noticia de que All Might fue contratado como profesor en U.A, sorprendió a la nación. Los medios se enteraron de esto 12 días después del inicio de clases, e hicieron conmoción por los dos siguientes. Todos sabían acerca de la noticia."_

Más al fondo de la multitud de gente que estaba reunida, se podía observar a una persona de cabello celeste pálido y desordenado con solo una remera oscura manga larga, al igual que un pantalón oscuro y traía puesto unos zapatos rojos con pinta deportiva pero sin cordones, tiene unos ojos rojos bastante intensos y su piel era pálida. El sujeto se queda ahí unos momentos antes de que un portal morado oscuro aparezca detrás de él y termine entrando en este.

" _Sí, todos."_

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

 **En clase**

Todos estaban algo nerviosos, puesto a que en la entrada tuvieron que soportar la cantidad enorme de preguntas que hacían la gente que quería saber sobre All Might.

Pero unos pocos; incluyendo una castaña y peli rosada; miraban a Izuku quien se encontraba aburrido dibujando en su otro cuaderno, estaba haciendo lo que parecía ser un shuriken con un aura azulada rodeándolo y al lado estaba un puño rodeado de fuego. Hubo unos pocos alumnos que vieron lo ocurrido debido a que estos tres fueron los últimos en entrar y ahora estaba la duda de qué paso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Shouta, que se encontraba igual de aburrido y cansado.

-"Muy bien, ahora a asuntos de clase. Lamento avisarles recién pero hoy tendremos…"- Absolutamente todos empezaron a sacar conclusiones propias, debido a que el profe se quedo callado un momento como para dar suspenso. Pero el pensamiento que todos tenían y con más temor no querían afirmar era:

- _"… ¿Otro examen especial?"_ \- EraserHead abrió la boca para hablar, y todos terminaron equivocándose por lo que escucharon.

-"… la elección del presidente de la clase."-

- _"¡Es una actividad escolar normal!"_ \- Pensaron todos con alivio, el peli verde tuvo un comentario interno de parte de su inquilino **_-"Yo me esperaba que fuera un ejercicio de combate de todos contra todos."-_**

Luego de confirmar las palabras de su maestro, la clase entera estalló en gritos pidiendo ser el representante de 1-A.

-¡Yo quiero ser el delegado! ¡Escójame!"-

-"¡Yo también!"-

-"También quiero hacerlo."-

-"Es un trabajo perfecto para-"- -"¡Yo seré la líder!"-

" _En una clase normal, los estudiantes pensarían que solo se trata de los quehaceres diarios y esto no pasaría. Pero aquí en el curso de Héroe, es un papel que le permite a uno practicar ser un héroe Top mientras lidera un grupo."_

-"¡Silencio por favor!"- La voz firme de Iida resonó por el aula, logrando que todos se callaran para verlo -"Este es un trabajo con la responsabilidad seria de liderar a los demás. No solo es un trabajo para que cualquiera pueda hacerlo; esto es algo que requiere la confianza de quienes te rodean. Si queremos usar democracia para decidir a un verdadero líder, entonces deberíamos hacer una elección para escoger a uno…"-

-"¡Lo dices mientras eres quien más levanta la mano!"- Menciono Ashido a la vez que algunos se reían por el hecho de que incluso el chico quería ser representante.

-"¿Por qué sugeriste eso?"- Pregunto Denki.

-"Tan solo paso 2 semanas y aunque sabemos no mucho acerca del otro, me parece que todos votarían por sí mismo."- Comento Tsuyu con un dedo en su mejilla, una costumbre de ella el hablar así a veces.

-"¿Además cómo podríamos tener confianza al saber eso?"- Agrego Ejiro. El chico de lentes se volteo a verlo para responderle, acompañado de movimientos raros.

-"¿No creen que es precisamente por eso que quien obtenga varios votos puede ser verdaderamente considerado como la persona más adecuada?"- Cambia su vista a Shouta, quien ya se preparaba para echarse a dormir en su bolsa de campamento -"¿No lo cree así, sensei?"-

-"No me importa, siempre y cuando lo decidan antes de que se acabe la hora."- Respondió de manera cortante antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

-"¡Muchas gracias!"-

 **Un par de minutos después**

Los resultados fueron puestos en la pizarra, y por lo que se ve, casi la gran mayoría voto por sí mismo obteniendo solo 1 voto. Cuando vieron quienes eran los que tenían más, iban a comentar algo de no ser por cierto rubio con tendencia a explotar cosas.

-"¿¡Qué mierda!?¡¿Quién voto por Deku?!"- Grito furioso por ver que el también estaba en el grupo de los 1p y el cabeza de brócoli tenía…

-"¿¡Tengo 4 votos!?"- Dijo incrédulo por su parte el chico al ver su nombre arriba de la lista. Debajo de este se encontraba Momo Yaoyorozu con 3 votos.

En otros asientos podemos observar como Ochako silbaba con la vista a otro lado, Mina estaba con el celular en mano, Iida parecía temblar como derrotado y YaoMomo golpeaba ligeramente su escritorio como para bajar sus nervios.

-"Bueno, es mejor que votar por ti."- Decía Sero viendo a Bakugou algo aliviado de que no termine siendo el presidente.

-"¡¿Eso qué significa bastardo?!"-

-"¡2 votos, sabía que esto pasaría pero aún así…!"- Iida estaba algo frustrado por ver que no fue elegido como presidente, aunque por otro lado estaba sorprendido de ver que consiguió 2 votos. Un peli verde estaba dibujando en su cuaderno y un enano de uva miraba la ventana.

-"Votaste por alguien más, ¿eh?"- Se notaba un poco el consuelo que trataba de darle Momo.

-"Pero tú también querías el puesto, ¿qué estás haciendo Iida?"- Comento Rikido.

Ahora estamos viendo a un Izuku parado junto a una Yaoyorozu que se mostraba bastante tranquila mientras que el chico estaba sudando un poco por los nervios.

-"N-No me esperaba esto."- Susurro a la chica para que solo ella lo oyera, esta al escuchar eso quedo confundida.

-"¿Cómo dices eso? Eres el que quedo primero en los puntajes y además tienes buenas ideas sobre algunos pros y contras en cuanto a nuestras Individualidades. Sin comentar tus acciones en los ejercicios. Aunque yo quería ser la representante y es un poco frustrante."- Le responde en voz baja acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa. El peli verde la mira un momento para luego sonreírle mientras le dice en un tono bajo "Gracias."

-"Puede que esto no sea malo."-

-"Tienes razón, además Midoriya es bastante fuerte y sus acciones te pueden dar un buen empujón para ganar. ¡Y Yaoyorozu estuvo genial cuando revisamos los resultados de batallas!"- Hablo Kirishima, recibiendo algunas aprobaciones de parte de sus compañeros.

 **Hora del Almuerzo**

 **-My Hero Academia OST Ill Become a Hero!-**

En el comedor, Izuku fue a buscar su comida algo tranquilo después de salir del salón con la noticia de ser el representante de su clase.

 ** _-"Es algo bueno que seas el líder, te servirá mucho a futuro. Además recuerda que tu diste tu voto a alguien más, y terminaste recibiendo la confianza de otros al final."-_** Hablo Karumi con algo de razón, viendo como por momentos el chico parecía ser otra persona al obtener la fe de otro en él; un peli verde le daba la espalda para luego de a poco cambie y se muestre el traje naranja con negro de un rubio, se da la vuelta para verle con esos ojos azules y sonríe, nuevamente cambia y es Izuku quien le esta sonriendo.

- _"Buen punto… pero ahora estoy nervioso por otra cosa…"-_ Se sentó en una mesa solitaria y nota como casi todas las chicas del lugar le miraban buscando al bijuu. Aun no está muy acostumbrado a eso y el escalofrío fue peor cuando sentía unas presencias acercarse. Miro por su hombro izquierdo, Ochako, Mina, Yaoyorozu, Itsuka y Tenya (que iba con sudor cayéndole por la frente al ver el aura que emanaban las amigas del peli verde) caminaban a donde estaba este para luego sentarse. La castaña y peli rosada a ambos lados, la peli naranja y la pelinegra al frente de él, y el chico de lentes al lado de Uraraka.

-"¿Y~~, donde está?"- Pregunto por todos la castaña sonriéndole de manera bastante dulce al igual que las otras; salvo por Kendo ya que era más calmada cuando se trataba del zorro; a la vez que dejaba temblando a Deku quien se limito a comer de a poco y Tenya estaba más nervioso. Sabía a quién se refería por notar las miradas confusas que le dieron sus demás compañeros en clase al verlo sin su zorro. Trago la comida antes de responder.

-"B-Bueno, lo que pasa es que ayer parece que estuvo comiendo algo que le cayó mal y ahora está enfermo. Va mejorando pero está en casa."- Esos ojos entrecerrados que le daban algunas le dieron motivo para empezar a sudar a balas. Pero después vio como esa mirada cambia a una de reflexión y algo de preocupación.

-"Pobre Kurama, es una lástima."- Escucho de parte de Mina a la vez que suspiraba.

-"Espero y lo cuides bien Midoriya."- Dijo la pelinegra.

Por fuera estaba sonriendo, pero por dentro…

- _"¿¡DE VERDAD SE LA CREYERÓN!?"-_

-"A propósito Izuku."- Le llamo Kendo logrando tener su atención -"Hoy el maestro nos pidió elegir al representante de la clase B. Varios votaron que sea yo, aunque creo que la mayoría lo hizo para que un chico llamado Neito no sea quien acabe siendo el presidente. Es bastante molesto."- Al final termino bufando lo último, los otros se lo imaginaban un poco queriendo entenderla.

-"Te entendemos, nosotros estamos algo igual."- Dijo Momo, refiriéndose a un loco de las explosiones. Sus compañeros afirmaron con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados al acordarse de él. La peli naranja la miro esperando que le explique.

-"Sucede que nosotros también tuvimos que elegir a nuestro presidente."- Siguió Tenya, el cabeza de brócoli siguió comiendo pero estaba tratando de ignorar aquello -"Casi todos votamos por nosotros, pero nadie quería que un compañero nuestro quede como líder. Su actitud deja mucho que desear."- Vuelve a recibir afirmaciones de los otros.

-"¿Entonces quién es el presidente de su clase?"- Pregunto al final Itsuka. Ve como las miradas caen sobre el peli verde que dejo de comer un rato y para aclararse -"¿Te eligieron como presidente?"- Se notaba como estaba algo emocionada por saber aquello.

-"Sí, pero aún siento nervios. La verdad pensaba que la persona indicada para ese puesto era Tenya."- Contesto mirando al nombrado quien se sorprendió por aquello.

-"Midoriya, ¿tú fuiste uno de los que voto por mi?"- Estaba incrédulo por saber aquello.

-"Sip, aunque no tengo idea de quién fue el otro voto."- Unas mesas más alejadas Minoru estornuda.

-"¡Qué bien, significa que podemos vernos más seguidos!"- Mencionaba la de ojos verdes mientras de manera rápida abrazaba a Deku por la espalda. Las demás chicas estuvieron quemándola con la mirada pero parece que no le importo.

- _"¿Por qué me molesta el que lo este abrazando?"_ \- Se preguntaba internamente Momo.

-"Ajaja~, muy cierto, pero me pregunto quiénes fueron los que votaron por mí."-

-"Pues Ocha y yo éramos 2 de tus votos."- Le decía Mina a la vez que ella y la castaña le sonreían.

-"Tu coraje y juicio en momentos críticos te hacen alguien digno de seguir. Es por eso que vote por ti."- Agrego Iida con sus movimientos de mano.

-"Así que uno de tus votos era el tuyo."- Respondió sorprendido.

-"Pero yo pensé que querías ser presidente Tenya. Digo, tienes los lentes y todo."- Comento Uraraka despreocupadamente.

- _"No creo que solo por eso deba serlo."_ \- Pensaron los demás.

El chico tomo un sorbo de su jugo antes de hablarle.

-"Querer hacerlo y ser apto para eso son cosas diferentes. Simplemente creí que era correcto."-

-"Mis razones fueron algo parecido a las de Iida."- Dijo Momo, dejando ya aclarado que también voto por Deku. Pero de repente, todos estaban algo callados como pensando en algo hasta que los demás preguntaron al de lentes.

-"¿Simplemente?"- Casi parecía un grito por como todos alzaron la voz, dejando inquieto al joven peli azul -"Tú no usas esa palabra normalmente."-

-"Oh, eso es…"- Balbuceo, dejando a todos algo extrañados. Uraraka se quedo mirándolo un rato.

-"He estado pensando…"- La atención se centro en la castaña, que parece estaba descifrando un misterio por la expresión que puso luego -"Iida, ¿¡tú eres un millonario!?"-

-"Mill…"- Estaba por contradecir aquello, pero simplemente se limito a suspirar y mirar a otro lado -"Intenté cambiar la manera en la que hablo porque no quería que me llamaran así."- Los demás se le quedaron viendo con atención para escuchar más sin perderse de nada, incluso la bijuu en el interior de su jinchuuriki estaba atenta -"Sí, mi familia ha sido héroes por generaciones. Yo soy el segundo hijo."-

-"¿¡Quéeee!? ¡Increíble!"-

-"¿Conocen al héroe Turbo Ingenium?"- Pregunto mientras los demás asentían salvo Izuku que entro en su modo fan.

-"¡Por supuesto! ¡Él es un héroe realmente popular, tiene 65 empresas de otros Pros trabajando en su agencia de Tokio!"- En ese momento se detiene, como descubriendo algo increíble -"¡No me digas que…!"- Los otros al principio estuvieron algo sorprendidos por el conocimiento que el cabeza de brócoli tenía sobre el héroe, después al ver que se detuvo algo en ellos hizo **click** y voltearon a ver al de lentes de manera incrédula.

-"¡Él es mi hermano mayor!"- Exclamo orgullosamente, dejando a los otros con las bocas abiertas -"Él es un héroe honorable que respeta las reglas y lidera a la gente. Puse mi meta de ser un héroe, porque quiero ser como mi hermano."- Siguió hablando de manera soñadora -"Sin embargo, creo que es muy pronto para mí el tomar liderazgo de otros. Al contrario de mí, Midoriya se dio cuenta del punto de la porción práctica del examen de admisión, así que es más adecuado para el puesto."- Agrego después mirando al chico de ojos verdes, el cual se rasco la mejilla mientras sonreía algo apenado.

- _"En verdad tengo ganas de decirte que no tenía idea ese día, pero mejor no rompo tus esperanzas."_ \- Pensó a sus adentros. Miro a los otros y noto como estaban sorprendidos por ver que el chico de lentes estaba sonriendo de manera más sincera.

-"Esta puede ser la primera vez que te veo sonreír así, Iida."- Comento Ashido hablando por todos, desde que se conocieron hasta ahora no lo vieron sonreír de esta manera.

-"¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo sonrío todo el tiempo!"-

Izuku se le quedo viendo al joven mientras hablaba con las demás. Por su cabeza estaba pasando muchos pensamientos, su hermano es lo que Naruto y All Might son para Deku.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

Iba a decir algo, pero eso se ve interrumpido al escuchar una alarma que resonó por toda la academia. Todos en el salón de comida quedaron confundidos y algunos asustados por la repentina alarma.

-"¿Por qué está sonando la alarma?"- Como respuesta, una voz se escucho.

-"Ha habido una alerta de seguridad Nivel 3. Todos los estudiantes deben evacuar a los exteriores inmediatamente. Repito. Todos los estudiantes-"- Tenya en ese instante pregunto a un chico de tercero que estaba cerca sobre la situación.

-"¿Qué es una alerta de seguridad Nivel 3?"- -"¡Quiere decir que alguien está infiltrándose en la escuela, nunca había visto algo como esto en los tres años que estudio aquí! ¡Deberías darte prisa también!"- Dijo el extra antes de salir corriendo a las salidas de emergencias. Izuku vio como todos entraron en pánico y no iba a tardar mucho para que algún accidente ocurra.

- _"Kurama…"_ \- **_-"Lo sé cachorro, se veloz y estaré contigo en un momento."-_** No necesito que le diga más, así que se levanto sobre la mesa y empezó a saltar de mesa en mesa hasta llegar a una pared que daba al pasillo donde todos los alumnos estaban corriendo tratando de llegar a la salida.

Paso arriba de ellos al agregar chakra en sus pies para correr por el techo, sintió como un animal estaba en su hombro por lo que dedujo que su bijuu se manifestó de nuevo. Sabiendo que hacer, avanzó más rápido que antes, logrando pasar a todos y quedar frente a la salida de emergencia.

- _"¿Listo Kurama?"_ \- **_-"Espero y esto aleje a esas locas de mi un tiempo."-_**

Karumi en su forma de zorro salto del hombro de Izuku para caer de pie frente a todos, al rato una gran explosión de humo se hace presente donde estaba el animal. Todos los alumnos que estaban corriendo como loco se detienen para ver lo que ocurría frente a ellos. El peli verde ya no se veía gracias al humo que estaba presente.

 **-Cambia a Naruto OST Demon Fox Nine Tails-**

En eso, de a poco se escuchan gruñidos de lo que parece ser un enorme animal, dejando a los estudiantes con miedo por lo que sea que este ahí en frente. Un sonido de que algo grande se está moviendo, proveniente de donde se encuentra el humo, hace que más personas entren en temor. Eso y que después ven como la sombra de una figura enorme de a poco se veía.

El humo empieza a bajar, se puede apreciar una enorme pata con pelaje naranja frente a ellos, detrás lo que parece ser una gran cola del mismo color ondeando y desviando el humo. Al final, todo se aclara y no hace falta decir como todos estaban al ver lo que había. Un zorro enorme con las pupilas rojas rasgadas que era lo bastante grande como para bloquear la salida, estaba encorvado y se nota que podría tocar el techo, también estaba gruñendo como mostrando sus colmillos; pero lo que más sorprendió a todos no era el animal, sino lo que había en su cabeza.

Parado encima de él se encontraba un estudiante, pero no cualquier otro, ese estudiante era…

-"¿Izuku?/¿Midoriya?"- Dijeron algunos de sus compañeros, bastante impactados por ver al peli verde como si nada y de lo más tranquilo parado sobre el zorro.

Su mirada era fría, sus ojos seguían verdes pero compartía una similitud con el zorro; tenía sus pupilas rasgadas. Estaba de brazos cruzados frente a todos y ellos por alguna razón sentían como este les miraba con desaprobación.

-"Estúpidos."- Con esa simple palabra, consiguió que todos empiecen a verlo mal y alguien estaba por hablar hasta que Deku volvió a abrir la boca -"No me creo lo que veo, hasta los de tercer año están asustados. ¿Y todos aquí tienen pensado en convertirse en héroes? Que buen chiste. Solo estoy viendo a un montón de gallinas que se asustan por una simple alarma."- En eso apunta a las ventanas que hay a su lado -"¿Por qué no miran ahí? Me imagino que no será que le tienen miedo a las cámaras, ¿o me equivoco?"- Queriendo contradecirle, todos miran a donde apuntaba para replicarle que se equivocaba sobre que no había nada, y al final nadie respondió porque era cierto. De alguna forma la prensa se había metido a los terrenos de U.A y ahora estaban tratando de entrar para buscar a All Might, solo que EraserHead y Present Mic los detenían.

Luego de que todos se calmaran, miraron al peli verde quien seguía de brazos cruzados y esa mirada era bastante intensa.

-"Bien, quiero que todos regresen al comedor y mantengan la calma. Yo y Kurama tenemos un asunto que hacer. Nos vemos luego."- Antes de que puedan decirle algo, hizo varias posiciones de manos para que luego alrededor de él y el zorro se junte un viento fuerte. Un tornado empezó a rodearlos de la cabeza a los pies, después de unos segundos ya no se encontraban ni el chico ni el animal. Una lástima que no pudo ver la cara de todas las chicas del lugar, ninguna se creía que ese zorro pudiera ser aquel que Midoriya traía.

-"H-Hey, ¿alguien me explica desde cuando Izuku se pone así de serio?"- Kirishima no pudo evitar estremecerse al sentir como los ojos de ambos, bestia y hombre, emanaban aquella frialdad.

-"Eso quisiera saber. Aunque lo que de verdad quiero saber es cómo es que Kurama se haga tan grande."- Pregunto Kaminari.

-"Bueno, de seguro ese era el motivo de que le dejen entrar con él. Ha de ser uno de esos animales con Individualidades. El director es uno también."- Se escucho de parte de YaoMomo a la vez que todos volvían al comedor, siguiendo las órdenes del chico al cual casi nadie conoce.

-"¿Pero me pregunto qué era-?"- -"¡Hey, ¿qué hace Midoriya ahí afuera!?"- El grito de Mineta trajo la atención de varios, miraron por donde apuntaba y algunos esperaban que no ocurra una masacre.

 **Donde Aizawa y Mic**

-"¡Entreguen a All Might y dejen que le hagamos unas preguntas! ¡Él está aquí, ¿no es así!?"-

Aaah, la prensa. Hay veces en las que de verdad no saben cuando rendirse en cuanto a obtener ciertas informaciones. Y eso era algo que a Aizawa lo moles -error, me corrijo- odiaba, se le era imposible pensar en trabajar con todas esas personas preguntándole sobre cualquier cosa que se le pueda hacer. Agrega también de que si ellos intentaban algo…

-"Ellos son intrusos, sabes…"- Su amigo el rubio de lentes le susurra mientras la gente intenta pasar -"Puede llamarles incluso villanos. ¿Piensas que podemos derrotarlos?"- Suspiro al escuchar esa opción del Pro. La idea le sonaba tentadora a veces.

-"No lo hagas Mic. Escribirán un puñado de medias verdades o alguna que otra mentira de ti."- Observo por el rabillo de su ojo como el héroe parecía algo molesto ya con toda la gente y no podía culparlo.

-"¡Él está aquí, ¿verdad?!"- Pregunto nuevamente la reportera castaña.

-"¡Ya les dijimos que no!"- Termino respondiéndoles Mic, aunque no le hicieron caso.

-"¡Si nos da un breve comentario, los dejaremos!"- Comento otro reportero.

-"Si ustedes obtienen un solo comentario, querrán otro y otro. Sé cómo es eso."- El pelinegro trataba de convencerlos de una manera pacífica.

-"¿Aizawa?"- -"Ya te lo dije, no hagas nada y esperemos a la policía."-

Esto empezaba a descontrolarse porque de a poco la gente se movía al frente intentando entrar por la fuerza a las puertas de la academia.

-"¡Vamos, solo tendremos un minuto-!"- -"Un minuto para que se larguen."-

Tan pronto como parecía acabar la reportera, otra voz se escucho y ocasiono que todos se quedaran congelados en sus lugares. Hasta los mismos Pros estaban quietos al querer identificar al dueño. De a poco se empezó a sentir como la tierra vibraba, como si algo grande se acercara; Shouta y Present Mic se prepararon para lo que sea que estuviera viniendo.

-"Hay veces en las que me pregunto, ¿por qué la prensa no puede quedarse conforme con una respuesta, acaso serán estúpidos?"-

Los profesores abrieron los ojos al escuchar aquella voz, bastante aturdidos del asombro. Y como no estarlo si era la voz de uno de sus estudiantes, miraron a la multitud de gente y notaron como algunos estaban aterrados al escucharlo. Una pisada fuerte seguido de un temblor se sintió cerca de ellos y un mini tornado que comenzó desde abajo hasta arriba se podía observar. Cuando acabo, las quijadas no terminaron en caer al ver de qué se trataba.

Izuku Midoriya se encontraba sentado con las piernas en X, una mano apoyada en su rodilla mientras que con la otra sostenía su rostro que estaba de lado, dándole un aire de que estaba aburrido. Sin embargo, en esos ojos que observaron pudieron sentir que la imagen y el aire que soltaba eran distintos. Eso, y que sobre lo que se encontraba sentado como si no fuera nada era un enorme zorro. El animal gruño a la gente, ocasionando que varios retrocedieran por temor y tropezaran, Eraser y Mic se quedaron donde estaban, incapaces de procesar muy bien la situación.

-"Me parece que había quedado claro. All Might no se encuentra aquí, ¿y aun así insisten en entrar a la academia para poder obtener la respuesta a sus dudas? Debo felicitarlos, no tengo idea de cómo pasaron la barrera de U.A, aunque eso sí. Si no fuera por mí, ahora mismo tendrían que estar huyendo de Kurama, ¿no es así amigo?"- Para afirmar su punto, palmeo levemente la cabeza del zorro, logrando que este deje de gruñirles un poco y retrocediendo como para darle espacio como para que se relajen. Deku se bajo de un salto de él para pararse junto a sus maestros quienes lo veían algo confundidos y inseguros de que hacía, el peli verde los vio antes de hablarles -"Bueno, menos mal que me dejaron estar con Kurama un tiempo, tenían razón. Si un día rompían la barrera, de cualquier forma no podrían llegar más lejos gracias a mi amigo. Es una suerte de que me dejaran entablar una amistad con él."- Dijo a los profesionales. Estos lo miraron un rato antes de que se miraran entre sí y le sigan el juego.

-"Muy cierto joven oyente, me alegra de que hayas podido traerlo. ¡Un pequeño susto no viene mal algunas veces!"- Decía un animado Mic al ver como la gente incrédula no se veía que un simple estudiante podía tener confianza con un animal como ese, y más al escuchar que U.A tenía algo así.

-"Ciertamente, tuve mis dudas al principio. Bueno, me relaja el ver que nadie saldrá herido hoy o cualquier otro día."- Comento el pelinegro con ojeras mientras sonreía un poco por la astucia de su alumno.

Al poco rato empiezan a escucharse las sirenas de los oficiales, la gente empezó a suspirar en derrota una segunda vez. Ciertamente no creían posible ahora la idea de hablar con el Símbolo de la Paz, ni hoy ni en otro momento al enterarse sobre la supuesta mascota de la academia de héroes.

-"Goodbye, bad mass communication!"- Les gritaba el rubio de lentes mientras veía como la policía alejaba a toda la multitud de la academia. Aizawa veía como Izuku estaba mirando por donde se iban de brazos cruzados y se notaba bastante serio. Como si algo lo estuviera molestando, decidió acercarse para hablar con él.

-"Midoriya…"- Toco levemente el hombro de este para que lo vea -"Escucha, solo por esta vez no te daré un castigo por ayudarnos a controlar la situación aquí. Luego me explicaras sobre el animal. ¿Cómo están las cosas adentro, los estudiantes?"- El chico en eso se pone frente a él Pro y Mic curioso por escuchar también se acerca.

-"Todos están bien, Kurama y yo tuvimos que hacer una escenita para que no anden correteando para posiblemente ocasionar un accidente. Les dije a todos que se regresen al comedor y esperen a que les avise que las cosas se calmaron. Ningún herido por suerte."- Explico tranquilamente lo ocurrido. Este chico era como una caja de sorpresas para ambos y a Mic le agradaba por eso.

-"Very good my student!"- Comento mientras le levantaba un pulgar -"Ahora, ¿nos equivocamos si decimos que ese de ahí es tu Kurama que siempre traes y el cual casi todas las chicas persiguen?"- Dijo luego a la vez que apuntaba con el pulgar de la mano izquierda a la misma dirección donde estaba el nombrado, sentado tranquilamente mientras observaba la charla. Un asentimiento de parte del chico le aclaro las dudas a ambos. Cuando este les había dicho que era una especie de zorro el cual se podía hacer gigante, no esperaron que fuera así de enorme.

-"Ah por cierto, ahora acabo de descubrir de que puede tele-transportarse a donde este yo cuando quiera. Por eso logro estar conmigo durante la conmoción dentro del pasillo."- Agrego el chico.

-"Ok, creo que esta todo aclarado."- Decía EraserHead. Estaba por retirarse pero noto la mirada de molestia que dirigió el joven a otro lado y era bastante seria también -"¿Midoriya, algo más que comentar?"- El chico los miro de nuevo antes de hablar.

-"Pues, resulta que antes de venir aquí, encontramos algo que no me da buena espina y que posiblemente lo que usaron los medios para poder meterse a los terrenos. Es mejor que los lleve para que ustedes saquen sus conclusiones. Ven Kurama."- El animal se acerco a este y comenzó a brillar de un rojo fuerte por unos segundos antes de volver a ser el pequeño zorro de hace 2 semanas. Deku hizo unas señas de manos, luego de recibir la confirmación de sus profesores para ir, y un tornado los envolvió a los tres por momento antes de que bajara. Ahora se encontraban en otra parte de los terrenos de la academia, unos héroes fueron más rápidos y llegaron antes que ellos.

Izuku miro a una de las personas que estaban ahí, pudo reconocer a Recovery Girl. Esa estatura mas la bata y el bastón en forma de aguja para inyecciones la hacían destacar (aunque la altura tal vez no).

La persona que se encontraba a su lado era alguien conocido para él, recuerda haberlo visto en alguna parte pero se le dificultaba en donde. Era una persona grande, de aspecto físico desconocido debido al traje que llevaba que se extendía por todo el cuerpo. El traje era blanco y se asemejaba a uno espacial con varias partes divididas infladas de color blanco, un casco negro con marcas blancas con forma irregular (que parece representar sus ojos) situado por encima de un cuello metálico con dos tornillos por la parte delantera. Un par de guantes del mismo color del traje con detalles lineales negros y piezas metálicas por la punta de sus dedos con forma de dedales que, el suponía, podían abrirse y cerrarse. Para acabar, por debajo del traje parece que había un pantalón del mismo color y apariencia, solo que parece tener unas rodilleras infladas, y tenía puesto también unos botas amarillos mostaza. Vio que un poco de sus piernas podía observarse libremente entre el pantalón y las botas, supuso que él/ella era bastante delgado/da y que su ropa era grande solamente.

- _"Estoy seguro de haberlo visto en alguna parte."_ \- Pensó el peli verde mientras veía a la persona. Giro su vista a la siguiente, era una mujer mayor bastante hermosa con cuerpo esbelto; de cabello negro largo liso disparejo con pequeños brotes en punta, ojos azules; usaba un traje estilo dominatrix, una especie de corsé que cubre solo por debajo de sus pechos sobre un leotardo color piel, resaltando sus pechos y piernas. Lleva un antifaz, unas esposas en cada muñeca, un cinturón de herramientas en sus caderas y zapatos de cuero de tacón alto con medias semitransparentes.

Por más extraño que se le hiciera, no se puso nervioso o avergonzó al mirar cómo iba vestida, algo en ella le daba le transmitía como una sensación familiar. Se le quedo mirando un rato hasta que la voz de Recovery Girl lo saco de su estupor.

-"¿Cómo fueron los miembros de la prensa capaz de hacer algo como esto?"- Se notaba la intriga que tenía al ver frente a ellos, una parte del muro de U.A desintegrado y reducido a nada más que polvo.

-"No creo que hayan sido ellos."- Fue en ese entonces que el director (que increíblemente no lo había detectado hasta ahora) junto a las personas se voltearon para ver como EraserHead y Present Mic se acercaban a ellos acompañados de Deku quien miraba la puerta con sospecha, él fue el que hablo -"Debió haber sido alguien que tomo un mal camino, ¿una declaración de guerra, tal vez?"-

-"Midoriya, ¿se puede saber que haces aquí? Vimos como apareció un zorro enorme cerca de la puerta principal."- El chico solo apunto con su dedo índice al pequeño zorro que estaba apoyado en su hombro derecho, como diciéndole quien era. El animal modificado hizo un Oh con la boca antes de asentir.

-"Crean o no, pero este chico fue quien nos trajo desde la otra parte. Nos informo que ya calmo las cosas adentro respecto a los demás estudiantes."- El pelinegro miro al chico mientras decía esto, el joven solo dio un "Mhmph" para afirmar -"Bien, ¿algo fuera de lugar aquí, 13, Midnight?"-

- _"¡El héroe espacial de rescate en desastres naturales, Nº13! Ahora entiendo que se me hacía conocido, pero me come la duda Midnight. Digo, ya la tengo anotada en uno de mis cuadernos de nota, pero el estar cerca de ella se me hace familiar."_ \- Pensaba el jinchuuriki después de mirar nuevamente a los nombrados. Sintió como por instantes los ojos de la heroína para 18 estaban en él.

-"Nada que reportar, es muy extraño, tan solo atacaron esta parte."- Decía el héroe rescatista mirando la puerta otra vez. Luego noto como Midnight estaba con la vista perdida -"Midnight, ¿sucede algo? Te vez distraída."- La mujer se sorprendió un poco pero volvió a calmarse después, mirando al astronauta procedió a responderle.

-"Perdón, es solo algo en lo que pensaba, no es algo importante."- Miro de reojo a Deku quien sintió de nuevo como lo observaban y sus vistas se conectaron. Sin saber, ambos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

- _"He visto esos ojos y ese cabello antes."_ -

 **En otra parte**

 **-Se acaba el OST y empieza Naruto Shippuden OST Nine Tails Unleashed-**

Se puede que el lugar es bastante oscuro. En una estantería hay distintos tipos de bebidas alcohólicas, algunos posters, tan solo uno de All Might pero esta desgarrado. Es como un bar por lo que se aprecia a primera vista, y no esta deshabitado.

Detrás de la cantina; limpiando un vaso; hay un hombre con traje elegante de botones, corbata y parece que tiene cinco placas de metal por el cuello que se extienden desde su clavícula hasta su barbilla. No tenía rostro o eso parece, lo que únicamente marcaba lo que eran sus ojos serían las luces amarillas bastante intimidantes, tampoco se observaba sus manos. En esas partes lo que había era una niebla oscura bastante gruesa.

-"¿Leyeron esto? Apenas se enteraron de que era un profesor y nosotros lo descubrimos hace ya una semana. Fue bueno salir hoy, esos estúpidos reporteros nos dieron un camino para poder robar esto."- Hablaba el chico de pelo celeste, su voz no se escuchaba normal, era algo apagada debido a que tenía una mano falsa de color blanco tapando parte de su rostro menos los ojos. Estaba hablando sobre un periódico con la noticia de él héroe trabajando en U.A mientras que en una mano sostenía con la punta de 3 dedos unos papeles que se podían observar lo que eran unos horarios, uno en especial estaba marcado con un círculo rojo donde aparecían los rostros de EraserHead, 13 y el Símbolo de la Paz.

-"Hey… ¿Qué sucedería, si el más grande de los héroes, es asesinado por villanos?"- En eso se voltea para ver detrás de él, lo que ve es una especie de monstruo. Tiene forma humanoide de color negro con reflejos purpuras, su cuerpo es muy musculoso con múltiples cicatrices rojas a lo largo de sus brazos. Su cerebro está expuesto en la parte superior de su cabeza y en cada uno de los lados tiene dos ojos amarillentos completamente redondos y abiertos. Su boca tiene forma de un pico de pájaro color amarillo apagado con una parte negra en el medio y dientes blancos enormes con formas de dagas haciéndolo parecer un poco a un cuervo humanoide siniestro, su única vestimenta es un pantalón color beige amarillento con los extremos deteriorados por sus enormes proporciones corporales y rodilleras grises con forma de calaveras con una enorme cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. No hacía ningún ruido o movimiento.

-"Hoy será el día. All Might… ese bastardo morirá hoy y Sensei se levantara de nuevo como rey de este mundo. Y todo comenzara a partir de él, nuestra arma especial."- Comento luego, refiriéndose al parecer a la criatura.

-"Shigaraki Tomura, ¿y si Noumu es detenido? ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces? Sé que le tienes mucha confianza, pero no creo que sea lo suficien-"-

-"Kurogiri, relájate, si perdemos una vida en este nivel, todavía nos queda otra. El plan B de emergencia. Más vale no fracasar, ¿entendido?"- Interrumpió el peli celeste. Su vista cambio para fijarse en un hombre un poco más bajo que él pero solo por centímetros. Era de piel blanquecina y tenía el cabello liso y de color blanco con algunos rastros de negro llegándole a los hombros, sus ojos eran verdes oscuros sin vida con la pupila roja y alrededor de sus ojos tiene unas marcas negras como si fueran ojeras. Iba vestido con una chaqueta de manga larga abierta con un esqueleto con espadas atravesándole los ojos en la espalda, unos pantalones militares junto a unas botas del mismo tipo de color marrón. Su cuerpo era bastante marcado pero no mucho y en su pecho se notaba bastantes cicatrices junto a algunas marcas de coceduras como si hubiera salido de una operación.

-"Lo que ordene, señor Tomura."- Respondió solamente.

 **Fin del Capítulo** **6**

 **¡ESO ES TODO AMIGOS!**

 **-Bakugou: ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO?!**

 **-Ochako: Autor, ¿por qué lo acaba acá?**

 **Bueno, la verdad en un principio decidí alargarlo más, pero me pareció mejor dejarlo hasta acá. Por eso es la primera parte, eso y que en la segunda se me ocurrió meter un momento bastante conocido para algunos. *Pone una sonrisa macabra mientras se escucha una risa escalofriante y el fondo es oscuro con muchos rostros malignos***

 **-Ochako: N-No sé… si quiero saber que pasará. *Temblaba al igual que los otros***

 **-Shouyo: Oh, oigan, ¿no creen que Natsu se tardó?**

 **Cierto, ¿qué paso? *Se escucha como alguien viene caminando y la puerta se abro de una patada***

 **-Dragneel: ¡YA LLEGO POR QUIEN LLORABAN!**

 **-Katsuki: ¡CALLATE BASTARDO! ¡Como si me preocupara alguien como tú! *Mira a la persona que hay al lado de él* Rubia.**

 **-?: Hola, señor autor. *Se presenta con una reverencia***

 **Ya~, que me digas señor me hace sentir viejo. Un placer, Lucy. Veo que pudiste venir.** ** _¿Aunque cómo?_**

 **Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, dejen reviews y tranquilos que no me morí si llego a tardarme mucho. Solo son cosas que joden mi tiempo.**

 **-Lucy: Okey, entonces, ¿lo hacemos ahora que acabo el capítulo? *Todos se emocionan ante esto***

 **-Todos: "¡Ve más allá de tus límites…!**

 **¡PLUS ULTRAAAA!**


	8. Capitulo 7 (8): Rescue Training Part 2

**YO!**

 **Les traigo otro cap de este fic y sé que el anterior cap no tuvo nada de acción, pero como dice el título esto es la calma antes de la tormenta.**

 **Nada más que decir, salvo el que el personaje al final es otro OC y su estilo de cabello es como el de Nagato y será el reto para nuestro peli verde en este arco.**

 **PD: Mensaje importante al final.**

 **¡EMPEZEMOOOOS!**

* * *

 **NO SOY DUEÑO NI DE MY HERO ACADEMIA O NARUTO, COMO TAMBIEN LOS OST Y TEMAS QUE PONDRE**

 **Capítulo 7: ¡USJ! Aparecen los villanos, Entrenamiento de Rescate – Parte 2**

* * *

En alguna parte de la ciudad, un suceso algo familiar y a la vez peligroso se está llevando a cabo.

-"¡Escúchenme bien, estúpidos héroes, acérquense un poco más y esta familia vera sus últimos momentos antes de que los aplaste!"-

Lo que se ve es un villano humanoide de gran tamaño y musculoso, tiene una extensión en los hombros que le da algo similar a una capucha sobre su cabeza. El rostro parece estar oculto en gran parte debido a esta extensión y deja libre a la vista solo los ojos blancos redondeados y la gran boca, lleva un medio chaleco blindado de color oscuro, con una cadena sobre el hombro derecho y pantalones militares con blindaje adicional.

Y como él decía, una familia de tres personas estaba de rehenes gracias a uno de sus brazos. Los héroes ahí presentes eran Mount Lady, Kamui Woods y Death Arms, quienes no podían hacer nada debido a que el momento era delicado. Un paso en falso y el cementerio terminara recibiendo nuevas criptas.

Todo parecía a favor del sujeto, se iría junto con el dinero o simplemente acabaría con la vida de las tres personas.

-"¡YA TODO ESTÁ BIEN FAMILIA!"-

O eso parecía en segundos. Todos los demás presentes; exceptuando al villano; fijaron su vista en el cielo donde una gran sombra se aproximaba por detrás del humanoide.

-"¡MISSOURI SMAAAASH!"-

Fue lo último que escucho el malhechor antes de caer inconsciente después del golpe proporcionado por All Might, quien a tiempo saco a la familia antes de que el cuerpo del gigante les caiga encima. La familia quedo a salvo y la gente alrededor empezó a festejar mientras ovacionaban a Toshi.

-"¿POR QUÉ? PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ DE CAMINO A MI TRABAJO."- Dijo después el héroe. En eso, su oreja se mueve un poco por reflejo y alcanza a escuchar un grito de una mujer diciendo que hubo un golpe al banco.

-"ESTARÁ MAL SI LLEGO TARDE, ¡PERO…!"- Y con eso salto nuevamente al cielo con dirección al sonido. En el aire pudo notar un par de cosas - _'_ _Mi velocidad está recuperándose de a poco, también mi forma original deja de ser esquelética y empiezo a tener hambre normalmente.'_ \- Al rato se pasa una mano por donde debería estar su herida - _'_ _Lentamente, con el pasar del tiempo, mi sistema respiratorio e incluso mi estomago se vuelven a conectar con mi cuerpo. Ya no toso sangre tan seguido como antes, todo esto se lo debo a Kurama.'_ \- Cae en el techo de un edificio para después dar otro salto - _'_ _No, esto te lo agradezco a ti, Joven Midoriya.'_ \- Pensó al final cuando detuvo el auto del ladrón que se escapaba.

* * *

 _ **Al mismo tiempo en U.A, Clase 1-A**_

-"Muy bien, luego del incidente de esta mañana en el almuerzo, procederé en decirles en qué consiste el ejercicio de héroe de hoy."- Hablaba un Aizawa con una pequeña sonrisa bien escondida al recordar el rostro derrotado de los reporteros gracias a uno de sus alumnos.

Después de que Izuku volviera (todavía con el zorro en su hombro) al salón de comida, casi todos estaban tensos por imaginar lo que el chico junto a su supuesta mascota le hicieron a la prensa. Cuando hablo y todas las vistas fueron a él, comento sobre que ya todo estaba bien y que podían volver a los salones por parte de sus maestros. Claro que al no darse cuenta que su bijuu seguía apoyado en él, casi; _CASI_ ; todas las chicas fueron a abalanzarse a por el animal. Viendo esto el peli verde tomo a 'Kurama' para luego simular que lo iba arrojar por encima de su cabeza a la vez que este empezaba a brillar, y con eso logro parar la estampida que se le venía encima.

Las otras que no lo hicieron recordaban cuando este menciono sobre que su zorro y el mismo hablarían con la prensa, por lo que al ver como estaba en su forma pequeña decidieron no molestarlo por temor a que si lo hacían termine enfadándose para convertirse en comida de zorro. Pero las otras se habían olvidado momentáneamente de aquello.

-"El ejercicio iba a ser solamente de un profesor a cargo de enseñarles, pero termino convirtiéndose en una donde yo, All Might y otra persona seremos sus instructores."- Dijo el profe sin mucho ánimo en su tono de voz, dejando un poco curiosos a los jóvenes queriendo saber sobre el ejerció como también la tercera persona.

- _"_ _¿'Se convirtió'? ¿Será un caso especial?"_ \- _**-"Bueno, es Aizawa de quien hablamos. No me sorprende que este queriendo joderles un poco con el suspenso o el ejercicio."-**_ Comento con algo de razón Karumi en el interior después de `regresar´ al hogar del peli verde en la hora del almuerzo, y es que sí. Shouta en las 2 semanas que estuvieron practicando se le notaba, para aquel que miraba bien, que disfrutaba verlos quejarse algunas veces.

-"¡Disculpe! ¿Qué se supone que haremos?"- Pregunto Sero para sacar las dudas de todos. Aizawa lo miro antes de llevar una mano a su bolsillo y sacar algo de ahí para mostrárselo a la clase. Un pequeño cartel blanco con las palabras 'RESCUE' en celeste.

 **-Haikyuu Second Season OST Fellows-**

-"Desastres, catástrofes y todo lo relacionado. Es un entrenamiento de rescate."- La clase al escuchar eso estuvo emocionada, algunos nerviosos también por el hecho de que se les dificultaría debido a sus poderes.

-"Rescate… parece que será mucho trabajo esta vez, también."- Hablo Kaminari diciendo esto a Mina que estaba a su lado.

-"¿Cierto?"- Se notaba lo emocionada que estaba para ese ejercicio, mientras se volteaba a ver a Izuku quien le asentía con la cabeza.

-"¡Idiota, es el deber del héroe, no debes de quejarte!"- Hablo Ejiro detrás de Denki haciendo que este se rasque la nuca -"¡Mis brazos están listos para retumbar y destrozar rocas!"- Agrego después levantándolos y activando su Individualidad en las manos.

-"Nadie podrá vencerme en el agua, Ribbit."- Dijo Tsuyu con emoción mientras todo sabían que se les dificultaría en el agua salvo a ella.

-"Hey, aún no acabe."- Hablo de nuevo el pelinegro con ojeras, silenciando nuevamente a la clase -"Pueden elegir si llevar sus trajes o usar los uniformes de E.F. Porque hay trajes que probablemente limiten sus habilidades. Como sea, una vez se preparen, diríjanse a la salida para tomar el autobús, el entrenamiento será fuera del campus. Es todo, alístense."- Y con eso, procedió a retirarse mientras que los jóvenes iban a cambiarse en sus trajes.

Izuku se quedo pensando en su asiento un momento mientras miraba la ventana. Pensando en lo que harían. Se levanto de su asiento para buscar el portafolio que tenía su traje.

-' _Entrenamiento de rescate… lo que he admirado…'_ \- Mira una última vez al exterior antes de levantar el brazo y apretar fuerte su mano - _'_ _Este entrenamiento es otro paso más cerca para ser el mejor héroe.'_ \- En eso escucha como su compañero le habla.

 _ **-"Oye, te quedaras en la academia si no te cambias rápido y perderás el ejercicio."-**_ Le hablaba Karumi mientras estaba algo pensativa en el interior.

- _"Ah, sí. Gracias Kurama, pero, ¿me dejas preguntarte algo?"_ \- Decía a la vez que se tele transportaba a los camarotes para cambiarse antes de que lleguen los otros. No es que le moleste que vean como es su cuerpo, pero preferiría guardar las sorpresas para después.

 _ **-"Adelante, ¿qué tienes?"-**_

- _"Pues… ¿has tenido este presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar? Como… ¿justo hoy?"_ \- Cuestiono mientras se ajustaba bien sus guantes y se ponía la capa.

 _ **-"Para serte sincero, sí. Lo he tenido desde ayer, no sé porque y creo que tampoco quiero averiguarlo. De cualquier forma avísame si algo ocurre, estaré tomando una siesta."-**_ Al acabar, corto la comunicación con su jinchuuriki mientras este se dirigía a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se topo con Kirishima quien iba primero del grupo que quería vestirse, se asombro cuando vio al peli verde ya con su traje de héroe.

-"¿Midoriya? ¡Eso fue rápido amigo! Debes estar muy emocionado por este ejercicio."- Comento mientras el chico salía para darle espacio a Izuku quien se reía un poco.

-"Sí, bueno, yo los esperare afuera."- Y con eso se fue corriendo mientras los demás lo veían.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

 _ **Unos minutos después**_

Ya todos estaban con sus trajes puestos. Algunos decidieron hablar entre ellos para matar el tiempo antes de partir al lugar donde practicarían. Nuestro peli verde estaba hablando ahora mismo con Iida, Mina y Ocha.

-"¿Quién crees que será la tercera persona?"- Pregunto la ojos de mapache al de lentes quien giro su cabeza para verla.

-"No lo sé, estoy igual de intrigado que todos, pero puedo teorizar que ha de ser otro héroe profesional. ¡Después de todo estamos en U.A!"- Decía mientras movía las manos, cosa que provocaba risas entre sus amigos.

-"Quizá sea algún héroe relacionado con el rescate. ¡Si es así espero que sea 13!"- Menciono la castaña con emoción al pensar en aquello. Deku sabía sobre su fanatismo por aquel héroe (o heroína), de ahí que su traje se asemeje un poco.

-"Sabes Ochako…"- La mencionada voltea a verlo -"Nunca nos dijiste por qué quieres ser un héroe. Ya conocemos el por qué de Iida, así que me interesaría el saber tus motivos."- Hablo Izuku, haciendo que tanto Tenya como Ashido se callen un momento para escucharla, y está de más decir que se puso nerviosa.

-"A-Ah, b-b-bueno… n-no creo que quieran escuchar, no es tan noble como sus motivos, jeje~…"- Dijo ella rascándose la nuca de manera veloz, pero su pedido fue ignorado y los demás se acercaron más. Al ver esto, solamente se limito a suspirar -"Está bien, la razón es que… quiero ser héroe para conseguir dinero."- Menciono con una sonrisa falsa y pasándose una mano velozmente en su nuca _otra vez_ , mirando como ellos la miraban con algo de confusión salvo por Deku, quien estuvo serio un momento antes de hablar.

-"Dime, acaso tienes… ¿problemas económicos?"- Viendo como la vista de ella se oscurecía dio a entender que era algo grave el asunto y la hacía sufrir por ello.

 **-Naruto Shippuden OST Father and Mother-**

-"Sí, verán, mis padres trabajan en una empresa de construcción. Las cosas no van muy bien que digamos. Desde pequeña vi como se sacrificaban para darme una buena vida, pero yo quería ayudarles en lo que fuera y estuvieran más relajados."- Decía mientras evitaba mirarlos, y dejando algo pensativos respecto a lo que dijo la castaña. Después de un rato, Tenya junto a Izuku se les apareció un pensamiento mientras apoyaban un puño sobre la mano.

-"Construcción…"- Inicio el de lentes.

-"Sí ella consigue su licencia provisional entonces todos los costos bajarían, eso y también lo bueno que es su poder en esos oficios."- Termino el peli verde mientras veía al peli azul.

-"Ella puede hacer flotar objetos pesados, por lo que el uso de maquinas y demás equipo de gran peso no sería necesario."- Agrego Mina mientras los otros dos le asentían.

-"¿¡Verdad!? ¡Eso le dije a mi papá cuando era pequeña!"- Grito de repente Ochako, logrando atraer nuevamente la atención de sus amigos -"Pero…"- Menciono luego a la vez que su rostro cambiaba a uno triste recordando el suceso.

* * *

 **Flashback**

- _"¿Quieres trabajar para nosotros?"_ \- Preguntaba una mujer adulta de cabello marrón café que le pasaba los hombros a una pequeña niña la cual era como una mini replica de ella, esta estaba con los ojos lagrimosos viendo a los dos adultos enfrente.

- _"¡Sí! ¡Cuando sea grande los ayudare a ti y a papá!"_ \- Dijo entre lágrimas a la vez que se acercaba a ellos. El hombre de cabellera algo amarillo apagado _**(N/A: Sinceramente no sé como describir el color del padre de Ochako, así que imagínenlo así o un mostaza un poco claro)**_ se sorprendió por lo dicho por la pequeña, pero luego sonrió y procedió a apoyar una mano en su cabeza antes de hablar.

- _"Sabes, Ochako, aprecio mucho que pienses en ayudarnos. Pero como tus padres, nos haría mucho más felices que cumplas tus sueños. ¡Y cuando eso suceda, puedes llevarnos a donde sea que quieras, como Hawaii!"_ \- Le respondió sonriente al igual que la mujer. La niña se les quedo mirando un momento con un nudo en la garganta, no pudo hacer nada más que bajar la mirada y susurrar algo.

- _"Papá…"_ -

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

El grupo de amigos se quedo en silencio mirando a la chica de ojos café la cual estaba apretando las manos con fuerza al recordar aquello. Esta levanto la mirada y ya no parecía estar la carismática y alegre chica, ahora era remplazada por alguien que tenía sus objetivos bien en claro.

-"Definitivamente me convertiré en héroe, y permitiré que mis padres tengan una vida más relajada como deberían."- Dijo sin titubear, dejando sin saber que decir a los demás. Se le quedaron mirando hasta que Iida empezó a aplaudir.

-"¡BRAAAVO! ¡URARAKA, BRAAAVO!"- Seguía gritando y aplaudiendo, haciendo que algunos los miraran debido al ruido que hacía el de lentes. Izuku y Mina trataban de decirle que no hacía falta que se ponga a gritar, pero parecía que no escuchaba y seguía aplaudiendo consiguiendo poner algo avergonzados a los tres amigos del de lentes.

Ochako se les quedo mirando luego de un rato y no pudo evitar reír mientras se tapaba la boca, Tenya dejo de gritar y aplaudir para verla igual que el peli verde junto a la peli rosada, los tres algo confundidos.

-"Emmm… ¿dijimos algo gracioso o es algo que hicimos?"- Pregunto la ojos de mapache. La castaña paraba su risa de a poco antes de verlos.

-"N-No *Pfft!*, es solo que, me alegra tener tan buenos amigos."- Dijo mientras se quitaba una gota de su ojo, haciendo que los demás se les enrojeciera un poco el rostro pero también sonriendo por aquello.

-"Me alegra que pienses eso Ocha. ' _Pero soy yo quien está más feliz de ser sus amigos.'"-_ Pensó lo último, a la vez que los otros dos le afirmaban con la cabeza a lo que dijo. En eso saca su celular de un bolsillo para ver la hora y nota como ya era casi el momento de partir. Lo guarda antes de hablarles a los demás.

 **-Se acaba el OST-**

-"Bueno, ya casi es el momento, iré a avisarle a Momo que los haga formarse en fila. Yo veré como es el autobús por dentro después."- Con un 'Sí' o un 'Okey' de parte de ellos, se fue a buscar a la pelinegra la cual hablaba con Jirou tranquilamente. Ella noto que se acercaba al igual que la peli morada por lo cual pospusieron su charla para atender al peli verde.

-"¿Se te ofrece algo Midoriya?"- Cuestiono la chica.

-"Sí, quiero que les avises a los demás que ya casi es momento de partir. Yo revisare el interior del bus para ver como es y luego les aviso para subir. ¿Ok?"- Le comento algo apurado, desde el rabillo del ojo noto como venía Aizawa con un rostro aburrido como siempre. Al recibir un "Hmhmp" de parte de ella, se encamino rápido a la puerta del vehículo donde pudo escuchar luego como al parecer Momo hablaba por un altavoz y diciéndole a todos que se agrupen. Asomo la cabeza para ver y pudo notar como el bus no era de esos en fila, por lo que era solo subirse y tomar un banco.

Ya sabiendo esto, se volteo para ver a todos y decirles.

-"Muy bien, los asientos no están en fila así que entren ordenadamente y elijan el lugar que quieran."- Aclarando ya esto, los alumnos de la clase 1-A se dispusieron a encaminarse a la nueva zona de prácticas.

* * *

 _ **Un rato después**_

Todos los compañeros de Izuku y el profesor; que estaba manejando; ahora se encontraban en camino a lugar destinado para el ejercicio de rescate. Ochako y Mina se sentaron en lugares distintos, quedando la peli rosada frente a él mientras que la castaña estaba sentada junto a Momo, con quien hablaba algunas cosas normales y parecía que se divertían.

El peli verde termino al lado de Tsuyu, la chica de reojo le miraba curiosa por segundos antes de hablar con alguien más, y el jinchuuriki pudo sentir que había duda en la forma en que trataba de hablarle por lo que decidió romper el hielo.

-"Tsu, ¿hay algo que te molesta, o quieres preguntarme algo?"- La nombrada voltea a verlo algo confundida por la repentina pregunta, y viendo esto decide agregar algo más -"Es que noto como estas queriendo hablarme pero con duda sobre el tema, ¿me dices qué es?"- La chica rana estuvo mirándolo unos segundos antes de responderle.

-"Bueno, yo siempre digo lo que se me viene a la mente, así que sí. Es que me preguntaba sobre tu Individualidad. Tienes una bastante extraña y por no decir poderosa, el hecho de que también Kurama aparezca solo dónde estás tú me pone un poco más intrigada igualmente."- Dijo Tsuyu calmadamente. Lo que logro fue que un pecoso peli verde se ponga a sudar a balas y tensarse un poco debido a la cuestión que tenía.

-"A-Ah, b-bueno emm, ¿c-cómo te lo explico…? ' _¡Mierda, y justo ahora Kurama tenía que tomar una siesta!'"-_ Queriendo buscar alguna forma de responderle, solo término balbuceando cosas al azar lo cual pone confundidos a algunos por la forma nerviosa de actuar en que se puso Midoriya.

-"Hey, Tsuyu."- Para alivio del joven a convertirse en héroe-ninja, Kirishima se metió en medio de la conversación con intención de responderle -"Aunque tienes razón de que la Individualidad de Midoriya es bastante rara, eso y que Kurama aparece donde el este, lo mejor sería no pensar mucho en aquello. Es su poder y el zorro tal vez lo haga porque siente seguridad de su lado."- Acabo sonriéndole a Deku quien se paso una mano por el cuello mientras decía un "Gracias, y Kurama es así.", logrando sacarlo del problema sobre su secreto de Jinchuuriki. La chica rana lo pensó un momento y asintió como aceptando lo dicho por el peli rojo.

-"Dejando eso de lado, tengo que buscar maneras de hacer más fuerte mi poder, como Midoriya dijo, es un poder digno de un profesional pero siento que todavía puedo lograr más. Y también está la popularidad de un héroe."- Agrego la Roca, captando la atención de Yuuga quien solo se quedo callado en su propio mundo, admirándose.

-"Pues mi 'Ombligo Laser' es de nivel profesional en ambos aspectos de vistosidad y fuerza."- Comento de una forma algo arrogante si se puede decir. Aunque los demás solo lo miraron para después decirle:

-"Te agarra un dolor de estomago cada que lo usas mucho, es algo opuesto a lo genial."- Y con eso, su rostro parecía oscurecerse con una nube gris en su cabeza.

-"Pero si estamos hablando ahora sobre poderes fuertes y destacables, Shoto y Katsuki no pueden quedarse atrás."- Menciono Ejiro mirando al chico bicolor y al rubio explosivo, el cual levanto la vista por el comentario antes de desviar su mirada a otro lado.

-"Bakugou no es muy agradable y la mayoría de las veces se la pasa gritando con un rostro que da miedo, por lo que no será popular."- Hablo otra vez Asui, haciendo que el chico se levante de su asiento con una vena en la frente.

-"¡¿Qué dijiste rana estúpida?!"- Le insulto, pero a ella parecía no importarle, solamente dijo "¿Ven?" a la vez que le apuntaba para afirmar su punto.

-"Sabes Bakugou, estamos ya en el inicio de la tercera semana desde que empezamos U.A, pero todos se sabían desde el día 1 que tu personalidad es una mierda en aguas residuales."- Esto fue dicho por Denki quien fue acompañado por algunos de los compañeros asintiendo.

-"¡Cierra la boca, copia barata de Pikachu! ¡Te matare!"- Grito al chico eléctrico, el cual solo se reía, pero ya hubo alguien que tuvo suficiente de la situación.

-"Katchan."- Ahora era Izuku quien se levanto de su asiento para encararlo -"Sera mejor que te calles, ya me tienes harto con tus gritos de '¡Muérete!' y demás, al menos cierra la boca durante media hora. Literalmente pase la mayor parte de mi vida escuchando tus insultos al aire, eres como un viejo quejándose de todo, canoso."- Decía el peli verde mientras estaba parado frente a él; quien estampo fuerte un pie mientras apoyaba un brazo en la rodilla, ambos empezando a soltar chispas por el choque de vistas.

-"¡JA! ¿Quién diría esto? Jamás pensé ver el día donde el miedosito de Deku le crecerían un par de huevos para empezar a retarme a una pelea. ¡Me importa un carajo lo que tú digas, no olvides que eras tú quien temblaba a mis pies y ni siquiera tenías Individualidad! ¡Solamente porque ahora tengas una no significa que eres más fuerte que yo, y eso lo sabrás la próxima vez que nos toque enfrentarnos, cabeza de brócoli!"- Respondió el chico de las explosiones, captando el interés en la mayoría de sus compañeros sobre el pasado de ambos. Y también logrando tensar a Mina y Ochako por cómo iban las cosas.

-"Ah, eso es cierto, pero también recuerdo que hace tres semanas este mismo miedosito te hizo comer suelo y lo único que lograste fue dejarme un rasguño en la espalda. Te lo había mencionado antes, ya no era el mismo Deku que solías pisotear, ¿o es que tengo que recordártelo a base de puños?"- Para afirmar lo que decía, alzo su brazo derecho mientras apoyaba la otra mano en este. Detrás de ellos estaba Iida gritando sobre como no deben pelear en un autobús en movimiento y demás cosas.

-"¡Como si fuera a pasar lo mismo, cuando nos enfrentemos de nuevo estarás viéndome desde el suelo con mi pie en tu cabeza, no tendrás la misma suerte!"- Contesto el de cabello crema explosivo, mientras hacía aparecer pequeñas explosiones en su mano izquierda. Los otros estaban algo tensos por cómo estaban yendo las cosas porque esos dos estaban cerca de querer sacarse la piel del otro a golpes, también hubo uno que otro que le quedo más que claro que Bakugou era más un chico villano que intenta ser héroe con lo que agrego al final.

-"¡Inténtalo y esta vez te romperé las piernas!"- Ya algunos tuvieron el valor de pararse; a pesar de lo que les decía el chico de lentes; para intentar alejar a ambos jóvenes. Aunque era algo bastante complicado debido a que ellos estaban soltando un aura aterradora sin quitarse la mirada del otro, donde parecía que los rayos se intensificaban.

Pero increíblemente, el más calmado de todo el asunto desde que empezó era el profe. No es que le interese mucho, pero como estaba manejando y solo los alcanzaba a ver por el espejo retrovisor, decidió darles un aviso de lo que se venía para posiblemente calmar las cosas.

-"Hay un poso en frente, el bus se va a mover así que permanezcan sentados."-

El vehículo paso justo encima del pequeño poso que logro mover un poco el bus, por lo que consiguió hacer que algunos se tambalearan de un lado a otro, pero se calmo unos instantes después.

-"El profesor Aizawa debería habernos avisado antes, ¿no lo crees De…ku?"- Uraraka había estado sujetándose de su asiento como para no caerse y lo consiguió al igual que Momo, pero cuando miro al peli verde ella se quedo impactada ante lo que veían, al igual que los demás por lo que pasaba. Todos estaban en blanco (sorprendentemente sus ropas también) por lo que observaban.

Como el vehículo en movimiento se tropezó con el pozo logro mover al chico de pelo crema más adelante al igual que al cabeza de brócoli.

El resultado… ahora ambos se estaban besando.

 **-Naruto OST It´s the Training!-**

-"¡AACK, BLAHG!"- Ambos jóvenes gritaron un poco después de eso, y seguido estaban ambos de cuclillas en el suelo con ambas manos en sus cuellos mientras escupían. Y puede que no lo sepan, pero ambos pensaron lo mismo por un instante.

" _Definitivo, voy a destrozarlo en nuestro próximo encuentro."_

Los varones se empezaron a reír como locos ante lo ocurrido, salvo Shoto junto a Koda y Fumikage estaban con los ojos ligeramente abiertos por la escena. En cambio las chicas, bueno, por su parte fueron reacciones diferentes. Jirou y Tooru estaban con las manos en la boca por presenciar esto, y puede que un poco de rubor estaba en sus mejillas (tal parece que por accidente encontraron cierto genero de libros), Momo estaba casi igual pero también tenía un poco de molestia por alguna razón, Tsuyu estaba con la boca un poco abierta pero parecía ser la más tranquila del asunto. En cuanto a Ochako y Mina…

- _'_ _¿¡Qué carajos!? ¡Siento como si hubiera un par de asesinos en el lugar!'_ \- Pensaba Katsu, quien empezó a buscar con la mirada entre todos los 'extras' que había, al final miro a la castaña y peli rosa. Sintió como su cuerpo le gritaba peligro al hacerlo.

Ahora mismo las dos chicas tenían una expresión sombría mientras los ojos de ambas no tenían vida, una cosa parecía reflejarse en esos orbes amarillos y café: Las mil y un torturas que querían hacerle al rubio explosivo.

- _'_ _¡NOS ROBO EL PRIMER BESO DE DEKU/IZU!'_ \- Durante lo que quedo de viaje, se podían escuchar los gritos del chico quien estuvo insultando al aire sobre esas dos, quienes parecían estar golpeando al joven. El peli verde en cambio parecía que la vida se le fue arrebatada pues no respiraba durante un buen rato, solamente se fue al fondo del bus y no dijo nada, mirando el suelo de manera perdida. Sus compañeros le palmearon la espalda de manera en que pudieran calmarlo un poco.

 **-Se acabo el OST-**

 _ **-"Sip, estos dos de verdad puede que lleguen a ser sus reencarnaciones."-**_ Decía para sí misma la bijuu en el interior de Izuku, luego de despertarse un rato al escuchar los gritos. Decidió volver a dormirse luego de aquello.

* * *

 _ **Varios minutos después, Campo de entrenamiento USJ**_

-"¡Los estaba esperando!"-

Era la voz del héroe Nro.13, quien recibía a los alumnos de la clase 1-A con los brazos abiertos afuera del enorme domo. Todos ya se habían formado y Aizawa procedió a pararse a un lado del astronauta; Ochako desde que se bajo no paraba de saltar como niña pequeña por estar frente a su modelo a seguir.

-"Muy bien, ahora antes de comenzar… ¿me explican que pasa con esos dos?"- Pregunto el héroe de rescate con una gota de sudor por la nuca, refiriéndose a un Izuku con los ojos blancos pero afilados quienes miraban a un Katsuki con varios chichones en la cabeza y una vena marcada en la frente, mirando de la misma forma al peli verde. Ambos estaban separados, uno en una punta igual que el otro, y soltaban un aura rojo y verde que era algo intimidante.

-"Bueno, en el camino aquí, hubo un accidente referente a un beso o algo así."- Respondió de manera despreocupada el pelinegro mayor, a la vez que los compañeros del de cabello crema y peli verde se reían (no todos, Uraraka y Ashido al recordar eso quisieron volver a pegarle al rubio explosivo), mientras las victimas de aquello agachaban la cabeza y unas rayitas oscuras se posaban en ellos.

-"Como sea, bienvenidos chicos al entrenamiento de rescate. Seguro ya lo sabrán, pero déjenme presentarme ante ustedes. Mi nombre es 13º, soy el héroe especialista en rescate de desastres. Pasemos adentro ya sin retrasos."- Dijo el Pro apuntando con el brazo.

-"¡Esperamos trabajar bien con usted!"- Exclamaron todos (salvo Katsu) mientras se reverenciaban ante el héroe.

Una vez adentro, todos estaban bastante sorprendidos por el tamaño dentro del domo. Estaban todos cerca de las escaleras que terminaban llevándote a una enorme plaza, de ahí, esta se dividía en varias secciones que tenían que ser los distintos lugares donde practicarían. En una zona estaba lo que parecía ser una enorme piscina de gran profundidad; es lo que dedujeron todos por el bote que había; junto a un tobogán de agua gigante con rocas en el camino. Cerca de él había otro domo que en por el exterior se podía observar que tenía pintado el techo por una parte de color rojo y la base estaba rodeada de fuego (pintado), había otro también donde estaba pintado de un azul oscuro arriba y debajo un poco más claro. Más allá en la otra esquina del lugar, se podía ver una ciudad falsa algo destruida y un poco parecida a esas de las películas de zombie y apocalipsis. Lo último parece ser una zona donde hubo un deslizamiento de rocas, dejando a parte de hogares bajo tierra y al lado parece que hay una zona montañosa.

-"Woooah… ¡Esto parece como una copia de Universal Studios de Japón!"- Menciono Kirishima con estrellas en los ojos, siendo acompañado de varias afirmaciones de parte de sus compañeros.

-"Un naufragio, un deslizamiento de tierra, un incendio masivo, una gran tormenta, etc. Es un terreno de entrenamiento que hice con diferentes tipos de accidentes y desastres. ¡Es llamado: 'Unforeseen Simulation Joint'! O para abreviar, ¡USJ!"- Dijo el Pro de género desconocido. Los alumnos se quedaron callados con un poker face en sus rostros ante el nombre.

- _'_ _Definitivamente USJ.'_ \- Pensaron todos.

-"Trece, ¿dónde está All Might? Se supone que nos encontraríamos aquí."- Pregunto EraserHead cerca del otro Pro. Este se acerco y hablo en voz baja para que ninguno de los alumnos lo escuche, salvo el peli verde que decidió mandar chakra a sus oídos para oír su charla.

-"Sobre eso, escuche que hubo algunos crímenes bastante complicados en varios lugares, y sorprendentemente no parece haber llegado a su límite aun. Mando un aviso de que estaría en camino cuando las cosas se calmen un poco."- Le susurro este al hombre con ojeras, este último algo sorprendido por enterarse de que el Símbolo de la Paz seguía trabajando unos minutos después de su límite.

Aizawa sabía perfectamente que la herida que el héroe llevaba era su talón de Aquiles, desde aquella batalla hace unos años su poder fue debilitándose con el pasar del tiempo. Que ahora este sujeto este trabajando sin ningún problema, fue como si por arte de magia volviera a sus tiempos de gloria antes de aquel día.

-"Es la representación de irracionalidad."- Murmuro bajo y para sí mismo después de negar con la cabeza. _'_ _Bueno, por lo menos tomamos precauciones…'_ Pensó lo último el pelinegro. Izuku luego de escuchar todo eso, río mentalmente por como ahora su otro mentor aprovechaba lo que podía del resurgimiento que tuvo.

-"Bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? Deberíamos empezar."- Dijo el hombre de las ojeras haciéndose a un lado para que el otro maestro pueda comenzar a hablar.

-"Veamos… antes de que comencemos, déjenme decirles una cosa… O dos… O tres, o cuatro… Cinco… Seis…"-

-' _¡Está incrementando!'-_ Pensaron los estudiantes con unas rayitas moradas sobre ellos.

 **-My Hero Academia OST Analysis-**

-"Todos, estoy seguro de que están al tanto de mi Individualidad: **'Agujero Negro'** o **Black Hole** , como quieran llamarlo."- Menciono de forma seria el de traje espacial, mientras la clase se quedaba en silencio -"Puedo succionar todo y convertirlo en polvo, hasta volverlo molecular."- Agrego luego. Momo, Mina y Izuku veían como la castaña estaba asintiendo con la cabeza sin parar. El peli verde se le hizo algo gracioso esto porque recordaba como de niño antes de que su madre ponga el video de All Might, el estaba moviéndose impaciente en la silla para que empiece. Sacudió la cabeza luego de recordar las palabras de su profesor de rescate, ya sabiendo a lo que quería decir.

-"Se a lo que está queriendo llegar, 13-sensei."- Dijo Midoriya, dejando confundidos a sus compañeros y más aun a Ochako, mientras que Eraser estaba curioso y 13 tenía un rostro por así decirlo: sorprendido, si ver que los círculos blancos se agrandaban un poco -"Usted ha podido salvar a varias personas con ese poder, pero también las puede matar. Lo que quiere explicar ahora, es que cualquiera de nosotros; sin tener cuidado o poner un límite; podemos terminar asesinando personas o villanos según sea el caso. Que incluso por muy débil que una Individualidad se vea, como controlar la gravedad de un objeto, el más mínimo fallo puede resultar fatal."- Acabo el joven. El resto de sus compañeros sintió como si un balde de agua fría se les fuera arrojado encima, dejándolos un poco agitados sobre aquella información que para algunos era algo un poco oscuro, sobre todo Uraraka que al escuchar sobre la gravedad, miro sus manos como si fueran cosa del diablo. El pelinegro de ojeras no se sorprendió mucho que digamos, ya había visto antes algo así varias veces y por mucho que algunas personas suplicaran que los dejen tranquilos porque sabían "controlar" sus poderes, días después accidentalmente terminaban matando a otro desafortunado.

13 solo se quedo sin palabras por ver como uno de sus estudiantes; ante la mera mención sobre su Individualidad; descifro lo que estaba por decir. Tosió para atraer la atención de todos nuevamente.

-"Bueno, me robaste las palabras de mi boca, así es. Lo que iba a explicar era aquello. Por favor no olviden ese detalle. Pero…"- Agrego luego, dejando a la clase en suspenso -"Con el examen físico de Aizawa, encontraron las posibilidades ocultas que tienen sus poderes. Y con la prueba de combate de All Might, experimentaron el peligro de usar esos poderes contra otros. En esta clase, todos tendrán un comienzo limpio. Aprenderán a controlar mejor sus Individualidades para salvar a la gente. Marquense estas palabras para el futuro: _'No tienen poderes para lastimar a las personas, ustedes tienen poderes para poder salvarlas.'_ Espero y cuando se gradúen, salgan de aquí entendiendo eso. Eso es todo, ¡gracias por escuchar!"- Termino el profesional con su discurso mientras hacía una reverencia, dejando a los demás compañeros; a excepción del peli verde; más tranquilo sobre el tema de "posiblemente puedo matar a alguien." Los alumnos aplaudieron a la vez que el pecoso tenía un pensamiento.

- _"¡Eres genial, 13-sensei!"_ -

Shouta, viendo como los ánimos de sus estudiantes regresaba, decidió que era hora de comenzar la clase.

-"Muy bien, entonces primero-"- Iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido cuando algo empezó a salir mal. Y eso fue presenciado en aquellos instantes.

Las luces de todo el domo estaban tintineando después de que unos rayos pequeños de electricidad pasaran por ellos. El domo quedo un poco más oscuro, la luz que obtenían era debido a que era mediodía por lo que podían ver al menos. El agua de la fuente desprendía chorros pequeños en ocasiones. Izuku empezó a sentir frío, y no esa clase de frío común ya que aun estaban en una temporada donde vientos algo helados pasaban, sino como si el lugar tuviera un sentimiento de muerte. Frente a la fuente una niebla oscura/morada con forma de vórtice podía observarse, este mismo al momento se extendió a la vez que dos luces con forma de ojos aparecía. Dentro del vórtice apareció una mano, la cual movió parte de la niebla para dar paso a un joven de cabellera celeste con varias manos en su cuerpo.

Deku sintió como ese tipo junto al que parecía estar hecho de niebla, emanaban un instinto asesino bastante fuerte. Eso le causo escalofríos y que sude un poco pero se mantuvo firme por momentos hasta que lo vio…

O bueno, creyó ver algo detrás de la gran cosa o bestia.

Por segundos, luego de que ese mutante con cabeza de pájaro y cerebro expuesto salga, su vista se fijo en una sombra al otro lado del vórtice. Eran unos ojos sin vida; no sentía nada venir de ello; y sin embargo todos sus instintos y cuerpo por más distancia que tuviera ahora mismo, le pedía que corra lo más lejos sea cual sea el método. Pudo destacar un poco de cabello blanco con algunos mechones negros, pero en lo que más se había enfocado eran esos ojos verdes oscuros con la pupila roja.

No entendía lo que pasaba ahora, pues después de ver como esa parte del portal se cerraba, todo era más borroso. Pensó por qué no escuchaba nada, veía difícilmente como de la niebla salían más sujetos, sentía como estaba respirando agitado. Su corazón parecía que se le saldría por el pecho de tan fuerte que latía, sudor frío empezó a caerle y-

-"¡MIDORIYA!"-

Giro rápidamente su cabeza en la dirección donde provenía el grito, observo como un pálido pero a la vez serio y preocupado EraserHead lo miraba al igual que los demás. Noto como estaba ahora en el suelo aun respirando de forma agitada.

-"¿Q-Qué…?"- Su voz salió temblorosa y parecía que hizo preocupar más a los otros.

-"Midoriya, ¿estás bien? Empezaste a respirar muy rápido después de que apareciera aquella cosa, además estabas llorando."- Respondió Tsuyu mientras el chico se pasaba una mano por su mejilla para sentir como aun caían lágrimas. Parpadeo una vez y se tallo los ojos, luego se puso de pie nuevamente con un poco de tambaleo.

- _'_ _Ese sujeto no era normal, ¿esto es lo que pudo lograr su sola presencia y mirada, sin mencionar la distancia entre nosotros?'_ \- Pensó el héroe-ninja viendo como su mano temblaba un poco antes de parar, y dejar de sentir como si sus piernas fueran de gelatina.

Los demás veían como se paraba con un pequeño desliz, ahora parecía estar algo normal pero no podían evitar preocuparse (menos una persona claro) por lo que sea que le haya ocurrido a su amigo/compañero/ _pequeño_ interés amoroso. Ejiro iba a hablar pero el sujeto de la niebla en la plaza fue primero, su voz se podía oír aun desde donde estaban.

-"EraserHead y Trece, ¿eh? La información que recolectamos decía que All Might estaría en esta clase también."- Decía para nadie en particular. Shouta se puso sus lentes mientras observaba a la multitud de villanos que había, vigilando algún ataque repentino.

-"¿Así que la infiltración y el muro destruido de hoy fue cosa de ellos?"- Dijo en voz baja a la vez que su cabello y bufanda comenzaban a flotar.

-"¿Dónde está All Might?"- Hablo esta vez él chico de la manos -"Y nosotros que vinimos con esta multitud… All Might… el Símbolo de la Paz… No puedo creer que no esté aquí…"- Izuku escuchaba con atención lo que por el momento definió como el líder de todo el desastre. Pero lo que dijo a continuación fue lo que le helo la sangre como también sentir algo de furia.

 _ **-"¿Me pregunto si vendrá si matamos a alguno de estos niños?"-**_

 _-'Así que…'-_ Pensó luego el peli verde _-'¿esta es la presión que todos los Pro sienten? ¿Debe verdad este es el temor que tiene All Might cuando hay personas?'-_

-"¿De verdad esos son villanos?"-

-"¿Qué hacen aquí?"-

-"¿¡Qué demonios hacemos aquí parados!?"-

Eran algunas de las preguntas que se lanzaron al aire por ese momento. Momo estaba algo pensativa un rato antes de hablarle a Trece.

-"Sensei, ¿qué sucede con las alarmas, no deberían haber encendido ya?"- Cuestiono con curiosidad.

-"Las revisamos y ninguna falta pero…"- No supo que más decir, probablemente para no empeorar sus ánimos. El chico bicolor miro a todos y giro luego su vista a la salida. Los demás no despegaban sus ojos de los sujetos que aun no hacían nada en la plaza, esperando a que alguno de los profesores se aleje.

-"¿Aparecieron solo aquí o por U.A también?"- Con todas las miradas sobre él, decidió proseguir -"Sea cual sea correcta, los sensores no funcionan, por lo que uno de ellos ha de estar interfiriendo con la señal con su Individualidad."- Termino Shoto volviendo a observar con el objetivo de encontrar a algún villano que se vea capaz de aquello.

Izuku, quien aun se esforzaba en alejar de su mente la imagen del sujeto que vio antes, observo el techo del domo para mirar otra vez a los villanos y hablar.

-"Un área solitaria alejada del campus principal, durante una clase que se supone ocurriría aquí. Puede que sean idiotas pero son astutos igualmente."- De reojo miro como Shouta, aun en defensa, asentía como aprobando sus palabras. Luego miro a Shoto quien por instantes lo miro de manera calculadora antes de resumir la vigilancia -"Este ataque sorpresa fue cuidadosamente planeado por alguien con algún objetivo en mente."- Los compañeros del chico quedaron con más nervios intentado saber cuál podría ser el objetivo.

Shouta decidió que era momento de ponerse manos a la obra. Poniéndose al borde de las escaleras, se agacho un poco para preparar un salto directo a la boca del lobo.

-"Trece, empieza la evacuación. Si el villano que interfiere con la señal esta en este grupo, tratare de inmovilizarlo para que hagan una llamada de auxilio. Temo que la plaza no sea donde debamos tener más cuidado, tal vez haya más. Mientras tanto, ¡Kaminari!"- Hablo más fuerte para traer la atención del rubio eléctrico, quien se tenso por el tono y ser ahora quien todos veían -"Quiero que intentes contactar a la escuela en todo momento."- Recibiendo un "Entendido", tomo su bufanda para ir al ataque, pero Izuku lo detuvo antes que lo haga.

-"No pensaras ir a enfrentarlos tu solo, ¿o sí?"- Cuestiono mientras los demás se estaban por ir, deteniéndose para observar otra vez al pecoso -"Tu estilo de pelea es el de noquear-atrapar-ocultarte. En un lugar así es bastante probable que no consigas vencerlos a todos, tal vez hasta logren matarte."- Hablo con preocupación en su voz. Quería ser optimista justo ahí y pensar que lo lograría, pero el sujeto del cabello blanco-negro fue como si apagara todo buen ánimo para él.

Dándose la vuelta para encarar a su estudiante, camino hacia él y puso una mano en su hombro para tratar de calmarlo.

-"Escucha, no puedes hacer nada justo ahora. No es como cuando nos enfrentamos, yo ni siquiera me esforcé tanto porque aun era una prueba. Lo que más necesito ahora es que los protejas a ellos y que no hagas algo estúpido. Además un héroe no puede ser uno si es un perro de un truco. ¿Entiendes?"- Acabo mirándolo de manera seria aún con los lentes puestos. El chico parecía querer decir algo, pero cuando abrió la boca lo pensó otra vez y decidió callarse, mordiéndose el labio para contenerse. Con un 'Sí' con la cabeza, se fue con los demás mientras su pelo oscurecía sus ojos.

Volviendo a tomar su bufanda, salto en dirección a los villanos quienes al ver esto, se prepararon para lo que ellos creían se convertiría 'Un Baño de Sangre'.

-"¡Escuadrón de Disparo, en marcha!"- Grito uno de ellos.

Mientras una mujer con pelos que levitaba con esferas negras al final, y un sujeto que parecía un monstruo grande y verde, se ponían a lado de otro con dedos como pistolas, EraserHead corría directamente a estos sin intención de retroceder.

-"¿Qué no decían solamente iban a estar All Might y Trece?"- Dijo la chica.

-"¡No sé y no me importa, quiero destrozar algunas cabezas!"- Hablo el grandote.

-"No tengo idea de quién es este sujeto, ¡pero si piensa que puede venir y atacarnos de frente solo…!"- Mientras se preparaban para atacar con sus poderes, el profesor cerró los ojos por unos instantes a la vez que corría.

-"¡Es un gran idiota!"- Gritaron a la vez los tres villanos, justo cuando Eraser abría nuevamente los ojos.

El resultado fue inmediato, los tres sintieron como algo les ocurría y no sentían aquella otra 'extremidad'. A la chica se le volvió a caer el pelo, dejándolo de manera normal; el gigante con mascara que lo asemejaba a un cerdo no se le iluminaba como si fuera a lanzar un laser; y el último al querer disparar sus balas, de sus dedos solo salían 'clics'.

Sorprendidos por aquello y cuestionándose por qué no funcionaban sus Koseis, no vieron como la bufanda del héroe los envolvía. Fue tarde cuando lo hicieron, puesto que Eraser los levanto para luego tirar fuerte de la bufanda, haciendo que encima suyo los tres se golpearan fuerte las cabezas, dejándolos inconscientes. Los otros villanos que iban a saltar a enfrentarlo se sorprendieron al ver a tres de los suyos caer tan rápido; muchos se detuvieron de golpe.

-"¿¡Quién es este sujeto!?"-

-"¡No lo sé, jamás escuche sobre él!"-

-"¿¡Cómo es que los venció tan rápido!?"-

Solo uno de ellos pareció darse cuenta cuando vio las gafas.

-"¡Idiotas, él es el Héroe Anulador: EraserHead! ¡Él puede anular sus Individualidades con tan solo la vista!"- Al acabar de decir esto, uno de los villanos parecía tener un plan, tenía cuatro brazos.

-"¿Anular?"- Pregunto algo arrogante. -"¡¿Y crees que puedes anular la Individualidad de los Tipo Mutante como yo?!"- Siguió a la vez que saltaba para atrapar e intentar golpear al héroe.

Shouta estaba por esquivar el golpe y atraparlo con su bufanda, pero jamás se espero que un borrón verde apareciera de la nada y pateara al sujeto. Cuando miro fijamente, se dio cuenta de que no era un borrón.

 **-Boruto-Naruto The Movie OST Good Condition-**

Era su alumno, Izuku Midoriya.

La patada logro mandarlo hacía atrás, mientras que el caía y apoyaba las manos y una rodilla en el suelo.

-"Claro que el no puede hacer eso."- Hablo mientras el villano parecía que tocaba el suelo luego de alejarse.

Pero otro borrón verde paso a gran velocidad mientras que Deku se preparaba para saltar para atrás. Otro Izuku se posiciono debajo del sujeto de cuatro brazos, dándole una patada en la espalda muy fuerte que los hizo pasar encima de sus cabezas. El original salto justo cuando su clon lanzó el ataque, ahora que dio una voltereta consiguió estar encima del villano y a la vez patearlo en el estomago con ambos pies, mandándolo al suelo a gran velocidad a un grupo de villanos atado por una cuerda metálica.

Eraser no se dio cuenta de que otro villano se acercaba a sus espaldas, reaccionando un poco tarde, se preparo para el golpe que jamás llego. Un clon más del joven tomo el cuello de la remera a espaldas del hombre con una mano, y lo arrojo con fuerza a tres villanos que venían corriendo. El hombre los hizo caerse de espaldas con el encima, y cuando se pararon vieron como otro de esos clones del chico les arrojaba unas estrellas de metal.

Se cubrieron la cara con los brazos, pero los shuriken chocaron entre sí cuando estaban cerca de ellos, haciendo que caigan unos metros detrás de ellos. Cuando bajaron los brazos pensando que el chico fallo, no notaron como dos clones corrían a gran velocidad para tomar una punta de la línea metálica. Dieron vueltas alrededor de ellos, cada vez apretando más con la línea y consiguiendo herirles un poco los brazos. Al parar y ver que los atraparon, vieron como el villano de cuatro brazos caía con fuerza sobre el grupo, levantando mucho humo por la velocidad y fuerza.

Nadie se esperaba lo que el chico hizo o que siquiera apareciera. Ni siquiera el profesor estaba con alguna idea de que decirle en ese instante. Izuku cayó de nuevo y esta vez de pie, como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, mientras los clones se ponían en posición para enfrentarse a otros villanos.

-"Pero las habilidades de tipos como ustedes pueden ser usadas en su contra si se piensa bien, como lo que acabo de hacer."- Termino de hablar el chico con una sonrisa que parecía irritar a los villanos. Camino tranquilamente hasta quedar a un lado de EraserHead, quien al recomponerse de la sorpresa, lo miro severamente y algo de decepcionado.

-"Te dije que no hicieras algo estúpido y cuides a tus compañeros. ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso si estás aquí y ya usaste todos tus clones?"- Cuestiono mientras negaba con la cabeza. Volviendo a ver al estudiante, se confundió cuando vio que este le sonreía, mostrándole los colmillos (algo crecidos pero no de manera que siempre se muestren) incluso.

-"Tu no eras el único que se contenía en esa prueba."- Le respondió simplemente. Posicionándose para volver a pelear, esta vez saco un kunai y lo sostuvo frente a el por seguridad.

Los villanos de a poco empezaron a enojarse de que uno de los estudiantes piense que les pueda ganar a todos con unos pocos clones, en cambio Shouta sentía que una jaqueca vendría si discutía con el joven, por lo que se resigno a dejar que pelee y si dice que se contenía más de lo que ya ha visto, pues sentirá un poco de pena por los otros enemigos. Un poquito nada más.

-"Espero y no te metas en mi camino, pero trata de cuidar mi espalda mientras puedas. Y prohíbo que te quejes luego si salimos de aquí con moretones."- Dijo EraserHead poniéndose en su estilo de pelea, acomodándose las gafas y también sonriendo un poco de lado.

Izuku al escuchar la aprobación sintió como la emoción de una pelea lograba calmar de a poco sus temores anteriores. Extendiendo un poco las piernas y apretando más fuerte el kunai, se preparo para una de las que sería las peleas que lograría hacerle entender el mundo del héroe y a lo que ellos se enfrentan todo el tiempo.

-"¡Los derrotare a todos! ¡Hagan su mejor intento estúpidos!"- Grito Deku sonriéndoles a la vez que inconscientemente sus ojos pasaban a ser un poco rojo.

* * *

 **Fin del Capitulo**

 **Ok, ahora les aviso que posiblemente escriba otra serie si no es que llego a completar otro episodio de este fic. Otra vez me disculpo por tardarme (¡NO ME MORI AUN!) y espero que no pase de nuevo, y también si el capítulo no es de su agrado.**

 **Aclarado todo esto, nos vemos en la próxima, ¡y no lo olviden!**

" **¡Ve más allá de tus límites…!"**

" **¡PLUS ULTRAAAA!"**


	9. IMPORTANTE

**YO!**

 **¿Cómo andan gen- SHIT! *se esconde detrás de un pilar por ataque de seguidores***

 **¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! *corre a otro pilar por misil de gente enojada***

 **¡OKEY YA BASTA! *increíblemente se detienen***

 ***huph* Bien, ahora que me dejan explicarme, déjenme decirles unas cuantas cosas.**

 **Primero y como ya habrán notado, no, no es otro episodio de este fic; perdón por eso. Sé que muchos estuvieron esperando la siguiente parte pero estoy sufriendo lo que todos los escritores tememos o odiamos "Writer's Block" (Bloqueo de escritor).**

 **El problema es que cada que me ponía a escribir esta historia me quedaba atorado en como continuarla de alguna forma que quede bien, además de que aparte de este fic me ponía a pensar en otros que estaba escribiendo o estoy por escribir.**

 **Lo que me lleva a mi segundo punto, todos esos crossover de Naruto que dije no van a pasar. Bueno, el de los tres hermanos con el Bigotes, Deku y Katchan si, pero el resto no. Esto también me hizo descartar la idea de un crossover con Fairy Tail y MHA, aunque tranquilos que a lo mejor haya otra serie por ahí con la que lo junte.**

 **Para que se esperen lo que tengo planeado les dejo una pequeña lista de las series a las cuales les pueda llegar a hacer un fic o crossover:**

 _ **My Hero Academia**_

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **Dragon Ball Z, Super y Xenoverse**_

 _ **Fairy Tail**_

 _ **One Piece (Posiblemente)**_

 _ **Kenichi: El Discípulo más Fuerte**_

 _ **Jurassic Park y World**_

 _ **Harry Potter**_

 **Me imagino que algunos no se esperaban las cuatro últimas series, yo no tenía planeado el de los piratas pero ocurrió.**

 **Ahora, Jurassic Park estaría haciendo más crossover con Harry Potter que con MHA o eso quiero creer, y el mago de la cicatriz es quien estará teniendo fics con los héroes y ya veré si hago una historia solo con los magos. FT tendrá solo crossover con HP, lo siento.**

 **Naruto y las series de Dragon Ball tendrán crossover con los chicos de U.A y Hogwarts, aunque no estoy seguro con el último.**

 **Kenichi solo tendrá crossover con MHA únicamente también. Este anime se me vino a la mente** _ **(por cierto les recomiendo verlo y también el manga, más a los que hablan español que posiblemente me siguen ver el anime en latino)**_ **cuando veía otros fics de Izuku Normal. Me los imagine y como sería si pasaba, para mí era todo bastante excelente el juntarlos.**

 **Bien, eso es todo lo que vengo a decir, y sé que esto a lo mejor no complace a muchos, pero creo que sería mejor demostrarles que no estoy muerto o algo a la vez que empiezo a crear unos fics más por fin.**

 **Esto sería todo, y si preguntan cuando el siguiente episodio, pues mínimo tendré listo 5 caps para ese entonces. Cuando borre esta nota de autor esa será la señal de que lo estaré por subir.**

 **Okey, sin nada más que decir…**

 **¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
